Sword and the Needle
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Setsuna is a slave, hoping to land a job at the palace. Konoka is a princess with a kingdom to run. Both are more than they seem, but what does that mean for the country? This story has turned into more than I first intended it to, so PLEASE review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Kailor: I'm back again! Read it read it! I don't own anything except the idea. Whoot!**

**Naruto: We've been in Spain! Yo quierro RAMEN!!!**

**Nuriko: No hablas ingles! **

**Kailor: Liar! On with the story!**

Setsuna rubbed her dark eyes and shook her head to dispel the fuzzy dreams she'd been having. Today was the day she found her new job. As any slave would, she wanted nothing more than a job at the palace. There, slaves were fed, clothed, bathed, and even let to roam free every now and then. Her master had never been mean or cruel but the black-haired slave wanted to see more of the world. Getting a job at the palace was the first step. Maybe her friend, Copper, would get a job there too and they could work together.

She quickly donned her best tunic and trousers. Her master had laid them out the night before. For a second she felt the pain of leaving Master Kiona again. If she got the job she would not see the kind old seamstress again. She'd live in the palace and everyone outside the walls would be out of reach. Setsuna sighed. No use feeling bad about it. All kids grew up and moved out one day. Even slaves sometimes.

Copper was lounging against the wall of the hut when Setsuna stepped out. Her brown hair was neatly combed and bound back and she also wore her best outfit. Her brown eyes held excitement. Setsuna smiled at her old friend and they began the long walk to the wall of the palace.

The guard outside nodded as they explained their purpose in coming and let them through. Inside was a large crowd of townsfolk and other slaves. Job Application day was a big thing for the country of Mania. People came from miles around just to find the job suited to them. Setsuna and Copper were some of the lucky few. Most masters would never let a slave leave to find another job. Setsuna fiddled with the metal collar around her throat and raked the crowd for any other such collars. Two boys and a girl were standing off to the side from the rest of the group. Each sported a metal collar and an apprehensive look. She and Copper made their way over to them.

"Oh, good. We thought we were going to be the only slaves here." The tallest guy had dark black hair and green eyes. He greeted them with a respectful bow. Nobody had ever bowed to them before so it made both girls flush slightly. "My slave name is Iron. My master is a black smith obviously."

In Mania a master named their slaves after things that they dealt with. Like a black smith naming their slave Iron. Each slave had a given name as well, the one they were born with. Should they earn their freedom, they dropped their slave name and referred back to their given name. Copper's master was a miner. Copper told them as much and bowed back. Setsuna waited for the others to introduce themselves.

"My slave name is Bolt. My master is Seamstress Diana. I'm sure you've heard of her." The other girl said, nodding politely, her hazel eyes as warm as her brown hair. Setsuna had indeed heard of her. Seamstress Diana was her master's sister.

"I'm Sole. My master's a shoemaker." The shorter guy stated shyly. He shuffled his feet subconsciously, his dirty blonde hair in his gray eyes. Setsuna smiled kindly at him.

"I'm Patches. My master is Seamstress Kiona." She saw Bolt's eyes light up. "Hopefully I'll be able to use my given name soon." The others nodded their agreement.

"Oh, good. Everyone's here. Please line up here! Orderly fashion now!" A tall man in green was waving from the palace steps. They quickly hustled into line next to each other.

The man walked slowly down the line, gazing at each of them. By the time he reached the end of the line, he'd told seventeen people to leave. Neither Setsuna, nor her new friends were asked to go. She sighed silently.

"Alright, those of you that want jobs elsewhere please take a step back." To her amazement, everyone except the five slaves and four other people stepped back. "Good, all of you report to the back field. The rest of you, follow me." Setsuna fell into line behind Iron and they followed the man in green into the palace.

The floors were so clean she almost felt bad for walking on them with her bare feet. The ceiling reached so high she actually hurt her neck looking up at it. Everything was straight and tidy, unlike her master's house. Kiona never bothered keeping the place well kept, for nobody but her and Setsuna were ever inside the actual house. Unconsciously, Setsuna straightened her tunic. Copper poked her in the ribs silently and winked. Instantly, she felt better.

The green man stopped in front of a set of bronze doors that reached well over Setsuna's head and looked at them. "Beyond these doors is your destiny people. Good luck."

The doors swung open.

Inside was the legendary throne room of the King and Queen of Mania. Everything was bathed in gold, including the guards, silently lining the walls. The red carpet and the dark hair on some of the guards stood out from the sun-colored surroundings. At the head of the room was a seven foot high throne with purple drappings and cushions. On either side of it was a smaller throne with blue cushions and silver trimmings.

They were marched down the blood red carpet and stopped before the giant throne. Setsuna swallowed as best she could with her mouth feeling like cotton. Copper bounced on the balls of her feet a few times before breathing deeply and stilling herself. Two people down from her, Sole was obstinately staring at his feet. Bolt was gazing, open mouthed around the room. Iron simply gazed ahead, hands in his pockets.

Setsuna suddenly wished she had pockets to put her hands in. Now she had no idea what to do with them. She tried crossing her arms, but that just seemed to laid-back. She put them on her hips. Now she felt like she was about to tell the King and Queen off. She clasped them behind her back. That worked.

"Please welcome, M'lady, Princess Konoka Konoe." A large golden door beside the thrones opened and a girl wearing all white stepped through. Setsuna felt her jaw hit the floor and saw Iron's eyes widen.

The princess had long, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes that contrasted beautifully with her thick white robes and the silver crown on her brow. She walked with grace and dignity even with the heavy robes sweeping around her dainty little feet. Setsuna suddenly found she'd forgotten both her slave name and her given name. Princess Konoka passed the blue adorned throne and perched comfortably on the purple throne. By the way the man in green's eyebrows drew together, Setsuna knew this was not where she was supposed to sit.

"M'lady--"

"My father is out of town, as you well know, Smith. In his absence, this throne is mine. Do you have an objection?" Setsuna had not expected such a cold and serious voice from this chocolate haired goddess before her. Her eyes seemed too warm and friendly for the indifferent tone in her speech.

"I see, M'lady. Of course, I have no objections. I--"

"Then let's get on with it."

"Yes, M'lady."

Smith motioned the first man in line. "State your name, sir."

"Jago, sir."

"What special talents do you possess?"

"T-talents, sir?"

"Yes, yes, talents. Do you possess any?"

"Uh. Not-not really, sir."

"I see. You may go."

Everyone looked surprised at this abrupt dismissal, except Princess Konoka. She simply watched Jago leave.

"Next." This continued down the line. Nobody could really think of a special talent they had and the one person who could, said "juggling" and was dismissed.

"My slave name is Iron." It was Iron's turn and he was standing boldly before Smith.

"Talent?"

"I can cook, sir." Smith paused.

"Cook? Your master is a chef?"

"No, sir. He's a black smith. I learned to cook on my own when he spent long nights in the smithy and had no need of me." This seemed to please the green robed man.

"Indeed? We shall see how good you are. You will be placed in a probationary spot in the palace kitchens. If you are indeed a good cook then you will be offered the opportunity to stay on." He paused. "What is your given name?"

"Reed, sir."

"Better get used to being called that, boy. Things may be looking up for you. Step aside." Iron bowed and quickly moved aside, kneeling beside the line of guards to their right.

"Next."

Setsuna bit the inside of her lip and stepped forward. Smith studied her momentarily. She wished he wouldn't. Being short had always been a sore spot for her, but standing next to extremely tall men like Smith made it painfully obvious how height challenged she really was.

"Name?"

"Patches, sir."

"Your master would be a seamstress, wouldn't she?"

"Seamstress Kiona, sir."

"Ah, yes. She is well known. Your talent?"

In her head, Setsuna quickly battled her impulse to run. To tell this man her biggest talent would be revealing the only secret she'd ever kept in her entire life. But it was the only real talent she had. Nothing else would pass for a talent. She'd be asked to leave. Kiona would be quite disappointed. Copper would even be let down. She took a deep breath.

"I am trained in sword combat."

For the first time since entering, Princess Konoka shifted in her seat. She leaned slightly forward and placed her chin in her hand, eyes showing the first hint of interest. Even Copper looked shocked. Slaves were usually kept far away from weapons of any kind. To be trained in the use of one was without precedent. She could see Iron staring at her, half-smiling. Bolt was looking at her the same way she'd been looking at the throne room when they entered. Smith raised one eyebrow, disbelieving.

"Give me a sword." The nearest guard quickly drew his blade and handed it to Smith. He offered the hilt to Setsuna. She grasped it and took the sword. The balance was a little off, but it was manageable. "Captain Brace. Let Patches show us her skill."

Copper and Bolt exchanged a look as the captain of the guard, an average height man with thick bulging muscles and a light step walked to the middle of the throne room. Setsuna placed herself about four feet from him and let her sword hang at her side. The others backed away silently.

"Brace yourself." The captain joked, smiling kindly. He lunged and she immediately knew he was taking it easy on her. Bad choice.

She spun with the grace of years of practice and hit his sword hard enough to knock it from his hands. Before he could grasp the situation her sword was at his throat.

"Brace yourself, Captain." She smiled slightly. His eyes lit up at the challenge.

"This time I won't go easy on you." He said, retrieving his fallen weapon.

"I'd have it no other way." They faced each other.

Setsuna made the first move this time, testing his speed. Brace dodged swiftly and counter-attacked. She blocked with the hand guard and spun her sword hard, loosening his grip on his weapon but not breaking it. He grabbed it with his other hand and spun it in a low arc, aiming for her head. She jumped back. As soon as her foot hit the floor she leapt back at him, side-stepping his sword and swinging her own at his legs. Brace hopped over her sword and lunged again for her middle. She parried, spinning past his now exposed back to take a shot at his legs. Barely dodging her attack, Brace twirled around and drove his sword at her face with all his might. Setsuna blocked, sending a painful jolt through her arms and into her shoulders, locking them temporarily. As a result her next parry was slightly late and the attack that followed almost took out her knee. Brace took advantage of this momentary weakness and doubled his attack, backing Setsuna up.

Wildly, she dodged, blocked, and attacked. Brace, sensing victory, also lost a bit of his control. In that moment, Setsuna found her opening and slid her sword past Brace's hand guard, cutting his finger. With a quick twirl of her blade, she spun his sword across the floor and whipped the tip of her blade against his chest. For a moment he gazed at her as if ready to continue fighting, sword or no. Then his breathing slowed and he smiled, shaking his head admiringly.

A slapping sound made them turn. Princess Konoka was walking towards them, clapping softly. For the first time Setsuna saw a slight smile on her still, impassive face. She stopped before the bewildered slave and looked her in the eye. The princess placed two fingers on the blade and lowered it from the captain's chest.

"What is your name? Your given name?"

Her eyes were so warm, so clear and inviting. Tempting almost and there was a slight edge of challenge in her voice. Challenges were made to be met.

"Setsuna."

Konoka smiled wider, eyes still locked with hers.

"Setsuna… Welcome to the palace."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kailor: Look, people! I'm actually updating a story!**

**Naruto: You haven't updated the pantry though. **

**Nuriko: Need…food…**

"Can you believe this?" Copper threw her bags on the bed beside Setsuna's. "Who would have thought that shy little Sole could sing like that?"

"Felix. His name's Felix now." Setsuna laughed, gazing at the new clothes Smith had given them. She'd never seen material so fine. Growing up with a seamstress made this even more amazing. "And you're not Copper anymore."

"Nope! I'm Collie again!" Her friend danced on the spot. "I'm so happy."

"I didn't know you could talk to animals." Setsuna shook her head, staring at her friend in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Tamer?"

A Tamer was a person who could communicate with animals of certain species and sometimes get them to obey commands. Tamers were rare in Mania, as was all magic. She'd heard that other countries taught their children magic of all kinds from a young age but she'd never met a magic user before.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a sword-fighting prodigy?" Collie said, throwing her pillow at the shorter girl. "Where did you learn that stuff anyway? Smith was telling M'lady that you wouldn't say."

"And I won't." Setsuna said, firmly. She turned and started unpacking her bags. At least she could keep that part of her secret. Nobody would believe her anyway. Magic was one thing but her method of learning was unheard of anywhere. Besides, he'd said it would scare people if they knew.

"Setsuna." Collie nodded to her half unpacked bag. "You know we're only going to be staying in these rooms until they find us a position here. Then we'll be living with people like ourselves."

Setsuna frowned. "But we are alike. We grew up together, Cop- I mean, Collie."

"I know. But our talents are different. You'll soon be moved into the guards dorms. That sword of yours will be put to good use."

"What about you?" Setsuna crossed her arms, suddenly realizing it was true. What would she do without Collie?

"I'll probably be sent to the hunting sheds. Dogs are my thing after all." Collie laughed. Setsuna remembered the way she'd told the dog Smith had brought into the throne room to dance and it did, tail wagging and ears flapping. "Or maybe I'll get sent to another part of the country. Just because we want a job here, doesn't mean it's going to happen, eh?"

Her heart skipped a beat. What if they sent her to one of the borders to defend against invasions? Would that be the rest of her life? Watching the world from behind a barricaded wall?

"Hey!" They spun. Bolt, or Ashlyn as they'd found out her name was, had entered and chosen a bed. "Nice swordsmanship, Setsuna. I heard Captain Brace telling one of the guards that you could take his spot on the guard and he better start training again." Setsuna blushed.

"And you, Ashlyn." Setsuna nodded to her. "You surprised everyone with that talent. Telepathy? I've never even heard of a telepath in Mania."

"Probably because there aren't many. I was going to say my talent is sewing, but when you came with the sword-fighting I had to step up a bit." The brunette shrugged. "I'm not even that good at telepathy. Levitating Smith was the hardest thing I've ever tried."

"And probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to him." Collie laughed. "Did you see how pale he turned when his feet left the ground? For a tall guy, he shouldn't be afraid of heights."

They all laughed. Setsuna pushed her fears of losing Collie and of being stuck in some low ranking job aside and joked back with her friends. She could worry about that later.

Or not.

The very next day Smith approached them, wearing all blue now. They greeted him as befitted their rank of slave, since their collars had not yet been removed. He bowed back.

"Good, good. Found you all together. Felix! Felix, please join us!" Felix, previously known as Sole, hurried over from the boys dorm. Behind him Reed was yawning widely. "Ok, job placements."

"You've already decided where we're going?" Collie asked, taken aback.

"Uh, yes. Except for Reed here who still has to prove his worth. You'll be helping make dinner tonight, by the way. The kitchens are straight through there, lad." Reed nodded and trudged off, hair waving wildly in the wind. The others listened carefully as Smith pulled a scroll from his sleeve.

"Ashlyn. Ah, yes, dear. You are being sent to Fort Kinsten. Their north wall collapsed in the last storm and you are to help them replace the stones." Ashlyn turned slightly pale. Forts were made of giant boulder like stones. Compared to the fort stones, Smith was like lifting a fly. "Report to the south gate tomorrow at dawn to meet up with Sir Edwin. He's heading to the fort anyway and has agreed to bring you there." Ashlyn nodded, unable to speak at that moment.

"Felix, Felix. Uh, oh yes. You are to remain here. We have great visitors from other lands all the time and the dancers, while entertaining, are lonely without a vocal accompaniment. You'll be living in the palace staff quarters now. Go pack and I'll lead you to your room in a little bit." Felix smiled, relieved, and hurried off to pack.

"Collie." Setsuna's stomach clenched. "You will also be staying here. Also in the palace staff quarters. In the girl's side, of course. The kings hunting dogs have been grumpy and snappish in his absence. The current keeper has quite a few bite marks on him nowadays. Wait with Felix and I will bring you to your room as well." Setsuna felt the knot in her throat loosen a bit at the knowledge that Collie would still be at the castle. Silently she begged any gods that happened to be looking down on her at that moment to save her from being sent to some border patrol for the rest of her life. She stopped breathing as Smith looked at her.

"And Setsuna, yes. You will also be staying at the castle--" She sighed in relief. "--as Princess Konoka's personal body guard." Everyone was quiet. "Captain Brace is waiting in the entrance hall to bring you to your new room in the royal hallway--"

"Wait, sir." Setsuna interrupted him. "Personal bodyguard? But I'm just a slave I--"

"Not anymore." Smith met her gaze evenly, holding her eyes. "Patches the slave is a nothing but a memory now. You are Setsuna, personal bodyguard of the Princess of Mania. Captain Brace has kindly agreed to let you fill his position in this matter and will teach you what you need to know." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your destiny is bright, Setsuna. Take care." With that, Smith walked away. Collie and Ashlyn were still staring at her.

She'd expected to be a guard, yes. Preferably one at the palace. But to be shot straight up to the position of personal bodyguard to a member of the royal family? Especially since that member was the sole heir to the throne! This was beyond anything she'd predicted. Even in her wildest dreams she'd never thought to be honored this way. Maybe it was a mistake. Smith must have read the scroll wrong. There was no way she could do this. Maybe she should follow him and ask him to double check. Maybe he'd left his glasses in his room or something.

"SETSUNA!" She jumped. Collie had grabbed her arm and was shaking her.

"Huh?" She replied intelligently.

"You've got to pack. Captain Brace will be waiting." Ashlyn said, dragging her towards their room. "Come on."

"Wait, there's been a mistake. He read the scroll wrong. I can't--"

"You can!" Collie interjected, rushing her along. "You wanted a job at the palace and you got it, girl!"

"I didn't think I'd get a job like this, Collie!" Setsuna tried to stop them. "They don't even know me. Just because I beat the captain in a friendly duel doesn't mean I'm qualified for this."

"You're going, and that's final!" Now Ashlyn and Collie were packing her bags for her. They finished and Ashlyn threw them over her shoulder. She and Collie each seized one of Setsuna's arms and led her to the entrance hall. In the doorway they placed her bags on the floor and each hugged her tightly before rushing back to pack their own things.

Setsuna stared across the empty room at Captain Brace. He smiled.

She couldn't bring herself to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kailor: Updated! Whoot!**

**Naruto: So sleepppyyyy….**

**Nuriko: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………**

**Kailor: By the by, pardon me for being stupid. Telepathy is mind reading. Telekinesis is what Ashlyn has. Thanks for all the reviews! They're what's making me continue this. In class, mind you so yeah. THIS IS FOR YOU PEOPLE. IF I GET DETENTION I KEEELLLL YOUUUUU. Well maybe not but it was funny. **

"Well, well. If it isn't the sword-swinging slave." Captain Brace grinned as she placed her bags before him. "You sure gave everyone a shock in there."

"Yeah… Captain Brace?" The man lifted an eyebrow.

"Call me Brace. You're the higher ranking officer now." He bowed to her. Uncomfortable, she shuffled her feet and stared hard at the window.

"…Brace… Why me?" To her surprise, the captain laughed.

"You beat the head of the palace guard at sword combat. Of course they'd immediately move you up to the highest position." That didn't seem like the whole truth but she let it go. Pressing for answers was something a slave didn't do. But she wasn't a slave anymore. Right?

Brace clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Stop worrying. I'll be your assistant until you're comfortable with your new job." She sighed in relief. If Brace was around someone was sure to realize that he was the better soldier, even if she had beat him once. Then she'd be moved to a lower position in the guard maybe and just follow orders.

"Setsuna." She shook her head and looked at the older man. "This way." He was holding one of her bags out to her. Setsuna took it and quickly followed him up the stairs.

Four flights of stairs later they came out into a long hallway filled with statues and large vases. All the way at the end of it were three doors. Brace opened the one to the left.

"This is your quarters." The door opened. Setsuna dropped her bag.

The floor was covered with a thick soft purple carpet. A large, four-poster bed stood against the left wall. Her eyes traveled over the huge fur comforter and the dark brown sheets and pillows. Why were there so many pillows? There were two large divans and a table of polished oak. There were no windows. A bookcase rested against the right wall beside a large wardrobe. A door stood to the left of the bookcase.

Brace picked up her forgotten bag and placed both of them on the bed. With a sweeping gesture of his arm he proudly displayed her new room.

"Nice, isn't it? Bathroom is through there." He indicated the door beside the bookshelf.

"This room is amazing, Cap…Brace." Brace smiled at her slip up.

"All yours, girl. Enjoy it." He opened the wardrobe. "Change into one of these. Then we'll get you a sword." She snapped her attention away from what was in the wardrobe for a moment.

"Uh…I already have one actually."

"Oh?" Brace lifted an eyebrow. "May I see it?"

Setsuna hesitated. This was another aspect of her talent she'd wanted to keep secret for awhile. She wasn't a magic user but if she showed him her sword it would seem like she was. Would they expect her to be able to command other kinds of magic? Surely they wouldn't kick her out if they thought she'd hid magic from them?

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone. I'm not ready to show everyone." Brace crossed his arms, looking curious.

"Aye, you've got my silence." He smiled. "Captain's honor."

Setsuna stepped to the center of the room. Under Brace's watchful gaze she reached over to her left hip. She concentrated on that one point where her hand hovered just above her hip bone. A familiar rush of heat shot through her body and she clenched her fist.

But it did not close.

Instead her palm met the smooth wooden handle of the katana she'd received on the first night of her training. Her eyes told her nothing was there. Her heart knew differently. She pulled the sword from its non-existent scabbard and watched as the air around her hand shimmered, condensing into the solid shape of her sword. The insanely long blade appeared as it cleared her hip and she spun it once, relishing the feel of the edge slicing the air.

Brace looked like he'd just been clubbed over the head.

"Why didn't you tell Smith you were a magic user?"

"I'm not." She let the tip of the blade rest on the carpet. "Don't think I beat you by using magic." She saw his lips twitch as if he'd just stopped himself from saying a bad word and she smiled. "I can't use magic. This is someone else's magic, given to me a long time ago. This is a gift, not a talent." Reverently, she stroked the hilt, running her hand down the red tassel tied to the end of it.

"It's beautiful, Setsuna." Brace grinned at her. "And deadly. I like it." She laughed. "I'm not going to ask where you got this gift. I have a feeling you'll want to keep that part to yourself for awhile yet." She nodded, confirming his thoughts. "Come now." He clapped her on the shoulder. "Get dressed and put that sword back wherever you got it from so I can show you around." Her mind returned to the wardrobe. Her nose wrinkled.

"Brace, do you really expect me to guard anyone in those outfits?" He simply stared at her. Seeing his confusion, she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a lacy red camisole. "Not very good protection or low profile, I think."

Brace blushed to the tips of his ears. In one swift move he'd grabbed the camisole, thrown it back into the wardrobe, and snapped the doors shut.

"That is uh….the maid delivered it to the wrong room. Uh, maybe. I think. I'll deal with it." Setsuna hid a snicker. Seems Brace had his own secrets. "Your clothes will be in the room these were meant for then. I'll uh…go find them." The captain rushed out. Setsuna chuckled.

She looked around her new room again, her eyes catching the book case. She crossed the room and began reading the titles on the shelves. Her shelves. Her books… She'd never owned a book in her life and she'd only read the one's Seamstress Kiona kept in her office.

The smooth leather bindings brushed against her fingertips, touching her as much as she was touching them. She breathed in the scent of worn papyrus and beaten leather.

And lavender?

Setsuna leapt to the side just in time. Right where her head had been a moment earlier a silver dagger quivered, embedded in the wood of the bookshelf.

"Very good. Even Brace got clipped the first time." A small blonde sat cross legged on her bed, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. Setsuna reached for her left hip. "Pardon me for intruding," the blonde said, not sounding like she cared at all. "I'm the castle's mage. For now anyway." She sighed prettily, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "All this goody good magic stuff. Makes me sick. When that stupid king of yours returns I'm going to kill him and get out of here. Make my own castle, my own world." Her eyes glazed over, obviously focusing on her far off kingdom.

Setsuna started to feel the heat course through her legs and up to her torso. The blonde's eyes snapped back to her.

"Now, now. No need for that. The dagger was simply a test. I could have stopped it if you hadn't moved." She waved a hand and the dagger disappeared. "So, Setsuna…our new addition to the cavalry of idiots. Welcome. I'm Evangeline."

Evangeline slipped off the bed and gave a small, mocking curtsy. "I'm here to make sure Konoka didn't make a horrible mistake, choosing you as her new bodyguard."

"What do you mean "choosing" me?" Setsuna felt her mind take off in all different directions. One part of her wondered who dared call the princess by her given name and another wondered if this weren't a trick or a prank that Brace had set up. Brace didn't really seem the type, but what did she know? The "choosing" part was what really caught her attention though.

"You didn't think we'd just let a slave walk in here and become personal bodyguard to the princess, did you?" Evangeline laughed. "Konoka wanted you to fill the role. Personally requested you. I don't know why. You look a bit peaky to me. No power behind those muscles. Strength, yes. Power…Not even close." Setsuna couldn't think of a reply.

Of course she'd known there was no way they'd just trust the princess to some unknown slave the second day she was there, but she'd never dreamed the _princess_ had asked for her. And what did this self-proclaimed mage know of her power?

"You don't know anything about me." She managed, shocking herself.

"No, I don't." Evangeline said, eyes glinting. "But I know the life of a slave. And unless you're more than a normal slave, as I suspect you are, then you know nothing of power. But we shall see."

"Hey, sorry about that. I got your clothes-'' Brace cut off in the doorway, eyes wide. Evangeline blinked at him.

"Cat got your tongue, Bracey?"

"Eva. Good to see you out of your tower for once. Finally done sucking the life out of the rats up there?"

"Good to see you in a girl's room, Brace. I thought you'd be old and celibate by now."

Setsuna shivered at the tension in the air. Brace finally turned his attention back to the clothes over his arm.

"Here you are, Setsuna. I see you've met Evangeline. Our very own dark mage." His sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

"You say dark like it's a bad thing, Bracey. You didn't seem to mind it when you were younger." Brace blushed again. Setsuna took in his graying temples and realized it must have been a long time ago that he was young. She looked again at the little girl. She seemed to be hinting that Brace had known her when he was young. But she couldn't be over ten… And what was that comment he'd made about sucking the life out of the rats in her tower?

"You're a vampire." Setsuna realized. Evangeline's surprise was evident.

"My, my. You are sharp. I eventually had to tell Bracey. Even with me training him daily for the esteemed position of royal bodyguard. I assume you noticed the hint at a past and the life-sucking jab?" Setsuna nodded.

"And the fangs." Setsuna added.

Evangeline touched her lips, grinning.

"Oh, yes. It's the full moon tonight. That's why I was so eager to start training you right away. But first you'll have to meet with Konoka and get to know the palace and so on and so forth. Then," Her feral grin made Setsuna shiver. "You're mine, Setsuna."

She was gone.

Brace rolled his eyes.

"She always did like the theatrics. Don't worry yourself. She's not as scary as she seems." His voice cracked on the last word. Oddly, she wasn't reassured.

There was a knock on the door. Setsuna felt the strange urge to hide under the bed. Evangeline looked like a little girl and she was frightening. What else did they have for her? Brace opened the door.

A tall woman with fox eyes stepped in. Her hair was cut below her ears on top and the bottom layer, tied off in the back, reached to her ankles. Her clothes were dark red and reminded Setsuna of the ninja of old, except for the scarf around her neck that reached to the floor.

"This is Mistress Kaede. She's very gifted." Setsuna couldn't help but glance at the woman's ample chest. Gifted indeed. "She will also be training you." Brace grinned. "She's much easier to get along with than Eva."

Kaede waved merrily. "Hiya."

"She was kind enough to pick out the most practical wardrobe for your new job." Her brown eyes strayed to the wardrobe. "The one you were supposed to have." Blushing lightly, he excused himself.

Kaede leaned against the bed post.

"You don't look like much but I doubt you'd be here, if you weren't." She squinted at Setsuna. "Eva seems to like you already. You must be more than a slave with a talent in some way." Setsuna stood still, keeping her expressions hidden. Maybe Kaede would think differently at their first training session. "How old are you?" Kaede suddenly asked.

"Nineteen."

"Oh, good. Me too." Kaede laughed at the shocked look on Setsuna's face. "I know, the boobs make me seem older."

"Uh-no!" Setsuna shook her head vigorously. "Your attitude does. Age has nothing to do with size-I mean appearance!" Kaede laughed again.

"Good you think that." She leaned close conspiratorially. "Eva's over a hundred, just to let you know. Way over." Setsuna stared at her. Kaede opened one eye. "You don't look surprised."

"Well, she is a vampire."

"Damn, you already figured that out, huh?" Kaede chuckled. "Brace thought I was joking when he first came here and I told him that."

"When was that?" Setsuna asked, curious about how long Brace had been Konoka's bodyguard before she'd come along.

"Four years ago. That was the first year our king asked me to train anyone. And when he said I'd be training Konoka's new personal bodyguard, I definitely wasn't expecting Brace." Kaede smiled, memories dancing in her head.

"Four years? You were fifteen. And they had you training Brace at your age?" Kaede peered at her for a moment.

"It's not as strange as you think. Brace is really old for his age and really young for his attitude." Her smile widened. "You'll understand one day."

Setsuna hated when people said that.

"Now, how do you know about vampires? They aren't exactly common in Mania."

"One came into my Master's shop once and Seamstress Kiona nursed him back to health with blood."

"Nursing a vampire back to health, eh?" Kaede lifted her eyebrows. "Kiona is a strange one."

Setsuna could not formulate a reply. Brace was more than he seemed and Eva was the scarier of her two new mentors and this girl seemed to know her master personally…

Former master, she reminded herself. Her collar suddenly felt very heavy. She reached up and ran a finger under it, absentmindedly. Maybe she should stop asking questions. Everyone in this castle was a mystery. _I bet the maids are all actually fairies._

Kaede noticed her fiddling with the collar.

"Come, Setsuna. Let's get you bathed and dressed. Places to go, things to do as they say."

Kaede called in some servants to draw her up a bath. She felt the ingrained urge of a slave to help them tote the heavy buckets of heated water or keep the fire under the basin going. Another, newer part of her kept her seated on one of her divans, watching. Like there servants, she had a job to do and it was no longer filling tubs. Her job was to watch and guard the princess with every part of her body and soul.

But is that what she really wanted? That the princess chose her was a huge honor, but what if she didn't want to do it? She didn't know enough about this princess to know if she were willing to put her life on the line for her. Or even sacrifice a limb for.

The princess had seemed so cold, so unlike the stories she'd heard.

But that small smile, that hint of challenge in her voice… Setsuna knew people who were cold and indifferent didn't hand out challenges since they didn't care.

What was this princess playing at?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kailor: Hello, Chapter four!**

**Naruto: Good-bye ramen!**

**Kailor: Oi! –attacks Naruto—**

**Naruto: NO, I was jokin!**

"Setsuna, bath's ready." The servants excused themselves and Kaede left to find food. Alone, Setsuna stripped bare and slid into the tub. Kiona had treated her to a hot bath once a month and the memory of those relaxing hours where Kiona would sew off to the side and gossip idly brought tears to her eyes.

She ducked below the water and held her breath as long as she could. When her lungs started to throb she pushed to the surface.

And almost stopped breathing again when she came face to face with Kaede. The ninja girl was perched on the opposite edge of the tub, holding an apple.

"Heya." She grinned. Setsuna quickly glanced down to make sure the bubbles still coated the surface of the water.

"Kaede. You surprised me." That was twice today that someone had entered her room without her knowledge. She'd spent the last nine years of her life, training every night in the one place nobody could ever reach her, honing her skills, testing her limits, learning everything she could, and she couldn't even tell when someone came into her room.

She'd have to pay very close attention when Eva and Kaede trained her.

"Sorry, just thought we could save time by eating while you bathe and dress. It is, after all, around noon."

Setsuna took the apple she offered and feigned indifference as the other girl watched her take a bite. "Scrub down and hop out. You'll have to learn the way of your court clothes." Kaede leapt into the air, flipping agilely and landed near the table. A thrill shot through Setsuna. She could do that! Maybe Kaede wasn't that much better than herself.

Her fear of this job didn't stem from thinking she couldn't do it. She knew her skills and her limits. She knew how to push them too. He'd taught her very well.

She was just scared she wouldn't want to.

Setsuna sighed and began to scrub herself, apple clenched between her teeth. She finished and looked at Kaede. The ninja made no move to leave. Setsuna sighed again and stood. Using a bucket left by the servants, she rinsed herself and stepped out of the tub onto a waiting towel. Kaede's eyes looked closed but she really couldn't tell and she was quick to snatch another towel to wrap around herself. She quickly finished off the apple and placed the core on the table, washing her hands in the tub.

"Good, come here." Kaede motioned her over to the bed. "These are your new undies." Setsuna blushed and grabbed the tiny shorts from her. Kaede laughed and turned back to the clothes pile and Setsuna slid them on, marveling at how well they molded to her skin. Did they measure her body when she wasn't looking?

Kaede turned with trousers over her arm and a roll of bandages held up.

"You know how to bind your chest, I assume?"

"Yes." Setsuna took the bindings and dropped her towel, assuming correctly that Kaede would not turn away. "You don't bind yours?"

"I doubt you'd find bindings strong enough. It's a regular woman holder for me." Kaede laughed. Setsuna laughed too and wrapped her breasts. Kaede handed her a pair of deep purple pants that bagged at the end before closing around her ankle to keep her from tripping. She pulled them up, less surprised that they fit perfectly than she should be. Setsuna then put on the white, short stockings and black inside slippers of the royal guard. Next was a tight black muscle shirt then a long sleeved, pull over black shirt with purple flames spiraling up the arms and torso. The shirt collar was stiff and short in the Chinese style and had a button under the small v-cut in front to allow neck movement. Kaede motioned to the button. "When alone or in normal company, you can keep that undone. Among those higher in rank, it is to remain buttoned." Setsuna nodded and tried to button it. Her slave collar got in the way. After a second of fighting with it she lifted the collar, buttoned the shirt, and let the metal loop rest over the shirt collar. This hid the beautiful shirt collar from view but there wasn't much choice.

Kaede held up a sleeveless, button less, over coat that swirled to the floor. Purple flames licked up the black garment as well. Setsuna turned and slid her arms into it. It fit perfectly.

"Tuck the shirt in." Setsuna did. "Belt." Setsuna strapped on the thick black, cowhide belt and slid the long dagger Kaede offered into the sheath just behind her right hip. Another one rested in front of her left hip, just before where a sword should hang. "Once you get a sword it will hang there as well." The raven-haired swordsman nodded, not meeting Kaede's eyes.

Kaede stepped back and appraised her work.

"Very nice. Mirror's in the bathroom."

Setsuna hardly recognized herself. The shirt was skin tight and she found herself looking at muscles she didn't know she had.

"Come on, sexy! We have business to attend to before the feast."

"What feast?" Setsuna looked out the bathroom door. Kaede's face did not look happy.

"The king returns tonight."

Kaede led her across the hall to the second of the three doors in this hallway. She knocked three times and jiggled the doorknob. After a few seconds she knocked twice more. It seemed like a pretty childish way to let the princess know it was her, but maybe it was some special code she didn't understand.

"This is the princess's rooms. That's Eva's tower." Kaede nodded to the third door. Setsuna shivered.

The door in front of them opened.

Princess Konoka lounged against the door frame, wearing a short, white robe that was loosely tied.

Setsuna's stomach flipped. This princess was pretty bold! Her eyes skimmed the deep neckline and traveled over the good amount of thigh showing below the silk hem. She forced her eyes to the floor, as appropriate for a slave. Kiona had never enforced this formality, but with this princess dressed so scantily, she thought it best.

Princess Konoka's thin legs entered her view and then she was looking straight down that bright, white robe. Blushing furiously, her head snapped back and she met the caramel cool eyes of royalty. The princess smiled.

"I like you already." She winked and glanced at Kaede, smile fading slightly. "Let's get this on with." She turned and disappeared into her room. Kaede followed her, Setsuna bringing up the rear.


	5. Chapter 5

The door closed behind her and Setsuna heard locks click into place. Trembling slightly, she trotted after Kaede into the lounge section of the princess's rooms...and nearly burst into laughter. The room was so...girly, so feminine. Stuffed toys sat on each piece of furniture, the walls were lime green, everything was tidy and neat, and the big four-poster bed in an alcove in the opposite corner of the door was made and full of fluffy toys, pillows, and blankets. She'd pictured it to be a bit more like the heiress's cool personality. Not even close.

"Kaede, have you sealed the door? Set the safeguards?"

"Of course, Konoka." Setsuna blinked. Safeguards? Were they in danger?

Konoka slapped her hands over her face, rocked back on her heels for a second, and then started giggling. After a few moments she lowered her arms, sighed deeply, and flopped back onto a divan. When she turned her chocolate gaze on Setsuna again she seemed like a completely different person. Her cool expression was gone, her aloofness and regal posture were mere memories and the smile on her face was wide and friendly.

"I HATE acting like that! Ugh, stupid spell. I wish I could just be me again." She stretched lazily, showing a bit more than a princess should, which turned Setsuna's cheeks crimson. "I am so sorry for being such a..." Konoka paused, searching for the word.

"Bitch." Kaede provided helpfully. "Ice queen. Stuck-up priss. Jerk. Snotty blue blood."

"No need to be mean Kaede! I said I was sorry." Konoka glared at the fox-eyed girl who simply smiled and bowed mockingly. The princess motioned for Setsuna to sit beside her. Setsuna did so slowly, her mind whirling. What was going on here? A schizophrenic princess? Was she just plain insane? Maybe it was Setsuna who was losing her mind! Too much had happened in one day and she was hallucinating that Konoka was actually a sweet, open girl. Her mind filled with fog and she felt herself getting light headed.

"So I bet you're confused." Setsuna lifted an eyebrow. That was quite obvious. "Allow me to explain."

Konoka hopped to her feet and took a deep breath.

"About a year ago, Daddy came home from traveling to a neighboring land. He used to be so nice to everyone. He was kind and compassionate and loved by all." Her smile faded. "But he was different. His demeanor was suddenly so cold, so distant. He didn't even hug me when he arrived back at the castle." The princess's voice faded to silence. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Two days after his return the whole castle had changed. The servants were worked to the bone. The royal guard was forced to accompany the king everywhere and the people of the palace were left unprotected. I…" She sighed. "I was lonely. That day, however, he came to my room. He said he had a gift for me. In the box was a necklace."

Konoka flipped her hair back and exposed the small silver pendant around her neck. "The moment I put it on I got dizzy. My vision fuzzed. Then suddenly it wasn't me anymore. There was this voice in my head. It was so cold and cruel. She, for it was female, told me her name was Chiora. She was a demon from the far northern regions. She was in control of my body. I could see and feel everything but I had no say in what I did or said."

Setsuna stared, open-mouthed at the princess. A demon had possessed her?

"Another demon had possessed my father. Chiora called him Cairo. Together they raised taxes, increased the number of slaves in Mania, and used the army to bully the country."

Setsuna remembered well Kiona complaining about the tax raise. So it hadn't been the king, but this demon, Cairo.

"So…" Setsuna ventured. "You keep saying Chiora WAS. What happened?"

"Ah, there's the rub." Konoka smiled again. "One day, a couple of months after Chiora took over my body, she got sick. I remember coughing and pain so bad we couldn't sleep. I half hoped the sickness would kill us. So that she would stop torturing my country. Late one night, Chiora snuck out of the castle and went into town. She found a shady healer in an alley and bought a potion that was supposed to cure us. She took it that night. Two days later I woke up alone." Konoka sat on the couch next to Setsuna. Her eyes shown with happiness. "I was me again. Chiora was gone along with the sickness. I went straight to Kaede and Brace."

"It was easy to believe." Kaede chimed in. "After years of knowing Konoka, I knew it had to be true. The real Konoka would never have done the things Chiora did in her stead. However, that wasn't the end of our problem." She opened one eye and peered closely at Setsuna. "Cairo lives on in the king. So our princess here has been forced to act as if she is still Chiora."

"It's really quite easy." Konoka said. "All of Chiora's memories are there, in my mind. If I focus on them, I can pull them to the forefront of my brain and I can easily imitate her behavior."

Setsuna blinked. This was a lot to take in. So the king was actually a demon, the princess was pretending to be a dead demon, and she was now caught in the middle of it.

"Why am I here?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Konoka grimaced apologetically.

"I know this is hard to swallow. Since the day Chiora died, we've been slowly working against Cairo. We've gathered the best and strongest warriors and magic users in Mania and they hide out in the mountains. They travel around the country, undoing what Cairo enforces. A band of mercenaries as it were."

"You, Setsuna, arrived just in time to join us." Setsuna stood.

"Wait. Just wait. I'm just a slave." She shook her head. "What can I do?"

"You beat Brace. Brace is much more than he seems. He is one of the top warriors in our group. By beating him, even just that once, you showed us how much of an asset you would be, should you choose to help us."

Kaede patted Setsuna's shoulder. "Of course, we're not going to make you decide now. We're planning on sneaking out of the castle in one week and meeting with the others. Then we're going to take out the king."

Setsuna looked at Konoka. Her expression was solemn, her eyes shining lightly with tears. "M'lady…"

"Please, call me Konoka."

"Ah…Kono…ka…Ahem. You mean…you plan to kill your king? Your father?"

To her surprise, Konoka grinned.

"If that's what it takes, that's what Daddy would want."

"You have the week to decide. You've been placed in the position of Konoka's bodyguard so you can truly see what we mean by Cairo needs to be stopped." Kaede said. "You must be silent and observant." She winked. "Also, don't take anything Konoka says while she's in persona too seriously. She can get quite bitchy."

Konoka threw a pillow at the taller girl. "It's an act, Kaede!" She faced Setsuna again. "So now you know the story. It's up to you to decide your part in it."

Setsuna could barely get her mind around it all. Part of her just wanted to run. Back to her old life. Back to her old master. Back to sanity.

The other part of her was thinking of all the nights of training. He had said that one day there would be a time to take these skills and use them for more than herself. He would want her to help the princess…

She couldn't let him down…


	6. Chapter 6

**Kailor: I know I've been gone a LOONGGG time folks, but it really could not be helped and I am trying my best to get back into the swing of writing, so forgive me if it isn't what it used to be.**

**Naruto: I'm hungry.**

**Kailor: -.- sigh. On with the story! I do not own the song. It's Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch. A very beautiful and haunting melody, if you'd like to listen to it while reading this. :D**

_The deep, resonating sound of the piano filled her foggy world. She floated through the mist, just like every other time. Her feet followed the familiar, invisible path towards the music._

_He was waiting._

_The fog parted ahead and there he sat, hunched over his piano. His body rocked and convulsed with the heart-wrenching melody he played. The dark cloak that hung about his frame swayed eerily to his feet. His face, ever hidden in the darkness of his hood, was turned to the instrument._

_"__**Come. Sing for me.**__" His rich voice spoke over the chords of the melody. She slid onto the bench beside him. She opened her mouth and obediantly sand along._

_"Another day in this carnival of souls...another night settles in as quickly as it goes. The memories are shadows. Ink on the page. And I can't seem to find my way home. And it's almost like...your heaven's trying everything...your heaven's trying everything to keep me out...All the places I've been and things I've seen. A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams...The faces of people I'll never see again. And I can't seem to find my way home...Cuz it's almost like your heaven's trying everything to break me down. It's almost like your heaven's trying everything to keep me out..."_

_His fingers slowed to a stop and the music, though still vibrating through her heart, dissipated into the mist._

_"__**You sing as if you believe the lyrics.**__"_

_She shrugged and played a few bars of the song herself._

_"Perhaps I do."_

_"__**Perhaps indeed. But why would be the question.**__" He swept to his feet, the cloak rustling across the bench. "__**What about you makes you think heaven will not take you?**__"_

_"You know very well what I mean." She unconciously rolled her shoulders. "The very same reason my parents gave me to Kiona. The reason my people hated me. The reason you are here with me."_

_"__**You believe having wings will keep you from becoming an angel?**__" His voice held the smile she couldn't see. "__**How ironic. Tell me, will you reveal your secret to the princess, should you choose to help her?**__"_

_She shrugged again._

_"My people hated me for them. Would she not do the same?"_

_"__**Your people are fools. Your new charge, is not.**__" He swept his hand through the mist around them and it cleared. The piano was gone. She now sat on an outcropping of a mountain that overlooked a majestic land of gold. The sun was slowly settling below the horizon. She knew this place well. This was where they trained._

_"How did this happen to me? I just so happen to show up at the perfect time for them to recruit me into this band of mercenaries? This cannot be coincidence."_

_"__**You are correct. It is fate. You were brought to the castle for a reason. You walked into my world for a reason. You were given up by your family for a reason.**__" He pulled back his cloak and withdrew a long, beautiful katana from its depths. She scrambled to her feet and drew her own katana. They stepped into basic fighting stances._

_"My fate is to kill this king?"_

_"__**No. Your fate is to protect the girl. She has a destiny to fulfill as well, much greater than she knows. Greater than I can reveal.**__" He sliced at her abdomen. Nimbly side-stepping, she parried and counter attacked._

_"Why me?"_

_"__**You are a Dream Walker. You were born special for a special purpose. Do not fear. This is where you are meant to be.**__" He doubled the attack, backing her towards the precipice._

_"So if it is my fate to protect her, then I cannot fail right?" She blocked and rolled to the side._

_His chuckle was as dark as his clothes._

_"__**Not how it works, love. You can change your fate. But in doing so, you change the fate of others as well. You can choose to return to Kiona right now. But would you ever forgive yourself?**__"_

_She paused, his words hitting home. No, she wouldn't. She'd forever wonder what would have happened it she'd stayed. If she'd chosen to fight. _

_His sword nearly connected with her neck. She dove wildly and rolled to her feet. A few strands of hair fell to the ground._

_"__**Ultimately fate is about choice. You have a choice now. What you decide will shape the rest of your life.**__"_

_She nodded. _

_"You're right. I have decided." For a moment she could almost imagine him smiling deep in the recesses of his hood. _

_"__**Good. Then wake up.**__"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kailor: I'm hungry.**

**Naruto: Me too dude.**

**Nuriko: REVIEWS APPRECIATED :D**

Setsuna opened her eyes.

Evangeline was leaning over her, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure you're as good as Brace claimed? I barely hit you and you were out cold for nearly ten minutes."

The swordsman blinked a few times. That's right. They'd been training. Her mind was still filled with the mist of her dream. She shook her head a few times and stumbled to her feet. The back of her head throbbed where it had hit the castle wall. She quickly felt it and looked at her hand. No blood.

"Oh well, that will do for tonight. You did manage to get through my magical barrier for a second there." Evangeline's mouth quirked up at the edges. "Quite a sword you got there, kid. With plenty of skill behind it." Her smile disappeared. "However, you don't fight quite dirty enough yet and you've obviously never gone against someone who put magic behind the blade. You'll learn I guess. Unless you cut and run at the end of the week. We'll see. Night." The vampiress turned and started up the stairs to her bed chamber.

"You're not going to the feast?" Setsuna called after her, throat dry and voice cracked.

"Unless they suddenly change the menu and start serving blood, I think I'll skip out. Oh!" Evangeline turned around and met her gaze evenly. "DO NOT mention me to ANYONE except Konoka, Kaede, or Brace. I'm kind of a secret around here." With that, she disappeared into the murky depths of the stairway.

Assuming this meant she would be showing herself out, Setsuna gathered her sword from the corner of the room and started down the stairs. Just before she reached the door to the royal hallway she heard voices and stopped.

"—in her room, yeah." That was Kaede's quiet voice.

"Where's the newbie? She as cute as the guards are saying?" This voice was unfamiliar to her, but it sounded female.

"Cuter." Kaede laughed. "We're not sure if she can be considered the newbie yet. She has the week to decide." With a start, Setsuna realized they were talking about her. "You'll meet her soon."

Setsuna opened the door and stepped out. Kaede was standing nonchalantly against the wall next to the princess's rooms. Another girl their age was a few feet away, scrubbing a spot on the wall that, from the look of it, had already been cleaned. Her reddish hair hung down in two long pigtails with a pair of tiny bells dangling from both hair bands. She looked up from the wall and Setsuna was surprised to find one of her eyes was blue while the other was a dark violet. She wore a maid's outfit but her boots were more worn and used than any of the maids Setsuna had seen so far.

"Sooner than I thought." Kaede winked at the maid. "Setsuna, this is Asuna Kagurazaka. She's one of us." Setsuna nodded politely. Asuna waved merrily.

"You were right. She is cuter than they say." Asuna grinned. She cast a glance over her shoulder and gathered her cleaning tools. "I gotta get goin'. Castles full of rats." She bowed gracefully and spoke in a louder voice. "Good evening, Honorable Guardian." She raised her head and grinned once more, then quickly slipped down the hallway.

"She's incognito. Her parents were well known." Kaede explained, pushing off from the wall and motioning Setsuna to open the door to her bedroom. Setsuna opened it and Kaede followed her inside, shutting it quietly.

"Who are her parents?"

"Well, they're both dead now. They were the king and queen of Puhvalia."

It took a second for Setsuna's mind to process what the ninja had said.

"SHE'S A PRINCESS!" Kaede shooshed her, waving her hands around.

"Sh! Yes. Well, she was. It's complicated." She crossed the room and plopped down on the bed. "I'll explain while you bathe."

"Bathe? Again?" Setsuna blinked, shocked. Her once a month bath with Kiona had been excessive.

"Of course. You just trained. You can't go to a feast smelling like you've been dragged around the floor of a torture room." Obviously, she had been up in Evangeline's tower before. "Call for servants."

Setsuna stared at her.

"Oh right. Pull this cord right here." Kaede pointed to a deep purple rope that led up into the ceiling at the foot of Setsuna's bed. Setsuna hesitantly gripped the rough corded rope and pulled down. "Once means you need services like having your bath filled, emptied, or more water added. It can also mean you want your laundry taken away or your privy cleaned." Setsuna grimaced. That was one great thing about living in a palace: someone else would clean your toilet. "Two means food, drink, or you have a message to be sent out. Three," Kaede opened one eye and arrested Setsuna's gaze. "Three means you need help. The servants will then alert the guard who will alert me or Brace. We'll be here as soon as possible to help you with whatever it is."

There was a soft knock on the door. Setsuna opened it and a servant wearing a bright blue tunic bowed low.

"Good evening, Honorable Guardian."

Setsuna felt her stomach clench. Would everyone call her that? Was she worthy of such a title?

"Notice he wears bright blue whereas the other servants you've seen wear dark brown." Kaede placed a hand on her shoulder. "The color of the servant's outfit dictates what job they perform. Bright blue means he is a messenger. Dark brown is for the servants who tend to the rooms, bringing bath water and food. Green means they work in the kitchen. Orange means they work the grounds."

Setsuna remembered Asuna's black and white maid outfit.

"What about the maids?"

"Ah, they clean. That's it." The amused twinkle in her eye did not escape Setsuna. Kaede leaned in close and whispered, "Asuna hates it. I, personally, find it hilarious." She stepped back again. The servant, who had stood patiently with his head lowered and hands clasped before him, bowed again.

"How can I help you, Honorable Guardians?"

"I-uh. I need a bath. I mean, I would like a bath drawn up. Please." A flush crept across her face. She was not used to telling anyone what to do. She had spent her entire life being told what to do. Now, she was telling people to draw her up a bath. Oh how quickly life could change.

The servant bowed, called her "Honorable Guardian" again and scuttled away. She closed the door. She suddenly felt very tired. So much had happened today. She could hardly believe that in one day she had gone from slave to Honorable Guardian of the Princess of Mania, met a ninja, learned of a secret contamination in the royal line, been recruited into a force of mercenaries, dueled with a vampire, and now she was going to take her second bath of the day. The room suddenly seemed very small.

_I think tomorrow I'll take up juggling. Maybe I can find what's his name? Jago? Heh._

"You alright?" Kaede's worried voice penetrated the mist of confusion. Setsuna shook her head slowly, blinking the room back into focus.

"Yeah. Just…it's really starting to hit me that my life has done a complete turnaround."

Kaede grinned apologetically.

"Well, hang on tight. It's not done turning."

Setsuna sighed. That's what she was afraid of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kailor: Finally? Yes indeed.**

**Naruto: I'm still hungry.**

**Kailor: Shut up.**

Warm water threaded its way between her fingers. The fatigue had faded as soon as she slid into the tub. Absently, she trailed her nail across the surface, writing her name. She breathed deeply, sucking the steam into her lungs, loving the way it cleansed her mind. In this tub, she had a few moments of peace. In this tub, she was not a guardian of anything.

In this tub...she was safe. At least until the water got cold.

"Setsuna?" Kaede had entered the room, once again without Setsuna knowing. The young swordsman watched as the ninja crossed the room, her feet leaving no indentations in the plush carpet. "Enjoying your bath?"

"Yes, it is very nice. It definitely helps my bruises."

"I see Eva went easy on you, because it's your first day." Setsuna raised an eyebrow and showed Kaede a large purple mark across her forearm. "Really easy. At least it's not black yet." Somehow, that did not improve Setsuna's mood.

She carefully stretched each and every muscle out and tensed it then relaxed it. Nothing was broken but there were definitely going to be a dozen more bruises the next day.

"So tell me about Asuna."

Kaede was sitting on one of the low divans, her legs curled under her. She bit her lip and lied her head back.

"Her mother and father were Queen Silia and King Maximus of Puhvalia. They ruled for seven years peacefully. Then the Great War struck."

Setsuna frowned. She remembered well the war. The barbarians from the appropriately named land of Barbaria had ambushed the royal family of Ahriman and killed the heir to the throne. The lands of Ahriman, Mania, Puhvalia, and Kirah had joined together to drive the barbarians back into their savage desert land. She had been four when it ended. Nobody could forget the wounded soldiers showing up daily at the village inn. Where she and Kiona lived was barely ten miles from where the greatest battle of the war had been fought.

"Asuna was barely five. When her parents' bodies were found Puhvalia was devastated. Most people pushed for Asuna to rule with the help of Silia and Maximus's most trusted advisors. However, Maximus's brother showed up. Byron had been gone traveling for years. It was decided that he would hold the crown until Asuna came of age. Byron had other plans."

Kaede's face twisted in what could only be described as a snarl.

"He hired assassins to kill her. She was seven by then and she believed her uncle to be a strict, unkind man, but never thought that he wanted her dead. She went out of the palace with her uncle on what he called a 'horse ride'. A few miles out they were attacked. The assassins took her and dragged her away. Luckily, one of them was a friend of her father's and was only pretending to be there to kill her. He killed the other assassins and told her what was going on. He explained that her uncle had hired them. He took her back to the palace and they stood in the crowd and watched as Byron stood before the people and told them that they had been attacked and, though he fought valiantly to save her, Asuna had perished in the forests. He spun a beautiful tale of how he had managed to fight off his captors and searched the woods all night and found her body but was too injured to bring it back. He said he had sent a search party to recover it and of course, they never did much to his surprise, I'm sure." Kaede's grin returned. "The friend went and collected his pay from Byron, along with the pay of all the men he had killed and he and Asuna used it to travel together for a while and eventually he brought her here. Konoka's grandfather on her mother's side lived just outside the palace walls. He took her in and told no one of her background. She and Konoka became best friends. When Chiora died and Konoka told us what had happened Asuna came and impersonated a maid to be close to Konoka. She gathers information for us and acts as a secret bodyguard for Konoka."

Setsuna sucked her breath in through her teeth. The story slowly registered in her mind and she took a moment to let it sink in.

"Damn," she finally replied.

"Damn indeed," Kaede laughed. "You gonna stay in there til you prune, or shall we get you dressed for the feast?"

Setsuna stood up and stretched again. The welcome pain of her muscles being pulled too tight worked its way through her. Kaede handed her a towel and crossed the room to open the dresser. Setsuna looked down at where the other girl had stood. No footprints in the carpet. She stepped out and carefully placed her feet right next to where the ninja had stood. Then she took one step back. The carpet held a perfect mold of where her feet had been. She could not wait for her first lesson with Kaede. Her very first question would be how to walk without touching the ground as Kaede seemed to do. She quickly crossed to the bed.

"So, how about...a cooler outfit that doesn't draw too much attention?" Kaede asked. Not waiting for an answer she turned and laid an outfit on the bed. Setsuna quickly donned her underclothes then ran her hand along the smooth silk that was to be her wardrobe for the evening.

Her pants were the same as her last pair and been, but blood red. Gold, braided ropes hung from the left front belt loop to the back loop. The undershirt was short sleeved, and the same color of gold and next to it laid a gorgeous crimson vest with golden embroidery. Setsuna bound her chest and slipped on the outfit. Perfect.

Kaede opened one eye and looked her up and down.

"Hmmm. Very, very nice. I know what colors work for you now."

"I thought you said an outfit that wouldn't draw too much attention." Setsuna said as she marveled at the feel of silk sliding against her skin every time she moved.

"Believe me, when you see the guests at the feasts, you'll know that doesn't draw very much attention at all."

With uncertainty creeping into her, Setsuna followed Kaede out of the room, trying to still the trembling in her knees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kailor: So hungry… **

**Naruto: Shut up :P Ha!**

Konoka was sitting on one of her divans when they entered. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of deep red that caressed every curve of her tiny body. Her brown hair was bound back in a long braid. The gold hanging around her neck and from her ears could have been traded for enough food to feed all of Setsuna's old village and the next town over. She turned as Kaede shut the door and waved her hand over it.

"Oooh, Setsuna! We match!" She grinned happily and bounced to her feet, spinning to show off her dress. Setsuna flushed and smiled back. They did indeed match. She had a feeling that wasn't quite a coincidence.

"You look great, M'lady." She said honestly. This time, Konoka flushed lightly.

"Thank you. So do you. Remember though, in private, call me Konoka." She reached out and brushed Setsuna's bangs away from her eyes.

Her attention quickly changed to Kaede and Setsuna let herself breathe.

"Where is Brace? And are you wearing that?" Kaede patted her ninja outfit fondly.

"Of course not. I'll change soon. And he's going to meet the two of you in the stairway to the third floor and escort you down. He and Asuna were arguing again." It sounded like this was a common occurrence. Kaede clapped a hand on Setsuna's back. "Sit. We have to go over court etiquette." Setsuna obeyed and perched lightly on the divan Konoka had evacuated.

The princess and ninja stood before her. Kaede grabbed a chair from a desk in the corner and placed it in front of herself.

"When Konoka sits anywhere she will sweep her hand towards whichever seat she chooses to take, like so." Konoka limply flicked her wrist at the chair, her mask of cool, indifference smoothly sliding on. "You will pull the chair out for her and push it in." Kaede pulled the chair away from an imaginary table and Konoka sat gracefully. Kaede pushed it back in. "When she decides to leave or switch chairs of anything else she deigns to do that requires leaving her chair, she will tap the table with her hand. You pull the chair out, and offer her a hand to stand. Then you push the chair back in and follow to wherever she's going." Kaede demonstrated. It all looked very smooth and formal. Kaede replaced the chair.

"You won't eat at the feast." Konoka continued the lesson. "You stand behind my chair, a few steps back. You'll be close enough to help, should I need it, but far enough back that the king won't take much notice of you." Her lip curled in distaste. "Believe me, you don't want him to notice you."

"No talking, unless the king or Konoka asks you to." Kaede picked up the lecture flawlessly. "Guards are to be seen but not heard, or whatever." Kaede grinned. "That's pretty much it. You stand with your hands behind your back and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. Brace will be with you. It'll be over before you know it."

Somehow, Setsuna highly doubted that.

A few minutes later she was walking along briskly next to Konoka. Kaede bowed and disappeared into her room, which turned out to be just down the hall from Setsuna's. A little further on the stairs opened up to their right and they turned to descend them. Konoka halted Setsuna with a hand on her shoulder. She nodded to the door at the very end of the hall.

"The king's rooms," she whispered. Setsuna nodded. "When descending a staircase I will place one hand on your shoulder. This is for many reasons. First, it will be helpful should I lose my balance and fall. Two, should anyone decide to attack from the front you will be there and should they grab me from behind you will know, because I will let go of your shoulder. Also, it makes me feel very queenly." The princess playful jutted out her hip and posed. Setsuna smiled.

Immediately, Konoka's mask returned. She placed her hand a little higher on Setsuna's shoulder and together they started down the stairs. Brace waited halfway down. He wore black pants just like Setsuna's and a long sleeved white cotton shirt. His sword hung at his hip and his hair looked like it had been combed. Konoka caught sight of the sword and looked at Setsuna's hip. Setsuna wore the two daggers Kaede had given her but the loop where her sword sat lay empty.

"Why don't you have a sword?" she asked. Setsuna shot a look at Brace. Quickly, he cleared his throat.

"We have yet to fit her for one, M'lady. Her daggers will suffice for now." He bowed deeply. Konoka nodded, obviously not convinced, and they continued down the stairs, Brace taking the lead. Four flights down Konoka stepped in front of Setsuna and swept out of the stairwell and down the Great Hall towards the Ballroom. Setsuna and Brace fell into step just behind her.

They entered the Ballroom and three forty foot long tables lay before them, nearly sagging at the amount of food on them. Setsuna had a very hard time keeping her emotions under control. It was extravagant, amazing, beautiful, and luscious. It was disgusting.

People all over Mania were starving. The taxes had risen so high that a loaf of bread was now a stretch to buy. She remembered going shopping for Kiona and most of the time she returned with only half of the things her master had asked for because she could not afford more.

And here these people sat, with enough food to feed the whole country twice over. She wanted to puke.

The tables were crowded with nobles from all around the country. Lords, ladies, knights, and even a large handful of Puhvalian nobles. She did not see any nobles who looked of Kirahn birth or Ahrimani pedigree. She had heard that all Kirahns were very tanned and spoke with an odd accent and the people of Ahriman were born with blue tattoos around their wrists. All of the Puhvalians had the tell-tale pale skin and slightly pointed ears of their people.

That sparked a question in her mind. Asuna's ears hadn't been pointed. Mentally she tucked that question away for later.

Konoka glided to the head of the center table and flicked her wrist at the chair just to the right of the head seat. Setsuna quickly pulled it out and Konoka flopped into it, boredom all over her face. Setsuna pushed the chair in and she and Brace stepped behind the head seat and clasped their hands behind their backs. So far, the king's seat stood empty. Setsuna caught sight of Kaede entering, now dressed in a tight black dress, and seating herself near the center of the middle table, between two Puhvalian nobles. As Kaede sat, Setsuna looked over her head and saw Iron, or Reed as he should now be called even though his collar remained firmly locked. He was standing with a large beefy man in a green chef's tunic. He looked riled up, almost expectant. She could see his eyes darting around the room and then back to the doors that led back into the Great Hall.

Setsuna wondered when he would get his collar removed.

She wondered when SHE would get her collar removed.

The doors opened. The entire royal guard filed in, in two lines. They surrounded the perimeter of the room, stopping ten feet to either side of Setsuna and Brace. As they cleared the doorway the king swept in.

His black hair looked like he had just gotten off a horse, though his flowing royal robes were clean and the shiniest silver she had ever seen. Behind his glasses, his brown eyes were narrowed and his lips were fixed in a sneer. She supposed he was a handsome man, but something about the way he regarded the room and its occupants sent a chill through her blood. His eyes halted on Konoka. She waggled her fingers at him and yawned very obviously. He grinned cruelly.

"Daddy's home, dear."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kailor: Chap 10! I'm on a roll!**

**Naruto: For now.**

**Kailor: Hey, look. No more ramen.**

**Naruto: NOOOOOO!**

**Kailor: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. It's Cry Little Sister. I meant to write my own song for this, but Cry Little Sister was too perfectly sinister to pass up. It's the Seasons After cover. Very good to listen to while reading. **

Eishun settled into the head seat of the table. The room, which had gone silent at his entry, quickly returned to the noisy jubilance of a feast. A Manian noble leaned forward and attempted to engage the king in conversation.

He waved the man away, and instead Eishun looked at Konoka.

"How have you been, dear?"

"Missing you, Daddy." Konoka's voice sounded full of boredom and her eyes were flicking from person to person at the table. "Must you have invited the Puhvalians? They eat like pigs, but with worse manners."

"Now, now. Be nice." The king's smile seemed indulgent but the cruelty never disappeared from his gaze. "They are our neighbors."

"Pity. Let's move."

"Your sense of humor is still intact I see." Eishun's voice was dry and indifferent. He turned back to the dignitary who had tried for his attention before.

Konoka looked at Setsuna and raised an eyebrow just slightly. Setsuna took this to mean Konoka was telling her sorry for her having to hear that. Setsuna cocked her head to the left subtly. She did not miss the corner of Konoka's mouth quirking up.

Konoka turned back to a young lady on her right and struck up a senseless conversation about their outfits. Setsuna resumed her survey of the room. Kaede had been right about the outrageously expensive clothes she would see here. One woman even wore a gown in a sickeningly bright shade of pink and the man at her elbow did not look happy that his robes matched.

Reed was absently picking at a thread sticking out of his dull, green tunic. He was staring straight at the king. The beefy chef next to him cuffed him lightly about the ear and whispered something through clenched teeth. Reed nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at his feet. A few other people in green tunics were moving about the tables, replacing empty food trays, taking orders from the guests, and offering mugs of mead.

The first course passed uneventfully. When the second course was brought out Reed took the place of one of the older servers and they moved about, setting out the next course. Setsuna could not see how they ate so much.

The doors opened again and a wave of dancers entered. They flipped and twirled and spun around the room. As they passed they pulled the curtains around the room closed throwing it into semi-darkness. Setsuna and Brace stepped closer to the table. The doors were suddenly illuminated as dancers lit torches.

Each dancer had donned a skull mask and their eyes burned menacingly. Out of the dark hallway a figure loomed. A dancer in each corner produced a drum from the darkness and began to beat a deep, resonating rhythm. The figure slithered across the floor, slowly coming into focus.

A dragon raised its head and roared to the ceiling.

Many of the guests screamed and pushed toward the head of the room. Konoka's hand was grasping the table hard but she did not move from her seat. Instead her face was still, impassive as ever.

Eishun's eyes were locked hungrily on the beast.

Setsuna instinctively inched her hand toward her left hip. Then she noticed the legs under the dragon. Human legs. It was a giant puppet.

The dragon puppet scuttled across the floor to the beat. It leapt about and curled between the tables. Then the dragon rose above them all and began to sing.

"_A last fire will rise, behind those eyes. Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie. Immortal fear, that voice so clear. Through broken walls, that scream I hear. Cry, little sister. Come, come to your brother. Unchain me, sister. Love is with your brother."_

With a start, Setsuna recognized Felix's voice.The head of the dragon, Felix, leapt onto the center table, the rest of the body following. A chill slivered down her spine as the dragon moved in an eerily animal way down the table, slowly. Felix continued to sing, other singers in the dragon and around the room joining in.

"_Blue masquerade, strangers look on. When will they learn this loneliness?"_

The dragon had reached the king's chair. Konoka's eyes were wide as the dragon's head rose above Eishun.

"_Temptation heat, beats like a drum. Deep in your veins, I will not lie. Cry, little sister. Come, come to your brother. Unchain me, sister. Love is with your brother."_

The dragon then screamed. The unearthly quality in Felix's voice scared the hell out of Setsuna. That was not a scream to finish the song. It was a deeper, exhilarated scream that reverberated all around the room and left everyone's ears ringing. The dragon turned and left. The dancers followed, the drum beats faded. The curtains were opened. The guests clapped and hollered about the performance.

Eishun did not move. He looked as if he had just received a message from the devil, and he liked it. Konoka imitated his stillness, but her face was impassive. Her hands, under the table, clutched her napkin.

Setsuna was terrified. That was the most horrendous display she'd ever seen. There was nothing beautiful about it. It seemed the whole performance had been meant to horrify rather than entertain. Something was wrong about it. She looked at Brace. The sweat beading around his graying temples indicated he too was scared.

Suddenly, Eishun leaned towards Konoka. Setsuna turned her head so her ear was facing him.

"Did you hear? Did you?" Konoka nodded quickly, smiling and nodding to someone down the table. Eishun grabbed her arm and Konoka winced. "Did you!"

"Yes, I heard! Now, let go. You're hurting me." Konoka snapped at him.

"He's calling. It was him."

"I know. Please. Appearances." Eishun glanced around. A couple of the nobles around them were whispering together and watching them. He sat back in his seat. With a smile he nodded to them and turned back to his food.

Konoka flashed a glance at Setsuna and Brace. Terror briefly crossed her gaze and was gone as quickly as it had come.

The third course began. This time, as the desserts and such were laid out, Setsuna noticed Reed had slowly switched places with each server until he was nearly at the head of the tables. He kept glancing at the king. He reached across the table to offer mead to a fat noble.

Something flashed at his waistband.

Setsuna squinted at it. Nothing seemed amiss. As the nobles bent to their food, Reed slyly side-stepped one of his fellow servers. He was now a mere three feet from the king. And that was anger in his eyes.

Setsuna thought maybe it was time to turn Brace's attention to him. Something was going on.

Then Reed slid the shank out of his waistband and launched himself at the king.

Setsuna acted immediately, Brace an inch behind her. She spun her back dagger out and deflected Reed's attack. With her left hand she jabbed hard at the soft spot she had been taught to aim for. Reed growled and the right side of his body temporarily went limp. Brace caught him around the neck and pressed his forearm hard against Reed's windpipe. Reed's height was now a disadvantage. Brace outweighed him, and since he was shorter, he had Reed bent backwards, gasping for air.

Eishun calmly sneered at the kitchen boy.

"Who are you, boy?" Brace loosened his grip just enough that Reed could answer.

"You killed my family, you sick son of a bitch. You destroyed my village." Reed spat out, tears pouring down his cheeks. Setsuna stepped away. Konoka was quickly out of her seat and next to her. She slid one hand under Setsuna's vest and gripped her shirt, so that nobody could see. Eishun stood. Then he began to laugh. Reed's eyes widened and he fought with a new vigor to get away from Brace. No luck.

"Take him to my room, Brace. I shall join you momentarily." Brace dragged the young slave from the room. Eishun motioned for Konoka and Setsuna to follow him and he left the feast. Just before the staircase he stopped and looked at Setsuna. "You are new." She nodded. "Good reflexes. But how does a slave like you know how to use a weapon?"

Konoka answered for her. "She was trained before she was sold into slavery. In more ways than one." With that she pressed herself against Setsuna and playfully bit her ear.

Setsuna, completely confused, simply looked down and tried her hardest not to react. Her skin burned hot and her stomach flipped.

Eishun simply rolled his eyes and turned away to mount the stairs. Konoka followed. Over her shoulder she gave Setsuna a small smile, her eyes apologizing and promising an explanation later. Setsuna nodded.

They reached the fourth floor and turned right. Eishun led them to his door where Brace waited, still restraining Reed. With a wave of his hand, Eishun unlocked the door and they all filed into the room. As Setsuna made to shut the door, Kaede swiftly slid in. Her expression did not look happy. She quickly pulled Setsuna to her.

"Do not react. Do not speak. Do not look away or close your eyes. For everyone's safety." Now confused beyond belief, Setsuna nodded and followed Kaede.

Eishun's room was dark, windowless. A few torches lined the walls. There was no decoration like in Konoka's room. There was no color like in Setsuna's. It looked more like Eva's torture room than anything else. Eishun opened a door. Setsuna felt her mouth go dry.

This was a torture room. A large table crouched like a beast in the center with chains strewn across it. Chains adorned the ceiling and shelves lined the walls, full of smaller and larger torture devices. Some she recognized from hearing about, some she could guess at their use, and some she had no idea what to make of. Her knees began to tremble.

Eishun commanded Brace to chain the boy to the table. Brace obeyed. Eishun took a wicked-looking, hooked dagger from the wall and ushered Brace back. Brace and Kaede positioned themselves on either side of Setsuna. Konoka stood on Kaede's other side, impassive.

"I always did enjoy drawing you know." Eishun whispered into Reed's ear. Reed spat at him. "Oh, how bad an idea that was." The king's voice was soft, quiet. And it was absolutely frightening. "Almost as bad as your plan to sneak into my palace and try to off me. But you will learn. Many years ago I found canvases were fun to draw on. But there is one thing better to draw on…" Setsuna couldn't help but jump as Eishun ripped open Reed's shirt. He slowly dragged the blade across Reed's stomach.

Reed shivered and began to sob. His breath came in short gasps and the skin of his stomach sucked inwards, as if the very skin was attempting to get away from the knife.

"Please, don't-"

"Don't what, boy? Speak." Eishun murmured huskily, his voice becoming sickly seductive.

"Don't kill me." Reed gasped. His whole body shook and he repeated his plea a few more times.

Setsuna gripped her hands hard behind her back. Kaede and Brace stared straight ahead, motionless. Konoka was staring hard at her nails, as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing there.

"My boy…I will not kill you. A dead canvas makes for a very sad artist." Eishun's eyes lifted to Konoka. "Want to make the first cut, dear? That was always your favorite."

For a sickening moment, Setsuna thought she would do it.

"No, thank you," Konoka answered matter-of-factly. "I just got my nails done and I refuse to risk messing them up by doing anything. You go ahead." Eishun's smile slipped a little. For a moment they just peered at each other. Then Eishun nodded.

"Alright…that's fine. You can just watch then."

He dragged the dagger across Reed's stomach.

Reed's screams echoed through the room, through the palace, and through her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kailor: Finally got food! Feeling much better. Gotta love Hawaiian bread.**

**Naruto: We wouldn't know. Hmph.**

**Nuriko: Yeah, you ate it all.**

**Kailor: I've no clue what you're talking about. Shoosh.**

Her knees trembling, Setsuna followed Konoka down the hall. Kaede bowed to them and disappeared into her room. Brace bowed and made his way down the stairs. On her back she could still feel Eishun's eyes. She fought hard to keep herself from looking back. The image was already burned into her memory. Eishun's long, strong hands covered in blood. His hair even more disheveled. His glasses were long cast aside, blood smeared across his high cheek bones. His brown eyes, so like Konoka's and so not, danced with a perverse joy in the act he had just committed. His robes were stained. His sneer was permanent.

Konoka strode along purposefully ahead of her. She too must have known that the king was still standing in his doorway watching them walk the length of the royal hallway. Her eyes remained on her doorway. They reached their rooms and Setsuna had just barely moved to open her door when Konoka grabbed her vest.

The princess tugged hard and Setsuna spun into her arms.

And found Konoka's lips on her own. Her mind shut down. There was nothing now but that sweet, soft taste of Konoka's mouth. Then Konoka's tongue was sliding along her own and she was kissing back hungrily. She was dimly aware of Konoka opening her room and together they fell through the doorway. Konoka kicked it shut behind her and for a few more moments, or maybe years Setsuna thought, their lips were locked. Then Konoka pulled away and, breathing heavily, stepped a couple paces back.

"I'm sorry." Konoka cleared her throat and smoothed her dress where it had wrinkled. "Chiora had memories of hundreds of uh, consorts. Luckily, she never did anything with my body. But Cairo obviously knows of her as a slut from conversations they had. After I refused to make the first cut on Reed I thought I had to do something more Chiora-like."

Setsuna wondered why disappointment settled into her gut. She licked her lips and could still taste Konoka on them.

The princess was bright red and she quickly turned and moved into the bedroom. Setsuna followed after a second. Konoka disappeared into the bathroom, carrying sleep clothes over her arm. Setsuna settled onto one of the divans, forcing her heart to stop tap dancing on her windpipe.

One of the bookcases along the wall moved. Immediately, Setsuna was on her feet. In one fluid motion, her katana was in her hand, the naked blade humming as if alive.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" Kaede slid from a tunnel behind the bookshelf, her eyes both open and admiring the katana. Behind her was Brace. Both had changed into their normal attire: Kaede's ninja clothes and Brace's royal guard uniform.

"It's um," Setsuna sought for a suitable answer and decided the truth was the best route. "It's not mine. It was a gift. Magic, given to me. Not my own though." Kaede took the hint.

"It's ok. So it's a secret, right?" Setsuna nodded, sliding the katana back into nonexistence. She watched Kaede's eyebrows rise. "Well, how about we play secret for a secret?" With one sweep of her arm, Kaede whipped the long ragged scarf off of her neck and threw it into the air. It settled back onto her head.

And then it sank to the floor and Kaede was gone.

Setsuna thought for sure her jaw had just broken when it dropped. Brace laughed at her expression. Then he picked up the scarf that had eaten Kaede and flung it over Setsuna's head. She flinched and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was standing in a small cottage. Kaede was seated comfortably on a couch and grinning widely.

"What…the…f-"

"This is my secret," Kaede chuckled. "My scarf is actually a sort of portal to this place. It's a wonderful way to store people for long trips, especially if they are lazy or I don't feel like putting up with them. It's also a great escape."

Setsuna gazed, wide-eyed around the cottage. It was quaint and cozy. She could easily see why Kaede liked it here. Kaede stood and opened the door to the cottage. There was nothing outside but blackness. Kaede stepped into it. Setsuna hurried to follow, casting one more glance around the cottage.

She landed on her feet unsteadily. Konoka was sitting on the divan and smiling at them. Kaede was wrapping the scarf back around her neck.

"That was amazing! Where did you get that?" Kaede stuck her tongue at her.

"Not telling yet."

"Yo, why'd you start the party without me, guys?" Asuna slid out from behind the bookcase.

"You missed the main event. Cairo had the urge to draw again." Brace muttered darkly.

Everyone fell silent. Setsuna tried her hardest to keep her mind from replaying the scene but she couldn't help remembering the way Reed had writhed beneath Cairo and the demon hadn't flinched or even stopped smiling. Sickened, she sat heavily next to the princess. Konoka's hand gripped her shirt again.

"Ah, well. All the more reason to get out of here," Asuna stated, nodding to herself, as if confirming something someone else had just said. "End of the week right?"

"Right. Not a moment longer." Konoka's voice was almost a whisper.

Grimly, Setsuna realized it must be the worst for her, watching her beloved father do these things, even though she knew it wasn't him. It was probably absolutely horrifying to watch a parent do those things. Not that she would know. She shook her head, pushing away those depressing thoughts before they could really register.

"So does anyone know what that Dragon Dance was all about? It was creepy." Asuna hopped onto the divan across from them. Brace and Kaede settled beside her.

"It wasn't a dance. It was a message." Konoka sighed, rubbing her temples. "Chiora has a brother demon who couldn't escape with them for some reason."

"Escape?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, before my father ran into the demons they were in captivity somewhere. I don't know where. Chiora's memories of that time are fuzzy at best. But I do know her brother is still trapped there and restless to get out and find a host." Setsuna hated the way that word sounded. She curled her lip in distaste. "I think Cairo believes his son has gained enough power to send him a message through the boy who was singing tonight."

"It definitely sounded different from the way he sang in the throne room." Brace added, nodding. "It was still his voice, but he sounded…I don't know. Odd."

"Brilliant description, word master." Asuna scoffed, giggling. Brace turned red and glared at her.

"Children," Kaede laughed. "Be nice." She turned back to Konoka. "So there's another demon trying to get loose. Cairo seemed excited. That must mean this is bad. I guess we'll have to let the gang know that somewhere there is another demon waiting to attack. They'll need to be on their guard."

"Good idea. I'll go and inform Eva of tonight's happenings." Brace grimaced. Obviously, he was only offering to be chivalrous.

"Hmph. We really should have let Reed take out Cairo." Asuna sighed. To everyone's surprise Setsuna was the one to protest.

"We couldn't have let that happen." Noticing all eyes, and ears, were on her, Setsuna continued. "If we had sat there and watched a mere kitchen servant kill the king, rumors would start that Konoka had planned it, to take out the king and become ruler herself. Who would believe that the captain of the guard, who was closer to the king than the assailant, could not have stopped him? Also, the death of a royal with so many foreigners and nobles around would be seen as a huge weakness and someone might decide they can rule better than the present royal family and attack Konoka."

Everyone stared at her.

"That's rather brilliant." Brace commented.

"Extremely tactical." Kaede nodded.

"Smart." Asuna said. Konoka simply smiled admiringly at her.

Absently she ran her fingers along the collar around her neck. The cool metal pressed against her neck. Konoka noticed.

"Oh, damn. I have a slave key somewhere around here. Hang on." She began to rummage through her desk. A slave key was the only kind of key that could open the collar Setsuna wore. There were few made and those few were in the hands of royalty or nobility.

Kaede stretched and yawned.

"Well," she said. "I think we should all get some sleep. Today has been a rather long day, eh?" She clapped Setsuna's shoulder and left through the secret passage, her scarf fluttering out of sight.

Asuna and Brace glanced at each other then left together, whispering. Brace slid the bookcase back into place. They were alone now. Setsuna suddenly became very aware of Konoka's quiet muttering and the shifting of papers and trinkets in the desk.

"Ah ha! Found ya!" Konoka appeared at Setsuna's side and bent close to find the keyhole. Setsuna turned her head away so Konoka could see in the dim light. "Here we go." Konoka lightly splayed her fingers across Setsuna's neck. The swordsman felt her own pulse jump and prayed Konoka had not. The princess slid the key into the hole and turned it twice.

The collar popped open and fell into Setsuna's lap. She looked down at it. She'd worn it since she was a baby. It felt almost like losing a part of her. It was, of course, a part she would chose to lose, but still she felt odd without it. When she didn't hear the tiny chink of metal against skin as she lowered her chin she found herself blinking back tears. Konoka took the collar and locked it back closed. Then she placed it back in Setsuna's lap.

"You might want to keep this until you're really ready to get rid of it," she whispered. Her chocolate eyes danced in the firelight. Setsuna nodded and offered a tentative smile. "I expect you'll be wanting a good night's sleep before tomorrow's session with Eva." Abruptly, Konoka hopped to her feet and pulled the braid out of her hair. Her long, luscious locks and fell down her back in a shimmering cascade of captured firelight. Setsuna had the oddest soaring sensation in her stomach. She stood too and clutched her collar tight.

Konoka pushed the bookcase aside and grabbed Setsuna's hand. She pulled the raven-haired girl into the secret tunnel. A torch shone a few feet ahead. Konoka led her past the torch and down a short flight of stairs. The tunnel turned to the right and turned into a spiral staircase that stopped at a wooden wall. Konoka pushed it gently aside.

Setsuna found herself standing in her own room.

"We created the tunnels to get between each other's rooms without running into anyone in the hallway. Anyone, meaning, Cairo." Setsuna nodded.

"I see."

"I'll show you the rest of the paths soon. For now, um…goodnight." Konoka's shy smile was so completely opposite of the mask she wore around everyone else. Setsuna swallowed and cocked her head to the side. Konoka stopped for a moment and they stared into each other's eyes.

Konoka reached up and brushed Setsuna's bangs aside.

"You're really cute when you do that, you know." The princess's statement turned Setsuna bright red.

"Do what?" she replied, appalled to find her voice hoarse and husky. Was she FLIRTING!

"Cock your head to the side like that. Kind of like a bird does." She had no idea. "It's cute…night."

With that, Konoka slid back into the passage and pulled the bookcase back in place. Setsuna crossed to her new, huge bed and crawled under the covers, not bothering to do more than kick off her slippers.

She needed sleep. So she took it, without another thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kailor: So yesterday was very productive in the fanfiction world. Keep reviewing and I'll do my best to keep it up!**

**Naruto: Lots of reviews!**

**Nuriko: Like tons, please.**

_Mist…Setsuna quickly made her way through it, not slowing until the music was directly ahead. He sat at the piano as always. She hurried to his side and slid onto the bench._

"_**So, how was your day?**__" Setsuna told him everything, in detail. Somewhere around her recount of how the king had reacted to the Dragon Dance his fingers fell still. When she was finished he crossed his arms over his chest. "__**Oh my…things have gotten quite bad. Then again, they've also gotten good.**__" She slugged him in the arm, flushing deep red. His laugh echoed all around. "__**Just kidding! Though, you did talk about the kiss like it was a good thing.**__"_

"_I don't know," she bit her lip. "It was my first kiss. I just wish it hadn't been for show."_

"_**Because you like her.**__"_

"_Because it was my first!" She turned even redder._

"_**Alright love. Let's go with that, shall we? Now Asuna you said? She's here?**__"_

"_Yeah, do you know her?"_

"_**Ah, no. I'm just curious as to what she'll do about her country. Once Mania is helped will she go home and claim her right?**__" Setsuna shrugged and ran her fingers along the keys, playing a soft, slow melody._

"_I've decided." She felt his grin._

"_**I thought you might.**__" _

"_They'll need all the help they can get. After what happened to Reed…I have no doubt of what horrors this demon can commit." He nodded and waved his hand. She found herself sitting on a beach of white sand. The ocean stretched out in front of her as far as her eyes could see. He was already on his feet, his sword at the ready._

_Setsuna scrambled to her feet and drew her katana. As they fell into practice, he began to push harder, testing her. She pushed back, fighting with all of the pent up confusion she'd been hiding. The sound of their swords sounded oddly dulled because there was nothing but the sand and their bodies for the sounds to echo off of. Twice she had to retrieve her sword before he could finish her off. Once he was the one spinning across the sand to grab his blade._

"_**Will you show her your birthright?**__"_

"_I don't know yet." Setsuna blocked a particularly vicious assault and counter-attacked flawlessly. "I assume one day I may have to, should I live that long. Until then, I don't know."_

_He caught her guard with the tip of his blade and spun her sword. She quickly switched hands and dropped to her knees, slicing the blade across his knees. She heard him hiss in pain as she nicked his shin. She doubled her attack._

"_**Will you tell her about being a Dream Walker?**__" Setsuna clucked her tongue softly, telling him she wasn't sure. "__**It is not a bad thing you know. To be able to make a whole other world in your dreams and invite others into it? It is a gift.**__"_

"_Invite others? You're the only person I've ever Walked with."_

"_**Because you have yet to learn how to control your powers, and mine are so weak that this is the only place I can come. This is my dream world. I invited you here. Since you were young at the time it was easier. However, I cannot teach you how to make your own world. You must find another Walker to teach you that.**__" Setsuna nearly missed his next attack. They had never truly spoken about Dream Walking before. He had quickly explained that a Dream Walker could cross into the world of dreams and meet other Dream Walkers or anyone who had a hint of magic in their blood._

"_How will I know another Walker?"_

"_**Well I assume they'll have a large sign on their chest that says, 'Dream Walker'.**__" He laughed. She playfully batted at his sword. "__**No, but they'll make themselves known. You'll sense it.**__"_

_Sand sprayed into the air as she slipped inside of his attack area and shoved her knee into the junction of his calf and ankle. He fell sideways, put his hand down into the sand, and flipped back to his feet. She sensed his grin had grown._

"_**Brava. Quite unexpected. Learning to fight dirty from the tiny vampire are you?**__"_

"_Possibly." She attacked again, backing him towards the water. "She's just another of the many mysteries in this palace. She said that she's a secret around here, but why? Wouldn't having a mage around be seen as a power symbol?"_

"_**You said she's a Dark Mage though.**__"_

"_Oh," Setsuna gasped. "I get it. If Cairo knew about her, he'd try to use her." She shivered. "I really don't think he'd succeed."_

"_**That scary?**__"_

"_Worse."_

"_**My kinda woman.**__" He chuckled. "__**So she hides so the demon doesn't try to use her. Some Dark Mage. Shouldn't she be trying to join him?**__"_

"_That's what I wondered. There's got to be a back story to her being here. I'll bring it up to Kaede." She blocked and spun into another attack. After a few more rounds, he signaled her to stop. Together they collapsed onto the white sand. She breathed deep, enjoying the smell of salt and water. She listened to the waves crashing against the shore. Next to her, he sighed contently._

"_**If only I could really be here again.**__" She looked at him. His hood was still up somehow and his face, forever hidden, remained in its depths._

"_Why can't you?"_

"_**A story for another time.**__" He reached out and patted her hand lightly. "__**Another time…**__"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Kailor: To my wonderful reviewers, thank you! Keep them coming and I shall too! And to Shrodeddrknss13, good guess, but I'm not telling just yet **

**Naruto: I'm pregnant.**

**Nuriko: I have no idea what to say to that…can we kill him?**

**Kailor: No, he's my buddy!**

Setsuna had never had a problem waking up before. This bed, though, proved to be her downfall. She'd slept on a cot her whole life. This bed was so soft, so inviting…so like Konoka. She'd dreamt of the young princess after leaving his Dream. She slowly forced herself to sit up. The fur blankets rubbed against her skin and it took a lot of willpower to roll out of the bed. She opened her dresser and found that Kaede had filled it mostly with gold and red outfits. An outfit had been folded at the bottom of the closet and on top of it sat a note that read, "_Training clothes. Meet Konoka in her room and she'll bring you to me. You may have to wake her. Good luck! –Kaede"_

Setsuna put the outfit on her bed and crossed the room to the bell-pull. She pulled it once. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door and she opened it to find a messenger waiting. She told him she'd like a bath and asked what time of day it was. She was not surprised to find it was just after dawn. She'd always been an early riser. He scurried away and Setsuna crossed to the bookcase. She read over the titles, finding most of the books were historical. There came another knock on the door.

"It's open." Asuna let herself in.

"Good morning, Honorable Guardian." She bowed and grinned.

"Morning." Setsuna replied, replacing a book she had taken down to look more closely at. Behind Asuna came the servants carrying her tub and buckets of hot water. They quickly filled it, bowed, and left. Asuna locked the door behind them.

"Bathe, please. I have to clean. The servants will find it odd if I haven't done anything when they return." Asuna looked around. "Well, hell. This IS clean. I don't know what to do." She laughed and settled for making the bed. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead." Setsuna admitted. She slipped out of her clothes and into the tub. The warmth eased her sleep-stiffened muscles. She looked down and realized she had been quite right in thinking that she would have multiple new bruises today.

"Beautiful notion." Asuna giggled. She tucked the sheets in and straightened out the fur throws. "You're going train with Kaede today, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming watch. You'll also be training with me tonight." Setsuna turned a quizzical look on the faux-maid. "Don't look so surprised! I trained hard and I'm one hell of a swordsman, if I do say so myself." Asuna brandished an invisible sword at her. "You'll see."

"I have no doubt I will." Setsuna replied, smiling. "Asuna? What ever happened to the man who saved you?"

Asuna's hands stilled on the bed. She blinked then her smile returned.

"I see Kaede filled you in." She turned and began fluffing the pillows. "I don't know. I never saw him again after he left me with Konoka's gramps. I sometimes dream about him but he never speaks." Asuna shrugged. Setsuna stood and rinsed off then stepped out onto the waiting towel. Asuna handed her another towel to dry off with. Setsuna quickly put on the red pants and tunic that were to be her training clothes. Asuna opened the door and a few moments later the servants returned and removed the tub from the room. Asuna quickly cleaned up and with a wink, she left.

Setsuna closed and locked the door behind her with the key that Brace had left on her table. She crossed the hall and could not help but glance down at the opposite end. The king's door was closed and all was still. She knocked lightly on Konoka's door. The princess was probably still sleeping. She tried the knob. Locked.

Frustrated she thought to knock harder, then remembered the tunnels.

She let herself back into her room after quickly checking the hall again for any spectators. She locked the door back behind her and hurried to the bookcase. She pulled it away from the wall and found the small opening to the passage. She stepped in and tugged the bookcase back into place. Carefully she made her way down the spiral staircase and crossed to the small set of stairs that led up into Konoka's room. The torches burned brighter this morning, as if someone had recently refueled and lit them. She could now see that it was less of a tunnel than a web of tunnels. There were three more openings that led into dark corridors. She wondered how they had made all of this. Putting that aside for the moment, she mounted the stairs and stopped at the wooden wall into Konoka's room. She listened carefully and heard Konoka's soft breathing. Pushing the bookcase aside, she entered.

Konoka's room was dark, only one torch still lit. The hearth was long dead. Setsuna crept across the room to the bed. Konoka lay in it, eyes closed, hair spread across the pillows. Unexpectedly, Setsuna found she could not look away. The princess's sweet scent floated around the room and she breathed deep of it.

Carefully, Setsuna shook Konoka's shoulder.

Konoka turned her head and opened her eyes. Her gaze was heavy with sleep. After a moment she recognized Setsuna and a smile spread across her face like the sun coming over the horizon. She stretched leisurely and yawned.

Setsuna stared.

"Morning." Konoka whispered, her voice as sweet as honey.

"Ahem, morning." Setsuna said, trying to keep her voice from becoming husky like it had the night before. "Kaede said to get you and meet in her room."

"Is it really early?"

"Just after dawn."

"Then come back later." Konoka flopped a pillow across her face and spread out across the bed.

Setsuna smiled. This is what Kaede had meant by good luck.

"You know, I could always just carry you there."

"Tempting offer, Setsuna." Konoka removed the pillow and winked at her. "You may have to." She held out a hand.

Setsuna grabbed it and tugged. Konoka groaned pitifully and did absolutely nothing to make Setsuna's job easier. The princess suddenly became dead weight and Setsuna was forced to pull her out of the bed. She managed to get her halfway off then quickly ducked and scooped Konoka into her arms.

"Oof!" Konoka's eyes flew open in surprise. She wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and grinned. "Good morning!" Setsuna laughed and placed her on her feet. "I'm up now, promise. I'll get dressed and then we'll go." She stumbled sleepily into the closet and Setsuna waited patiently. When Konoka finally bounced out she was dressed in midnight blue robes and had rebraided her hair. She looked beautiful.

Setsuna felt that odd sensation of soaring in her stomach again. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Konoka flushed light pink and led the way into the hall.

At Kaede's door they stopped and Setsuna watched on as Konoka knocked three times then tapped the knob twice. Almost immediately Kaede answered the door. She motioned them in and shut the door behind them, locking it.

"Morning, ladies." They murmured their own greetings. Kaede led them down the hall and through a door on the right. Setsuna's mouth fell open. It wasn't a room. It was a jungle. Trees stood like guardians, their branches interlocked and the bushes below stretching over Kaede's head. "This way." Kaede dove into the foliage. Setsuna and Konoka followed, Konoka easily, Setsuna more slowly, still gaping around the room.

In the center of the forest was a clearing. They entered it and gathered together. Setsuna turned her head, listening. This was like no forest she'd ever been in. It was silent. There were no animals, no movement, and no sound. Kaede spoke softly.

"Your first lesson is how to move silently. How to leave no trail. How to become your surroundings." Setsuna grinned. This had been exactly what she wanted to learn. Kaede brought Konoka over and sat her down next to a tree on the edge of the clearing. She handed her two rocks. "Every now and then clap these together." Kaede turned and walked back to Setsuna. She opened her mouth to talk and a loud CLACK filled the air. Kaede's eyebrows drew together and she looked at Konoka. "Not yet. I'll tell you when you can start." Konoka smiled apologetically.

Kaede pulled a plain black cloth from her pocket. She motioned for Setsuna to turn away and when she did, Kaede tied the cloth around her eyes. Setsuna couldn't see a thing through the blind fold. "You must learn to pick apart sounds, to differentiate one sound from another, and to concentrate on a single sound and follow it." Setsuna heard her voice moving away. "I'm going to move around the forest. Find me."

Then silence. Setsuna took a step forward. There was a slight dizziness in not being able to see where she was walking. She concentrated on walking straight. A few seconds later she collided painfully with a tree. She heard Konoka's slight intake of breath. Trying to steady herself, she ran her hand down the bark, listening to it crumble beneath her fingers.

Then she remembered a beach of pure white sand and the distant echo of waves, even though they'd been only a few feet away. She recalled the dull sound of blade against blade in the expanse of nothing but sand and surf.

Sound waves. When there was nothing to bounce the sound back to her then she would know there was nothing there. The longer it took the sound to return the farther the object. She cocked her head to the side.

Konoka's breath…her own heartbeat…a slight rustle in the bushes behind her. She spun towards the sound.

CLACK. The sound of the rocks hitting together distracted her and she once again felt dizzy and disoriented. She tried to calm herself and find that calm center again. This time the rustle was the smallest of whispers and it was to her right. She turned toward it.

CLACK.

She nearly fell and grasped frantically for something to hold herself up with. Managing to grab a tree, she stood still, fighting the urge to growl. She now understood why Kaede had given Konoka the rocks. It was a distraction. It was meant to throw her off.

Frustrated now, she leaned back against the tree and cocked her head. Leaves moved against leaves off to her left. She dove after the sound.

And once again collided painfully with a tree. Moaning, she sat down. Her head throbbed hard. Frustration was now anger. Picking apart sounds was easy. Even differentiating sounds wasn't that hard. Concentrating on a single sound was proving to be difficult but following that sound seemed impossible! How could she follow a sound if things kept getting in her way? There had to be some trick to this!

CLACK.

Then she understood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kailor: Hands hurt. Sigh. Oh well.**

**Naruto: We can cut them off!**

**Kailor: NO!**

**Nuriko: Hey, look. Beef pasta! **

The rocks…they weren't a distraction. They weren't a hindrance.

They were a help.

She controlled her breathing and cocked her head to the side. Once again she heard the rustle, closer this time, off to her right. But she stayed still, head cocked, ears perked up. Instead of going after the sound she waited. The rustle moved behind her. Slowly, she turned her head the other way and held her breath.

CLACK.

She listened to the way the sound of the rocks colliding bounced off her surroundings. To her right she thought it took a moment longer to hear them. She turned that direction and stepped forward. Her own foot hit a root and the thud worked the same way the rocks clacking together did. She paused and kicked the root again. And again.

In her mind a map began to build itself. She could almost visualize the tree in front of her and the bush beside it. Carefully she stepped around them both and reached her hand out to where she thought the tree was. Rough bark caressed her fingertips. She couldn't help but smile.

CLACK.

She cocked her head, listened, and slowly made her way between the trees. She kicked roots, rustled bushes lightly, and tapped tree trunks. Just ahead something rustled. Just the slightest of sounds, but it was there. She moved towards it, carefully pinpointing the direction in her mind, and tapping a tree she passed.

_There._

A breath to her right caught her attention and she turned reaching out, grasping.

And tripped over a root, landing flat on her stomach. In frustration, she pulled the blindfold off. And found Kaede looking down at her.

"That was incredible for your first time!" The fox-eyed girl grinned wide, excitement in her voice. "You actually got it!" She pulled Setsuna to her feet and dusted her off. "It's amazing how quickly you realized the rocks were to help you! Incredible, really!"

CLACK.

"Konoka, you can stop now." Kaede called, laughing.

"Ok!" Konoka's voice answered in the distance. Kaede turned her grin back on Setsuna, shaking her head.

"That was just…wow." She threw her hands up and laughed. Setsuna felt her frustration quickly exchange itself with excitement. Kaede threw an arm around Setsuna's shoulders and led her back to the clearing. Konoka was sitting idly by the tree, twiddling her thumbs. When she saw Setsuna she smiled.

The forest suddenly seemed much lighter.

Lighter?

"How is there sunlight in here?" Setsuna asked, looking up. She now realized it was bright as midday in the forest but when she looked up she could only see brightness between the branches.

"It's a spell Eva cast for me. Very useful. The whole room is actually a spell. You thought I actually grew trees and such in here?" Kaede laughed at her rhetorical question. Setsuna flushed slightly, because that was exactly what she had thought. Kaede praised her a dozen more times then replaced the blind fold. Six more times they played their game of Hide-and-Go-Seek before Kaede deigned it was time for them to go find food. They exited the forest and made their way downstairs. In the Great Hall there were a few groups of servants lounging about, eating breakfast. Konoka indicated a chair near the door and Setsuna pulled it out for her. Kaede nodded at the chair next to her, showing Setsuna it was ok to sit and eat now. A small girl in a green tunic approached them, bowing low.

"Good morning, Princess. Good morning, Honorable Guardians." Konoka waved a bored hand at her. Setsuna and Kaede nodded in turn.

"I'll take a salad. And something sweet. I don't care what, but it better not be cake." Konoka sniffed haughtily. "I'm not in the mood for cake." The servant nodded fervently and quickly looked at Setsuna and Kaede.

"The usual please," Kaede smiled friendly. The girl returned it. Then she glanced at Setsuna.

"Ah, can I just have soup?"

"Chicken soup?"

"That would be great. Thank you." The girl bowed again.

"I'll take that too, please." Brace said from behind the girl. She jumped, faced him, and flushed red, before nodding and rushing away.

"The girls do love you so, Brace." Konoka snapped sarcastically.

"Perhaps it's my boyish charm, M'lady." Brace winked at the princess. Setsuna saw the corner of Konoka's mouth curl up for a second. Then she was back to being still and impassive. Brace sat next to Setsuna.

"How has your training been thus far?" he asked. Setsuna showed a couple choice bruises, including the solid knot on her forehead where she had hit a tree. "Fun, then? Heh, just wait. It gets worse." Setsuna grimaced. Brace chuckled and shifted his attention to Konoka. "Your father refuses to leave his rooms. He has told his guard and servants to stay away."

Konoka leaned forward and flipped her braid back. "Does he still have Reed in there?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and her lips moved so imperceptibly that had Setsuna not recognized her voice, she would have looked around to see who asked that. Brace sighed.

"He does." Konoka dropped back into her seat.

The servant girl hurried toward them and placed Konoka's salad before her. Beside it was a plate of scones, dipped in honey. A servant boy brought two bowls of chicken soup, and an old woman laid out a glass of milk and oatmeal before Kaede. They bowed and excused themselves.

Setsuna and Brace wasted no time in eating their food. Kaede chewed slowly, taking her time. Konoka simply poked at her salad, staring at the scones as if they had offended her in some manner.

Just as she finished her soup Setsuna looked up and saw Felix walk in. He was dressed fancifully, in flowing robes of lavender. He was walking with a group of court entertainers. They settled down to eat.

A minute later, Felix excused himself. He looked rather pale and he kept touching his neck where his collar had once sat. As he left the hall, Setsuna quickly stood.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to her friends. Nonchalantly, she followed the small former slave out of the room. A little farther down the hall, Felix ducked out into a tiny courtyard. He crossed to a dark corner and stopped, leaning against the wall. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"Hello, Felix." Setsuna stepped out into the courtyard. Felix jumped, gasping. When he recognized her he relaxed. A small smile fleeted across his face.

"Hey, Setsuna." He swallowed and fidgeted with his robes. "What brings you out here? Shouldn't you be with the princess?"

"I should. I thought I might check on you. You don't look well. You should be very happy. Last night's performance was…worthwhile." She clasped her hands behind her back, and smiled friendly. She had seen Kiona charm people for years, to lower prices or to get them to pay more for her products.

Felix licked his lips, turning a little green. "Last night?"

"The Dragon Dance. Surely you enjoyed it."

"Oh, yes. Yes, I did." She stepped closer to him.

"My favorite part was definitely the costumes everyone wore."

Felix coughed and fidgeted more. "Yes, yes. They were very nice. Very comfortable."

"Really?" Setsuna feigned surprise. "They looked quite itchy. I mean with all the straw and all." She watched as Felix's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, yes. Th-they were. Itchy, I mean. But they were comfortable too." His stuttering did not escape her. "I really should be getting back to breakfast. Good day, Honorable Guardian." He bowed and rushed past her.

"You know…" He halted at the archway back into the palace. "I just wanted to tell you that it was very entertaining. Especially the part where you danced with that fat noble in purple."

For a moment, Felix did not respond. He stared down at his feet and shuffled them. Then he glanced back at her, his tentative smile back in place.

"Yes, that was rather fun. Good day." He disappeared back into the hallway.

Setsuna crossed her arms and frowned. What could this mean?


	15. Chapter 15

**Kailor: Chapter fifteen. Never thought I'd get this far, to be honest! This story is writing itself. I never intended for any of the things that have happened so far to happen.**

**Naruto: Did you intend to steal the last bag of ramen?**

**Kailor: That I did. Yes.**

"At first I really was just there to check on him. Then he began to sound like he didn't remember the Dance. So I made up a few details and he was quick to agree with them, so I know he doesn't remember." Setsuna finished explaining. They were all seated around Konoka's room. Brace was pacing the floor, Kaede was seated calmly on a divan next to Konoka and Asuna and Setsuna was sitting across from them.

"Good work, Setsuna." Kaede grinned at her. Setsuna flushed at the praise.

"Well, what happened to him then?" Konoka frowned. "I assumed he'd been temporarily possessed by Chiora's brother, Camrin, but I knew everything I did under possession. Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe his mind is too weak." Kaede offered. "Perhaps the demon did take him and his mind was too weak to retain anything that happened last night."

"Or he wasn't possessed the same way." Asuna chimed in. "I mean, we only know about Konoka's possession. How do we know that all possessed people know what's going on when they're under?" Everyone nodded, agreeing.

"Or he wasn't really possessed." Brace stopped wearing a rut in the rug and faced them. "I've heard of people who can take over someone while they're asleep and control them, but it's not possession. It's like…puppetry. They don't remember anything they did, or said."

"Puppetry?" Asuna stared at Brace. "What kind of person has that power?"

"They call them Dream Walkers." Setsuna's heart stopped. "They enter a person's dream without being invited and trap the person in their dream and while the victim continues to dream, they take over the body and use it however they want. It's practically rape."

"Hey!" To Setsuna's surprise, Asuna leapt to her feet and was glaring Brace down. "I've heard of them too, and I know for a fact that not all of them can do that or choose to!" Her anger seemed so random. Setsuna stared at the princess turned maid. Was she a Dream Walker too?

Brace blinked rapidly. He seemed just as shocked as Setsuna was. Perhaps the same suspicion was crossing his mind. "I'm sorry, Asuna. I know not all Dream Walkers are like that. I just mentioned that Camrin could be a Dream Walker." Asuna slowly sat back down but she did not look pacified. "I just want to say that if he is, then none of us are really safe. If he took over Felix, he may be able to take over us."

"Maybe not." Eva appeared next to Setsuna. The swordsman jumped and very nearly slid off the couch. "Scared you?" Eva laughed. Setsuna, embarrassed, straightened up and slid a little away from Eva. "Anyways, as I was saying. Konoka said Chiora was trapped somewhere for a long time and all her memories from then are fuzzy. If this demon is still trapped, maybe a weak mind like Felix's was all he could control."

Brace tapped his lip, thinking. Asuna was glaring at her feet. Kaede looked as calm as ever. Konoka ran her hands through her hair, looking flustered.

"So now we have to worry about this other demon too?" The princess's voice was quiet but there were tears in her voice. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Maybe more than that." Evangeline was on her feet now, her long blonde hair swinging as she crossed to the fireplace. Though her eyes were on the flames, Setsuna felt that her gaze was far beyond it. "I've been asking around and doing some research. There is a legend in Barbaria. A legend of an underground river. The people there believe the river is filled with thousands of demons and should someone drink of the water a demon will take over their soul."

"So you think these demons came from the river?" Asuna spoke up, obviously too distracted by the thought of an entire river of demons to still be upset by whatever had gotten her fired up. "You think Eishun went to Barbaria, drank from some weird underground river, and then brought home a demon like a souvenir?"

"True, Eishun wouldn't be stupid enough to drink from a random river. Then again, he was in Barbaria, so it's understandable." Noticing their blank stares, Eva frowned. "Hello? It's all desert?" She rolled her eyes.

"So let's assume this river is real, Eishun drank from it, and Cairo took him over like that. How'd he get Chiora into the locket?" Brace queried.

"It's a simple enough spell to seal a single demon into an object and set it to be freed by some trigger action or word. Sealing thousands of demons into an element is completely beyond anything I know, however much it pains me to admit it." Eva snorted. "However, this demon isn't stupid. I wouldn't have sealed it into a flimsy locket and expected it to make it back to the palace in Mania in one piece. I would have had a backup plan." The vampire's eyes lit up and she turned back to the group. "Or I would have made the locket my backup plan! Remember when Eishun first returned he had that snotty little bitch with him? The one who wanted me gone?"

"Whoa," Setsuna interrupted. "What?"

"When Eishun returned he had a girl with him. He said she was a young noble from Ahriman and the next day she was gone back to her country. The day she spent here though, she decided she didn't like Eva's ahem, attitude," Kaede couldn't help grinning here. "So she told Eishun to get rid of her."

"That night Eishun ordered me removed and before the royal guard could take me, I took my things and left. I stayed with Konoka's grandpa for a bit then when Konoka told me about Chiora and Cairo I snuck back in. I'm the one they send out to their band of buddies to deliver messages." Eva curled her lip in disgust. "Since then I've been stuck in my tower depending on these buffoons to bring me food and clothes." She nodded curtly to the group.

"Wait, so you think this girl was Chiora?" Setsuna asked. "Why didn't you figure this out already? Also, why doesn't Konoka know for sure? If the girl had been Chiora wouldn't Konoka remember?"

Konoka shook her head. "We never contemplated how the demons got here before now. We were too concentrated on how to get rid of them." She bit her lip and rubbed her temples. "Chiora has so many memories of possessing people. After each possession ended she was slightly disoriented. Maybe Cairo took her out of the girl and immediately trapped her in the necklace which he gave to me. That could have erased her short term memory."

"I agree." Eva nodded approvingly.

"So, Cairo escaped in the form of Eishun. Then he got the girl to bring Chiora here where he transferred her into the locket and then into Konoka." Setsuna slowly pieced everything together. "Why didn't he just transfer her from the girl straight into Konoka? Why beat around the bush like that?"

Nobody had an answer. Setsuna sighed.

"Let's continue this tomorrow. I'm getting a hell of a headache." Eva growled. She turned her gaze to Setsuna and grinned. "Let's hope it's gone by the time you come to train tonight." Her fangs flashed in the firelight and she was gone. Setsuna shivered.

"Yeah, I need to get back to work. It'll raise suspicions if I'm gone too long this early in the day." Asuna stood and patted her dress straight. "Oh!" she pulled a small folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Setsuna. "A girl from the hunting sheds was trying to find you this morning. The guards were giving her a hard time about lowly servants not being allowed to go visit Honorable Guardians or whatever. I caught her as she was returning to the sheds and she gave me this to deliver to you." Asuna winked. "She's cute, but I won't always be there to deliver your love notes, kid." Setsuna took the note and Asuna slipped into the tunnels.

"Love note?" Konoka's tone was tight and oddly controlled. Setsuna glanced at her. The princess raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the note.

Not sure what it was that Collie found so important that she had to send it in a note, Setsuna opened it.

"_Meet me tomorrow at dawn behind the sheds. Tell no one._" She frowned. Collie's note seemed almost cryptic. She turned and tossed it into the fire.

"Love note indeed." She murmured. Then she shut her mouth and crossed her arms, signaling she wouldn't say more. Konoka's face suddenly slipped behind her Chiora mask. She crossed her legs and looked away, seemingly very interested in the divan cushion she sat on.

Setsuna looked down into the fire. The flames danced in an eerily similar fashion to the Dragon Dance the night before.

They had possibly answered many questions, but their answers just seemed to raise more questions. She sighed. The flames danced on.


	16. Chapter 16

Wearily, Setsuna sat against the wall of Eva's training room. Asuna collapsed next to her, panting lightly. "Good…workout…kid." Asuna puffed, laughing. She tugged the collar of her black tunic down and fanned herself. Setsuna nodded and slid her katana back into nonexistence.

After their meeting earlier, everyone had gone about their day as normal. Setsuna and Brace trotted around the palace after Konoka, who pretended to be boredly roaming, but was actually giving Setsuna a tour. Then they retired to Konoka's room where the tiny princess led her down into the tunnels and showed her where they led. One led to a stone slide that went on for ages and eventually stopped behind a false wall in the closet of a vacant room on the second floor. Konoka explained that Asuna would pretend to go clean that room in case guests dropped in and that there was another passage under the bed that led to a staircase that ran parallel with the slide back to where they'd started out. When Asuna left the tunnels she took the slide back into the room and left, locking it.

Another tunnel led in a steep path downwards and ended behind another false wall in Brace's closet. The last tunnel branched off a few feet in. One way led to Kaede's forest and the other moved under Konoka's room and up into Eva's tower. Brace told her how he and Eva had carved the tunnels together with a combination of magic and brute strength.

Next they roamed the palace grounds and she mentally marked where the hunting sheds were. When they returned to Konoka's room it was after sundown and Setsuna and Konoka set off through the tunnels to Eva's tower. Asuna soon met up with them, out of her maid uniform and in a black training tunic that matched Setsuna's red one. She and Setsuna began to duel and found they were almost matched. Setsuna was smaller and a bit faster but Asuna fought dirty.

"That's enough for today." Asuna groaned and slowly stood. "Damn good job. Time for bed for me and more training for you. Have fun." She winked conspiratorially and made her way out of the tower. Konoka crouched next to Setsuna and offered her a towel. Gratefully, Setsuna wiped her face and arms down. One of her sleeves had ripped off during their training so she reached up and ripped off the other sleeve.

Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she threw herself on top of Konoka, rolling them out of the way just in time. A jagged bolt of lightning cracked the floor right between where they'd been sitting.

"Training time!" Eva launched herself at Konoka. Setsuna braced her legs and countered her attack. Lightning danced between them. She shoved the vampire off and aimed her sword for the swaying blonde hair in front of her. Eva dodged effortlessly and ducked under Setsuna's next attack, pressing in towards the princess. "Protect your charge!" She raised her hand and a sword of lightning formed around her arm. Her eyes glowing, her fangs glinting, she swung in short rapid semi-circles at the princess. Setsuna blocked every one. With a sly side-step and lunge, Setsuna managed to push the vampire back.

"That all you got, old woman?" She taunted, smiling even though she was breathing heavily. Evangeline's feral grin answered that question.

An hour later she and Konoka made their way down the stairs of Eva's tower. Setsuna was limping slightly on her left side and favoring her right ribs. Konoka chattered about how amazing the training had been, and how fast Setsuna was, and how scary Eva could be. Setsuna half-listened, half-concentrated on the stairway. Together, they ducked into the tunnels and made their way to Konoka's room. After a brief goodnight, Setsuna let herself out into the royal hallway and was unlocking her door when a sound caught her attention. She looked up.

Something moved into the stairwell at the end of the darkened corridor.

Setsuna slid her key back into her pocket and quickly made her way down the hall. At the stairway she stopped and closed her eyes, listening as Kaede had taught her. A shuffling sound echoed back up the stairs. When it was gone she hurried down the stairs, keeping against the wall. She slid into the third floor hallway and glanced around. Nothing moved. She cocked her head to the side. The slightest whisper of breath sounded from the next flight of stairs. She followed more slowly now, concentrating on not dragging her injured left leg. She followed the odd sounds all the way to the first floor. Stopping where the stairs ended, she crouched carefully and watched a tall, dark figure striding along purposefully. A couple doors down the figure stopped and glanced around, his glasses glinting in the light of the single torch still lit.

King Eishun opened the door with a key from his belt and slipped through. Setsuna paused a moment then dashed across the open hallway and pressed her ear to the door. There was a slight rustle then silence. Tentatively, she tried the knob. The door opened silently. She slipped in and quickly closed it behind her. She found herself at the head of another staircase, this one lit by two torches and spiraling down into darkness. Creeping along as quickly as possible without making a sound she hurried down into the stairway. The stairs stopped and she knelt in their safe cover of darkness. Eishun was about ten feet away.

It was a dungeon. Eishun motioned and a guard materialized from the darkness. The king pointed into one of the cells.

"What did I put her here for?"

"Thievery, Your Highness. Stole two loaves of bread from the kitchen last week." Eishun nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, she isn't disgusting and filthy yet like the rest of the females in this hole…bring her up to my room. First, give her a good scrubbing." The king gripped the guard's shirt and dragged the man against him. The guard, who was a foot taller than the king and probably a hundred pounds heavier, paled and gulped. "She better be untouched by any of you. Got it? I'll know if my orders are not followed." The guard nodded vehemently. Eishun released him and swiveled, striding back towards the stairwell. Setsuna quickly slipped out of the stairs and crawled farther down the hall backwards, her heart beating wildly. To her right one of the cells was open. She dove through the door and lay still on the floor, holding her breath.

Her heart was beating so loud she was certain Eishun would hear it and come find her. A minute later she heard the door above shut. She sat up and stuck her head out the door. She watched the guard drag a young servant out of her cell. She cried and pleaded, shaking from head to foot. Prisoners called and yelled, pleading on her behalf. The guard took no notice. He gripped the chain that bound her hands together and half-carried, half-pulled the girl up the stairs. The door shut and the prisoners fell silent. A moment later she heard quiet conversations start up. The swordsman sighed and rested her head against the bars of the cell she was standing in.

Then she jumped and banged her head painfully as a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Well, been awhile since I had guests."

She spun around, nearly slipping on the damp stone beneath her feet. A girl sat in the corner. Her red hair was knotted and greasy. Her tunic was torn so badly, she may as well have been naked. It was impossible to tell her skin color, she was so dirty. But her brown eyes shone in the darkness. Suddenly, she grinned.

"Hi. I'm Kazumi. But everyone calls me Asakura. Pleasure's mine."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kailor: Oh my, where am I going with this? I don't even know!**

**Naruto: Hopefully to the store to get ramen. -.-**

**Nuriko: Do you ever think about anything but food?**

**Naruto: Yes! I devote at least one hour a day to thinking about my girlfriend.**

**Nuriko: What girlfriend? XD**

**Naruto: You don't know her.**

**Kailor: Nobody does. Lmao.**

"I'm Setsuna." She forced herself to breathe normally. Asakura smiled and shifted her legs under herself. The chains that held her to the wall clanked menacingly. Her emaciated body looked like it had once been quite full and beautiful. With a start, Setsuna realized she must be about the same age as this chained girl.

"Hi, Setsuna. What're you doing down here?" Her voice was friendly enough.

"I-I was just, um—"

"Following Eishun, eh? Or should I call him Cairo?" Setsuna's jaw dropped. Asakura looked amused.

"How do you—" Setsuna hissed, moving closer.

"Know? I'm psychic. Though down here they call me psycho." Asakura chuckled at her own joke. Setsuna didn't know what to reply to that. Noticing the swordsman really believed her, Asakura laughed. "Just kidding. I'm neither psychic nor psycho. I'll tell you how I know if you tell me how you know."

Setsuna glanced around. There were no prisoners in the neighboring cell and the prisoners across the hall were lost in their own conversations. She looked back at the bedraggled girl in front of her. Could she trust this stranger?

"I'm not sure what you—"

"Oh, so you're going to test me first? See if you can trust me." Asakura laughed darkly. "Who am I going to tell down here? Him?" She pointed into the other corner of the cell. A skeleton grinned happily back at them, chains still locked around his limbs. "You won't tell anybody, will you, Skully?" She laughed at her own joke. Setsuna smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm the princess's bodyguard." She whispered. Asakura pursed her lips and whistled through them.

"Damn, I do get important visitors." Adjusting her position so she could lean comfortably against the wall, Asakura took a deep breath. "Alright, my turn." She pursed her lips again and seemed to think about it for a minute. Then she began to speak and as her story unfolded, Setsuna felt her jaw sinking lower and lower towards the floor.

"I'm Ahrimani. I lost my mother at a very young age. My father took care of me until the Great War started. He was drafted into the army and I went to live in a home for children like me. He never returned. I grew to the age of eighteen and left to find my own way in the world. I found I had a special talent for finding out things I shouldn't know. So I began to hire out my services. I found lost kids, stolen goods, or good jobs for people. I found proof that husbands or wives were cheating. I discovered rigged deals, set bets, and other innumerable things. I did that for about a year. Made a pretty decent living." She winked. "You've no idea what a woman will pay you to hear you say her husband has been riding more than the horses in the stables! But I digress." She scratched her leg absently, squinting at the skeleton in the corner. "Just before I turned nineteen I met Eishun. He was traveling to southern Ahriman to meet with one of our Lords for some peace treaty meeting between all the lands. I had happened upon some, ah, trouble with a couple of burly men, one of which had come home to a very pissed off lady love." Asakura grinned, obviously not the least bit sorry for what she'd done. "Just before they could off me, Eishun and his guards showed up and saved me. I offered them my wonderful skills if they would give me safe passage back to the cabin I was renting. Eishun agreed. He said they would go forth to the meeting and on the way back they would drop me at my place. I even got to sit in on the meeting. That was exciting." A prisoner across the hall snored loudly. Asakura glared at him for spoiling the mood of her story. "Bastard. Anywho, after the meeting I decided I didn't want to go home. I wanted to travel with Eishun. He was a good man and the tales he told me of Mania were so inviting. Ahriman is a wonderful place, don't get me wrong. No slavery, low taxes, fair treatment of all. But I wanted something new and Mania seemed like an exotic new adventure to me. Eishun agreed to bring me here. So on we traveled. We were going to cross the mountains along the borders of Ahriman, Kirah, and Barbaria when a terrible storm hit. It was so sudden we couldn't find shelter. Unfortunately, what we took to be a shallow valley was actually a dried up river bed. When the storm hit it flooded so rapidly we didn't have time to move." Her voice dropped a few octaves and she swallowed hard before continuing.

"Eishun grabbed me just as the waters hit. I remember panicking. Part of me knew he was trying to fight both of us to the surface but a part of me sort of freaked out and started screaming he was trying to drown me to save himself. I fought against him. He fought against me. We nearly drowned each other. But we washed up on the bank and he managed to catch hold of a tree and haul us out of the current. We sheltered in the hollowed out trunk of an oak tree and waited out the storm. When it was done found we had no idea where we were so we started walking. Unfortunately, we got turned around somehow and though we thought we were heading deeper into Ahriman, toward the mountains, we ended up in the desert of Barbaria. Eishun said he knew where we were though and that if we could manage to hike just a few miles through the desert we would hit the marshes of Kirah and then the forests. So we tried. I don't know how long we walked. It was so hot." She sighed deeply and ran her hand along the floor, as if feeling the desert sands under her fingertips.

"Then they showed up. A tribe of men dressed in leopard skins took us and tied us up. They brought us deeper into the desert for hours. We quickly realized they weren't leopard skins. They actually HAD leopard skin. Like they were part leopard or something. Some of them only had a few patches of leopard skin, some were almost completely covered in it. A few of them had like…limbs. Leopard limbs. Like one arm was human and the other arm was a leopard's arm, claws and all. One of them had a fully human body, but his face was a leopard's. He didn't talk much, obviously." She giggled. "Then we were at this oasis. They brought us to a large rock next to the pool of water and beneath it was a cave. The cave led to a tunnel and they dragged us down it. Eventually we were so far down that there was no light. Then the tunnel opened up and torches surrounded this large antechamber. Right through the middle was a river. But not like any river you've ever seen."

Setsuna was finding it hard to breathe. She slid back against the bars of the cell and tried to moisten her dry mouth.

"The water…it was like it glowed. And there was one big rock that protruded out into it. They brought us out onto the rock and I looked both ways down the river. On either side it ran into a pitch black tunnel. It flowed fast, almost like the flood that had separated us from the guards. The one with the leopard face pulled out this wooden bowl and held it into the water. Then he raised it above his head and, for lack of a better word, roared. Then he looked down into the bowl and sort of stopped moving. Like, it didn't even look like he was breathing. A few minutes passed. I remember being really scared and I tried to run. They caught me easily and put me back on the rock. Then the leopard faced one nodded, like he'd just been told something, and he brought the bowl to us. He forced Eishun to drink and then me. I got really dizzy and everything got blurry. I thought they'd poisoned us at first. Then…" Asakura paused, casting around for the words to use. "I wasn't…me anymore. There was someone in my head. This voice. She called herself Chiora—"

"You!" Setsuna gasped. "You're the girl that returned with the king! The 'Ahrimani noble' who vanished."

"That's me, alright. But I didn't vanish." Asakura rattled her chains. "Cairo and Chiora took our bodies and came here. That night we were walking upstairs and I slipped and fell down three flights of stairs. When I woke up I was here. I was so confused. At first I barely remembered what had happened in the desert. Eventually I learned from another prisoner that Cairo brought me here. They said he knelt over me for a while then he took my locket and left. After a few days I remembered everything and I couldn't figure out what had happened to Chiora."

"He must have put her in the locket." Setsuna chimed in. "He gave the locket to Konoka a few days later and Chiora took over her body. But something happened and Chiora got sick. Then she was just gone. Konoka's been pretending she was still possessed so Cairo wouldn't kill her." Excitedly, Setsuna crossed the room and caught Asakura's hand. "They have a band of mercenaries put together to defeat Cairo. We're leaving at the end of this week to join them. I can get you out of here." She watched as hope flared across the small prisoner's face. She smiled back, but that smile quickly turned to a gasp as a voice behind them called out.

"Hey, what're you doing down here!" She spun around to find the guard had returned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kailor: Well, well, well. What could I possibly do next!**

**Naruto: Bring a girl into the host circle maybe? -.-**

**Kailor: Hmmm. Ok, everyone tell Rikku from Final Fantasy hello.**

**Rikku: Hi y'all!**

**Naruto: (drools)**

Without missing a beat, Setsuna leapt on the man. Asakura and the other prisoners began to yell, shaking their chains and banging rocks against the walls. The sudden burst of noise must have confused the guard, because as he grabbed for Setsuna's shoulders to hold her still, he looked around at the screaming figures in their dark cells, their eyes gleaming like knives at him.

Setsuna took advantage of his moment of distraction. She slammed the heel of her hand into the soft muscle just above his collar bone. His muscles locked and she slipped past him, hooking her leg around his and pulled hard. As the guard fell forward, she side-stepped and reached out and placed her hand on the back of his head. Then, with a vicious push, she slammed his head against the bars of Asakura's cell. He crumpled to the ground, moaning before falling silent. The dungeon erupted in cheers. Setsuna grabbed his keys and rushed to Asakura's side.

"The other prisoners won't tell. I'll make sure of it. We all hate the guards down here. They treat us like dirt. Haven't fed me in ages. Prisoners across the hall throw me bits of their food. It gets me through." She was shaking as Setsuna dropped her chains off. The swordsman pulled her to her feet and Asakura immediately sank back down. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I haven't stood up in I don't know how long. I crawl to the corner for anything I need to do and then crawl back to that spot." She noticed Setsuna's grimace. "Sorry, I also forgot normal people don't talk about that." She grinned. Setsuna ducked and slid Asakura onto her shoulder.

She crossed the hall and stopped, turning so Asakura could talk to the other prisoners.

"He slipped and fell, didn't he? Shame. Everyone gets clumsy sometimes." The other prisoners laughed and nodded. One of them, an old man who was chained closer to the cell door, reached out and clasped Asakura's hand.

"You just get yourself outta here, gal." His gray beard stretched in a smile. "You didn't do nuffin' wrong. We did. So we can wait a while before our escape. You just go. We'll convince the guard nuffin's amiss. Go."

"You be good down here, Old Man. I'll be back." Asakura's voice sounded suspiciously like she was crying. Setsuna nodded to the prisoners, quickly replaced the guard's keys, and hurried into the stairwell. Her injured leg was now screaming with pain and she was pretty sure her ribs were going to be blue the next morning. She mounted the stairs and tried the door. It opened easily. She closed it and dashed down the corridor towards the other stairs. Before she raced into them she stopped and cocked her head, listening.

"What're you—"

"Shhh." She hissed at Asakura. When the stairs proved silent, she jumped at them. Four flights later, she was breathing heavily and clutching her ribs.

"I'm sorry," Asakura whined quietly from somewhere around the region of her butt.

"It's…alright…good…training. Heh!" Setsuna panted back. "Just…quiet…please…thanks." She stopped a few feet from the fourth floor and fought to control her breathing. When she had it reasonably slowed down she glanced around the corner. Eishun's door was shut. She slipped into the hallway and raced to the end. She slid to a halt and felt around in her pocket for her key. Her hand closed around the cool metal and she yanked it out, forced it into the door, and turned it. A moment later she and Asakura were closed in her room, door locked back. She sank to the floor and Asakura flopped down next to her.

"Your room looks nice from here." Asakura said, sarcasm in her tone. Setsuna raised a hand and flopped it back down to the floor, wanting to laugh, but not having the breath to. She laid there for maybe fifteen minutes, letting her lungs catch up with her. Moaning, she pushed herself up to her knees. Asakura lay just where the swordsman had dropped her, glancing around. "Jeez, ya don't realize how bad you smell until you're somewhere that smells good." She laughed.

Setsuna crawled over the other girl and reached up to the bell-pull. She pulled once, twice, three times. Then she crawled back to Asakura and collapsed next to her, dreading the next day's training.

"I hope that was calling for a bath."

"We'll handle that soon."

"Food?"

"Yeah, that too." Setsuna craned her neck back as she heard the bookcase move.

"Setsuna!" Brace and Asuna rushed to her.

"I'm fine. Really. Just winded." Setsuna waved them off. "Take care of her." Asuna quickly assessed the situation, then unlocked the door and let herself out. Brace quickly checked Asakura over for any serious injuries. Then he scooped her into his arms.

"Hi, I'm Kazumi. But you can call me Asakura." She said frankly, as if this were an everyday occurrence. Brace carried her into the tunnels and then stuck his head back out.

"I expect Asuna went to get servants to draw up a big bath and bring food. You should get off the floor." He disappeared and pulled the bookcase closed.

"I don't wannaaa…" Setsuna whined to herself, but she rolled over and slowly dragged her tired and aching body to one of the divans. She had just managed to pull herself up onto it when Asuna returned, and just as Brace had predicted, she had a small army of servants in tow. They carried in heaping plates of food, pitchers of milk, a large tub complete with towels and soaps, and buckets upon buckets of steaming water. Another servant rushed in with a stone basin filled with sticks and moss. He slid it under the tub and once the servants with the buckets of water were done filling the tub, he pulled flint from his pocket and struck up a fire in the basin. He laid a fan beside it and followed the rest of the servants out. Asuna locked it behind them.

Setsuna realized Asuna was back in her maid outfit. Dimly, she wondered how she'd gotten dressed and here so quickly. Asuna went and moved the bookcase. Brace carried Asakura back into the room and set her on the divan beside Setsuna. She immediately locked her eyes on the tub and began to tug at her ragged clothing. Brace flushed and quickly disappeared behind the bookcase.

"I'll just sit back here." Brace called, his voice muffled through the wood and books.

Asuna rolled her eyes. Setsuna stripped herself and slid into the tub. Asuna helped Asakura strip and put her in the other end of the tub. Then she knelt beside the tub and fanned the flames in the basin. A moment after Asuna disappeared beneath the rim of the giant tub the bookcase moved again and Kaede and a very sleepy Konoka entered. Both froze.

Kaede's eyebrows went up and she opened one eye. Konoka's sleepiness disappeared in the blink of an eye and her face turned crimson.

"Well, if I had known I was being dragged out of bed for an orgy I would have stayed asleep! Goodnight!" She stormed back into the tunnels.

"Wait!" Setsuna yelled, reluctant to jump out of the tub and chase the princess naked.

"Konoka, this isn't what you think—" The princess's angry voice cut Brace off.

"Well then why the hell was I dragged out of bed to watch Setsuna bathe with some floozy!"

"Oooh, now I'm a floozy." Asakura grinned and splashed water on her face. "I've been promoted."

"Konoka." Setsuna swiveled to find Eva sitting on her bed. The vampire looked like she'd just clawed her way out of bed. "Get in here. Let the girl explain."

Grudgingly, the princess stepped back into the room. She kept her eyes firmly set on the floor though. Setsuna had no idea what had angered the tiny chocolate-eyed princess, then she thought she'd probably be upset too if she was pulled out of bed to watch two girls bathe together.

Then her tired mind realized she WAS bathing with another girl. Suddenly self-conscious, she quickly scrubbed down and rinsed off, keeping her back to the group. Asuna handed her a towel and she wrapped in it. She didn't really feel comfortable getting dressed yet so she sat on a divan and kept her legs firmly closed. Asakura took no notice that there were now five people in the room with her and a man sitting just feet away behind a bookcase. She stretched out leisurely and soaked up the warmth.

"I'm listening." Konoka snapped. Setsuna cleared her throat and quickly told of how she'd left Konoka's room, seen Eishun, and followed him to the dungeon.

"That's how I met Asakura." She concluded.

"Hi," Asakura waved merrily. "I'm Kazumi, but you can call me Asakura."

Konoka snorted.

"So you stole a prisoner from the dungeons. You could have told me if you were that desperate for a roll in the sack." Eva remarked. Konoka turned even redder, if possible. Setsuna flushed.

"Listen to her story and you'll understand." She nodded to Asakura. The once prisoner looped her arms over the tub edge. For the first time, Setsuna could see the blue triangles around her wrists.

"Well, I'm Ahrimani. I lost my mother at a very young age…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Kailor: First of all, I want to thank worldisminein21days. "Achievement unlocked: review king". Lmao, that made my day! XD**

**Rikku: To see the Review King there is a fee of five dollars. We take credit cards-**

**Naruto: But we don't return them. :D**

**Rikku: …you read my mind.**

**Naruto: People in love do that.**

**Nuriko: Oh my god, you two met last freakin chapter. Shut up Naruto. -.-**

By the end of Asakura's spiel, Konoka had forgotten whatever she was upset about, Asuna was fanning a fire that no longer existed, Brace had stuck his head back in the room to stare slack-jawed, Kaede's eyebrows were in danger of getting stuck in her bangs, and Eva looked exactly the same: tired and pissed off.

Setsuna took advantage of everyone being enthralled with Asakura's story to quickly throw on a pair of pants and a sleep tunic.

"—and I couldn't figure out what had happened to Chiora." Asakura finished. Then she sighed really big and pushed herself shakily to her feet.

A crimson Brace disappeared again.

"He must have assumed you were dying and nobody would notice another body in the dungeons." Konoka mused, rubbing her temples. Setsuna had a sudden urge to be the one rubbing those temples. She mentally smacked herself.

"So, now we know how Chiora got here and why he didn't just move her from you to Konoka. This may also explain why Chiora has no memories of being in Asakura. When Asakura fell it wasn't just her memory that was messed up but Chiora's too." Kaede affirmed. Konoka reached up and grasped the round locket around her neck.

"This is yours then?"

"Yes," Asakura gazed at it fondly. "It was my mother's. She had her and my father's initials carved inside and after I was born she had mine carved into the front." Konoka raised the necklace before her eyes.

"I always wondered whose initials they were."

"I still dislike you, even if it wasn't really you." Eva said, glaring like a tiny nightmare at Asakura. Asakura shrugged, taking no mind. She dressed in the pants and tunic Asuna handed her then quickly sat on the divan. Her wobbly legs had only been somewhat rejuvenated by the hot bath. She began to dig into the food with fervor. Setsuna tried not to watch as the girl gorged.

"So…what do we do now?" Brace had fully entered and was leaning against the wall. Setsuna looked at Konoka and was surprised to find the princess looking back at her. After her random outburst of anger earlier, Setsuna thought she was possibly about to get a repeat performance but instead Konoka was eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Well, she knows more about this than we do." Konoka spoke hesitantly. "We can't leave her here. Cairo would eventually find her and kill her for real. Seeing as she can't walk, though, it might be problematic for her to come with us. Maybe Grandpa would take her in?" she phrased the last bit as a question and looked to Eva. The little vampire looked confused for a second, then, noticing everyone was looking at her, she huffed in exasperation.

"Oh, of course, I'll just pop over there right now and ask him! Not like I mind being a messenger pigeon for you brats!" she spat.

"How nice of you to offer, Evangeline. Thanks!" Konoka turned her back on the dark mage before she could protest. With a frustrated growl, Eva disappeared, but not before directing a very rude hand sign at the princess's back.

"She's so sweet. I like her." Asakura murmured between bites, staring at where Eva had been seated. Though Setsuna knew this was sarcasm, she couldn't seem to actually hear it in Asakura's voice.

"Until we have an answer from Grandpa…Asuna?" The faux-maid looked up. "Could you let her stay in that unused guest room at the bottom of the slide?"

"Sure thing." She pulled Asakura up, where she wobbled for a moment then sank back onto the divan.

"No go on the walking thing just yet." Asakura grimaced.

"That's ok." Asuna tossed the girl over her shoulder and made her way into the tunnels. Behind her Asakura managed to reach out and grab an entire plateful of fruits. As Asuna disappeared into the dark passageway Setsuna watched Asakura toss an apple slice in her mouth.

Brace rubbed his eyes, looking surprisingly like a child for a moment.

"Off to bed for me, then. Night all." He nodded curtly and followed Asuna and her passenger. Kaede waved and left too. Setsuna found herself looking at the small princess across the bed from her. Konoka's eyes flickered in the light from the torches on the walls.

Suddenly feeling like the room had gotten smaller, Setsuna awkwardly sat and took a couple bites of the food the servants had brought in. She found it hard to swallow when she heard the princess move. She turned around to face Konoka and stopped breathing as Konoka grabbed her hair and kissed her hard.

There was something urgent in this kiss, something carnal. She gasped and Konoka captured the sound with her lips. Her breath disappeared and fire clawed at her belly. Something in her chest growled and when Konoka's teeth nipped at her bottom lip the growl became audible. The way Konoka was pulling her hair was almost painful. The kiss was rough, fast, and intense.

Then it was over. The princess swiveled on one foot and marched out of the room. Setsuna shook her head, trying to calm her racing pulse. With a shaking hand, she felt her lip and found blood. Dazed, she stared at the bookcase, part of her confused beyond belief and the other part secretly wishing it would move and announce Konoka's return.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kailor: Keep the reviews comin' and I'll keep the chapters comin'!**

**Naruto: Rikku, your eyes look so beautiful in this light.**

**Rikku: Awww, you're sweet.**

**Nuriko: I'm going to be sick.**

"What happened to your lip?" Setsuna ignored Collie's question.

She had snuck out of the castle just before dawn with Asuna's help. Collie showed up just as the darkness of night began to fade into the dull blue of morning.

"What was with the creepy note?" she asked, determined to keep her mind off her lip and the night before.

Collie suddenly looked nervous. She glanced around the corner of the dog sheds then moved closer to Setsuna. She began to whisper quickly, her eyes darting around. "The king was in the sheds yesterday morning. Around this time." Setsuna raised an eyebrow. Of all the things she could have thought would come out of Collie's mouth, this was the very last. "He wasn't alone though. There was some guy with him. Puhvalian, I think. I had gone in early because the head trainer told me to take over sweeping out the pens. They were standing outside the very last pen where we keep the more ah, vocal dogs. I wondered what two men dressed so well were doing in a dog shed. So I got closer." Her voice dropped even lower and Setsuna was forced to lean in farther. "I climbed up into the loft where we keep the food and I got just above them. Once I got close enough I realized it was King Eishun, but the man kept calling him Cairo." Setsuna stopped breathing. "The king said everything was going according to plan and all he needs now is for the other guy to get his army together. He said they would only wait a few more months until the blue moon." Setsuna saw fear shimmer in her old friend's eyes. "Setsuna, what is going on? Are we at war?"

The swordsman bit her lip then winced and licked the fresh wound.

"I don't know, Collie. So much has happened in the last few days. I kind of wish we were still slaves. Things were so much simpler then." Collie nodded, a shadow of her old smile returning. "I have to get back. I don't know how to explain what I'm doing if someone finds us." She quickly and tightly hugged her friend and ducked around the corner of the shed.

"Patches!" She looked back. Collie grinned. "You take care of yourself in there. I won't always be there to save you." Setsuna stuck her tongue at her friend and hurried away.

Kaede was waiting for her in the royal hallway.

"Morning. It's time for training. Today, however, we'll be going outside the palace. Konoka and Brace are waiting for us." She followed her mentor back out of the palace, across the grounds, and out of a small side gate. A groom stood there holding the reins of two brown mares. Setsuna stopped walking.

"We have to ride those?"

"Unless you want to walk, which I don't mind at all. However, it is quite a ways away." Kaede's shrewd gaze caught Setsuna's apprehension. "Scared?"

"No! I mean, not scared. I've never ridden a horse before is all. I don't…I don't know if I can uh, stay…on." To her surprise Kaede busted out laughing.

"Alright, alright. We'll work on that skill later. We'll take the tree tops there."

"The what?" Kaede bent and leapt impossibly high, landing lightly on a tree branch nearly thirty feet away. Setsuna gaped. She was agile, strong, and very fast but what Kaede had just done was crazy! She knew she could easily jump up into a tree, but not that far away. So she took a step towards the horses. "Well maybe it won't be that hard."

Kaede laughed again and jumped back, landing silently beside Setsuna. She mounted the taller horse with practiced ease. Setsuna put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up.

And stopped there. The horse side-stepped a bit and she grabbed for the horn. Her stomach flipped as the saddle slid against the horse's skin and she tried to throw her leg over like Kaede had. She managed to get her leg over and pull herself up. She turned a surprised smile to Kaede.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Glad you think so. Hyah!" Kaede grabbed the reins of Setsuna's horse and kicked her own horses flank. Both mares took off at a gallop.

Brace and Konoka were seated on the bank of a pool of water that was over shadowed by a twenty foot waterfall. The pool was deep in shade and it emanated peace and serenity. Birds sang ballads among the trees that stood watch over the pool and its solitude. The waterfall crashed on a line of rocks that had been flattened and smoothed over time by the constant barrage of water. The few rays of sunlight that pierced the trees sparkled on the water, creating illusions in the waterfall and made the pool seem to shift steadily, as if it wanted to dance but had no partner. Under the surface tiny silver fish darted around.

Setsuna saw none of this. She was locked tightly around her horse, face against its mane. They had ridden for maybe half an hour and she had gotten more comfortable, but not enough to sit up yet.

Kaede halted their horses and slid effortlessly to the ground. Setsuna did so without as much grace, but at least she kept her footing.

"Maybe we can take the tree tops back?" Kaede laughed at the hopeful note in the swordsman's voice.

"I planned on it." She led the way over to their friends. Brace waved merrily. Konoka seemed fascinated with the water lapping around her bare feet, which was fine with Setsuna. She wasn't ready to look the princess in the eye yet. "Alright," Kaede clapped her hands together. "We're doing chi training today." Setsuna nodded and dutifully moved to the edge of the water like Kaede indicated. "Think about something that gets your blood pumping. Something that makes your heart beat faster and hold an image of it in your mind."

Setsuna closed her eyes and focused. What made her blood pump?

_Her breath disappeared and fire clawed at her belly. Something in her chest growled and when Konoka's teeth nipped at her bottom lip the growl became audible._

Unbidden, her eyes opened and focused on the princess.

Just in time to catch Konoka looking away.

Something in her gut stirred and swirled.

"There it is." Kaede grinned and patted Setsuna's stomach. "That feeling in your stomach? That's called chi. Now focus on it. Try and move it through your whole body. Keep that image in your mind."

Setsuna breathed deeply and closed her eyes again. She tried to block out last night instead focused on a different memory.

_Her mind shut down. There was nothing now but that sweet, soft taste of Konoka's mouth. Then Konoka's tongue was sliding along her own and she was kissing back hungrily._

That shimmer of power in her stomach suddenly flared and spread through her. Her blood ran hotter and she could almost feel _something_ crawling under her skin. Intrigued, she focused on pushing that feeling into just her hands.

"Yes!" Kaede exclaimed. "Just like that! Focus it into one body part. Play with it. Get a handle on it. That's your chi. That is the very essence of everything you do or feel. You're a natural at controlling it, but don't get cocky. Go slow." Setsuna pushed her chi back into her stomach and then back to her hands. "Once you get more control of it, you can use it to defend or to attack. Today, though, we're just going to use it to walk. Open your eyes, but keep that focus on your chi."

Setsuna complied. Kaede put one foot into the soft dirt at the edge of the pool. She pressed all of her weight down and then stepped back.

There was no trace she had ever been there. Setsuna blinked and her hold on her chi sputtered out. She suddenly felt like she was missing a part of herself. Quickly she grasped for it again and found it, lying dormant in her gut. She resumed moving it slowly from her hands to her stomach. Kaede repeated putting her foot in the dirt and leaning hard on it. This time there was a deep imprint of her sandal.

"Chi is pliable or firm, depending on how you use it. Today you're going to learn how to make it both at once." Kaede sat down and lifted her foot towards Setsuna. "Now, let go of your chi and focus on my foot." Before Setsuna's startled eyes, the sole of Kaede's sandal began to glow a light green color. "That is my chi. You shouldn't be able to see it." She put her foot down and stood.

"Well, why can I?" Setsuna asked, startled. "You knew when I felt my chi and when I moved it."

"I have been trained since birth to feel others' chi. Even I cannot see another person's chi, though." She opened one fox-like eye and appraised the swordsman. "I felt there was something special about you but when you reacted to seeing my chi I knew I was wrong. There is something VERY special about you, Setsuna."

Brace was suddenly beside them. "Kaede had a problem with me at first when she taught me this. I apparently am not a natural." His grin showed he had no hard feelings about it.

"Brace caught on fairly quickly, considering, though." Brace glared at the taller girl. "So I think you'll get this easily." She paused and pursed her lips, thinking. "Setsuna, where are you from originally?"

Setsuna froze. She had a sudden memory of wind on her face and strong arms around her. She smelled salt and rain.

Then nothing. The memory was come and gone faster than she could process it. Upset by the teasing flash of her past, Setsuna rolled her shoulders, trying to get the tension out of them.

"Here. I'm from here." She lied. None of them looked convinced. "I was sold into slavery when I was very little. My parents didn't want me." Though this was the truth, she realized at that moment that she had never truly said the words outside of her dream world. To her, her voice sounded very small and vulnerable. Her shoulder blades ached.

"I see." Kaede changed the subject quickly. "Well, back to work. Now I want you to focus your chi down into your feet. Try to picture it being flat and firm against your foot but soft and flexible beneath where it touches the ground."

Setsuna threw her mind into the training, appalled that she had let her emotions get the best of her. Her lip throbbed and her shoulder blades protested every movement, reminding her that no matter how far she ran from what she felt, it would always catch up.

"_Not today though,"_ she thought, pushing her chi into her feet.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Konoka's eyes were locked on her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't worry. Soon it'll be second nature to control and use your chi." Kaede reassured her as they lay on the bank of the pool. Setsuna had quickly learned that using chi took a lot more energy than Kaede had made it sound like. She was covered in sweat and her pulse was erratic. Brace had joined them in their training. He laid on her other side, also sweating. Kaede looked like she had jogged around a tree and that was it. Konoka had long since decided to shed her thick robes in favor of her under tunic and jump in the pool. As hard as Setsuna had tried to focus on the training and not on the splashing princess, she had failed most of the time. This training had been taxing both mentally and physically.

She jumped as cold water splashed on her ankle. Konoka was kneeling in the shallows, smiling.

"Come on. The water will clean off all that sweat." She turned and disappeared back under the rippling surface. Setsuna debated for only a moment then pulled off her training tunic. Her muscle shirt clung to her. She dove into the pool after the princess. Brace and Kaede soon joined them and they ended up having a splash war, which Kaede won by doing some ninja trick where it suddenly looked like there were twelve of her throwing water. Soaking wet, but happy, the four of them started back to the castle. Brace and Konoka took their horses and the other two and went on ahead. Kaede made Setsuna put her training to use. She moved her chi into her legs and used it to push herself up into a tree. She flew twenty feet through the air and landed cleanly on a branch. Kaede flashed past her.

"Just watch for flimsy branches!" Kaede called back over her shoulder. Setsuna took mental note of that and followed the ninja girl.

They ended up beating the princess and older guard back to the palace. They sat against the walls of the palace and waited.

"What's going on with you and Konoka?" Setsuna flushed red and pretended to be intent on a rock by her foot.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because every time the two of you look at each other there's sparks and tension, but not in the bad way."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit." Surprised, Setsuna faced her mentor. "What's going on?" Setsuna opened her mouth and Kaede raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. Seeing there really was no use in lying, Setsuna told her about the two kisses they had shared and the odd feelings in her chest every time she thought about the chocolate-eyed princess now. Kaede listened patiently. When Setsuna was finished Kaede pursed her lips and stared at Setsuna's lip. Slightly uncomfortable, Setsuna fidgeted under the girl's gaze. "Well, sounds like she likes you."

"What?" Setsuna cried.

"Oh, don't play stupid. She was jealous of Asakura! Why else would she have thrown a fit like that?" Setsuna really felt stupid now because what was so obvious to Kaede had never crossed her mind. "The kiss after that? Jealousy too. She was sort of claiming you, at least in her own mind."

Setsuna didn't know if she really liked the idea of being "claimed" in any way. Then again, that roaring feeling in her chest…it wasn't a rejection in any way, shape, or form. Did she like Konoka?

Just then Konoka emerged from the trees with Brace. She shoved aside those thoughts and stood, brushing off the seat of her pants. Kaede put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, I don't mind training you in the least. You're a great student and I realize we've been just assuming you'll come with us at the end of the week, so now I want to ask you: Have you decided yet?" Konoka and Brace both pretended they weren't listening but if Setsuna looked closely she could almost see their ears straining away from their heads to hear her answer. With a smile, she nodded to Kaede.

"I will go with you." The radiant smile Konoka turned on her was completely worth it.

They brought the horses back to the stables where a groom waited as if by magic. They went to breakfast, roamed the castle, and retired to Konoka's room. Setsuna trained with Asuna for two hours and Eva for another two. An hour after that Brace challenged Setsuna and they spent a while in Eva's training room, dueling. Night fell and Setsuna, exhausted, excused herself for the night. She had a bath drawn up and dinner brought in. After she ate and bathed, she fell into a semi-conscious mode. Content, she crawled into bed and pulled the furs up to her chin.

Three hours later she awoke. Her shoulder blades were tingling. She stood and tried scratching them against one of the bed posts. They continued to feel as if a thousand tiny needles were pushing into them. Unable to sleep now, she decided to go for a walk. She slipped out of her room and glanced down the dark hallway. Nothing moved. She thought about going drop in on Kaede, but dismissed the idea. The ninja would be sleeping. Feeling restless, she walked down the hall and kept walking until she found herself on the first floor of the palace. She wandered aimlessly for a little while, admiring the beauty of the palace. Finally, when her body calmed down and the tingling in her shoulders had faded, she ascended the stairs. Just before she reached the fourth flight, she heard hurried footsteps coming down them toward her. Some instinct kicked in and she side-stepped and flattened herself into the darkness under a burnt out torch on the third floor.

Eishun rushed past, not even looking up. Once his footsteps became distant, but not silent, she moved. Quickly, she followed him down. The second floor was where visiting nobles were given guest rooms. Eishun turned and made his way down the hallway. He stopped before one of the rooms and tapped lightly. The door opened almost immediately and he swept in, closing the door behind him. She heard the bolt slide into place. The demon was making a habit out of late night adventures. She trotted briskly back to the stairwell and made her way up to the royal hallway. She was halfway down it to her room when she stopped. Something about the door at the opposite end of the hallway was nagging at her. She turned around.

Eishun's door was ajar.

Her cautious side told her to continue on to her room, wrap in her fur blankets, and sleep. Her curiosity was tugging unmercifully at her feet.

Curiosity won, as it was prone to doing with her.

Before she could change her mind, she was pushing the door open and stepping inside. Unsure what she was looking for, she scanned the room. Her eyes alit on a piece of paper lying on a large cedar desk. For some reason, she found herself crossing the room and leaning over to read it.

_Lord Cairo,_

_ I agree we are alike. You want the same thing as I do: control. Kirah and Ahriman have stood on their own for too long now. It is time we unite under one flag. Our flag. Your proposition to join together and conquer our savage neighbors is brilliant. My only concern is Ahriman. Kirah is the land of the ninjas, but they'll fall. Ahriman, however, is a land of magic. Can our armies take on their sorcerers? I am not questioning you, of course. I only fear for the ease of our triumph._

_ Until the blue moon,_

_ Byron_

Cairo was planning to take over Kirah and Ahriman? Beside that letter sat a fresh piece of paper, the quill still wet beside it.

_Byron,_

_ Fear not. I have no fear for the sorcerers of Ahriman. I have a way to deal with them quickly and easily. I—_

Behind her, footsteps approached the king's rooms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kailor: Oh my, a very shocking twist in the tale is yet to come. **

**Naruto: What is it?**

**Kailor: Well, I can't tell you.**

**Rikku: Can you tell me?**

**Kailor: No?**

**Nuriko: What about me?**

**Kailor: Yes, come in the other room and I'll tell you.**

**Naruto and Rikku: Not fair!**

Eishun stepped into his rooms. He was murmuring to himself and he approached his desk. Under it, Setsuna held her breath. She listened to him shuffling papers. His legs were just on the other side of the desk chair. She carefully flattened herself against the wall beneath the desk and tried to breathe silently. Unconsciously, she pulled her chi into her chest and curled it into a tight ball. Eishun finished whatever he was doing and turned on his heel. As he strode to the door she noticed he now held an envelope in his hand. He exited, this time closing the door properly. Setsuna waited until she no longer heard his footsteps. She slipped out from under the desk.

The letter to "Byron" was gone. The letter from this mysterious person was still on the desk but half crumpled up.

Feeling like she had barely dodged a very sharp arrow just now, she decided not to tempt fate anymore by going through his papers. She hurried out of the room, pausing only long enough to scour the hallway for any movement. As she passed the staircase, curiosity once again grabbed her by the ankles and she found herself racing down the stairs. On the second floor she crept across, using her chi to silence her footsteps as Kaede had taught her. She took her place below the same burnt out torch as before and waited. Just as she had suspected, Eishun emerged from the room he had visited earlier, without the envelope. He hurried back past her and up the stairs.

Setsuna waited until she could no longer hear him and then followed. At the fourth floor she glanced down at the king's door. It was shut and silent. Amazed at how well her luck was holding up these days, she turned and rushed back to her room, wondering why for the second time in as many days she was going to have to pull the bell-pull three times.

"So Cairo does have bigger plans than being king of Mania." Kaede yawned. Once again the whole group was gathered in Setsuna's room, in sleep tunics and looking aggravated.

"He must have made these plans after Chiora died. I have no recollection of any plot to take over Kirah and Ahriman." Konoka frowned, sitting beside Setsuna on the bed. Setsuna shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll alert our friends." Eva said, surprising everyone. She was gone a second later. Brace rubbed his eyes and departed. Kaede glanced at Setsuna and Konoka then, with a sly smile at her pupil, left. Silence fell.

Unwilling to speak first, Setsuna hopped up and began to pace the perimeter of her room. Konoka watched calmly. This just agitated Setsuna worse. The quiet stretched on, pulling at the threads of her sanity. Finally, she came unraveled.

"What do you want from me?" The princess looked shocked at this sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, one minute you're childish and giggly and cute and then you just switch moods like clothes and suddenly you're yelling at me or you won't look at me, like I did something wrong! You kiss me twice and only give me a reason the first time. You ignore me out at the waterfall then suddenly you're inviting me into the water with you! You request me as your personal bodyguard when you could have just appointed me Brace's squire or something. What. Do. You. Want. From. Me." Konoka stared at her, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. Then suddenly she looked angry.

"I don't know!" she raged, leaping to her feet. Setsuna stepped back and tripped, falling onto a divan. "I don't! I really don't! From the moment you looked at me in the throne room there was just _something_ telling me I needed to be near you. Kaede asked why I didn't just make you her apprentice or Brace's squire and I didn't know then either! I told her because as my bodyguard I could better judge you but it's not true! I just wanted you near and it's confusing the hell out of me!" She advanced on Setsuna and the swordsman had a wild thought about grabbing a pillow for protection. "When I came in here and you were in the tub with some girl I just got so angry. I didn't know why and I hated it. It made me feel like the demon I pretend to be. I worried about part of her hanging around somewhere inside me all that night! I think about you all the time and when you said you would come with us at the end of the week I was so…so…relieved! I didn't even realize I've been praying you'd come along until then! I don't know why I kissed you, either time. The first time I just made up that excuse. I dream of those kisses. I dream of YOU. And I have no idea why!" Setsuna was bewildered to find tears in the princess's eyes. "Why can't I get you out of my head? I barely know you!" They stared at each other, both breathing hard from their respective outbursts of emotional ranting. Then Setsuna moved.

She found her hands sliding into that chocolate colored hair. Konoka's eyes widened but before she could speak Setsuna's lips were on hers. She breathed in the princess's caramel scent, her mind going fuzzy. Something in her chest roared with desperate abandon. Closing her eyes, she gave in to the overwhelming need to taste the princess again. Konoka's hands gripped her shoulders hard, pulling her closer. One kiss led into another and then another. Setsuna felt like she was drowning in fire. The room felt too hot, too small. The beast in her chest clawed its way into her throat, growling between kisses. Dimly she realized the growls weren't only coming from the beast but from herself as well. Her shoulder blades suddenly began to burn, twice as bad as they had when she'd awoken hours before. She fought to regain her composure, but the way Konoka's tongue was playing along her healing lip was not helping. Finally, she grabbed the princess's waist and pushed her back. Both of them were gripping each other's clothes, panting hard, and wondering what the hell had just happened.

Something in Konoka's eyes was begging her to continue, to pull her close again. She knew she couldn't do that. There was no longer any need for words. They both knew what they wanted. Setsuna stepped away.

She could never lose control like that again.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"I'm not." Konoka snorted frankly. Then she closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and opened them again. "I mean…I have to go. Good night."

Setsuna nodded curtly, rubbing her arms. It had gotten suddenly cold.

Konoka left. Setsuna quickly made certain the bookcase was back in place before falling to her knees. She winced and her nails dug into the carpet. Her breath caught in her throat and she clawed at the collar of her tunic, preparing for the process she knew only lasted a second, but seemed to take ages. With agonizing slowness, she dragged her tunic over her head, throwing it aside. She pounded a fist into the floor, moaning as the muscles of her back convulsed. Pain shot through her as, for the first time in many years, two brilliant white wings forced their way out from behind her shoulder blades and spread above her. She groaned, half in pain, half in ecstasy.

Her wings grew to their full six foot span and stretched themselves out fully then limply floated to the floor.

Behind her the fire burned on…


	23. Chapter 23

**Kailor: Alright, so that wasn't the twist I was talking about. I think it'll be in this chapter.**

**Nuriko: Where are Naruto and Rikku?**

**Kailor: …where's my car? Oh hellllll no!**

"Where were you last night?" Setsuna had met Asuna down at the small creek where the maids washed the laundry. Asuna was bent over a large bucket and washboard, scrubbing a set of sheets. The once-princess looked up, surprised.

"In bed? Brace filled me in on what happened this morning. I was too tired to make it." She rubbed the cotton viciously against the washboard. "I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"Which room did you see Eishun going in and out of?" Setsuna frowned.

"I can show you," Asuna dried her hands and glanced around. With a whistle she summoned another maid and quickly made the excuse that Setsuna needed her assistance. They marched together back to the palace. "So the king of Mania is making plots with my uncle." Setsuna missed a step. She had completely forgotten that Asuna's uncle was King Byron of Puhvalia. Nobody had brought it up the night before because they all knew and obviously assumed she did too. Swearing silently at herself she whispered back to the maid.

"It seems so. Do we have enough forces to stop a full out war between the countries?"

"Not now, no. However…" Asuna fell silent as they passed a group of nobles in the hallway. "I think we can fix that." Setsuna noticed that the maid closed her mouth and shook her head nearly imperceptibly and knew that meant that this was not the place to discuss this. "Where is the princess?"

"Eishun called her to his rooms just after my morning practice with Kaede. I tried to accompany her but he had told the messenger she was to come alone." Setsuna fought the conflicting storms of emotion in her chest. Partly, she was worried about Konoka being alone with the demon. Another part of her was guiltily relieved she had an excuse to be away from the princess. After last night she could not afford to lose control again. She had had no choice but to show her sword to the group. It was not something she could hide from them anyways. Her wings and her Walking, however, would stay hidden until she chose otherwise. In the princess's presence though, that suddenly became hard to do. She knew it was stupid to keep her true self hidden from her friends, but the problem was that they were her _friends. _She would not risk them hating her for something she could not help. Her parents had not wanted her, why would anyone else? Only _he_ understood.

"Hmmm…I see. Second floor. Which room, Honorable Guardian?" She said this part a bit louder so that two maids hurrying past could hear her using the normal titles. Setsuna nodded to the room she had witnessed the demon visiting. Asuna frowned. Then she turned and led the swordsman down the hall and ushered her quickly into the unused guest room that held their secret tunnels entrance. She locked the door behind them after making sure the hallway was empty. When she faced the shorter girl, her expression was thoughtful. "Puhvalian nobles are staying in that room. I don't know any of them. One of them must be acting as my uncle's delivery boy. It takes three days hard riding just to get to Puhvalia and another two to reach my parents' palace. So we have nearly a week before that letter reaches my uncle assuming the messenger hasn't already gone." She opened the closet and together they crawled into the tunnel that led to the staircase. Setsuna went ahead, wincing as her tired muscles complained. Her shoulder blades ached the worst. It had been much too long since she let her wings out.

"So what did you mean by we can fix not having enough forces to stop Cairo and Byron?"

"Well," Asuna sighed deeply. "My uncle's army consists of around seven hundred men. Mania's army is about nine hundred strong. Kirah is the smallest country and their entire population about equals that of the two armies combined. So Kirah would be easy to take, except that all Kirahns are trained in the way of the ninja from birth, like Kaede."

"Kaede is Kirahn?" Setsuna asked. "She doesn't have the odd accent like the Kirahns I've met in Kiona's shop."

"Yes, she is. She came to live here years ago and trained under Eishun for a while. After so long away from her homeland she's lost the accent."

Suddenly, Setsuna remembered something. "I keep meaning to ask you, what happened to your ears? I thought Puhvalians have pointed ears."

Asuna paused, forcing Setsuna to stop and trot back down the stairs to her. The former princess touched her left ear, half-smiling. "Oh, yeah. They do. I had Eva change them for me when I came to live in the castle. I am supposed to be dead, after all."

They continued up the staircase.

"Alright, so you were saying about Kirahns being ninjas?"

"Right! Well, seeing as even the four year olds of that country are trained ninjas, it won't be easy to overtake them. Should Cairo and Byron actually manage it, Ahriman will pose an entirely different challenge. Ahriman is a place of magic. Nearly every person there has some control over their own form of it. All we have to do is get to the Rani of Kirah and the Queen of Ahriman and warn them."

"There you are!" Kaede's voice made them both jump. She was standing above them on the stairs, a bag slung over her shoulder. "Come on, we have to go."

"Go?" Setsuna asked, racing up the stairs to meet her mentor. "Where?"

"We're leaving the palace now. Cairo knows." Her heart stopped. "Konoka and Brace are waiting for us in Eva's tower."

"Where's Eva?" Asuna panted as the three of them leapt up the stairs.

"Still gone. We'll have to find our own way out of the castle. Brace has some loyal friends guarding the side gate. We have to hurry. Cairo has the whole guard searching for Konoka. He told them we kidnapped her and she is to be taken alive. We, however, are not." The look she flashed them was the only encouragement they needed. They cleared the stairs and rushed down it. Setsuna debated only momentarily and then dashed up and into her room, ignoring Kaede's protests. She shoved the bookcase out of the way and hopped over the bed. Her slave collar hung from the handle of her wardrobe. Unable to leave it behind, she grabbed it and was nearly back across the bed when the door flew open, bouncing hard on its hinges. A behemoth royal guard burst into the room, sword at the ready. He leapt at her and she met his attack with her daggers crossed. They struggled against each other for a moment and he used his weight to his advantage. She fell back, hitting the bookcase hard. Books rained down on her, one landing in her hand. Unwittingly, she gripped it hard and pulled her katana with the other hand, watching it shimmer into life. The guard, surprised, stepped back. She leapt on him, distracting him with the sword. He never saw the book corner that slammed into his temple. He hit the floor, blood creeping down his ear. She turned and dove into the tunnels, knowing the door to Eva's tower would be blocked by her friends.

She leapt into the staircase of Eva's tower and found Asuna's sword swinging at her face. She ducked and gracefully grabbed the maid's arm. Asuna recognized her and grinned.

"Come on, we've found a way out."

Heavy banging grabbed her attention. The doorway into Eva's tower was blockaded with a large chair wrapped in chains, an upside down wardrobe, and a couch. The guard would be through it soon. She raced after Asuna, all the way to the third of Eva's five floor tower. A window at the far end of the room showed that it was already nearly nightfall. She wondered where the day had gone. Brace was standing on the windowsill, lowering a large rope out of it as quickly as he could. Kaede was tying the other end to one of the torch brackets on the wall. Konoka spun when she heard them enter. Blood covered her chin and neck. Setsuna immediately made her way to the princess's side. She grabbed Konoka's shirt, felt along her jaw, took in every spot of blood on that innocent, sweet face. "What happened? Are you hurt? Who did this?"

"Calm, Setsuna!" Konoka gripped her wrists, stilling her. "Cairo hit me when he realized I wasn't Chiora. I'll explain later. It's only my lip." Sure enough, her bottom lip was busted and still bleeding. Setsuna tried to focus on something that would calm the raging beast in her chest. Lightly, she brushed her thumb across Konoka's wound. The princess winced. "Look," She raised her other hand to her own, almost healed lip. "We match again."

Konoka suddenly smiled. It was a sweet smile, meant only for the swordsman. Setsuna flushed red.

"Come on, you two. You can get married later, but right now we have to survive." Asuna yelled as she leapt out the window and made her way down the rope. Setsuna glared after her. Kaede suddenly unwound her scarf and tossed it over Konoka. A moment later the princess was gone and Kaede was wrapping the scarf back around her neck.

"Let's go." Setsuna followed her down the rope, landing neatly on a balcony on the third floor of the palace. Brace was right behind her. Using their chi, the foursome leapt to another balcony on the second floor. From there they jumped down to the ground behind a large hedge on the palace grounds. Asuna nodded to the hunting sheds across the field.

"The gate is just on the other side of those. Ready?" Setsuna flashed her a thumbs up and together they rushed after Brace and Kaede. Halfway to the sheds, Kaede shouted a warning just as the hair on Setsuna's arms stood up. She dove to the side, rolling back to her feet. A volley of arrows pierced the ground where she had been. Behind her she heard another volley being loosed. She used her chi and leapt aside. Asuna was suddenly beside her, grabbing her sleeve. The grounds erupted in yelling and barking. Cairo had commanded the dogs be let loose.

Up ahead she saw the door of the sheds opening. Dogs poured out, fangs bared, fur standing on end. Kaede and Brace were already passing the sheds. Half of the dogs turned and chased after them while the rest advanced on Asuna and Setsuna. The two stopped, glancing around for an escape. There were too many dogs and only arrows and swords awaited them back towards the palace. Setsuna suddenly realized in one hand she held her sword and her other hand still clutched both the book she had used to down the guard who attacked her in her room and her slave collar. Asuna seemed to notice too. She swung forward a satchel that Setsuna hadn't seen she was carrying and Setsuna shoved the two excess items into it, not thinking. Together they faced the oncoming dogs.

One leapt for her throat and she sliced it down effortlessly. Asuna and she fought back to back, both getting bitten and clawed, but holding their own. Over the swarm of barking and snarling muzzles she saw Brace and Kaede slipping out of the side gate with two dark-haired men. She quickly focused back on the snapping jaws around her.

"STOP!" The dogs all fell back, their ears lying flat against their heads, their tails sweeping down between their legs. Collie was racing towards them through the throng of dogs. They fell back from her, looking almost ashamed. "Setsuna!" Collie grabbed her and started dragging her towards the side gate. She glanced back just long enough to see the royal guard was almost upon them. "Go. Run!" She let Collie shove her forward. Asuna did not hesitate. She was already leaping over the dogs, racing for their escape.

Setsuna gripped Collie's sleeve and together they raced toward the gate.

"Come with me!" She yelled at her childhood friend.

Before Collie could answer, Setsuna heard the tell-tale hiss of an arrow. She threw herself to the ground, rolled, and pushed back to her feet. Collie had fallen as well, so she grabbed her friend's hand and tugged hard. At the gate, the dogs that had chased after Kaede and Brace were sitting or crouching, looking the same as the dogs she'd fought off before. Asuna was holding the gate open, yelling for them to hurry.

She shoved Collie through the gate and glanced back for just a moment. Cairo was sitting on a horse in the middle of the royal guard who were still slinging arrows at them as they closed in. He was staring straight at her, fire in his eyes and a bow in his hand. He smiled and fitted an arrow to it. She leapt through the gate and Asuna slammed it closed just as a volley of arrows thudded deep into the wood.

She spun and found Kaede and Brace were gone. The two black-haired guards were waiting on horses, holding the reins of two more. Asuna quickly leapt onto one. Setsuna grabbed Collie's hand and pulled her toward the last horse. To her surprise, Collie pulled away.

"Setsuna, go. Please."

"Come with me." She urged, grabbing again for her friend's hand. "I can't leave you here."

"You have to. Setsuna…" Collie looked down. Setsuna followed her gaze. To her horror, the bloody head of an arrow protruded from the front of Collie's shirt.

Her terrified gaze jerked up and Collie's brown eyes, normally so full of joy and energy, looked weary and resigned. She collapsed back against the wall of the castle.

"No! COLLIE!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Kailor: Now you two sit here with your hands under your legs and don't move unless I say so.**

**Rikku: We just went to Burger King.**

**Naruto: I was gonna get you something!**

**Nuriko: Now remember, the more reviews we get the faster the next chapter goes up!**

Everything seemed to slow down. Collie reached up and touched the arrow head protruding from her chest. Her other hand gripped the wall and she slowly laid her head back against it. Setsuna moved to grab her, feeling like she was wading through water.

She wrapped her arms around Collie's waist and carefully carried her towards the horses. Asuna was yelling something but the only sound Setsuna could hear was her own breath, coming in short, terrified gasps. Collie bent double in her arms and coughed. Blood spattered on the grass beneath their feet. Setsuna pulled her upright. Asuna was yelling again. The man holding her horse was suddenly dismounting. He grabbed Collie's other arm. Together they pulled her up onto his horse. He leapt up behind her and rode away, leaving Setsuna to scramble onto her own steed and follow.

There was no fear this time. There was no clutching the horse and praying just to stay on. There was no discomfort.

There was nothing but Collie. Asuna rode just ahead, leading her. The last man rode behind them. The forest passed in slow motion. She could not hear the horses galloping or Asuna shouting directions. She felt oddly calm, detached. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and turned off all connections to the world around her.

"_I won't always be there to save you."_

Collie's voice echoed dimly in the back of her mind. They had met when they were five. Collie had just been purchased. Kids used to play in the river all the time and Setsuna had gone to join them. She swam too far towards the middle and the current caught her, dragging her under. She fought valiantly but to no avail. The surface continued to evade her. Then someone grabbed her hand and yanked hard. Collie dragged her back to shore and together they had lied, spitting up water and fear. Then the brown haired girl had grinned and slapped her thigh.

"I'm Copper." She said, pushing her damp hair from her face.

"Patches." Setsuna whispered back shyly.

They had been best friends ever since. They grew up together, taught each other things, learned from one another. They dreamed dreams of a better life together. They took a chance and journeyed to the castle together. They kept secrets but they truly trusted each other. She had to save Collie.

She had to.

"DAMMIT, SETSUNA!" Asuna's voice finally penetrated the fog in her mind. Their horses were now galloping side by side, both lathered in sweat. It was dark out and she suddenly realized she must have been out of it for quite a while. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry. Yes."

"We're almost an hour away from the group. Your friend is in big trouble." Her heart stammered and she nearly bounced off her horse as it leapt over a fallen tree.

"Can she make it?"

"I don't know, Setsuna. I really don't." Asuna grimaced apologetically. They journeyed on in silence.

Nearly half an hour later they heard hoof beats. Kaede came bouncing into sight.

"Your friend made it into camp. Kotaro rode like hell. Follow me and I can get us there in ten minutes. Setsuna, how are your legs?"

They were killing her.

"They're fine. Get me to Collie." Kaede nodded curtly and yanked her horse around. The three of them galloped off. Setsuna held on tight, wincing as the saddle bruised her legs more. Their horses leapt like gazelle through the trees. Up ahead a light shone between the trees. Setsuna instinctually slammed her heels against her horse's flanks. Her steed bounded ahead of the other two. She cleared the trees and her horse vaulted into the center of a maze of tents. The horse slid to a stop at the edge of a large fire pit and reared back. She clung to the saddle desperately. People yelled and scattered all around, jumping towards their tents. Behind her she heard Asuna's yells.

"She's ok! Stop!" That was when she noticed nearly every person around her was holding a weapon. Ignoring the fact that she very well could have been killed without Asuna, she swung around, her gaze darting from face to face. Finally, she saw Brace waving her down from the horse. She dismounted and dashed to his side. He gripped her elbow and together they shoved through the throng of people, heading towards the biggest tent. He moved the entrance flap and she ducked in.

Evangeline and Konoka were standing beside a cot. Collie lay on it, eyes closed, breathing shallow. Setsuna was immediately by her side. She gripped Collie's hand, searching her face for any sign that she was perfectly fine, albeit a little sore. Collie opened one eye.

"Oh, hey. You're late." Setsuna couldn't help but laugh, even though tears were filling up her eyes. She was so relieved just to see Collie smile.

Behind her, Konoka awkwardly fidgeted with the fire pit, stirring the coals. Evangeline and Brace were whispering together and Kaede and Asuna were just entering.

"Yeah, sorry about that. How are you?" Collie weakly fluttered a hand around above her bandaged torso.

"I feel alright I guess. Just weak." Setsuna bent and lightly kissed her friend's cheek.

"Rest. You need it."

"I need a good meal. They won't feed me, Patch. Tell 'em I want turkey." Setsuna laughed and promised to pass the message on. She stepped around the fire pit and Brace took her arm again. Eva and he brought her under another tent flap into an adjoining room. Two cots were set up in here, a fire burning dimly between them. Eva faced Setsuna and Brace sat heavily on one of the cots, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you want the truth from Brace or a half-assed explanation that leaves everything out from Brace?" Eva whispered, her voice as cool as her gaze.

Setsuna sighed and rolled her shoulders, easing the tension in them.

"I'd rather the truth from Brace, to be honest." Eva smiled. "But tell me."

"It's not good." Eva crossed her arms. "There are chi healers among us. Kaede is one. They can use their own chi to heal wounds, but only if the other person has chi."

"I thought everyone had chi."

"You thought wrong. Chi and magic are directly related. It is possible to have chi without magic, but it is not possible to have magic without chi. Some people have neither one."

"Why does this matter right now?"

"This matters the most right now," Eva snapped. "Your friend is what we call a Nashini. It means 'without'. She has neither magic nor chi. People like us who have both are called Kyou, which means 'both'. Those who only have chi are called Bakari, or 'only'."

"Why the vocabulary lesson?" Setsuna retorted, her hands fisting at her sides.

"Listen, brat. You can bitch about lessons later." Eva advanced on her, poking her hard in the chest. "Your friend was hit mere inches from her heart. The only thing that can save her is magic. I am trying to explain why and if you don't shut the hell up—"

"Nashini can only be healed by natural medicine or magic. Chi healing doesn't work on them." Brace cut in, sensing this was about to get bloody. "Bakari and Kyou can be healed by either one or both at once. Someone without chi, though, cannot be healed by chi. In chi healing, the healer sends their own chi along the lines of the victim's chi, fixing breaks along the way. This heals the soul, thus healing the body. Magic has no need of the chi because it can be focused into the very wound itself."

"Why can't chi be used like that?"

"I don't know. It just can't. Chi is an actual force within a person. It is their own personal power that only they can move or use. It can be used against someone but the only time one person's chi can enter another person is if it is interacting with the other's chi. Otherwise the recipient's chi would force it out of their body automatically."

"Unless you're a Kontoro-ra." Eva hissed.

"What is that?" Setsuna queried.

"A 'controller'." Brace answered. "A person who can not only use and control their own chi, but anyone else's as well."

Setsuna quickly repeated all the new words in her head like Kiona had taught her to do. When she was sure she could remember them well enough now, she turned towards the tent flap that hid her dearest friend from view.

"So you're saying only magic can heal her now. Do we not have magical healers here?"

"We do," Eva said. "Brace is the only one with enough skill now. However, he cannot use his magic for another day. She needs attention now."

"Why can't you use your magic?" Setsuna asked, turning back.

Brace shook back the sleeve of his tunic, exposing a black band tattoo that circled his wrist. "Eva has me under a spell that has two parts. It changes my appearance and seals my magic whilst I am in this form. Until this band falls off, I can't return to my original form or use my magic. When Asakura kicked out Eva, back when she was possessed, she also kicked me out. Eva put this spell on me so that I could get back into the castle and remain with Konoka."

"Why didn't you use it on yourself too?"

"Couldn't be bothered." Eva huffed, looking bored.

"Also," Brace stood. "I should probably introduce myself again. My name's not really Brace." He bowed low, polite as ever. "My real name is Negi Springfield."


	25. Chapter 25

**Kailor: YES! Achievement unlocked: MINDFUCKING MASTER. Dude, hell yes. I knew that would throw everyone for a loop!**

**Naruto: It was my idea.**

**Kailor: Was not. -.-**

**Rikku: Oh, Naruto. You're so smart.**

**Kailor and Nuriko: ….PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Naruto: SHUT UP!**

**Rikku: Remember, more reviews, faster updates!**

**Kailor: And for all my avid reviewers with their many questions, all will be revealed in time! Remember, all the questions you're asking, Setsuna will also be thinking in the story. You know what she knows minus a few key details so that I can twist your minds some. Also, grammarninja, you may be right about me knowing exactly where this story is going. Or maybe I don't…hmmmm. Oh, and Rebanex it has been such a long time! Hi!**

"So wait…you're only ten years old?" Setsuna was staring speechless at Brace. Stepping back, she looked him up and down. His hair was dark brown with gray, nearly white, streaks. Around his eyes were crow's feet and what could have once been dimples, were turning into wrinkles. He looked about thirty-something. He was a foot taller than her, muscular, and carried himself like a man.

"Well, I will be two moons from now."

"You're NINE!"

"Well, yes." Setsuna simply gaped at him. Feeling the need to expand on the topic, Brace continued. "My father was Eishun's best friend and a powerful mage. When I was born, he disappeared. I trained under one of his other friends for five years, then came to the palace where Eishun took care of me and eventually made me part of Konoka's bodyguards. When Chiora arrived, she didn't like children, so Eva and I were banished. When Konoka was free of the demon and told us what had happened, I took on the guise of Brace and came back to the castle."

"_Brace is really old for his age and really young for his attitude."_ Kaede's words suddenly flashed through her mind. She had said that when they first met. It had been a hint!

"Wait, Konoka said this group is made of some of the strongest magic users in Mania. Can't someone else heal her? Can't you?" She rounded on Eva, her mind back on the nagging worry at the forefront of her mind.

The vampire glared her down. "If you had stopped to listen for a moment, I would have explained to you that healing is not my forte. We have the best magic users, but not the best healers. She is so far gone that only three people among us could heal her. Negi is only one."

"Who else?"

"Kiona." Setsuna's brain froze momentarily. Her master? "Kiona and her sister are more than seamstresses. They are both very powerful mages. However, their powers are only at their best when they are together and your friend needs the very best healing possible."

Her master was a mage? So that was how Kaede knew her! She put that issue aside.

"Well, where is Diana?"

"Kirah, with the Rani."

"Then who is the third person?"

"Konoka."

Again, Setsuna's brain struggled to process all the new information.

"Konoka is a mage?"

"No. Konoka is a healer. Her magic is solely focused on healing. However, her father sealed her powers until her twentieth year."

"Why?"

Evangeline sighed. "Konoka has powers stronger than anyone has ever seen. Even though she can only use them for healing, someone else could use her powers as a catalyst for their own and become incredibly powerful. Until she is of an age to handle her powers, her father decided it best to seal them."

"Does she know?"

"She does."

"So nobody can save Collie?"

"She needs the healing done tonight. She will not see the sun rise otherwise." Eva strutted past her and left the tent. Negi stood and clapped a hand lightly on Setsuna's shoulder, then he followed the vampiress out.

Setsuna felt like her insides had just turned to water. She limply dropped onto one of the cots and stared at her feet, her mind spinning and trying to keep up with itself.

She didn't notice she was crying until she saw a tear land on the toe of her boot. Fiercely, she wiped it away and blinked rapidly, trying to rid herself of the evidence of her break down.

"It's ok to cry," Asuna and Konoka had just pushed into the room. Konoka's lip looked slightly swollen, but at least she wasn't covered in blood anymore. Asuna half-smiled, her face full of empathy. They had both changed into plain brown tunics and pants, their boots worn and weathered. Asuna opened the satchel that hung from the shoulder. She produced Setsuna's slave collar and the book Setsuna had used to down the guard. "Here you go," she said, handing them over. Setsuna took both and looked at Konoka.

"Can you remove Collie's? They never did back at the palace." The princess nodded and disappeared into the adjoining room.

Asuna crossed her arms and nudged some dirt around with her boot. "Lucky the slave key was in the bags she packed, eh?" Setsuna did not smile. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Don't be sorry." Setsuna's voice was harder than intended. "Not until it's over." Looking surprised, Asuna nodded and quickly left her fellow swordsman alone. Setsuna looked down at the two objects in her hand. Her collar shone dully in the firelight, glinting in places where the silver had been chipped. She ran her thumb along it, feeling the tense feeling behind her eyes that signaled tears. A few minutes later she heard the slight rustle of the tent flap moving. Konoka shyly entered, Collie's collar in her hands. She crossed the small space and placed it in Setsuna's lap. Their eyes met. The room suddenly felt like it was filled with lightning, sparking just beyond their senses. They both felt the intense pull to be closer.

Setsuna shook her head. "I can't deal with this right now, Konoka. Please." The last word was more of a statement than a request. The princess sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You're right. That's your cot, by the way. This one is mine." She nodded to the second cot. "Kaede figured you would want to be near Collie and I wanted to be near you." Shyly, she shrugged and backed towards the other room.

"I know my appointment to personal bodyguard was a show for the palace and even for our friends…" Setsuna began, needing to say the words. "But I would truly like to take on the position, if it please you."

Konoka's eyes widened, and then she smiled.

Setsuna cocked her head to the side, and then she grinned back.

Konoka left and Setsuna ducked into the other room, finding only Kaede remained. The ninja patted her shoulder softly, then departed. The swordsman sat on a chair that had been set beside Collie's cot. Her friend lie still, breathing slowly. She pushed her chair closer and searched Collie's face again, hoping for the slightest change. When nothing was forthcoming, she lied her head on the cot beside Collie's hand and allowed her tears to fall.

Her tears had stopped when Brace, or Negi as she now knew him to be, stuck his head in. He was soaking wet.

"A storm is nearly on us. We went out scouting and it caught us and is on its way toward the camp. We had planned to move out tonight, so the king's dogs wouldn't find us, but since it's going to storm, they'll never find our scent." Setsuna had a suspicion that Collie was also part of the reason they were postponing the movement.

"Thank you," she whispered. Negi gave her the same half smile Asuna had. She knew what it meant. He wasn't sure how to treat her right now. Nobody was. She forced herself to smile and nod to him. After he disappeared again, she turned back to find Collie's eyes open. She looked very tired.

"Hey, Patch."

"Heya." Setsuna fought to keep the relief out of her voice. It was good just to see Collie move again.

"Do me a favor?"

"I told them you wanted turkey."

"Not that." Collie laughed, which turned into a hacking cough that hurt Setsuna's heart. "Sing for me?"

Setsuna felt her face break into a grin. Collie had always told her she sang too much, but secretly she knew her friend enjoyed listening to her. She sat back and took a deep breath, then began to sing a song they had written together years ago when they first started imagining lives beyond what they already knew.

"I'm over pretending that I never cared. This fallen angel is done being scared. Tearing my scars open on more time. The price I paid for another's crime. Lying through my teeth when I say I'm ok. Pushing all the helping hands away. I'll fly on my own where the wind's voice sings. I've had enough time to heal my broken wings. No more hiding behind a closed door. I was given this life to be so much more. I'm letting these chains slide from my shoulders. Warming a heart that was slowly growing colder. Freeing myself from the pains of my past. Feeling the sun again at long last. I'll fly on my own where the wind's voice sings. I've had enough time to heal my broken wings…"

Collie closed her eyes, smiling.

"I never understood why you wanted to sing about wings and flying, ya know?"

"I can show you," Setsuna whispered. Something was telling her that now was the time to show her dearest and oldest friend. Collie opened her eyes and raised one eyebrow. Setsuna quickly peeked out the tent and made sure the people outside were busy preparing for the coming storm. None of her friends were to be seen. She pulled the flap closed and tied it loosely. She only needed a moment's warning anyways.

She turned back to Collie and pulled off her tunic. It only showed how weak her friend was that Collie did not make a remark on her disrobing. Setsuna rolled her shoulders and felt the familiar rippling pain in the back, as well as the amazing sensation of her blood catching fire in her veins. She watched Collie's face as she allowed her wings to spread above them both. She had expected shock, maybe fear, or possibly even disgust.

Collie was grinning.

"They're beautiful, Patch. Really suit you." Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed softly. "I'm really tired, Patch. Can you take me flying when I wake up?"

"Of course I can." Setsuna whispered, knowing it was an empty promise. Collie opened her eyes one last time and reached out. She gently stroked Setsuna's brilliant white feathers. Her smile grew and her hand dropped back to the cot.

Setsuna's wings curled around the cot and her best friend as Collie took one last ragged breath, still smiling.


	26. Chapter 26

Unable to hold them in any longer, Setsuna allowed her tears to spill forth. Unconsciously, she folded her wings back into the body and pulled her tunic back on. A crushing weight settled on her shoulders and she backed into the corner of the tent, clawing at her chest and stomach, wishing she could just rip out the incredible pain she felt.

Collie was gone, and her whole body seemed to be screaming the soul-wrenching cry her mouth could not utter. She shook hard, tucking her chin into her chest. The tension in her gut built to a fever pitch and she grasped handfuls of her own hair and sank to the ground, rocking back and forth. She had never felt this much pain, not even when Kiona had told her that her parents had abandoned her. Her throat felt like something was lodged in it and she knew it was the lonely howl that was playing over and over in her mind. Her chest felt hollow now, only agony floating around inside. Tears raced each other down her cheeks and her lips pulled back, her teeth gritted against the unbearable ache that filled her up and spilled from her eyes.

Finally, with a horrible tearing feeling, her mouth opened and she released a desperate howl of sorrow. The howl became a sobbing cry and then small whimpers that rocked her to her core. Sounds she never knew she could make forced their way out of her and she lay helpless on the ground, arms crossed tight over her stomach.

She didn't notice Konoka enter but the princess was suddenly there, stroking her hair, purring words that meant nothing, and placing a clay bowl before her face. She shoved the bowl aside and buried her hands in Konoka's tunic. Her head rested against Konoka's shoulder and again, she howled her pain to the world. The fog in her mind grew less dense and still she clutched the chocolate haired girl's clothes, shivering and gasping between sobs.

Hands were pulling at her. She fought, but her body denied her the strength she needed to resist. She felt rain on her face and whimpered softly. Someone lifted her onto a horse and a small warm body pressed against her own, arms holding her close. They were moving quickly, the rain lashing at her bared face and arms like a whip. She fell forward and clutched the horse's mane, unable to figure out what was going on. She just wanted to stop hurting.

God, why did it hurt so much?

She would never know how long she rode with her unnamed companion, but when the horse stopped she found enough wits to raise her head and look about her. The rain was coming down hard and the person behind her in the saddle was dismounting. She felt a tug on her pants leg and looked down, blinking rain and tears out of her eyes. Konoka squinted up at her, her hair plastered to her head by the rain and her clothes soaked through. Dimly, Setsuna realized she must look the same. She slid to the ground. The princess took her hand and led her down the bank of a river to the same waterfall they had trained at only days ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had leapt into the water with this girl and laughed and played like there was no demon king, no conspiracies between countries, and Collie still lived. Just past the waterfall a stone outcropping jutted above them like a great curved beak. They ducked under it and their horse pranced outside, swinging its tail. Konoka pulled Setsuna down to sit on the ground. They were silent for a long time, neither really knowing what to say. Setsuna's tears finally ceased, though she still felt they were close at hand, waiting to spring forth again. The rain slowed quite a bit later and finally Konoka spoke.

"You know, when I was very young I had a nursemaid called Melonie. She was an old woman and very strict. I used to terrorize her so. Daddy told me one day that I was to quit being a nightmare for the woman or he would give her permission to take the paddle to me. So I was the perfect eloquent little lady for the rest of the week. Come the next week, though, I could no longer keep being good. So I snuck into Melonie's room and stole her undies. She found them only because the knights who bathed in the men's springs decided to take turns wearing them around the dining hall while I ate breakfast. Daddy never really did let her paddle me, but I still dream of her showing up outside my room screaming, GIVE ME MY PANTIES YOU HEATHEN!"

Shocking both herself and the princess, Setsuna began to laugh hysterically. The story was completely random, but something about it sounded just right. Konoka began to laugh too, and they both laughed until it hurt too much to laugh anymore. Outside, the horse neighed, as if it too found the story ridiculous.

"When we were little, Collie and I stole some of Kiona's clothes," Setsuna began. Her voice did not catch on her friend's name and somehow she felt like something had changed in her. She was already beginning to heal. She was nowhere near alright, but something inside was saying that she would be, and she believed it. She smiled and continued, picturing the scene in her head. "We put them on and walked around town in them. People laughed and we even put on a performance in the town square, leaping about in these clothes that were much too large for us and singing some stupid song about a prince who fell in love with a girl and then found out she was a boy. Some people tossed us coins and I remember when we returned home, I expected Kiona to be furious but she laughed and took the money we offered her. As punishment, though, we had to wear the dresses we had taken for a full fortnight."

Konoka giggled, picturing tiny Setsuna running around in a dress fifty times too large and singing. She braced her back against the rock wall behind them, watching the rain fall outside. Setsuna slid back next to her and listened as Konoka began to tell a story about how she had turned Melonie's gray hair purple.

And there they stayed. They did not touch. They didn't need to. They took turns, back and forth, recounting stories of their pasts. Funny stories, sad stories, and stories that really had no point but seemed right to tell at that moment. Most of Konoka's stories were about her father and most of Setsuna's were about Collie. There was laughter so hard it made them cry. There were tears that had nothing to do with laughter. And when the stories faded into silence and their eyes closed, the clouds above parted and the moon shone the color of dragonfire.

The storm danced around them, and under a rocky outcropping in the middle of nowhere, Setsuna slept, her pain washing away with the rain.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kailor: Oooh, I love using foreshadowing like Kaede's statement about Brace/Negi! Keep that in mind dear readers.**

**Nuriko: More reviews equals more updates!**

**Kailor: Where is Naruto?**

**Rikku: He's preparing a romantic trip for the two of us to Hawaii!**

**Nuriko: You two barely know each other! Kailor, tell her that's ridiculous!**

**Kailor: …Can I come too?**

**Nuriko: KAI!**

A solitary rain drop landed on her cheek. Setsuna jerked awake, blinking and shaking her head. She rolled over, wincing as her muscles began to complain about sleeping on the ground. It took her mind a moment to remember everything that had happened the day before. Collie…

She sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position. Konoka was standing at the very edge of the outcropping, just out of reach of the steady drizzle. Their horse was nibbling grass a few feet away.

The princess faced away from her, body outlined by the dull gray of rainy morning. Her hair fluttered in the breeze. Her arms were crossed across her chest, her eyes locked on something far away, and she was still as a statue.

"I screwed up." Setsuna blinked as the princess began to speak. Neither of them moved. "Cairo was talking about Reed and how he had drawn the symbol of the old Gods on him. He said people would see the circle of leaves with the flames in it and think he was a sinner, marked by the Gods for his crimes."

The old Gods were Kieran, the flame, and Soren, the leaves. It was said that the two were brothers that ruled over the world together. They both fell in love with the goddess, Renlo, who lived in the waters of the world. They fought over her and eventually decided to let her choose. Renlo told Kieran her love would kill him, for he was the flame and she was water. Their love would only bring death. Soren, however, was the green on the trees, and only lived because she existed. Their love would bring life to the world. Soren won and they married. Kieran, though upset, forgave his brother and married a mortal woman named Lera. It was said that Lera's heart burned with the same flame that Kieran's did and they were perfect together. Kieran gifted her with immortality and the two couples ruled together. After Renlo's decision though, they created their symbol: the circle of red leaves, surrounding the flame. The leaves signified life and the flames were death. They balanced each other out, just as the two brothers did. The first believers burned their dead in a circle of red leaves to honor the Gods.

"No woman would ever touch him for fear of invoking the Gods' wrath. He said it made him feel like a god himself and that one day, when he ruled everything, he would be a true god." Her voice became deathly quiet and Setsuna held her breath. "Chiora has no memory of talking about taking over the world and I, of course, shouldn't know what he was writing to Asuna's uncle about so I asked him how he planned to do that and he suddenly got quiet. He said that we had discussed all of this during our captivity and on the trip to Mania. I acted surprised. I said it had slipped my mind because we hadn't talked it over since we reached Mania. He was gone so much and when he was here we barely spoke. I never saw his fist coming." Setsuna curled her lip back, hissing softly between her teeth. "He said he'd been suspicious for a while that I wasn't Chiora. Little things I did tipped him off. He said he had spent a century with Chiora in that river and he would have known sooner if he'd been around this past year, but I wasn't her. He pulled a dagger. I tackled him and managed to make him drop the knife. I kept seeing blood on him and I was…terrified." Her voice caught and Setsuna realized she was crying. She sensed that Konoka wanted to finish though, so she stayed seated. "I just kept thinking it was his blood and I had somehow hurt him. I realize now it was my lip but in that moment…I really thought I had hurt Daddy."

Setsuna watched in appalled silence as Konoka began to sob. Her shoulders shook and hunched forward, like she was trying to keep it all in. Setsuna knew that feeling all too well now. She stood and awkwardly stepped closer to the princess. Unsure what she could possibly do to console Konoka, she chose to squeeze her elbow softly. Konoka grabbed her hand and held it, fighting to control her tears. The swordsman waited, allowing Konoka to rein in her emotions enough to continue.

"I know I said I would kill him. It is what he would want. I can't though. I was wrong. He's my Daddy. I know it's not him but he's somewhere in there watching and it's him. It's HIM, Setsuna!" Konoka flung her arms around Setsuna and sobbed heartily into her shoulder. Setsuna closed her eyes, her already aching heart breaking again for the princess. "He's my Daddy."

Setsuna held her until Konoka's sobs faded away. Finally, Konoka pulled away and brushed her hands across Setsuna's shoulders, sniffing.

"I'm sorry. You just lost your friend and I'm burdening you with this."

"Don't be sorry." Setsuna cocked her head to the side. "I'm glad you told me." They stared at each other for a moment and Konoka reached up and brushed Setsuna's bangs out of her eyes. The night before they had shared so many things. It had seemed like they had known each other forever.

But the reality was they had met only days before. They barely knew each other.

They were complete opposites anyways. Konoka was a princess trying to save her kingdom and Setsuna was a former slave with secrets beyond anyone's imagining. Here, in the wilderness, on the lam from a demon king, that meant nothing, but in her heart, Setsuna knew she would always remember the difference. She would always be too scared to show her true self. She would always be the child her parents didn't want, the slave, the freak.

She stepped away from Konoka and coughed pointedly. Konoka turned red and rubbed her temples, eyes closed.

"Let's get back to camp. We'll be leaving now that the storm has passed." Konoka clapped her hands together and their horse trotted over, tossing its mane. She swung herself up into the saddle with all the grace and dignity of the princess she was. Setsuna decided to spare herself the embarrassment of trying to clamber on behind Konoka and instead used her chi to launch herself into the nearest tree. Konoka looked at her quizzically.

"I can watch you better from here and I need to practice anyways." She quickly made an excuse. Konoka accepted it and kicked her horse into motion. Setsuna followed, keeping one eye on the princess and one on which branches she was using. It felt good to be moving like this, almost like she was flying. It had been so long since she'd flown…

She fumbled her next step and slipped forward. Almost without thought, she caught hold of the next branch she saw and let her shoulders lock. Her body swung down under the branch and she flipped around it until she was doing a hand stand on it. She swiveled her head around and spotted a thick, nearly flat branch a little below her. Bending her elbows, she tensed her arms and took a breath. As she released it she sprung off the branch she held and twisted in the air, landing nimbly on the branch she'd spotted. Down below she saw Konoka rounding a bend in the trees. Quickly, she dove after her, leaping from branch to branch, swinging when she needed to. A moment later she had caught up and slowed to keep pace with the cantering horse below. Konoka hadn't noticed her slip up. She forced all memory of the wind in her feathers out of her mind and focused on watching the princess.

Konoka rode with such confidence. She held her head high and held the reins tight, keeping complete control at all times. Her hair trailed after her, bouncing with the horse's gait. Setsuna found it extremely hard to take her eyes off of it.

The branches disappeared and she was falling. The camp had snuck up on her while she was fixated on the princess. She landed easily next to a boy with wild red hair and glasses. He blinked, barely surprised.

"Sorry," she said, self-consciously dusting her clothes off. The boy smiled politely.

"It's alright, Setsuna. You just startled me a bit. Where'd you come from?"

She stared at him. His eyes widened and he flushed slightly.

"Oh, forgive me. The spell's over. It's me, Brace. Or Negi, really." Her jaw dropped. He was so different! His hair was spiky and red with brown. His skin was soft and unmarked by age. He was a good foot shorter than her. His voice was softer, higher, and probably broke when he was excited. There was no longer the stocky, muscular build of a man, but the thin, agile body of a boy. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. They were still the same warm brown eyes that had challenged her in the throne room. She finally smiled.

"You're cute young!" Negi blushed hard and she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"There you are!" She turned and saw Asuna stomping towards Konoka who was tying her horse to a large stake in the ground, where a dozen other horses were tethered. "We thought you were going to come back as soon as Setsuna was alright! Where did you two go?" Setsuna sidled over to the princess's side as Konoka sighed.

"We fell asleep. I swear, we weren't at a tavern partying, Mum." Asuna scowled, in a very motherly fashion. Setsuna couldn't help but grin. Asuna noticed her and her gaze softened. She opened her mouth and closed it, seeming to cast around for words. Setsuna beat her to the punch.

"I'm alright, Asuna. At least I will be." Asuna smiled apologetically and patted her shoulder.

"Well, we need to ask you what you want to do about Collie." Setsuna had known this was coming. She had thought about it last night as her eyes were closing.

"Well, Collie believed in the old Gods. I'd like her to have the traditional burning in a circle of red leaves, if we can."

"Of course. We have the perfect thing for it." Asuna spun on her heel and began to shout orders. "Someone fetch Killik! Akira, Haruna, and Kotaro, gather as many red leaves as you can find! NOW!" People scattered to do her bidding. Setsuna finally took a moment to look around the camp.

There were seven tents set up in a circle with an extinguished bonfire in the center. There were small groups of people working on taking each tent apart. To her surprise, there were only two men among them. The rest were girls about her age. Just inside the perimeter of the tents was the tether pole for the horses. There were saddles wrapped in blankets beside the largest tent and there were two girls moving in and out of the tent with bundles that they then strapped together and made ready to put on the horses.

"Setsuna, come with me." Konoka jerked her head towards a tent with three black rings stamped on the door. "Our tent's the one with rings. You can tell whose tent is who's by what design is on the door. We have to pack." Setsuna followed her under the door flap. The cot where Collie lied was covered with a thick white sheet. Setsuna's chest clinched and she hurried into the adjoining room with Konoka. Two heavy bags sat on her cot. "Kaede and Asuna gathered you some clothes in the one bag and the other is warm clothes for bad weather." She paused, then continued almost shyly. "I put your collar and Collie's in the outside of this bag along with that book you had." Setsuna nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She pulled back the flap of the nearest bag. There were three belts curled together on top of a pile of summer tunics and pants. Nearly every tunic was red, but there were also a couple black tunics and even two gold tunics. Smiling and rolling her eyes, she silently thanked Kaede. When she opened the second bag she thought an animal was in it. She grabbed the fur and pulled. A thick fur cloak came out, unfurling before her. It was all black fur, outlined by auburn fur. She ran her hands through the fur and smelled the sweet scent of wilderness on it.

"Like it?" Konoka asked from behind her. Setsuna nodded, not sure what to say. "I thought you might. My father gave it to me when I was very little. I kept it at my grandpa's house so I wouldn't be tempted to wear it and mess it up. Daddy said there's a legend that it was once Lord Kieran's cloak."

"The god Kieran?"

"The very same."

Setsuna stared at her, mouth hanging open. "I can't accept this."

"You can and will. No guardian of mine is going to freeze to death when we cross the mountains to Kirah. Besides, it never suited me. Too dark for my tastes." Setsuna sighed and carefully folded the cloak, replacing it in her bag. She stepped around the cot and touched Konoka's sleeve. The princess turned from her own bag and they both stopped, inches apart.

Setsuna's eyes fell to Konoka's lip. It was beginning to heal. The swelling had faded and there was the slightest of bruises on her chin. Around the cut her lips looked soft and inviting. She licked her own, almost completely healed, lips and looked back into Konoka's chocolate gaze. The princess's eyes glittered with uncertainty. The temperature in the room felt like it was rising. Setsuna felt her shoulder blades tingle in warning. She stepped away and broke eye contact, staring at her feet, shuffling them nervously.

"Ahem, thank you." She managed, silently berating herself. Konoka flushed, looking slightly hurt, and grabbed her bags off the cot. She set them by the door and set to folding her cot up. Setsuna followed her example, binding the cot closed with a leather strap. They carried their cots and bags out of the tent and set them down near the entrance.

A growl behind her made her turn.

And her jaw dropped.

Sitting on its haunches, right next to the dead bonfire in the center of camp was a nine foot tall…

DRAGON.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kailor: Now there are dragons!**

**Nuriko: I cannot believe they really ran off to Hawaii.**

**Kailor: I can't believe they didn't bring me. :'(**

**Nuriko: More reviews=more updates and I work for an idiot.**

**Kailor: Rude.**

Setsuna grabbed for her sword.

The beast was long and sinuous, thin and covered in green scales on top and dark brown scales on its underbelly. It had four legs as long as she was tall and a tail that was easily twice as long as a horse. Its talons were black and smooth as pearls. Its head was shaped almost like a dog's but behind its large pointed ears was two massive horns of ivory. Spikes ran down the entire length of its spine, ending in a tuft of fur at the end of its tail. The eyes were milky white and lidless. A thin film slid over them to keep them moist and clean, but it was almost invisible. Its beard was black as night and the teeth above it were sharp as swords and nearly as long. As it turned its head the scales seemed to shimmer and change color, becoming red, blue, indigo, silver, orange, and even black. The hues moved from scale to scale like water down a rock wall, changing so quickly she couldn't keep up.

"Setsuna!" Asuna appeared beside her, stilling her sword hand. "It's ok. He's friendly." Setsuna stared, shocked, as Asuna jogged over to the beast and rubbed its belly. The dragon bent and bumped her with its nose, mewling like an overgrown kitten. Asuna grinned at the stunned swordsman. "This is Killik!"

The dragon dropped forward onto all four feet and stalked across the camp towards Setsuna. She raised her sword defensively and held her ground, mouth dry, knees shaking. Killik stopped in front of her, milky eyes fixed on hers. Those eyes saw all the way into her and her heart began to pound faster.

Then the dragon licked her. Its long silver tongue shot out and smacked across the side of her face. She gave a cry of disgust and the dragon mewled loudly. She could swear it was grinning. To her dismay, he then slid behind her and wrapped his tail around her, pulling her close. "Oi!" she exclaimed, waving her sword around in warning. The dragon ignored her, nuzzling her back with his nose. "Asuna, help!" Asuna just laughed, hands on her hips.

"He likes you, kid!" With that, she walked away, leaving Setsuna in the clutches of the dragon. Killik licked her face again and she wiggled fiercely, attempting to free herself.

"Making friends, Setsuna?" She looked down at a giggling Konoka and a girl with long brown hair and glasses who was clutching an armful of red leaves. Seeing the leaves, Setsuna's mood grew considerably darker and she turned and looked the dragon in one of its white eyes.

"Killik. Put me down." To her surprise, with a small mewl, the dragon complied, slithering a few feet away, but never taking his eyes off her. He crouched on his front legs, his rear high in the air and wagging side to side slightly. Ignoring the creature's playful look, she turned to Konoka. The princess was still giggling but she managed to introduce the other girl.

"This is Haruna. She's a Puhvalian mage whose parents were loyal to Asuna's father. They're a part of our Puhvalian faction that is trying to find a way to remove Byron from power."

"We have factions?"

"You'll understand tonight. We're going to have a meeting." Konoka laughed. Haruna nodded politely to Setsuna.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Setsuna looked at her feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you." She managed, not sure why she should be thanking anyone, but knowing it was expected. Haruna offered her a half smile and excused herself, heading towards where Asuna was directing a patch of land cleared. Konoka took Setsuna's arm and turned her away from the commotion, leading her towards the tether pole. Killik followed them quietly, eyes still locked on Setsuna. Unnerved by his gaze, Setsuna rolled her shoulders.

"Is he blind?"

"Killik? It's impossible to tell. His eyes look blind but he seems to see perfectly. During the dragon poaching years my grandpa found a nest that had been destroyed, but Killik's egg had rolled away and was unharmed. Grandpa brought it home and when it hatched he kept Killik in secret until my father married my mother, became king, and lifted the Dragon Ban. When we started our little movement Grandpa sent Killik to help us out. He's a great guard and quick, even though he can't fly." Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"A dragon that can't fly?"

"He never grew wings. There are some dragons that don't have wings but can fly anyways, but since Grandpa raised him there was no mother dragon to teach Killik to fly. So he just doesn't fly. Sometimes it looks like he's watching the birds above but we can't be sure." Setsuna stopped and looked back at the dragon. He stopped and huddled low, looking at her. She cocked her head to the side, studying him. Killik was still, only his tail flicking back and forth.

She thought she must know how he felt. Despite having wings, she kept them hidden. He was supposed to able to fly and couldn't. She was supposed to be able to fly and couldn't. She raised a hand and beckoned to the dragon. His ears quivered and he slid across the ground, pressing his nose to her palm. It was three times larger than her hand. She patted his nose softly, and Killik mewled, nearly purring. She looked into the large pearly eyes and sighed.

"You're how they're going to burn my friend, aren't you?" It suddenly seemed very quiet in the camp. Killik pulled his head away and laid it flat on the ground then put one of his talons over his face. Behind her she heard Konoka's soft sigh. Setsuna bent and patted the dragon's claw. "It's ok, boy. It's ok." She turned around and Konoka was there, taking her arm again.

The princess took her to the horses and taught her the right way to tie supplies to the animals' backs so they wouldn't slide or bounce off. They helped other girls saddle up all the horses and put supplies on each. There were eighteen horses in all. Konoka explained that fourteen were for the group and the other four carried the extra supplies needed and all the tents were strapped to Killik's back. Around them all of the tents came down and were rolled up and piled together, ready to be strapped to the dragon's back. They got each person's personal supplies strapped to their respective horses and across the camp, on the cleared patch of dirt, Asuna and two girls were setting red leaves in a seven foot wide circle. Setsuna did her best to ignore them but she knew they were soaking the leaves in water first so that they would not blow away in the wind or catch alight when the fire was started. Try as she might, she couldn't help but feel tears spring to her eyes when she saw the two men carrying a cot covered with a white sheet out of her and Konoka's tent. Konoka took her to the tent a minute later and taught her how to take it apart and wrap it correctly. Within an hour the whole camp was packed up. Asuna finished tying the tents to Killik's back and hopped down, beckoning Setsuna to her. She indicated a solitary rope that hung from Killik's neck.

"If anything happens and Killik can't pull this himself, someone has to pull it for him. It releases all the ropes and the tents will slide off. So I suggest you pull it and jump out of the way." Setsuna nodded, adding the information to all her newly acquired knowledge. Asuna dusted her hands off and nodded toward the circle of damp leaves in the now empty clearing. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." Together they walked to the circle of leaves. Behind them, the group gathered, circling the circle. Some were already mounted and ready to go. Konoka took Setsuna's arm and they stood together, watching as a girl with dark brown hair tied up in two buns with braids dangling from them took a bucket of water and began to slowly pour it along the circle of red leaves. Haruna took another bucket and joined her. A very large man with white hair lifted Collie's body from the cot and stepped into the circle, laying her down carefully while Asuna untied a leather bag and sprinkled what looked like yellow dust over Collie. Setsuna knew it was a mixture of the ashes of a wolfsbane plant mixed with shredded cocoa leaves. The mixture was used to eliminate the smell of a burning body. Setsuna felt her stomach turn. The man then stood and crossed over to Setsuna. She found herself staring up at him, neck aching, and once again was reminded of how short she really was.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm Rakan. I wish to pay my respects." He knelt before her, head bowed. "May your flame burn on." It was custom to kneel before the deceased's family and say that. Setsuna flushed.

"I'm not her family, sir."

Rakan lifted his head and fixed her with steely eyes. "I'm sorry, but I heard your cries last night. Only someone who really loved her would have made a sound like that." He stood and placed a skillet sized hand on her shoulder. "Family is the people that love you no matter what blood runs in their veins." Tears in her eyes, Setsuna nodded. He strode away and was replaced by the girl with buns in her hair. She knelt and bowed her head.

"May your flame burn on."

This continued until the entire group had presented themselves to her. By the time the last one stood she was crying unashamedly. Konoka gripped her arm and she saw tears in the princess's eyes too. Asuna patted Killik's neck. The dragon slid beside Setsuna and lowered his head to her level. One glowing pearl colored eye stared her down. She watched as a thin film slid over the eye and back. It was impossible to tell if the dragon was really looking at her, but she got the uncanny feeling he was looking through her instead. Killik gave a low, whining mewl and bowed his head. She was almost certain he would have said the customary words if he could have. She placed her palm against his nose and forced a smile.

Killik lifted his head high above the group and opened his massive jaws. Writhing around on his silver tongue was dragonfire. She had heard the legends of dragonfire; how it looked like a ball of liquid fire. No one had ever told her how it moved and swirled like a living thing, small sparks dripping from it, constantly rippling and changing from red to brilliant orange with blue and green shooting through it. Nobody had mentioned that it gave off a strong scent of sandalwood and cinnamon. Not a soul had told her that it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever see. A sound like wind rushing through leaves came from the dragon's throat and his head pulled back like a cobra about to strike. The group backed away, eyes on Killik's mouth. Setsuna almost missed the swirl of rainbows that grew from the center of Killik's eye to the edges, until his whole eye was a roiling mass of color.

With a hiss, the dragonfire leapt from between Killik's jaws into the center of the circle of red leaves. It spread across the ground like a blanket and roared around the circle, just inside the leaves. The fire danced over Collie, stealing her from sight. The group watched, in fascinated horror as the flames consumed her. Konoka squeezed Setsuna's arm. Setsuna reached up and took her hand.

The smell of sandalwood and cinnamon filled the clearing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kailor: There goes Collie. :'(**

**Naruto: Why're you two crying?**

**Kailor and Nuriko: -intense glare-**

**Naruto: What? 0.o**

**Nuriko: WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOING JUST TAKING OFF LIKE THAT WITH A GIRL YOU BARELY KNOW!**

**Kailor: WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOING JUST TAKING OFF LIKE THAT WITH A GIRL YOU BARELY KNOW AND NOT INVITING **_**ME**_**!**

**Nuriko: -.-**

**Rikku: Kai! I brought you a grass skirt and a coconut bra!**

**Kailor: Oooh, cool! –Naruto, Rikku, and Kailor all put on grass skirts and coconut bras- Alohaaaaa oiiiiiiii.**

**Nuriko: If we weren't only seven reviews from two hundred I would so get a new job.**

They rode until the sun was directly overhead and their horses began to slow. Setsuna, who had chosen to take the tree tops rather than try to ride double with someone else, was tired and sore. Her whole body seemed to be remembering every scrape and bruise she'd acquired in the last week. When Asuna yelled for the group to halt, she gladly dropped to the ground and flopped onto her back.

"Using your chi so much will tire you out, but it will also make you stronger." Kaede said, sliding off her horse a few feet away. Rakan, with inhuman strength, slammed the tether pole into the ground and everyone tied their steeds to it. "You'll even be able to do that. Rakan is a Bakari and a master at using chi. Perhaps you should ask him to help you train." Kaede thought about it a moment. "Then again, maybe you shouldn't." Without explaining, she walked away. Now confused, Setsuna chose to ignore it. Konoka trotted past, leading her cream colored mare. The princess was deep in conversation with the other man in their group. She didn't notice Setsuna.

The swordsman sighed with relief. She wasn't sure how to talk to Konoka. The tight feeling in her chest had returned soon after the Burning. Sighing, she rested her arm over her eyes, listening to the sounds of the group settling down for lunch. A metallic slither accompanied by a mewl announced Killik's arrival. She moved her arm and found his alabaster gaze locked on her.

"Hey, Killik." She muttered, patting his muzzle. He purred and laid his head down across her lap, actually covering her from neck to ankle. "Oi! Killik!"

"Well, well, well. Of all the places I expected to see you again, this would be the last, my girl." The familiar voice grabbed her attention. Twisting under the nuzzling dragon she gazed straight up into the face she'd loved longer than any other.

Kiona grinned. Her gray hair was tied back in a braid as usual and her black eyes shown with humor.

"Master!" Setsuna wriggled out from beneath Killik and leapt into Kiona's arms. The old woman laughed and hugged her back, strong for her age.

"Hey, let's not forget me!" Setsuna looked over Kiona's shoulder and saw Asakura, looking much healthier. The Ahrimani spread her arms wide and waggled her head back and forth, grinning from ear to ear. Setsuna laughed and hugged her tight. Asakura dramatically kicked up one foot and flung her head back. "My hero! I have missed you so!"

"It's only been like two days."

"Two days too long, my hero!" They laughed, companionably patting each other's backs. Kiona was petting Killik.

"So, Setsuna. What are you doing here?" Kiona asked, shaking her head at the slave she had raised. Setsuna crossed her arms.

"I'm Konoka's personal bodyguard. I hear you're actually a mage." It was hard to keep the hurt out of her voice. This woman had taken her in and raised her, treated her like anything but a slave, and given her a life full of love when the ones who were supposed to love her had abandoned her. Yet she kept this from Setsuna. She knew it was unfair to think Kiona had shared everything with her when she had kept her Dream Walking and sword skills secret, but she couldn't help it. She felt slightly betrayed.

"Not a mage, a witch. There's a difference. Mages have magic in their blood. They can use it whenever they want. Witches, however, are Bakari who have learned to use magic through potions and special spells. The magic we use comes from the world around us, not from within like Negi's or Eva's." She paused a moment. "Oh, Bakari are—"

"I know what they are." Setsuna cut her off. Asakura suddenly became very interested in something in the top of a tree to her left.

"Oh, look at that…" She trailed off and they watched her saunter away. Killik nudged Setsuna with his nose and wrapped around behind her. She patted his neck and looked back at her former master.

"Talk to Konoka or someone else. They'll tell you everything." She walked away. Guilt pulsed through her at the tone she'd taken with the woman who had always cared for her, but after a week of nothing but having her life tilted, twirled, dipped, and flipped she couldn't handle having the one thing she thought she knew being changed. Collie had kept a secret from her and it had hurt, but Kiona was…_Kiona_. She was an old seamstress who had taken pity on a tiny abandoned girl and given her the protection of a slave collar so everyone would know she belonged to someone and there would be consequences for harming her. Now she found out that Kiona was more than that and had never told her. It was stupid, but she was upset. She needed to get away for a while.

Killik plodded along behind her, head swinging back and forth. She noticed Negi and the boy with black hair walking towards her.

"I hear there was some tension between you and Kiona." Negi said, with the untactful way of youth. Setsuna shrugged. Surprisingly, Negi took the hint. He clapped a hand on the other boy's back. "Kotaro, we're only about a mile from the plains. Why don't you take Setsuna ahead for a little while and let her see them?"

"What for?"

"Please?" Negi gave his friend a glare and the boy's eyes grew large.

"Oh, take her mind off fighting with the old lady! Okay, I can do that!" Negi slapped a hand to his forehead. Setsuna had to laugh. Negi bid them farewell and the other boy, Kotaro, grinned at her. "This way, newbie." He turned around and led her away from the group. Killik began to follow. Setsuna turned and put a hand on his nose.

"You stay here. Keep an eye on Konoka." Killik crouched low, his tail dropping to the ground. She could swear he was pouting. When she turned and followed Kotaro again, though, the dragon stayed where he was, his blind eyes turned towards the camp.

Setsuna followed Kotaro through the trees, noticing that the foliage was getting thinner and the trees were less dense. Kotaro gave her a once over.

"So, I'm guessing you can chi run. Kaede has been teaching you, after all." Setsuna nodded. Kotaro leapt into a tree and she chased after him, her sore muscles yelling obscenities at her. It only took five minutes for them to reach the edge of the forest. They landed next to each other, Kotaro looking excited, her just wanting to rest for a while. Then she noticed the plains.

The land sloped away from her, down into a hilly mass of beauty. The plains stretched nearly as far as she could see, ending in a majestic image of snowcapped mountains in the far distance. Brilliant green grass up to her waist bent and danced, almost alive. Far below her a herd of wild horses were grazing. They looked exactly like the horses she'd seen before in her life, yet something was different. Even though there was nothing physically different, these horses had a ferocity and wildness about them that was unexplainable. The way they tossed their manes and pawed the ground made her heart beat faster and her shoulders tingle. They were primal, uninhibited, free spirits and they made her wings ache to spread. She forced her eyes away, focusing instead on her tour guide. The wind here was incredibly stronger than in the forest and it whipped her hair across her face and laid Kotaro's flat on top. That was when she noticed his ears. They were dog ears on top of his head. He noticed her stunned look.

"Sorry, guess nobody told you. I'm from Barbaria. I'm part of the Wolf tribe."

"Your ears—"

"It's called Animism. Nobody ever told you the history of Barbaria?" Setsuna shook her head. Kotaro motioned for her to walk with him and they started down the hill away from the herd below. His onyx eyes swept the plains as he began to explain.

"In Barbaria there are all kinds of different tribes. Each one is named after an animal. Centuries ago Barbarians lived all over the world. There were only three countries then: Mania, Kirah, and Ahriman. A young mage created a new spell he called Animism. He intended it to give them the ability to change into any animal they wanted. It didn't work that way. None of them could change, but years later when his daughter gave birth to his first grandchild, the baby was born with crow wings. Her next child had the same thing and all his other grandchildren had them. They had the ability to shrink the wings down and pull them into their body, hiding them so that they seemed like normal human beings." Setsuna's heart stopped and her shoulders tingled hard. She missed a step, but Kotaro didn't notice. His eyes were on the plains that spread out before them. "All of his descendants were born with this gift. They married into other families and their children had them too. The mage recreated the spell and cast it on the whole tribe. They became the Crow tribe, the first of our kind. The mage grew old and gave the spell to his son, wanting his greatest achievement to be passed on in his family. The son, however, was a greedy bastard and he sold the spell to another mage. The guy cast the spell on his tribe too, hoping that he could give them the gift too. But it went bad wrong."

Setsuna stopped walking, listening intently. Kotaro noticed and stopped as well, crossing his arms, his wolf ears flicking back and forth.

"Everyone in the tribe had something different happen to them. They woke up the next day and found they had duck feet, or deer antlers, or cat eyes. Some of them had absolutely nothing happen. Some people had the same kind of animal traits; some had the same traits completely. A few of them had wings, but nobody had crow wings or the ability to hide their gift. The tribe was very large and each person gathered with the people who had the same kind of animal in them. The tribe broke apart and the people scattered, some staying together, some hiding their deformities-for that is what they were seen as-and marrying into normal families. Their children were born with the same kind of animal in them but most of the time it was a different trait. Like the father had tiger eyes and the son was born with a tiger tail or something. Even the people from the tribe who seemed unaffected by the spell gave birth to children with animal parts. It became an epidemic almost. The king of Ahriman at the time decided it was time for action. He ordered everyone with animal parts and everyone in their families to be exiled to the deserts. Knights ravaged the land, removing all of the people affected by the spell. It wasn't that bad yet so it only took a couple months. Plenty of people who were only suspected of being affected were moved too. They stuck them in the deserts and called it Barbaria. The people became the Barbarians. They quickly realized that mixing the tribes led to children who were extremely deformed, mentally unable, or worse." He grimaced. "I think we'll skip the worse part there. But anyways, the Barbarians separated into tribes of their own animal. It's against the law there to breed with someone from another tribe."

Setsuna's head was spinning. She rolled her shoulders and cleared her throat. "So, ahem, what uh…what happened to the Crows?"

Kotaro shrugged. "No one knows for sure. Before the Exile started they disappeared. Every single black feather was gone. Some say they never left, but hid their wings and blended among the people. The more popular opinion is that they moved to the Lost Islands."

"The supposed islands off the southern coast of Mania?"

"The very same. Even though no living being has seen the islands it's not a legend in Barbaria. It's a factual place. Our boats can't find them and it's too dangerous to send a member of the Eagle tribe or some other bird tribe out to find them, none of our water tribes have seen them, but we all believe they exist and the Crows are there." Setsuna looked off into the distance, tracing the curves and valleys of the mountains with her gaze. Finally Kotaro started walking again and Setsuna opened her mouth.

"Kotaro?" He paused. "The Crows…did they all have black wings?"

"Yeah, I said so, didn't I?"

"No, I mean are all of their wings black. No other color?"

Kotaro scoffed, grinning like he thought she was joking. "Of course not. All crows have black wings, or they aren't crows, right?"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right."


	30. Chapter 30

**Nuriko: Kai—**

**Kailor: Shhh! I'm watching Bones!**

**Nuriko: But Kai—**

**Kailor: Shoosh!**

**Nuriko: Ok! Fine! I guess I'll just let Naruto and Rikku take your jet to Australia. **

**Kailor: -runs out the door, suitcase already packed- WAIT FOR ME!**

**Nuriko: Alone at last! Where did Kai put his wallet? I'm gonna have my own "Two Hundred Reviews" party!**

When Setsuna's mind finally stopped swirling with secrets and legends she and Kotaro turned back towards the woods. They had roamed around the herd of horses, keeping a respectful distance, and talked about the Barbarian landscape. As they curved back around the edge of the herd and started up the gentle slope of the plains she heard rustling. A group of mounted riders emerged from the woods, all dressed in the royal regalia with chain mail and helmets. At their head was Smith, dressed all in silver to match his coat of mail. The two parties saw each other. She saw Smith's eyes widen and he hurriedly spoke to the warriors behind him.

To her horror, the knights drew their weapons and rode down the hill towards them.

She grabbed Kotaro just as he braced his legs, ready to chi run. "Just run towards the herd of horses. They may be able to follow us back to the camp. Run!" Kotaro nodded curtly and they spun around, racing towards the herd. A large black mare lifted her head and neighed loudly. The herd, seeing the intruders running towards them, turned and began to stampede across the plains. Setsuna put a little chi in her feet and used it to catch up to the herd, Kotaro right behind her.

The knights laid their heels into their mounts and leapt after them. She dodged around the wild horses, using them as obstacles between them and their pursuers. Her heart was pounding and she guiltily knew if they decided to start shooting arrows her chances of being missed would be better within the herd. Behind her she heard their yells getting closer. Kotaro was a little ahead of her, crouching low as he ran.

Something butted her shoulder hard. For a moment she was almost certain it was an arrow or a sword, but there was no pain and when she turned her head she saw it was a horse.

Not just any horse, though. It was a small rust colored stallion. His mane and tail were cream colored and his eyes were dark brown. His body rippled with muscle. His nostrils flared but his breathing was steady. Next to her own racing feet his hooves pounded the earth, like a hammer to an anvil. A jagged white scar ran down his side, as if he'd been hit by lightning. And he was looking at her.

They ran side by side, eyes locked. Something in her chest stirred and her shoulders tingled. The stallion tossed his head, neighing. The sound made her heart skip a beat. The horse butted his head against her arm again, more insistent and gave a very non-animal jerk of his eyes to his back.

Did he want her to ride him?

She would never know why, but without hesitating, she reached out and slid one hand into his tossing mane then leapt into the air. The stallion moved just enough that she landed perfectly on his bare back. Behind she heard the knights fighting their way through the tightly packed herd. She heard a horse scream in pain and she craned her head around to look. One of the knights had cut down a wild mare and was hacking at the rest of the herd, aiming for her and Kotaro.

The beast in her chest roared with fury. These horses were innocent and it was her fault if they got hurt. Instinct kicked in and she tugged at the stallion's mane. He slowed immediately and leapt between the oncoming horses, fighting his way out of the mob of horses to the very edges. They parted before him, leaving a clear path for the stallion to cross. The knights were all now entangled with the herd and the stallion seemed to know their best chance now was to break away.

"Kotaro!" she yelled. The boy was nearly at the head of the herd now, dodging wildly around the horses. She saw his ears flick back towards her and she knew he was listening. "Get over here!" Using his chi, he immediately landed beside her. She reached down and grabbed his collar, yanking him up onto the stallion with her. "How fast are you?"

Kotaro was wrapped around the horse's neck, eyes darting to the ground and back to her. "Fast as the wind. You saw me get to you!"

"Good! Get back to camp! Don't let anyone follow you! Make sure Konoka's safe!" He looked at her with disbelief.

"What about you?"

"I'll lead them away. Go!" With one last lingering look of uncertainty, Kotaro leapt off the stallion and landed a few feet away. A second later he was gone. She twisted around just in time to see a flash of black hair disappearing across the plains. Her stallion broke from the herd. She gripped hard with her legs and hands, then forced her eyes away from the ground flashing past below. The knights were still among the stampeding horses, all trying to get to her now, but their horses were terrified by the ferocious animals stomping around them and were resisting. One knight raised a bow and loosed an arrow at her. She froze.

The stallion saved her life. He flung his head back and slid to a halt, his thick neck keeping her from flying forward. The arrow shot past them. The herd shot past them. The stallion turned and raced off, parallel to the forest. More arrows rained down around them and he dodged each with expert ease. Smith's yells echoed after her. Her mouth ran dry.

Once those knights freed themselves from the herd they would be after her. She couldn't go into the forest; it might lead them to the camp. The mountains were too far away. There was nothing but the open plains between her and the attackers. She was going to be nothing but a moving target.

Even moving targets got hit. There was only one thing to do.

She pulled the stallion's mane back and to the right, remembering how she had seen her friends do to the reins of their horses. He neighed and spun around, side-stepping and tossing his head. Shaking, she pushed herself up straight and faced the knights. A few of them leapt from the herd and started towards her. She steeled herself and slid to the ground. As she pulled her sword free of its invisible sheath she laid her other hand on the stallion's flank.

"Thank you. Now go with your herd." She stepped past him and faced the oncoming knights, keeping an eye on the arrows they were stringing. The stallion butted her shoulder again and pawed the ground beside her feet. Then he lifted his head high, shook out his mane, and stomped one hoof defiantly. He wasn't leaving her.

She nodded and bent low, holding her sword out to the side, the red tassels flying with the wind. The stallion neighed and snorted, shaking his mane with all the ferocity of a hurricane.

The knights advanced. They had put away their bows now and drawn swords. They intended to ride her and the stallion down, and from the look in their eyes, they meant to kill her.

She would meet them. As if it were planned, the stallion leapt forward with her, racing straight at the knights. He kicked and shouldered his way through the band of knights, biting and screaming a horsey war cry. Setsuna blocked a sword from her right, ducked an attack from her left, and grabbed one man's ankle, dragging him from his horse. As he thudded to the ground his own horse reared back and came down on his chest with a sickening crunch. She blocked attack after attack, her teeth bared in a feral grin as adrenaline coursed through her. She made good use of her blade's "sweet spot" where it made the least vibrations up into her arms. Twisting, she spun the sword into a downward grip and blocked a particularly vicious assault from a knight who had dismounted. Behind her a horse neighed and she felt something dig into her shoulder painfully. With a growl, she dropped to the ground and delivered a back kick to the man's groin. She rolled to her back, dodging a hacking blow from another knight, a horse reared up above her. For a moment she could hear the dull, squelching crunch that the man she'd unhorsed had made as his steed crushed his breastbone inwards. She raised her sword.

A scream ripped through the fray, freezing everything for a hair-raising moment. Wind rushed across her face, ripping her hair across her eyes. Blinded, she pulled her sword close and curled away from the inhuman sound. Around her men began to yell in fear and horses neighed in terror. Something wet and sticky hit her face and she forced her eyes open. A thick, scaled leg obscured her vision. Killik was there, his front legs straddling her. A coat of mail, dripping blood, hung from his jaws and his milky white eyes were swirling with color. It took her barely a moment to regain her composure and she leapt to her feet, bracing her back against his leg. Most of the group of knights were running or riding as fast as they could in the opposite direction, Smith at their lead. A few hung back, slinging arrows at the dragon. Killik didn't even seem to notice the tiny objects hitting him. With another soul-shattering scream, he clamped his teeth around a knight's braying, terrified steed and shook his head hard. More blood rained down around her and the rest of the knights gave up their bravery and ran with the others. Killik growled in almost a playful way and slithered after them, long legs carrying him faster than their horses could take them away.

Setsuna collapsed to the ground, panting. Her adrenaline was slowly fading and the pain in her shoulder doubled. She reached up and her hand came away coated in shiny red blood. She grimaced and gripped the bottom edge of her tunic. Using her blade, she sliced off a long piece of it and pressed it against her wound. As her heart began to slow down she glanced around. Killik was happily snapping at the fleeing riders. Around her four men lay dead, two from her blade, one from his own horse, and one-judging by the chunk of missing flesh-from Killik's jaws. Three horses lay still in patches of flattened grass. Blood covered the ground.

The rust colored stallion was standing at the very edge of the fight area. There was a gash across his flank but he took no notice of it. His eyes were fixed on her. She stood and he pranced towards her, head high, eyes glowing.

"You saved my life, stallion." He tossed his head as if saying this was not news to him. She smiled and reached out a hand, running it down his snout. "I assume that isn't really your name." she joked, not expecting an answer. To her surprise the stallion shook his head. She blinked. "Do you have a name?" He jerked his head up and down. Her jaw dropped. She was talking to a horse! "What is it?" The stallion lowered his head and butted it against her chest. "Chest?"

Again, she was answered by a shake of his head. He pressed his nose against the center of her chest and closed his almond shaped eyes, his breath hot through her tunic. Something stirred in her. Suddenly, she knew.

"Heart?" The stallion nickered softly and moved toward her, butting his nose against her chest again. "I like that."

A mewl behind her announced Killik's return. His jaws were covered in blood and there were streaks of it down his sides. She was sure she didn't look much better. The dragon stopped, white eyes on the stallion next to her.

Heart and Killik stared each other down for a moment. Then Killik opened his mouth and made a soft whining sound. Heart tossed his mane and whinnied. The dragon turned and started back towards the forest. Taking this as acceptance, Setsuna patted Heart's flank. He bent his head, offering her his mane. No longer fueled by the heat of fighting and fleeing, she hesitated. Heart stomped a hoof insistently. She slid her hands into his mane and carefully pulled herself onto his back.

It was very different from riding in the saddles she had used. There was no horn to grab onto, no stirrups to brace her legs in. Despite all that, she felt more comfortable here than on any of the other horses she'd ridden. She sat straight, shoulders back. Heart trotted off towards the forest. She tucked her shins forward into the curve of his shoulders and laced her hands securely through his mane. Killik led the way and the threesome disappeared into the trees.

Behind her the plains kept silent.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kailor: We're back! –sees the whole house full of partying people- HEY! –everyone freezes- ….Nuriko.**

**Nuriko: Oh, Kai! Hey, didn't see you there!**

**Kailor: …Why didn't you hire a dj!**

**Nuriko: :O**

**Kailor: PARTY!**

_The fog seemed denser than ever. Her shoulder burned but the pain felt distant, like it wasn't really her pain. She followed the sound of the piano. The music was humming through her. She'd never heard him play anything but ballads; slow and majestic. This song was passionate, almost frantic. It urged her to focus and it made her blood run hotter. There was a wild flavor to it and it captured her attention, pulling her forward. Her mind spun with all that had happened and she suddenly became angry. It was too much to handle. She didn't deserve this. She stumbled out of the mist. The piano stood on the white beach, legs half buried in the sand, like roots. He was perched precariously on the bench, rocking with the beat. _

"_Who are you?" His fingers froze. When he turned around his hood was dark as ever, revealing nothing of his features._

"_**I've told you before.**__"_

"_No, you told me you were a friend. You never gave me your name or let me see your face. I've had enough secrets these last few days. Nobody is who I thought they were. I'm not even sure I'm who I thought I was." She stalked towards him, eyes filling with tears of frustration. "What do you get out of this? We've been training for nine years now and I was always too scared that if I questioned you too hard you'd disappear. But I'm done making myself think that if I don't face things then they don't become problems. I've told you everything. You kept all my secrets but never shared any of yours. Who. Are. You?" _

"_S__**etsuna—**__"_

"_ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Her sword was suddenly in her hand. She lunged, he dodged. Her sword stuck in the piano's keys, making a horrible clanging sound. He drew his sword from his cloak and backed away, holding it defensively between them. She yanked her sword free of the instrument and advanced on him again. "Tell me!" He blocked. She attacked again, fiercely slicing at him. _

"_**Setsuna, please—**__"_

"_NO!" Her sword cut a flat arc towards his midsection. He parried but her next attack was right behind the first, ripping through his sleeve. He backed away; she took the ground he gave. They danced together, her aggressively taking the offensive, him trying to block every swing. With a wild cry of abandon she slid past his guard and slammed her sword at his throat._

_She spun out of control, crashing to the ground on her hurt shoulder. Her hands were empty. As pain flashed down her whole left side she felt the fight fade out of her. The tears fell fast and hot on the sand and she stayed where she was, sprawled on the ground, crying. _

_He stood over her, his sword at his side._

"_**Have you forgotten who gave you that sword?**__" He raised his hand and her sword rippled into being, resting on his palm. "__**I gifted you with this. I can take it away just as easily. It's the only magic I have left besides my Walking. If you want answers I will give you them. Calm down.**__" With a flourish, he flipped her sword, blade over hilt, and caught the tip of it between his fingers. He offered her the hilt. Quivering, she took it. He sat beside her and laid his sword on the sand, a sign of a truce. Setsuna shoved herself up to her knees and slid her sword against her left hip, watching it disappear._

"_**Ask.**__"_

_She cast around for the most pressing question she could ask. She wanted to know who he was but she really wanted to know why he was there, what he wanted from her. "What do you get out of teaching me to fight?"_

"_**The pleasure of someone's company.**__"_

"_Why would you need someone's company?"_

"_**Ah, the question with the longest answer.**__" His hood bent forward, as if he were looking at his feet. "__**I was once a very powerful mage. Technically I still am. However, I was a cocky ass too.**__" She sensed his wry grin. "__**I heard about the Lightning Caves in Ahriman. There is a legend that if a mage can manage to get down into the antechamber they will be given three gifts. Nobody knows for sure what the gifts are and no one who has entered has returned. That includes me.**__"_

_Setsuna's eyes grew wide. "You're dead?"_

"_**Actually I don't believe I am. I decided to venture in and I hit one of the many booby traps along the way. I think I must just be asleep. I wouldn't be able to Walk if I were dead. However, my powers are gone. I could only Walk in my own dreams at first. After a while I cast out and found I could walk in the minds of young ones or weak people. I happened upon you that way. You were a young Dream Walker then. You didn't even know your own abilities. I was drawn to you and when I was able to actually make contact with you I knew I had to pass my skills to you. The only skills I had left were my Walking and my sword. I have taught you both as best I can. You are my legacy and my friend.**__"_

_Stunned, she sucked her breath in through her teeth, shaking her head. She already felt guilty for attacking him the way she did. _

"_Will you ever wake up?"_

"_**Impossible to say. I was far into the caves when I was suddenly in my dream world. It's been years now.**__" She rolled her shoulders, wincing as her left shoulder pinched. He caught the movement. "__**My turn to ask a question. What have I missed the last few days, since we last Walked together?**__"_

_She told him everything. Her pulse had calmed down and her anger was nothing but a memory. She could not keep the sting out of her voice when she told him about Kiona, but she managed the rest of the story fine. At the end he stood and walked to the piano. His hands shook as he brushed his fingers along the damaged portion she had stuck her sword in. The keys repaired themselves instantly._

"_**You say Brace is really a boy with red hair named Negi?**__"_

"_Yes," She stood too, brushing sand from her pants, and cocked her head to the side. "You know something about him?"_

"_**I do. I know his father.**__"_

_Setsuna gaped at him. "He said his father disappeared just after he was born!"_

"_**He's right,**__" He turned and did what she had been waiting for him to do for years: reached up and pushed back his hood. "__**I did.**__"_


	32. Chapter 32

**Nuriko: Hey what'd y'all do in Australia anyways?**

**Kailor: We toured all over the place! I brought you a present!**

**Nuriko: Is it going to bite me?**

**Kailor: No, no, no. –pulls out a baby kangaroo that punches Nuriko-**

**Nuriko: OW, what the hell! You said it wasn't gonna bite me!**

**Kailor: It didn't!**

"Oh my, Setsuna!" She jerked awake. Heart's coarse skin was pressed against her cheek. Konoka's face swam into view. Blinking, she focused on the world around her. She was back at the camp and people were crowding around as she lay across Heart's strong back. Asuna was yelling for Negi and Rakan was shoving through the crowd of girls to get to her. She pushed herself up with her left arm and couldn't stop a cry of pain. Weakly, she dropped back down against Heart's neck. It was then that she noticed the horse's shoulder was crusted with drying blood.

"Is he hurt? Heart, are you hurt?" Rakan lifted her from the stallion's back and carried her towards her tent. She resisted as best she could, her limbs limp. "Asuna! Make sure he's ok! Take care of Heart!"

"Who?" The redhead asked, rushing beside her.

"The stallion!" Asuna stopped following them and looked back at the horse. Heart looked calm and steady but there was so much blood. Why was there so much blood?

Rakan pushed into her tent and laid her on the same cot Collie had laid on the day before. Konoka was right behind him with Negi hard on her heels. The big man exited, leaving enough room that Kiona, Asakura, and Kaede could file in. Kaede took a spot at her head and Negi stood at her feet.

"What the hell happened?" Eva griped, blowing in like a cold breeze. Kotaro came next, rushing to Setsuna's side.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left!" Setsuna patted his hand.

"It's ok, Kotaro. Really. I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will." Kaede said, nodding to Negi. The boy raised his hands, palms pointed towards Setsuna. The tips of his fingers began to glow dark red. Her shoulder tensed and she gritted her teeth, sucking in a breath.

"No! Killik, no! Crap, Rakan! Help!" Asuna's voice sounded from outside. Turning her head, she saw a large green snout with a black beard sticking through the tent flap. Killik whined and sniffed around. Outside Asuna was making grunting and straining noises as she tried to remove the dragon from the tent.

"Killik, c'mon!" Rakan's voice cut in. He gave a grunt and Killik's snout slipped back out of the tent. Setsuna couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Kaede folded her hands together and began to mutter under her breath. Suddenly, Setsuna couldn't feel the pain in her shoulder. Her strength began to return and she felt her whole body relax. Her chi flowed beside Kaede's, strong and steady. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Setsuna! Wake up! Don't go to sleep!" Konoka's frantic pleas cut through the tent. She grabbed Setsuna's hand and tugged gently at it.

"Konoka, she's fine. Calm down." Negi said, chuckling. Setsuna opened one eye and focused on Konoka. The princess's chocolate brown eyes were wide and wet, tears in the corners. Her hand was warm on Setsuna's.

It was that moment, those sensations, which sealed the deal for Setsuna. She felt something every time Konoka was near her and she knew the princess felt it too. They would always be opposites and maybe she would never get the courage to truly face the soaring in her stomach that happened each time Konoka touched her, but they were together in this. There was going to be a war and Setsuna wanted to be at Konoka's side through it. Maybe after they could talk…

Asakura cleared her throat. Setsuna and Konoka looked around. Asakura grinned. "So what happened out there, hero?" Konoka turned red and pulled her hand from Setsuna's. The swordsman fought to keep her own cheeks from flushing and related the story to her friends. Halfway through Negi and Kaede finished their healing and both sat on the ground, a slight sheen of sweat on both of their foreheads. Asuna ducked into the tent and caught the end of the tale.

"Well, here's to Setsuna fighting off a horde of Cairo's cronies!" She cheered, holding up an imaginary glass. Setsuna blushed.

"I wouldn't have made it without Killik and Heart." She shot up off the cot. "How are they? There was blood all over Heart! Is he ok? What about Killik?"

"Calm, kid," Asuna pushed her back onto the cot. "Killik doesn't have a scratch on him and the stallion's fine. He let us dump some buckets of water on him and all the blood came off. The blood you saw was yours."

"I bled that much?"

"Yes, you lost quite a bit. Somebody got their sword in you good, severed the muscle even." Kaede replied. Setsuna twisted and tried to get a good look at her shoulder. She pulled her tunic aside. There was nothing but a small white scar. She rolled her arm a few times. Everything felt fine.

"Well, I guess this means we're going to have to travel all night. We have to cross the plains. We'll just be sitting ducks if we spend the night there or here for that matter," Eva said. Asuna nodded and slipped out of the tent. Kaede, Negi, and Eva followed her. Asakura took Kotaro's sleeve and pulled the boy out. Konoka stepped next to the cot and brushed Setsuna's bangs out of her eyes. She offered a shy smile. Setsuna cocked her head to the side.

Konoka backed out of the tent, cheeks still red, and left Setsuna with only Kiona. The old woman crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

Uncomfortable, Setsuna stood and began to pace. "Why'd they set up our tent? I thought we were only stopping for lunch." She purposely dodged the tension between them.

"Well, when Kotaro said you were off fighting bad guys by yourself we thought we might need it for the healing. Healing takes concentration, whether it's magic or chi healing. Rakan had some of the girls throw it up real quick as they were heading out. They ran into you, Killik, and the horse just as you were leaving the plains."

Setsuna stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was only a whisper but it carried through the tent, hanging between them and resonating in the air. Kiona bit her lip and crossed to the cot, sitting down. She patted the spot next to her and after a moment, Setsuna perched beside her, careful not to touch the old woman.

"It's time I told you the truth about everything Setsuna…but not right now." She hopped off the cot and trotted merrily towards the door.

"Wait!" Setsuna leapt to her feet, grabbing Kiona's sleeve. "That's it? Not right now? You do the whole 'come sit next to me while we share secrets' thing, then leave?"

"Well," Kiona contemplated. "Yes. We'll talk tonight. Oh, and don't use that shoulder too much for the next hour." She was gone. Setsuna felt the aggravation build tenfold and she spun, kicking the cot over. She stormed out of the tent, glaring around for her old master. Kiona was nowhere to be seen, but something did catch her eye. Konoka was standing across the clearing with Haruna and Asakura. Around them gathered most of the other girls, and in the center of the group stood Heart. His head was held high and he pranced in circles. Setsuna crossed to them, grinning at Heart. He spotted her over the group's heads and pushed through them, making his way over to her.

She patted his nose softly and he nickered. Heart lowered his head and offered her his mane. Carefully, she pulled herself onto his back, avoiding putting too much strain on her left shoulder. The admiring eyes around her made her blush. Haruna whistled and looked the horse over.

"You've got one hell of a stallion there."

"He's not mine," Setsuna replied, patting Heart's neck. "He doesn't belong to anyone. Just like me."

The girls around her continued to stare admiringly, but at her instead of the horse now.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kailor: I know I've slacked again on updating but it is truly not my fault. It's my job. However, I shall try my best to put up as much as I can as fast as I can!**

**Nuriko: Kai…could you not do this while driving!**

**Kailor: HEY JERK, TRY THAT AGAIN WHY DON'T YA! NEXT TIME I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOU'RE A—**

**Nuriko: KAI!**

**Kailor: -THAT YOU'LL BE SUCKING ON MY TOES!**

**Nuriko: Lord, help us. **

**Rikku: WEEEEEEEE!**

The sun had long set and the group trudged on. The plains were no longer lush and green, dancing with sun beams; they were midnight blue with the moonlight the only illumination. Torches were deemed too risky so they traveled in darkness. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled. Tensions rose with the sweet tenor of the wolf's voice, but when the wolf fell silent, they did not settle. They had carried on all day and everyone was tired, hungry because lunch had been forgotten in the chaos, and irritable. Snacks and water skins were passed from horse to horse but it was barely enough to stop the rumbling in their stomachs. The temperature had risen considerably, despite the lack of sun, and girls had stripped down to their under shirts and shorts. Three of the four males wore only pants. Rakan had simply taken off his shirt and tied it around his head like a bandana. The horses grew weary and began to slow. Even Killik was dragging behind his usual spot at the head of the line. Only Heart did not seem to tire. Setsuna had chosen to ride bareback because it felt more natural that way and she was certain Heart would take it as a personal offense if she attempted to saddle him. It had worked to his advantage; while the other horses had lather dripping down their bodies under their gear and saddle, Heart was dry and merrily trotting along. She was perched behind Heart's shoulders, sweat rolling down her back and soaking her breast band. In heat this fierce she had lost all sense of formality and deigned to strip down like the other girls. Next to her Negi was slumped across his horse, chatting idly with Kotaro who, with the short-memory of youth, had forgotten his anger at not being in the fight to help her. As they rode Setsuna watched the red-haired youth out of the corner of her eye.

_He thinks his father is probably dead…but I know differently._ She thought about his words to her: "_**I am Nagi Springfield. But, at least for the time being, Negi cannot know of me. Should I be able to free myself from this I will come and find him. Best not raise the lad's hopes though, in case I'm stuck here forever.**__" _

Negi laughed at something Kotaro had said. He seemed so happy and young, yet he was here; a key player in a very deadly game of war. Perhaps Nagi had a point about not wanting to raise his hopes, but if Negi knew wouldn't he want to try and save his father? Setsuna knew she did. However, Cairo was the most pressing problem, so she would focus on stopping this war first. Nagi was alive somewhere and for now that was good enough. It would only take a few weeks at most to warn the Rani of Kirah and the Queen of Ahriman, and then she would find him. He had held steady for nine years, he would hold for another few weeks.

"Dreaming with your eyes open, hero?" Asakura's mare cantered up next to Heart. The stallion ignored the mare. Setsuna flushed.

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind."

"After today? Understandable." Asakura chuckled. "So what's going on in your head?"

"Hard to tell. My stomach's talking louder." Asakura laughed loud. Her laughter echoed out across the plains and the other group members glared at her. She ignored them and heartily thumped Setsuna on the shoulder.

"Humor in this heat? That's a real hero." Setsuna managed a wan smile. "When do you think they'll let us stop?" Asakura nodded to Konoka and Asuna who were riding ahead of them.

As if in answer to her question, Asuna spun around and held up a hand. The column came to a stop. "We'll stop here for a while! One fire only, a small one. We'll post sentries around the camp that will work in shifts. No tents, just pull out your cots and bedrolls. We need volunteers for first sentry." Nobody moved. Asuna glared.

Setsuna raised her hand. Asakura grinned and raised her own. Asuna nodded to them and hopped off her horse. The group dismounted and set to unloading cooking supplies, food, and bedrolls. Setsuna laid her cot next to Konoka's and watched as Kaede gathered with a few other girls and the tall, dark-haired man they called Akashi around the fire, making a pot of deer soup for them, herself, and Kotaro. It took a mere thirty minutes for everyone to make food, eat, and collapse gratefully into their beds. Kaede volunteered herself and Kotaro for second sentry. Setsuna watched Asuna and Konoka settle onto their cots then she, Asakura, and Heart left the group and began their shift. The stallion stood with his head high, watching the horizons. Setsuna sat with her back to Asakura's and together they watched the night.

It was an eerie sight. The wind was weak, but still it blew and the grasses of the plains moved, shifted, and danced. She realized it would be almost impossible to really see anything coming if it kept down in the grass. The thought gave her a chill.

"Cold?" Asakura asked, feeling Setsuna's shiver.

"Scared." The swordsman admitted quietly. "I can see very well in darkness, but if whatever's coming is below the grass's height I won't know until they're on us."

"Well, stop using your eyes."

"You sound like Kaede."

"You sound like Setsuna." Confused, Setsuna turned and looked at Asakura. The other girl turned at the same time and gave a mock gasp. "Holy hell, you are Setsuna!" They laughed and Setsuna shoved her new friend. The laughter faded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Setsuna."

"I don't see how I can listen for invaders with you talking, Asakura."

"I know, but I got something to say."

"Alright?"

"I'm bored."

"You're a very bad sentry."

"Never said I was a good one." They laughed again. "No, but really—"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really what?"

"Oh, I really have something to say."

"Go ahead."

"I forgot now." Setsuna turned and socked Asakura in the arm. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Oh, shoosh. It was a love tap." Setsuna laughed. "Now, say what you need to say or I'll give you another."

"Oh, right. Are you still mad at the old woman?" It took a second for Setsuna to realize she was talking about Kiona. She bit her lip, scanning the horizon.

"I guess so."

"That sure sounded like righteous anger."

"Shut up," Setsuna rolled her eyes. "I just don't know. She sat me down earlier and said she had to tell me the truth, but then she didn't. I know I kept secrets from her but for some reason when I found out she'd done the same thing to me, it hurt. I'm a hypocrite."

"You're not. You're human. Once the two of you sit down and discuss it you won't be as upset. She was like a mother to you right?"

"Yes. She and Collie were my whole life growing up."

"You've already lost Collie," Asakura's voice was soft. Setsuna felt her stomach clinch. "Do you really want to lose Kiona over a few secrets?"

No, she didn't. Kiona had taken her in when nobody else wanted her.

She sighed and leaned her head back against Asakura's shoulder. A few feet away Killik snorted and rolled over. The two girls fell silent, each lost in their thoughts and duty of watching the surrounding area. An hour passed and Setsuna crept through the camp to wake Kaede and Kotaro. The second sentries took their place and Setsuna crawled under her furs. A foot away Asakura crawled into hers. She listened to the soft rustle of Konoka turning over, the dull murmuring of Kaede and Kotaro, and Asakura's gentle breathing. A minute later Asakura began to snore and Setsuna felt her mind fading into sleep.

Until something brushed her ankle. With the grace of a well-trained warrior she sat up and had her dagger in hand.

Kiona's withered, liver-spotted hand grabbed her wrist.

"Not very nice. I just came to talk."

Setsuna let the tension fade from her body. She suddenly felt the exhaustion grab her by the shoulders and it dragged her back down onto her cot. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"I thought you'd like to have this conversation as soon as possible."

"I do," Setsuna admitted. "But I'm so tired. Please, tomorrow." She rolled over, pulling her furs over her head. For a moment she thought the old woman was moving away, but then her fur was yanked back and Kiona was crouched next to her cot.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you'd like to talk about your secret in private."

Setsuna's stomach felt like it was filled with lead. She pushed back into a sitting position. Kiona rose with her, never breaking eye contact. Setsuna had the uncanny feeling that this is what it would be like to face down a cobra. The silence stretched on between them.

"What secret?" Setsuna whispered.

"The secret you don't even know."

"What're you talking about?"

Kiona's eyes sparkled in the gloom. "Your parents didn't want to give you up. You weren't abandoned."


	34. Chapter 34

**Kailor: Oh, secrets are being revealed!**

**Nuriko: Naruto's finally coming out of the closet?**

**Kailor: You're so funny, Nuriko. **

**Naruto: -comes out of the closet- Found my orange pants! Believe me, boys, you cannot wear an orange jacket unless your pants are orange or black. Fashion no-no!**

**Kailor and Nuriko: ….**

**Rikku: Well, that was awkward.**

**Naruto: What?**

**Kailor: Lmao, well by the way everyone. It has come to my attention that someone has made me a Facebook page! So, I guess you can go and like me or post on my wall or however that works.**

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Venom dripped from her tone as she glared Kiona down. The old woman backed away and Setsuna slid from her furs like a snake from its hole: silent and deadly. This was one aspect of Setsuna's life that NOBODY was allowed to mess with. Vicious lies like this would only get them hurt.

Even if the "them" was Kiona.

"Setsuna, calm down. I'm serious. It's true." Kiona backed against Asakura's cot. The red-head snorted and scratched her neck. Setsuna could see a small spark of fear in Kiona's eyes. For a brief moment, neither moved nor breathed. Anger ran through Setsuna's veins with the force of a lightning bolt, setting all of her nerves on fire. Then a solitary memory filled her mind: Kiona laughing and telling her and Collie they were too funny in her clothes.

Ashamed, she sat on her cot. Relief flashed across her former master's face and she sat next to the swordsman. The old woman sighed and clasped her hands before herself.

"Everything I am about to tell you is true. I will tell you all I know and you can do with the knowledge what you will." Setsuna took a deep breath and held it. Kiona closed her eyes.

"I used to live on the southern coast of Mania with my sister, Diana. Nineteen years ago, a wild storm attacked the shore for three days. Part of our house was destroyed and we fought over whether or not to move away. Diana had met a man that she wanted to marry and go with back to his home in Kirah. I selfishly wanted to keep her with me. I knew I would be lonely without her and didn't want to face life alone." The sad smile on Kiona's face was heart-breaking. "The day she was supposed to leave with her man, another storm hit, and we sheltered in the undamaged half of our house. In the midst of a crash of thunder I heard a cry. Diana called me crazy, but I threw on my coat and went out. I found a man and a woman huddled together at the ocean's edge, each cradling a child. I led them back to our house and they stayed there with us for two days more. The man was injured heavily and died, despite our best efforts. At the time, we weren't much trained in our healing." Kiona took a deep shuddering breath, like she was fighting tears. Setsuna felt her throat clinch. "The woman lived and strengthened. As did the two babes. One of them was so small I could fit her into the curve of my shoulder and needed only one hand to hold her there. She was kind of chubby with a mass of dark hair and the blackest eyes I've ever seen. The other was taller but thin with a few brown hairs and deep brown eyes. Both were just as beautiful as the woman. Her hair was the color of sunlight and her eyes were the softest green. She told me the man had been her husband, which I found hard to believe. He had been so dark; black hair and eyes, very tanned, and in his lucid moments, very solemn. Yet she obviously loved him very much." Konoka turned over behind them and both froze, listening for her breathing to even out again. When Kiona continued, her voice dropped low enough that Setsuna had to lean in to hear.

"The woman never gave us her name. However, she did give us the babes'. She said she and her husband had come from very far away, in the hopes of saving their daughters. When I asked from what, she said that the darker babe had many secrets, but one in particular could be her end. She stripped the baby down and pressed her fingers against the child's backbone." Setsuna's shoulders began to tingle fiercely.

"At first nothing happened, then the skin on the child's back began to bulge, at the very base of her shoulder blades. It sort of rippled, then split. I feared something was wrong but the woman was calm, so I kept my mouth shut. From the splits came not blood, as I expected, but two tiny, brilliantly white, wings." Setsuna's heart stopped. Kiona's eyes were locked on hers, searching for a reaction. "They were so small, so fragile…so beautiful. Like a tiny angel."

"The woman would not tell me how the baby came to have them, but she did say that they were to remain a secret until the child chose to expose them." She paused, then in a rush, almost breathlessly, she said, "Until _you _chose to expose them."

Setsuna shivered, her shoulders now on fire. She shook her head, disbelief clouding her mind. "You knew? You've always known?"

"I have," Kiona nodded. "I have helped you hide them. I have pretended not to notice the white feathers lying around your room. I have protected your secret with everything I have." Wetness sparkled in the corner of the old woman's eyes. "I had hoped that you would come to see me as a mother someday." She chuckled wryly. "Or perhaps a grandmother—oh!" Setsuna threw her arms around Kiona. The old woman's gasp of surprise turned into a sob of relief and suddenly they were both crying, both clutching the other. Tears raced down Setsuna's face, vying to be the first to reach Kiona's robes. Her heart felt like bursting as she chocked back her tears.

"I have always seen you as my mother," she whispered into the woman's ear. Kiona sobbed again.

After a time they managed to control themselves enough to wipe their faces and laugh quietly at their outbursts of emotion. Kiona sighed and rubbed her face with her wrinkled hands. She suddenly did not look so old. There was a youthful warmth in her eyes and Setsuna's heart swelled with love. She could not keep from asking the question in her mind though.

"What happened to my mother and the other baby?" She reconsidered. "My sister?"

Kiona nodded, "Yes, your sister. Your mother said your wings were special. She said your sister's mind was special. I never knew what she meant, for that night she came to Diana and I and told us we had to take the two of you away, raise you as our own and let you lead normal lives. She said she had to go and was scared she may never see you again. We could not convince her to explain further, but something in her eyes told us we needed to listen." Kiona's gaze was on the plains around them, but somehow Setsuna knew it was waves of water she saw instead of waves of grass.

"She went down to the shore that night and disappeared into the water. I can't tell you if she lived but I can tell you she risked a lot to bring the two of you to us. She never said so, but we could feel it. She gave up more than her husband's life to save you from some unknown fate wherever you came from. As she left she told us, 'My girls are special, but they cannot know of this until the time comes that you feel they must. You will know what to do as soon as I am gone.' And we did. The moment she disappeared, we knew we had to take the two of you away. We decided to pretend you were slaves we had purchased young, so that Diana's lover would not be suspicious. I also knew in those moments that I must let Diana go with him. Though it broke my heart, I knew that it was the right thing to do. She knew she could not tell him where you came from and she never has. All of us, including her lover moved into the village outside the castle for near to a year but I knew Diana would soon go back to Kirah with her love. So I had two rings made, one for you and your sister. However, when I returned from the market one day, Diana was gone. I decided to keep the rings until I told you and your sister about your past. Each has your names carved into them." She dug into her pocket and pulled out two silver bands with writing etched into their surfaces. Setsuna took the first and read her own name in small, carefully sculpted letters.

Kiona handed her the second ring. Having no idea what to expect, her heart stopped as she read the name.

_Ashlyn_


	35. Chapter 35

**Kailor: Well, that was unexpected!**

**Nuriko: Kai, I have to give you props for that one. I never saw it coming.**

**Naruto: Reviews are coming in!**

**Rikku: More, more, more! Yay!**

Setsuna leapt to her feet, staring at the ring. Her heart was racing. "Why did you separate us?"

"To protect you," Kiona said. "Diana meant to leave you both with me, but we talked it over. Your mother brought you to us to protect you from some unimaginable fate. It was a hard decision, but we decided that if whatever your mother was hiding you from showed up, the best chance for the both of you was separation." Kiona shrugged. "Diana will be in Kirah with Ashlyn—"

"No, she won't," Setsuna cut her off. "Ashlyn is at Fort Kinsten. And her eyes are hazel now." Kiona's eyebrows rose.

"You have met her?"

"She was at the palace for Application Day. She revealed that she's a telekinetic and was assigned to the fort because one of their walls fell during a storm. Sir Edwin brought her." Setsuna closed her fist around the two silver bands in her hand. "I was with my sister and never knew." Stunned, and a bit giddy, she half-smiled. Kiona returned the look, looking lost for words. "We have to go to Fort Kinsten."

"It will be guarded from us."

"Not all of us." Setsuna's eyes glinted with mischief. "Where is the fort? Konoka will let me take a small party there if it isn't far and we explain the situation."

"Luckily, we're closer than you think." Kiona nodded in the direction they had been heading. "There's a lake about a mile ahead. The fort's on the opposite shore. It would take only an hour to cross on Killik. The dragon may not be able to fly but he can swim like a shark." She chuckled at some private thought. "We have enough time before dawn. Wake anyone you want to bring, but let the others sleep. I will wake Killik." Kiona bustled away.

Setsuna looked about and immediately knew who to bring. She woke Asuna and explained everything, including her plan. Asuna nodded and groggily woke Rakan, explaining it was their watch. Setsuna slipped through the camp and again explained the story to Kaede and Kotaro. The two agreed to accompany her and they silently left the camp, making their way toward the lake shore. Killik and Kiona caught up with them not long after and with them was the black-haired girl named Akira. She was tall and graceful but something about her emitted a deadly vibe that both scared Setsuna and intrigued her. Within a half hour they stopped before a deep expanse of black water. The moon turned patches of the water white but even the brightness of that heavenly body could not pierce the surface of the lake. The depths remained hidden. Setsuna shivered.

Killik sniffed at the water and lapped a bit of it with his silver tongue. The moon flashed off his tongue. They watched as he slid into the water and paused in the shallows. Setsuna, Kotaro, and Kaede leapt to his neck, which was arched high out of the water. Kiona threw Setsuna a satchel.

"Dark clothes, grappling hook, and some special balls filled with powder that will knock a person out for an hour at least. The masks are soaked in the counter powder that will keep the balls from affecting you. Be quick, be quiet, and be safe." Setsuna nodded, mouth too dry for words. Akira suddenly slipped off her tunic. Beneath her clothes, her torso was stripped with gray scales. Wearing only her underwear, Akira dove into the water and Setsuna watched the water froth as the girl shot by them impossibly fast.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Kiona chuckled at Setsuna's shock. "Akira is from Barbaria, part of the Shark tribe. She can swim faster than any boat. She'll go ahead and make sure the other coast is clear and should you need help, get word to her and she'll get us." Setsuna patted Killik's neck. The dragon began to slither in a zigzag fashion deeper into the lake. Kiona shrank into the darkness and Setsuna turned to her two friends. Kaede had the bag Kiona had thrown them and was digging things out of it. She handed Setsuna a pitch black, long sleeved tunic and a pair of black leggings and worn, soft leather boots. Kotaro was already pulling on his own pants and tunic, which were both slightly large on him. Setsuna's leggings turned out to be a little tighter than she liked but they would suffice. Kaede's clothes fit perfectly to her and Kotaro's chagrin. Once they were all clothed, Kaede handed out black cloths with four corners extended into strips that tied around their head and neck. Setsuna tied hers on, inhaling the sweet powder soaked into the fabric. It smelled like fresh apple pie. Reaching back, she pulled her hair out of its customary side ponytail, letting the black locks fall about her shoulders. Kaede handed her a pair of black, fingerless gloves. She strapped on a thick leather gorget with a black cowl attached. As a finishing touch she laced on a pair of black bracers and a black belt she had to loop three times around herself.

"Probably Rakan's," Kotaro chuckled, his wolf ears flicking back and forth. They chatted quietly, Setsuna telling them her shortened version of her past: how she had a long lost sister and didn't realize they had met until Kiona told her. They accepted the story without question which made Setsuna feel a little guilty for not telling them the whole truth. A few minutes later Akira emerged from the lake and called Setsuna's name.

"What is it?"

"The north wall is the fallen one, you said?"

"Yes."

"Well, the west wall faces the lake then. It is the tallest, so there are no guards on the shore. Getting over it will be hard. There are signal pyres on each corner."

"So what's your plan to get in the fort?" Kotaro asked.

"Well, they're north wall fell during a storm, so there will probably be twice the guard on that side, leaving the southern wall less protected. However, if a smart lord commands the fort they will have thought of that. Meaning the south wall will be less protected, but not enough so that we could easily enter." Setsuna cocked her head to the side and contemplated for a moment. The west wall was the tallest…

"The west wall is our best chance. The east wall is the easy choice. They will think the height of the west wall is its strength, but we will make the height of the west wall the fort's weakness." Kaede nodded and Kotaro grinned. "I'll cause a distraction on the west wall. Kaede, you come through the north wall when the guard comes to the west. Kotaro, take the grappling hook over the corner of the east and south walls. Light their pyre then get out quickly. Kaede, you hide near the pyre on the corner of the west and north wall until the fort calms down. I will hide then find Ashlyn. When I do I will whistle like this," She demonstrated. "You light that pyre then escape. Kotaro, you get back here to Killik and Akira. I will go over the east wall and meet you on the shore. How's that sound?"

Kaede opened one eye and appraised her with admiration. "You have a skill for tactics."

Setsuna flushed. "Collie and I played Raid the Castle often as children." Her heart twinged at the memory. Kaede laid a soft hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Kotaro focused on lacing up his boots.

"How do you plan on mounting the west wall?" Akira asked.

"I have an idea."

Killik crept his upper half onto the sandy shore, laying his head low. The trio leapt from his back to the edge of the grass. The fort loomed above them like a hulking beast, waiting for them. Setsuna handed Kotaro a third of the Sleep Balls and the grappling hook, took a third for herself, and handed the satchel to Kaede. Kotaro hooked the grappling hook around his chest and disappeared into the grass. Kaede saluted and was gone in an instant. Setsuna slipped the balls into her pocket and watched Killik and Akira melt into the dark waters. Once everyone was gone she looked back at the fort. The west wall was twice the height of the other three, with stairs that led up to the top from each connecting wall. Squinting, she could see a solitary soldier leaning against the ramparts. He was turned away and probably wouldn't have seen them even if he had been watching. She slipped into the deeper darkness beneath the fort wall and used her chi to rocket herself directly below the wall, so anyone on the ramparts would not see her. Casting around once more for anyone watching, she loosened her belt and untucked her tunic. She reached back over her shoulders and yanked her tunic up and held the bunched up back of it at the base of her neck, exposing her back to the warm night air. The ache behind her shoulder blades grew to a throb and she clenched her teeth as her bones shifted, sliding along each other. Her wings forced their way to the surface of her skin and through, spreading, whiter than ever in the darkness of the night. Setsuna released her tunic, letting it rest on top of the base of her wings. The front covered enough to hide her body, but her back was already lightly coated with sweat in the heat.

Standing, she rolled her shoulders, letting them get used to the extra weight that was both new and familiar to her. For a moment she looked up at the sky and wrapped her wings about her body, relishing the feel of her feathers brushing against each other. Then she spread them out and up, held her breath, and for the first time in years…

She launched herself into the air and didn't come down. The ground fell away as she shot straight up, past the wall of the fort and into the sky. No one saw her, no one heard.

Setsuna tilted her wings just enough to catch a thermal and rode it higher. She felt drunk on the feeling of nothing holding her but wind. It billowed into her feathers, ruffling them. It threw back her cowl and slapped her hair around. Exhilarated, she folded in her wings and dropped like a rock towards the lake. Just in time, she threw her wings back out and pulled up, skimming her fingers across the ebony surface. Her heart was pounding and her gut was filled with butterflies. She fought the urge to howl her joy to the moon.

For a few more moments she allowed herself to savor the feeling.

Then she swooped low across the ground and back to the fort. She followed the wall straight up and landed neatly between two parapets. Her wings shrank and pulled back into her back. As her skin sealed itself she peeked around the parapets. A lone soldier was lounging a few parapets down on her right. She pulled back. Carefully, she reached for the other side of the parapet to her left. It took the entire length of her arm just to touch the other edge. With trembling fingers, she grasped it and pulled herself out, swinging her other leg into the next nitch. For a moment only her unstable hold on the rough stone held her from falling. Then she gratefully slipped into the next nitch. Her pulse beat erratically and she rested her forehead against the rough stone, sighing silently. Tempted as she was to throw one of the Sleep Balls, she knew she should save them. She wasn't far from the pyre. She forced herself to continue on.

Finally she reached her destination. Two soldiers were sitting by the pyre, playing cards and jesting heartily. A large lamp sat next to their stools, the fire inside burning merrily. Casting around she saw a small, loose rock on top the parapet to her right. She forced it out and, making sure the guards were in the midst of laughter, hummed it down towards the other guard who stood alone in the middle of the wall. It caught his helm hard, knocking him off balance with a cry of surprise. The other two guards turned to the sound. One of the guards playing cards called down to the other.

"Hey, Gep! What's going on down there?"

"I don't know," Gep replied, looking spooked. "Somefin' just gave me a hard knock about me 'ead!" The guard who had called to him pushed to his feet and started down towards Gep.

"Don't you peep at my 'and, Fren." He muttered to the last guard. Fren grinned and gave him a rude hand gesture. She grabbed the edge of the parapet and swung out behind it, hanging silently as the guard passed. When his footsteps faded to her right she pulled herself into the next nitch to her left and found herself behind the pyre. It smelled of gasoline. Dropping to the wall floor, she crept around the opposite side of the pyre and glanced through the piled up branches. Fren was sneaking a look at the other guard's hand. Farther down Gep and the guard were talking, neither paying attention to Fren. To her left the walkway gave way to empty air. The northern wall. There was about five feet before the end and she slipped down those five feet and hoisted herself between two of the inner parapets. Below the courtyard was littered with building supplies and about twenty guards were standing or sitting around the broken wall. Their voices echoed up to her. She turned her back to the courtyard and began to click her tongue lightly. She heard Fren stop shuffling. As she had hoped, he did not call to his fellows, but instead stood and made his way toward the sound alone. Setsuna clicked her tongue again. Fren passed her nitch, looking the opposite direction.

He never saw her. She grabbed his jerkin and laid back across the wall. With one foot she kicked him over her head and he fell, screaming, to the courtyard stones. Immediately she leapt across the walkway to the outer parapets and swung herself out behind one again. Gep and the other guard were there a moment later, yelling down to the other guards asking if Fren was alive. They both leaned out over the inner parapets and she used the distraction to climb atop the parapet she hung from and leapt, unseen, behind the pyre. She heard the courtyard yelling grow louder as more guards appeared to witness the accident and, like a ghost, she disappeared down the walkway. The floor had a board set in it and when she pulled it back she found stairs leading down into the depths of the fort.

Setsuna looked up as the yelling changed to urgency. The pyre in the south-eastern corner of the fort was alight and burning fiercely against the dark night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kailor: Well, I guess everyone is slowly realizing that after 33 chapters I have brought a character that was barely mentioned to the forefront! How's that for a twist?**

**Nuriko: Review, review, review! Facebookers, go like, like, like!**

**Kailor: Cheer squad? Now, so everyone knows, I've been working every day from twelve to one so that's why this update is so late. I'm sorry!**

**Rikku: Kai, Naruto set the kitchen on fire.**

**Naruto: It was an accident. :'(**

Setsuna somersaulted back between the parapets as Gep and his partner dashed around the corner and down the stairs. When they disappeared she peeked over the ramparts and saw the guards below dashing to the southeast corner. Only seven remained posted along the northern wall. While they tended to the fallen Fren and craned to see what emergency had lit the southeastern pyre she took her chance and rushed down the stairs. At their base she found they opened out to the courtyard. In the center of the yard was a stone building that served as the household for the fort's residents. Stacked by a small door in the side of it were boxes of corn and sacks of potatoes. Two guards were lugging the moaning Fren towards the front door of the household and the other five were standing alert along the wall, swords drawn. Taking advantage of their turned backs, she gave herself a hard chi boost across the yard. Landing between two sacks of potatoes, she licked her lips and pressed her ear against the door. She closed her eyes. Two men were talking about a young serving wench in loud voices, one of them punctuating the conversation with raucous laughter every time he made a dirty reference. Setsuna rolled her eyes, made sure her mask was secure over her nose and mouth, reached in her pocket, and knocked on the door.

A big man wearing a grease stained apron opened it, cleaver in hand. Before he could look down and notice her, she yanked a Sleep Ball from her pocket and heaved it under the man's arm, into the room. There was a quiet puff and suddenly there was a crash from inside and the big man in the doorway slipped to the ground with surprising grace. She leapt over him and found herself in a small kitchen. Another large man was prone on the floor with a table fallen next to him. Setsuna seized the first man and dragged him backwards into the kitchen and shut the door. The Sleep Ball was cracked open on the floor. She grabbed the remnants and shoved them into her pocket, not wanting to leave any evidence of her passing. Another door stood across from her.

Setsuna took a deep breath and slipped through it, crouching against the wall. The hallway was empty. Doors lined the walls and she quickly slinked down to the closest one and cupped her hands to her ear. Dull voices argued inside about the pros and cons of using a scimitar instead of a lance. Clanging sounds echoed from under the door and she guessed it was one of the weapon storage rooms.

A man must have drawn the plans for this fort. She giggled softly.

Inching down the hall she listened at each door until finally she found one where sleepy voices were bidding each other good night. One voice was distinctly female. She paused long enough to make sure only soft breathing touched her ears and opened the door a crack. Beds lined the wall she could see and one was occupied by a thick, snoring figure. Setsuna pushed the door open enough to slide past it and shut it back silently. Rising to her feet, she gazed down the length of the room. Only seven beds were taken and two were very large persons. She licked her dry lips, suddenly nervous.

What if Ashlyn called the guards? She had helped the princess run away. Cairo would not let that slide lightly. He would have the whole kingdom on alert.

Or would he even really care now? He didn't know about the resistance. For all he knew Konoka had run away and would never be seen again.

Either way, she wasn't going to risk being caught. Pulling a Sleep Ball from her pocket she stepped back and tossed it high. It landed in the center of the room and burst silently into a small puff of smoke which dissipated quickly. The figure to her left snored louder but otherwise nothing changed. Setsuna dragged one of the heavy beds in front of the door to secure privacy and raced from bed to bed, looking for Ashlyn.

When she reached the last bed she sighed and threw the blanket back down. Ashlyn wasn't there.

Behind her a bed moved.

She spun as the door opened an inch more, pushing the bed back. Someone was coming in.

Setsuna dove under the nearest bed that held a dark skinned man with a shaved head. Whoever was fighting the door open cursed and threw their weight against it. The bed slid out of the way the door banged hard against the wall. Setsuna flinched.

"What the hell?" A gruff, deep voice echoed down the room. "Idiots think I won't wake them for duty because they stuck a little bed in front the door?" His footsteps followed and came closer quickly. Suddenly they stopped and the man's voice changed to alarm. "Call the guard! Someone's been here!" Her heart pounded wildly and Setsuna slid back away from the aisle as the man's feet appeared before her. His thick hand curled around the bottom of the neighboring bed and flipped it. He roared in anger and Setsuna jumped, catching her breath.

How did he know? What happened?

Her answer came a second later when the man cursed again and threw something at the floor. A cracked Sleep Ball rolled under the bed towards her and she felt her stomach flip. She hadn't had time to grab it!

The man's feet spun to face her hiding spot. Terrified, she held her breath. His meaty hands appeared below the bed and grasped the frame. She was going to be caught and possibly killed. If her heart beat any louder he would hear. Time slowed down as his ankles bent and his fingers clenched tight, preparing to flip the bed. She drew her dagger.

"STOP!" A voice rang through the hall and the man froze, the feet of the bed an inch off the floor. "Get to the yard and take the girl with you. Whoever was here will try to escape when the alarms are sounded. Double the wall guard." The hands disappeared and the man huffed grumpily, striding away. She heard chains clink and a voice that she recognized.

"Get off me, jerk!" Ashlyn snapped. Setsuna acted before her mind could stop her. Sliding out from under the bed, she jumped to her feet and focused on the group of people before her. A thin man was holding the door open. His clothes were well tended and expensive. His eyes widened in fear when he saw her. Next to him the meaty man wore the insignia of a captain and his hands held a chain that led to the collar around Ashlyn's small neck. Ashlyn froze, not recognizing her. The meaty man grinned, however, and dropped the chain. He drew his sword and leapt at her.

Setsuna dodged and ran her dagger down the blade, making a loud keening sound that made the man flinch slightly. She slammed the heel of her hand into his wrist, breaking his grip. As his sword fell she shot her left hand towards the small hollow in his right shoulder. As she had hoped, he dropped his shoulder back and was forced to put his weight on his left side. In the blink of an eye she slipped her right foot against his left and pushed it out, throwing off his balance. He twisted back to his right in an attempt to catch himself and ran right into her next attack. His breast bone made a sick pop as her elbow rammed into it. All of his air shot out in a quick, quiet breath and he collapsed at her feet.

The thin man in the door ran for it. Ashlyn, though shocked, lifted the thick chain hanging from her neck and faced the strange girl in black who had taken out such a large man with ease.

A glimmer of pride surprised Setsuna by flashing through her chest. She grinned and tugged her mask and cowl down. For a moment Ashlyn still held the chain then her eyes widened and a smile lit her face.

"Setsuna!"

"Hey," Setsuna replied. The two girls looked at each other for a second, both grateful to see the other.

"What're you doing here?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'll explain later. I'm here to get you out of here. Why are you in chains?" Ashlyn sighed.

"I'll explain later too," She grinned. "I hear you're a fugitive now."

"I stole a princess."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Ashlyn laughed. "I want to know why you came here for little ol' me, but I think that can wait. Get me the hell out of here."

Setsuna nodded and replaced her mask and cowl. Ashlyn gathered her chain up, ready to use it as a weapon. They slipped out of the room and Setsuna turned to race for the kitchen and her only known escape. Ashlyn whistled low and jerked her head in the other direction. Setsuna cocked her head to the side, confused, but followed without question. Ashlyn led her to the very end of the hall and down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs were the holding cells. Only two were occupied.

"Mornin' boys! Let's get out of here!" Ashlyn called, grabbing a ring of keys out of a niche in the wall. The two occupants of the dungeon pressed their faces to the doors of their cells. Setsuna noted the only difference between the two was a white scar across one guy's forehead. It stretched from his left ear up over his eye, zigzagged a bit, then ended at his hairline directly above his left eye. Both boys were her age, short, and thin but muscled. They had bright blue eyes and hair so dark it looked almost blue in the torch light.

The twins gave her cursory glances but focused mostly on Ashlyn.

"You're late!" The unscarred one picked, laughing.

"The gratitude is overwhelming guys," The brown-haired girl laughed. She unlocked their cells and the boys stepped out, both grinning from ear to ear. "Really. I may have to lock you back up."

"Now, now," The scarred one winked. "Let's behave." He turned to Setsuna and held out a hand. "I'm Vaiden. This is my twin, Magden. I assume you're here to help."

Setsuna shook his hand and nodded. "We have to go." She led the way back up the stairs and down the hallway toward the kitchen. Rooms were open all down the hall and guards were all over. Cursing, she pulled both her daggers and handed one to each of the twins.

A guard noticed them and gave a shout. Suddenly the entire hall was teeming with swords, all advancing on them. Ashlyn lifted her chain, determinedly holding her ground. The twins clenched their daggers. Setsuna went for her sword.

Then something hard slammed into her, pushing her to the floor. Something shot over her, intensely hot. She fought to see what had her pinned but the heat forced her to keep her eyes shut. Ashlyn's cry of surprise was close by and then there was nothing.

Cool air ran through her clothes, calming her racing heart. She opened her eyes tentatively. Kaede jumped up off her and dusted off her clothes.

That was when the smell hit her.

She sat up. The entire hallway of guards was empty but for piles of ash and cinders. She gagged on the fetid stench of burned hair and roasted meat. Kaede was tugging on her sleeve and saying something. Stumbling to her feet, she saw Ashlyn, Vaiden, and Magden staring down the hall. Ashlyn looked as horrified as she felt. Magden looked stunned, like someone had clubbed him over the head. Vaiden, however, seemed oddly calm. There was something she would call melancholy in his gaze when he met her eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Ashlyn whispered. Kaede shook her head.

"I don't know, but we have to go. NOW." They followed her down the hall in the opposite direction of the ashes. She opened a door and they filed out into the yard. A group of guards spied them and Setsuna braced herself to fight, pushing her confusion to the back of her mind.

"Vaiden!" Magden's voice was quiet but urgent.

"I see them," Vaiden replied. Suddenly both twins flew past her and she watched in disbelief as they took out the group of guards alone. Had she not been wearing a mask she would have felt like she looked very stupid with her jaw hanging.

Vaiden bent and pulled a bow from one man's hand and forced the quiver off his back. Magden flipped another guard over and pulled off his belt which held two clips, each clutching a coiled whip. Magden grinned wide as he strapped it on, letting it rest at a jaunty angle.

"These are ours," he explained. "We'll tell all our life stories and such later. What's the plan, Captain?" Setsuna was surprised to find him addressing her.

"Ah, this way." She quickly decided and the group raced toward the east wall. "Kaede!" The ninja girl looked at her. "Get Magden and Ashlyn over this wall. Vaiden, come with me."

She and the scarred twin turned and dashed back towards the west wall. The guards had finally noticed them and arrows whizzed past overhead. They ducked into the stairwell and raced up the stairs. Two guards blocked their path and they easily dispatched them. At the top of the stairs she raced to the northwestern pyre and seized the still burning lamp.

"Vaiden, how good are you with that?" She nodded to the bow over his shoulder.

"You'll never find a better archer," he answered. There was no boasting in his voice so she believed him.

"Shoot through the flame in the lamp at the southwestern pyre." Setsuna ripped her sleeve off and wrapped it around the tip of one of his arrows, keeping it thin enough that it would fit through the lamp then she rubbed it against the pyre beside them, letting it soak in the pyre's lighter fluids. He notched it to his bow as she took the walls off the lamp and held it out in front of them. Shouting echoed loudly from the east wall and she gave Vaiden an urging glance. He pulled the string back to his chin, let out a breath, and released.

The arrow flew true and the southwestern pyre leapt to life. She turned and smashed the lantern into the northwestern pyre and grabbed Vaiden's tunic. He didn't have time to argue as she pulled him over the edge of the wall and they began to fall.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kailor: I'm sorry all, for the late update! But review and I will get that next chapter up!**

**Naruto: Or die trying.**

**Kailor: …I wouldn't go that far…Oh, and Makks is pronounced, "Max".**

Below her she heard Vaiden curse as the far away ground rushed toward them at an alarming rate. Within that second her mind raced. Her back automatically tensed, ready to release her wings. Her brain reacted violently, rejecting the ripple under the skin of her shoulders. This was her secret. She couldn't—

Vaiden shifted below her, pulling his legs to his chest. It looked like he expected to land neatly on his feet. She fought tears as she came to a decision and began to accept the emergence of her wings; the revelation of her deformity.

She almost fell clean out of the sky as, with a wind-dulled tear, Vaiden's tunic split open and she watched two ebony wings force their way from beneath his shoulder blades. He spun and caught her to his chest. His wings fanned out, catching the wind. With a twirl he dropped and faced the ground, his midnight black wings carrying them to the lake shore. He landed at the water's edge. Magden, Ashlyn, Kaede, and Kotaro were waiting. Kaede was bent over Kotaro who was prone in the sand, grimacing.

"Vaiden!" Magden exclaimed.

"I had to," Vaiden sighed as he let Setsuna go. "I'm not sure what you were planning with that jump, but I did what needed to be done. I understand this raises questions but we can handle that when we're safe."

"Good idea. Kotaro is injured," Kaede spoke up. Setsuna rushed to her side and examined the wound. Kotaro's leg was split open from thigh to ankle. Kaede had tied a piece of her shirt around his upper thigh to stop the bleeding and Kotaro was holding the ragged remnants of his pants leg to the cut. Setsuna whistled a loud shrill call. The water a ways out foamed as Killik's horns emerged, shooting towards them. Vaiden, Magden, and Ashlyn cried out, falling back as the beast rose from the murky lake depths, water cascading down his dark form. His white eyes glowed in the moonlight and his silver tongue flickered in and out of sight. Sitting on his shoulder, Akira waved.

"It's ok," Setsuna explained to the rescued group. "He's with us." She and Kaede lifted Kotaro between them and leapt to Killik's back. Magden, who apparently did not know how to chi-jump, waded out and scrambled up Killik's foreleg and wrapped himself securely around one of his back spines. Vaiden wrapped an arm around Ashlyn's waist and with one strong flap of his wings he carried them both to Killik's back. As he settled around another of Killik's spines his ebony wings pulled back into his shoulders, leaving only smooth skin and a torn tunic.

"I'll go ahead and tell Kiona you succeeded plus some," Akira nodded to Setsuna and slipped into the water, shooting away.

Magden's jaw dropped. "She's a Shark!"

"And this boy is a wolf," Vaiden said, looking more closely at Kotaro. He rounded on Setsuna. "Why do you have Barbarians here in Mania?"

"You're here." she countered. "You're Crows, aren't you?"

Vaiden closed his mouth and he and Magden exchanged a glance. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable telling everything just yet. I want to talk to my brother in private first. Where are we going?"

"Back to camp. We'll decide what to do with the two of you then." Kaede answered, a small threat in her voice. Setsuna realized that Kaede intended to hold the two boys prisoner until she knew more about them. "Setsuna?" With a start, she saw that Kaede was turning to her for leadership. Quickly she debated what Kaede wanted her to say.

Kaede wanted her to lead, not to say what she wanted to hear. Setsuna licked her suddenly dry lips.

"We will allow you to keep your weapons until we reach the other shore. You understand I can't let you into our camp with weapons without knowing your stories?"

Vaiden bit his lip. Magden opened his mouth to fight.

"Alright," Vaiden murmured over his brother's protests. "You saved us. We can't ask you to let potential threats into your camp. We still want to talk before we reveal anything, but should we choose to not reveal anything will you just release us and let us go our way? We don't want to be rescued from one prison just to be put back in chains."

"I shall."

"Deal." They shook hands and Magden nodded with a sigh.

"Keep an eye out behind us," Kotaro griped through his teeth. "They may come after us."

"They won't be able to keep up with Killik." Kaede replied.

"They don't have to. They just have to get close enough for an archer to take a shot." Setsuna said. Kotaro nodded. "Vaiden, notch an arrow and be prepared. Ashlyn, move to the front of Killik's neck with Kaede and Kotaro. Magden, you're good there." The group jostled about, repositioning themselves.

"Alright, my turn!" Ashlyn spoke up as she knelt next to Kotaro. "Why did you come to get me from Fort Kinsten?"

"I want to leave that explanation for Kiona."

"Diana's sister?"

"Yes. She's at the camp waiting for us." Ashlyn paused for a second then nodded, accepting that she had to wait. She looked at Vaiden and looked like she was about to say something, then lowered her head and focused on Kotaro. Unable to find any more questions that could be answered at that time, Setsuna seated herself beside Magden and watched the fort's lights fade. Vaiden sat at the ready, an arrow loosely notched to his bow. Magden had unlooped his whips from his belt and they sat beside him. Ashlyn and Kaede tended to Kotaro as best they could.

"What happened back there?" Kaede finally asked. "How did they know?"

"That was my fault, sort of." Setsuna grudgingly admitted. "I threw a Sleep Ball and didn't have time to pick up the shell when the captain entered. He had a skinny man in fine clothes and Ashlyn with him. I focused on saving her and the skinny man ran when I incapacitated the captain. He must have raised the alarm."

"His name is Roshen. He's the fort leader's pampered son. Lord Ensu appointed him the captain's partner and he acts like he can control the whole fort." Ashlyn snorted. "He's the one who wanted me kept on a chain because I back-talked."

"He's the one who had us thrown in the cells." Vaiden growled.

"Why?" Kaede asked.

"I won't tell you everything, but to make it simple, we were passing through and stopped at the fort for a few days to rest. We paid the lord a few coins for two beds and a bath each. We met Ashlyn here and made friends. Then while we were eating dinner one day he came and had us thrown in the dungeon. I think he was jealous of the attention Ashlyn was paying us and not him." He smiled back at the hazel-eyed girl. She stuck her tongue at him.

Setsuna couldn't keep the smile off her face. They settled into silence as Killik swayed through the water.

She glanced up at the moon and judged that there were still about three hours before dawn. With a sigh she realized she probably wasn't going to sleep much tonight.

When Killik finally stopped in the shallows of the other shore she heard Kiona calling for her. Magden had dozed off and Killik's abrupt stop jolted him. He grunted and fell over Killik's side into the water. Setsuna and Kaede lifted Kotaro and jumped him to shore. Vaiden and Ashlyn jumped down into the water and followed. Kiona was waiting anxiously at the very edge of the lake. Behind her Konoka, Asuna, and Asakura were waiting. Setsuna immediately met Konoka's eyes and saw the princess's relief. She wondered what Kiona had told them. As Vaiden climbed out of the shallows and straightened up Kiona noticed him. Her face went pale and her eyes widened.

"Makks?" Vaiden froze, eyeing the old woman. Kiona stepped closer and for a few tense moments nobody moved, watching the two. Then Kiona shook her head. "I'm sorry. You just look exactly like someone I knew."

"Makks?"

"Yes," Kiona said. "But he is long dead."

"That was my father's name." Vaiden whispered.

Kiona flashed a glance at Setsuna. Magden managed to pull himself out of the water and approached, soaked. Kiona's jaw dropped.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, wringing out his clothes.

"I think this woman knows our father," Vaiden said. Magden stopped moving.

"I don't—"

"You said I look exactly like a man you once knew named Makks. My father was named Makks and he died when we were children." Vaiden said, advancing quietly on the woman. He cocked his head to the side and something nagged at Setsuna's mind. She stepped between him and her former master, but faced Kiona.

"What's wrong, Kiona?" The old woman licked her lips and blinked quickly, casting for words. Sweat beaded her brow and she turned to the ground for the answers she couldn't seem to find.

The entire group was silent. Even Kotaro had apparently forgotten he was injured. They stood at rapt attention, craning for every word, watching every move. Setsuna caught Kiona's gaze and held it, begging with her eyes for an answer. Kiona finally sighed.

"Your father's name was Makks?" She asked Vaiden. The boy nodded. She turned back to Setsuna. "Setsuna, _your_ father's name was Makks."


	38. Chapter 38

**Kailor: Oh my, another twist! Dear reviewers I'll keep putting twists, some small, some huge, to keep you coming back!**

**Naruto: What is that?**

**Kailor: I don't know. Sounds like a cat being mauled.**

**Rikku: It's coming from the shower!**

**Naruto: Omg, it's Nuriko!**

**Kailor: Someone…kill it…please!**

Kiona suddenly waved her hands in an impatient gesture. "Not here. We'll figure all this out tomorrow. I need sleep." Her eyes caught Ashlyn's and she froze again. "Oh, my dear. You look just like her."

"Like who?" Ashlyn asked, bewildered.

Realizing she had opened another unaddressed issue, Kiona hurried away. Ashlyn looked completely confused, Vaiden and Magden were staring at Setsuna, and the bystanders looked blank. Setsuna shook herself mentally, realizing she had to put the matter to rest for now. She had to take charge.

She pulled down her cowl and mask. "Pick up your jaws folks. We'll talk tomorrow night with the group. Let's go. Vaiden? Magden?" They handed over their weapons. "I expect to know by morning whether you will come with us and join the discussion tomorrow night or if we part paths here. Who's on sentry?"

"Akashi and Chao," Asakura answered immediately.

"Have these two brought to them for supervision. Kaede, Kotaro needs that leg healed. Can you wake Negi?" Kaede snapped out of her enthrallment with the moment of drama. She nodded and Asakura seized Kotaro's uninjured side. The two girls lifted the Wolf and carried him off towards the camp. Asuna took and twins and led them away, casting a questioning glance over her shoulder. Setsuna shrugged at her and sighed.

She was so confused. Her mind was spinning a thousand different directions at once. Was it a coincidence that their fathers had the same name? She shook her head again, forcing the thoughts from her mind. She could worry about that later. She turned to the remaining group members.

Ashlyn looked dazed. Konoka moved to Setsuna's side and gripped her shirt. Killik and Akira were standing on the lake edge, watching silently. Well, Akira was watching. Killik was cleaning his scales with short blasts of fire.

"Let's get to camp," Setsuna said. Akira and Killik started off, Ashlyn tailing them. Konoka pulled Setsuna back. When the dark swallowed their companions she turned and flung her arms around the black-haired swordsman. Setsuna was surprised to feel Konoka's heart pounding hard against her chest. For a minute they just held each other. Setsuna gladly accepted the distraction from the questions swirling in her mind.

Konoka felt so good in her arms…so right.

"I woke up and Kiona was sitting on your cot. I thought something had happened on your shift. I was worried even worse when she told me you had gone to Fort Kinsten to get your friend. Lord Ensu was appointed by Cairo to take Lord Tallun's place. He's a bad man with dangerous powers." Konoka shivered in her embrace. Instinctually, she stroked Konoka's hair and held her tighter.

In that moment they were back under a rocky outcropping, watching raindrops dance through the air while the moon rode the clouds across the sky.

Konoka pulled away. Setsuna pulled her back.

She covered the princess's soft gasp with her mouth. Setsuna kissed her softly, slowly. For the first time there was no anger and confusion in the meeting of their lips. Her stomach still flipped and a chill skittered across her skin but she knew what she was doing. This wasn't a confused outpouring of emotions they tried to hide and deny. It wasn't a fierce, passionate burst of rage and aggravation. It wasn't a clashing of two hearts losing control.

It was a kiss.

Konoka's knees wobbled and she gripped Setsuna's shoulders as that kiss melted into another and then another. The swordsman's hands were in Konoka's hair. Konoka was clutching her tunic. Their pulses raced in tandem, creating the sweet music of joining. Finally they broke apart. Konoka pressed her forehead to Setsuna's.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," Setsuna replied honestly. She carefully stepped away. "I never stop thinking about you. You confuse me, teach me, lead me, follow me, and aggravate the hell out of me." She smiled to show there was no anger in that statement. "I want to tell you everything. But not yet." She shuffled her feet. "There are things I have to figure out first. Do you understand?"

Konoka paused, watching her. She reached up and brushed Setsuna's bangs out of her eyes. The swordsman cocked her head to the side. A smile lit Konoka's face. "I understand. I can wait. We both have responsibilities right not. You have a group to lead."

"What?" Setsuna asked, confused all over again.

"You're a natural leader, Setsuna. We really don't have any one leader but you could be that person. People follow you. There's something about you that just commands attention when you walk into a room. I see you get nervous, scared, hurt, but still I see Kaede turning to you, Negi turning to you, everyone else too. Kaede wants you to be a leader." Setsuna flushed. "Kotaro was telling Negi about when you were attacked. He told him how you just naturally took charge, mounted a wild horse, and took the enemies on alone to give him time to warn us. The way he talks you can hear his respect. Kotaro doesn't give respect easy. Asakura jumps to your command. Even Asuna listens to you and, between us, she doesn't listen to anyone. I saw it just now." Admiration shone in her chocolate eyes. Feeling undeserving, Setsuna blushed harder. "You can be a leader, Setsuna. People will follow you." She turned and began to walk away, casting a mischievous glance over her shoulder.

"Of course, it might just be because of the excellent view from behind you." She winked.

"Konoka!"

Setsuna was still red when they trudged into camp. Konoka was smugly skipping ahead of her. Setsuna saw Akashi and Chao, the girl with the buns, sitting a ways from the camp. Vaiden and Magden were near them, heads bent together conspiratorially. Her shoulders ached. Ashlyn her been given a cot between her own and Asakura's. Both Ashlyn and Asakura were passed out, snoring in harmony. Around them the rest of the group slept. Killik and Heart were lying next to each other. Heart lifted his head and snorted as she passed him.

Konoka climbed into her cot. Asuna looked up at her blearily.

"Sleep," Asuna grunted, dropping her face back into her pillow. Konoka giggled. Setsuna collapsed gratefully onto her furs and was asleep before she could close her eyes.

The dawn light woke her. She growled and stretched, her body aching fiercely. With a great show of will, she forced herself to sit up and yawned.

"Morning," Asuna said, also climbing out of bed. "Meeting tonight when we hit the mountains?"

"Alright," Setsuna sighed, dreading the encroaching reveal of everything. "We need to go. We should have left hours ago."

"I was only about two hours til dawn. Even in their boats it'd take them hours to cross that lake. Killik's speed earned us a few more hours of sleep." Asuna stated. She hopped to her feet and yelled, "Time to WAKE UP, you lazy bums!" She went on her way, shaking those who did not stir. Setsuna looked down as Konoka sat up.

"Hey," the princess yawned. Setsuna smiled. Konoka's eyes traveled to the still sleeping Ashlyn. "So, who is she?"

"A friend," Setsuna replied vaguely, wanting to leave the explanations for tonight. She had thought about it hard on their way back to camp and she knew she had to tell everyone everything. Konoka looked unconvinced but she simply said, "Ah." She walked off into the small crowd of stirring bodies. Setsuna pulled a fresh black tunic from her bag and was slipping it on when she noticed a collar peeking out from under the flap. It had the tell-tale chink in it where Collie had fallen out of a tree and caught it on a rock. She gazed at the notch in the metal for a moment. Her stomach clenched and tears leapt to her eyes.

Asakura stirred and grumbled as she fought to free herself from her twisted furs. Setsuna quickly pulled off the black tunic and leggings Kiona had given them and replaced them with her own, untorn black tunic and blacks pants. Her aged hiking boots felt much better on her feet. She decided to give the gorget and cowl back to the supply tent but kept the bracers. She was tightening them when Ashlyn sat up.

"Hi," she said. Setsuna's eyes dropped to her collar and chain.

"I'll have Konoka remove that."

"I'd be much obliged." Ashlyn eyed her. "Of course, I already am much obliged. How did you know I needed saving?"

"I didn't," Setsuna said. "I wasn't trying to save you. I meant to kidnap you."

"Really?"

"Yes. So I could bring you back here and explain everything," She shrugged. "You just happened to be a willing kidnapee." They laughed. With a jolt, she realized the last time she and Ashlyn had laughed like this, Collie had been there. Her smile faded. "Do you have somewhere you want us to bring you? Or will you travel with us?"

"Well I have to go with you," Ashlyn shrugged. "I have no idea where Diana is and I want to be at that meeting tonight."

"Alright, you can ride with me." Setsuna said. "I'll explain what I can while we travel." Ashlyn nodded.

Vaiden, Magden, and Ashlyn were given fresh clothes and a washbin for their faces and hands. Cots were collapsed and everything was reloaded onto the horses and Killik. Asuna taught Setsuna how to tie the tents to Killik with the Drop String. Konoka removed Ashlyn's collar at Setsuna's request. Kotaro passed by to show her his cool new scar and brag about how he'd gotten it battling his way back over the wall. People kept telling Setsuna what a great job she'd done leading the invasion of Fort Kinsten to rescue her friend. Kotaro had apparently already told EVERYONE. Horses were saddled up and the group set to destroying any evidence they had been there.

As Setsuna strapped her bags to heart's back, much to the horse's distaste, Vaiden and Magden approached. Vaiden wore a black tunic that matched her own and brown pants. Magden had been given a red tunic and black pants. She had Vaiden's bow and quiver across her back and Magden's whip belt around her waist.

"Morning, boys," she said.

"Morning," Vaiden replied politely. Magden gave a jaunty salute. "We've decided to accompany you."

"Did I intrigue your fantasies, fellas?" Asakura's mare cantered up and she leaned down off it, her flirtatious, over-the-top tone matching her grin. Vaiden laughed. Magden really did look intrigued. Setsuna swatted Asakura's leg.

"Sorry about her. Be good. I think we have a lot to figure out tonight. Here." She handed over their weapons. "You can find rides with the group. All the extra horses are saddled up with supplies."

"You can ride with me, Red." Asakura winked at Magden, who happily brushed off his red tunic and grinned. He was halfway into the saddle behind her when a shovel-sized hand grabbed his collar.

"Nah, you can ride with me!" Rakan plucked Magden off the mare and plopped the boy down in the front of his own saddle. The big man shook his white hair back and galloped away, Magden squished between him and the massive horse's neck.

"That horse is huge." Vaiden said.

"That dude is huge." Asakura laughed. Vaiden glanced around and spotted Kaede saddling up. He trailed off towards her and Asakura turned back to Setsuna. "What about you, sexy? You goin' my way?" Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" Ashlyn approached.

"Let's ride." Setsuna hopped up onto Heart's back and tugged Ashlyn up behind her. She caught an odd look from Konoka that looked like a downgraded version of the look she'd had when she saw Setsuna in the tub with Asakura.

Was she jealous? Ashlyn was her sister.

But Konoka didn't know. Hell, Ashlyn didn't know! _Tonight needs to hurry, _she thought.

The group marched out. Konoka stationed herself between Rakan, Magden, and Haruna, making it impossible to talk to her. Setsuna and Ashlyn rode between Asakura and Asuna.

"So where are we going?" Setsuna asked Asuna. The redhead pointed to the snow caps that were steadily looming closer.

"There's a pass over the Speaking Mountains. We'll take it to throw anyone trailing us off. The pass is a cruel way to go but it's the fastest way and the most dangerous. Truly daring merchants take it to avoid paying the cross-country toll and highwaymen. The Rani's village is not far from the other side of the pass and we won't have to face Cairo's soldiers."

"The Speaking Mountains? I thought the mountains between Mania and Kirah were the Blue Mountains." Setsuna said.

"They are, but those two mountains—see the shortest two?—are the Speaking Mountains. The passage is an ice bridge over the valley between them. It extends from the side of that mountain on the left, out over the valley. The mountain on the right is too steep for walking."

"Why can't we go through the valley?" Asakura pointed out.

"The temperature in the valley is too low. We would freeze easily. The ice bridge blocks the sun for most of the day so it is constantly frozen down there. The ice bridge is so high it can remain frozen but the sun keeps us warm enough so we can survive it."

"Why are they called the Speaking Mountains?" Ashlyn piped up.

"Because anything louder than our voices now reverberates down into the canyon, making it seem like the mountains are talking. Of course, there's also the Echo Caves." Asuna shivered.

"What are the Echo Caves?" Setsuna pressed.

The princess frowned, eyes on the looming mountains. "They were carved long ago by an evil mage. He cast some spell on it that caused the dead to be trapped there."

"What do you mean?" Asakura asked. Her voice had dropped to a whisper. Asuna leaned forward, capturing their full attention.

"If you die there, the walls capture your memories forever. You become an Echo. When a living person touches the walls they can hear and talk to the Echoes. Some of them have been Echoes for so long that they can't hold conversations because they've been consumed by their own pain. They just repeat their stories over and over, never able to escape the horrors of their past." Her mismatched eyes held them tight.

"How do you know they're horrors?" Asakura asked, breaking the silence. Asuna looked annoyed that the other redhead had spoiled the mood.

"If you died in a cave, surrounded by the voices of the dead, thousands of feet up a mountain, in freezing cold conditions, while trying to cross an extremely dangerous ice bridge I think it would be safe to assume you had horrors." Her annoyance faded back to the quiet, eerie tone. The other girls listened with bated breath. "Besides, why do you think there are so many Echoes?" Nobody answered, all waiting in breathless excitement. "The evil mage killed them. He tortured them for fun or for info about whatever he desired. They say he died there himself and became an Echo. His magic, however, lived on. They even say it gave birth to a beast that would continue the mage's torture on anyone who entered the cave. It's a creature that was dragged up from the deepest level of Hell. A creature that can break bone with its littlest finger."

Asuna's voice dropped lower. The very air around them seemed to thicken. They leaned even closer, breath now completely stopped. "It is a thing of evil, born to kill, born to hate. The bards write songs of its infamy but none can truly describe it, for they have never braved the caves themselves and those who have did not see it." Blood pounded in their ears. "Of it they have…they never returned—"

"RAWR!" They all four jumped, Asakura cursing mightily. The sudden roar had come from Rakan. They hadn't noticed him riding up.

"You son of a—"

"Oooh, be nice, little lady!" Rakan laughed as Asakura cursed him. "I couldn't resist. I even scared Asuna and she's the one that was pulling your leg!" The other three girls rounded on Asuna. She laughed.

"I was starting to scare myself!" Noticing their glares, she laughed harder.

"It's not that bad," Rakan said. "The dead talk to you normally. It's difficult to hold a conversation because there are so many voices talking at once, but it's possible. It's true some voices have been Echoes for so long though that they only tell their stories repeatedly. And that it was an evil mage who did all that. The creature is legend."

"You've been there?" Setsuna asked.

"I have. I've escorted Konoka there many times. The caves fascinate her." Setsuna looked ahead at the young princess's flowing chocolate braid. "Asuna has, too."

"Yep," Asuna chirped. "We've all gone together: Me, Konoka, Rakan, Kaede, Negi, Kotaro, and Akashi. And we've never seen the beast of legend."

"Eva didn't go with you?"

"She did but she never came inside. She said the living already talk too much, she doesn't want to listen to the dead boohoo about their sorry lives." Asuna replied, looking back at where the blonde rode beside Negi and Kotaro. "Oh, look. It's a trio of tykes!"

Everyone looked. It was true. Rakan and Setsuna joined Asuna's laughter. Asakura, Ashlyn, and Magden looked lost. Setsuna quickly explained that Eva was actually a centuries old vampire.

"Find something back here amusing, you oafs?" Eva snapped. They laughed harder.

"Oh yeah," Setsuna turned to Ashlyn and Asakura. "That redheaded kid, Negi? That's Brace!"

"The captain you beat?" Ashlyn asked, incredulous.

"The one who turned all red when I got naked?" Asakura blurted. Rakan, Magden, and Ashlyn gaped at her. "Long story."

"Yeah," Setsuna laughed. "He was always a ten year old with a spell to make him look like an older man."

"No way!" Ashlyn said.

"Yes way!"

"No wonder you beat him!" Setsuna glared playfully at the brunette. Ashlyn laughed heartily.

Setsuna turned and excused them from the others. She rode outside the lineup, Heart happily tossing his mane. Once they were out of earshot, Setsuna told Ashlyn everything up to the night Kiona had told her they were sisters. She didn't tell Ashlyn that yet, preferring to leave that to Kiona. When she was done Ashlyn was speechless.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"A demon king, a vampire, and a dragon…No, I think that's fine." They laughed. "So Collie saved you, huh?"

"Yeah, but she won't be there to save me again." Setsuna sighed, remembering her friend's words.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ashlyn patted her back. "Friends have a way of sticking with us."

Setsuna smiled sadly and looked up at the mountains. They rose from the plains, guardians between the two countries. Their snow-capped peaks punctured the heavens, almost like a connection between her little world and the gods.

Ashlyn was right. Collie was gone but Setsuna would never stop feeling her presence. She breathed deep as wind rushed through her hair, chilling the slightly lighter circle around her neck where her collar had once sat.

Somewhere in the distance a hawk called.


	39. Chapter 39

**Nuriko: What the hell are you listening to?**

**Naruto: Big Time Rush! They got some rockin' songs!**

**Nuriko: My god, you really are gay. Kailor tell him to turn this crap off.**

**Kailor: GO ON SHAKE IT UP, WHAT YA GOTTA LOSE? GO AND MAKE YOUR LUCK WITH THE LIFE YOU CHOOSE! IF YOU WANT IT ALL, PUT IT ON THE LINE! IT'S THE ONLY LIFE YA GOT, SO YA GOTTA LIVE IT BIG TIME!**

**Nuriko: OMG, YOU INFECTED HIM NARUTO!**

**Rikku: Oh, I like this song!**

**Nuriko: NOOOOO!**

They made camp at the foot of the mountain just as the sun reached the horizon. Trees skirted the foot of the mountain and meandered up its face, gradually becoming more and more laden with snow. A river trickled not far off, creating a sweet rumble of nature that Setsuna relished as she dropped off Heart's back. Craning her head back, she could see the snowy peaks high above surrounded by clouds. The tents were pitched, fires were made, and the horses were completely unloaded, giving them a well-deserved break. The group spread out and stretched their legs, happy to be out of the saddle. Setsuna, Ashlyn, Asakura, and Negi took turns playing fetch with Killik. They broke branches off the trees that lined the mountain and threw them as far as they could. Killik would bound after them like a giant puppy and bring back the branch, looking like he was chewing on a toothpick.

The air had grown cold and fires were stoked higher, extra clothes were brought out, and cloaks were securely fastened. Despite the chill Setsuna was having fun. She could not, however, shake her worries about the meeting to come. She planned to reveal everything. That meant her Dream Walking. Nagi had said it would scare people if they knew and from the way Negi had spoken of them she could see why they were feared. A Dream Walker could control your mind and, through it, your body.

But she needed to tell everyone. A war was preparing to start and they could not afford secrets.

"Setsuna, Negi, and Asakura!" Eva walked up, wrapped tightly in a fur coat that went to her feet. "Asuna wants the three of you. We have another member joining us from Puhvalia and they are riding out to meet her. Kaede's waiting to dress you."

"Dress us?"

"The other girl is the Puhvalian king's step daughter. He married her mother just after faking his niece's death. Asuna grew up with her and managed to recruit her to our cause. She made the excuse that she'd been accepted into a very special school in Kirah and the Rani's family would pick her up at the border of Mania and Puhvalia. Asuna can't go to meet her because the king will have an escort from his guard with her. She picked a special group to go in her stead." Setsuna, Negi, and Asakura followed the tiny vampire to Kaede and Eva's tent. Kaede, Vaiden, Haruna, Akashi, and Akira were waiting outside.

Asuna marched up, looking oddly serious. "Alright, this is a very important mission. You cannot break character. My friend is supposed to be picked up by the Rani's family. Kaede helped me select you for specific purposes."

"It will take only three hours to collect the girl and return," Kaede said, stepping up. "Some of you will be the "nobles", some will be the guards. In Kirah there is no king of queen, no royalty, no nobility. We have only the Rani and the Rani's family. They don't go to other countries for political things so they are rarely seen outside Kirah, meaning it'll be easy to pass you off as them if you look even slightly like them and stay in character." They nodded. "Asakura," She saluted happily. "The Rani's young aunt is red of hair and rather gifted, ahem."

Asakura grinned and stuck out her ample chest. They had nothing on Kaede's, but they were still impressive.

"Her name is Sayu. Remember that. She is well-known as a rather loose woman." Asakura laughed.

"I can do that."

"She has no use of her legs, though. So stay on your horse. Your clothes are in the left room of the tent. The pink dress." Asakura slipped into the tent and Kaede moved down the line. "Akashi, Haruna, Eva, and I will be guards. I was seen enough in Mania that people will be on the lookout for me. I'll go in disguise to make sure you all stay in your part. Vaiden, the Rani's cousin Lyle is close to your look, but we're going to have to cover that scar. He has no voice so don't worry about speaking." Vaiden nodded. "Your things are in the right room with the other fellows." Vaiden and Akashi made their way into the tent. Haruna followed. Eva waited with Setsuna and Negi.

"Now the two of you are the most important." Kaede crossed her arms, eyeing them. "The Rani's cousins Cora and Mino are very like the two of you. Mino is eleven and he is an impatient brat. Sayu is his mother. I forgot to mention that to Asakura. I'll tell her later. Anyways, it'll be a challenge for you, especially since you don't speak with a Kirahn accent, but you're going to have to be annoying and irate, ready to go. Mino has no use of his left arm so we'll put you in a sling so you don't forget. His hair is brown, so keep your hair covered. We have to stay as close to character as possible so nobody gets suspicious." Negi looked nervous but he nodded his understanding. Kaede looked at Setsuna. She gulped, throat dry.

"You, Setsuna, have the hardest part of all. Cora is wise beyond her twenty-one years and very calm, like a still pond. She is blind so you will have to bind your eyes and use only your ears on this trip. It will be good training, but it will be scary. Can you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Kaede smiled. "Cora is the Rani's favorite cousin and the most influential. She looks quite a bit like you. The others are similar but you're nearly exactly like Cora. Except for your eyes." Kaede's smile slipped a bit. "Our success may very well hinge on you. Can you do this?"

Setsuna glanced at Eva. The blonde lifted her chin a bit and gave the slightest smile. The swordsman looked back at Kaede.

"I can."

"Good," Asuna clapped her hands. "Go get dressed and get ready to go." She left and the other four entered the tent. Negi went to the right and the girls went to the left. Asakura was already in a skin tight pink dress with her red hair let loose. Setsuna blushed at how high the dress was cut. Asakura caught the color rising in her cheeks.

"Sexy, right? If only I could use my legs!" Kaede motioned for Setsuna to take the outfit laid out beside Asakura. Haruna was in the standard ninja outfit like Kaede, with a scarf tied around her head. Eva began to strip as Setsuna looked at her outfit.

Kaede had picked her out a pair of black pants and a sleeveless tunic that was an indigo so deep it looked like it had been dipped into the deepest depths of a lake to get it that color. A matching scarf was folded next to it on top of a belt of braided silver. She tugged her black tunic off and was in the process of pulling on her new one when a flash of red caught her eye. She turned.

Eva's bright red, lacy camisole was halfway over her head when Setsuna recognized it.

"Oh. My. GOD." Everyone froze. Eva looked beyond bewildered.

"What?"

"Oh. MY. GOD!"

"What, you buffoon!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT!"

"You're with Negi!" Eva's jaw nearly hit the dirt.

"I'm WHAT?"

"That camisole was in my room when I first got to the palace! Negi was being Brace then and when I pulled it out he turned all red and started talking about how it was delivered to the wrong room! It's yours! How would he know it's yours if he hasn't seen you in it?"

"I walk around in it all the time! I'm over a hundred years old, for crying out loud. I'll do what the hell I want with my underwear!"

"OH. MY. GOD."

"QUIT SAYING THAT!"

Asuna stuck her head in just in time to find Kaede, Haruna, and Asakura trying to pull Eva off of Setsuna.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Setsuna quickly explained. Asuna looked at Eva.

"Oh my god!"

"RAWR!" The tiny vampire launched herself at the princess who laughed and wrestled her to the ground.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH THAT TODDLER!"

"Who said you were—ow!"

Outside the tent the whole camp had gone silent, listening.

The girls finally finished dressing and walked out. Negi was beet red and staring at his shoes. Everyone else was gathered around him. When the blonde ducked out of the tent they all looked at her.

"What?" She snapped grumpily.

"Oh my god!" They chorused in unison, Rakan's voice the loudest. Negi turned even redder and quickly rushed off to the horses. Setsuna dashed after him as lightning danced out of Eva's hands.

"You alright, Negi?"

"I'm fine," he replied, face on fire. She laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. She suddenly remembered she knew his father was alive and in danger. Her smile faded and she sighed, knowing it was against what he had asked her, but it was the right thing to do. He was Negi's father and Negi deserved to know. She would tell him tonight.

"Setsuna? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, a lot on my mind." They chose horses for the group and waited for the others to quit arguing and join them. Negi nervously readjusted his ivory tunic and pants. His belt was braided gold and his deep cowl hid his hair perfectly. He caught Setsuna looking at him.

"What?"

"You look cute!" He flushed all over again.

"No, I don't! Quit that!" Embarrassed he yelled over at the approaching group. "Hurry up!"

"Perfect, Negi! Already in character!" Kaede called back, laughing. "Now we just have to work on your accents!"

They saddled up and were on the move. Haruna, Akashi, Kaede, and Eva wore matching black ninja clothes with their heads and faces bound out of sight. Though Negi kept fidgeting with his outfit Vaiden looked quite comfortable in his golden tunic and black pants. He wore a black belt and bandolier across his chest. His quiver hung from his hip and his bow sat comfortably across his back. Setsuna had been given a bo staff from Kaede's supplies and rode with it flat across Heart's shoulders, hoping she would not have to use it. Negi was equipped with a pair of daggers strapped to his thighs. Asakura did not carry a weapon, though she kept pointing out her body was fine as a razor so it should count.

"Roll your 'r' a bit more, Negi." Kaede was instructing them in their accents. She had adopted her own, forgotten accent and they tried to imitate her, adopting the slight drawl in her speech. When they thought they had it down she would make an improvement, telling them not to put emphasis on their 'f's or to slow down. Asakura enjoyed the lesson greatly, purposely screwing up to try and irritate Kaede. The ninja stayed calm, to her disappointment.

Setsuna turned to Kaede. "Each of us has a handicap. Why is that?"

"When the Rani is born the family gathers and an ancient spell is put into effect. Fate determines an attribute that each family member has that could strengthen the Rani and the attribute is taken from them and given to the Rani. Lyle could talk anyone into nearly anything with his silver tongue. Cora could see for miles with ease. Mino was right-handed but he could throw a ninja star with his left arm faster than anyone could dodge it. Sayu could jump as high as we can chi-jumping without using her chi." Kaede paused. "The family that gathers gives these attributes willingly. Sometimes we know what we're going to lose, sometimes not."

"Aren't you family of the Rani?"

"I am, but I was not there at the birthing. I gave nothing to the Rani." Her voice was dead calm. "It is the reason I was sent to Mania."

"What do you mean?" Asakura asked. "They kicked you out?"

"In essence, yes. They waited until I was old enough to be apprenticed and sent me to King Eishun. Nobody would say it but I knew the elders had done it to punish me for missing the birthing. I do not regret it, for I learned much. However, I do realize I missed years of the Rani's life now. I have visited but I cannot fix what is done." Setsuna turned to ask her how exactly she was related to the Rani but Kaede shook her head. Setsuna nodded.

They trekked along the edge of the mountains until they came to a valley between two that was wide and dark. Setsuna shivered as they journeyed into it. Kaede took the indigo scarf Setsuna had around her neck and told her it was time. Setsuna let her hair down and closed her eyes as Kaede tied the scarf around her eyes. She wished it was daylight. Something told her she'd feel a lot more comfortable if the sun was up. Maybe it was because the darkness insured that she wasn't the only one who could not see.

"Torches," Negi whispered a little while later. They fell into position again: Akira and Akashi rode between the four "nobles" and Kaede and Eva rode behind them. Setsuna and Vaiden rode in front of Negi and Asakura. Negi pulled his arm back into his sling and Asakura stopped swinging her foot. Vaiden notched an arrow to his bow and held it relaxed in his lap.

Setsuna took a deep breath and listened. Six horses were approaching. She could hear the torches crackling ahead and a horse snorted. Vaiden's hand touched her leg and she tugged lightly on Heart's mane, stopping him. The groups came to a halt facing each other and she heard a girl's voice.

"Greetings to the family of the Rani."

"And to you, Princess." Setsuna replied, swinging her ear towards the girl. "I hope your journey was as easy as ours." She rolled the 'r's perfectly and pronounced 'was' as 'wuz'.

"It was," the girl said. Someone's horse shifted impatiently behind her.

"We ready?" Negi's voice was full of cocky boredom. His drawl was a little shaky but it just made him sound more like he was aggravated.

"Wait," a man's voice called. Setsuna forced herself to stay relaxed and turned her head towards the sound. "Is this your whole group?"

"It is."

"And you are?"

"Cousin of the Rani, Cora. This is another cousin, Lyle. This is the Rani's aunt, Sayu, and her son, Mino. Our guards." She waved vaguely towards the other four. "Satisfied?" The man grunted and she heard a horse walking towards them.

The whistle of an arrow split the darkness. Chaos broke out. She clutched her bo staff and dropped low on Heart's back, swinging her head toward the sound of the arrow. Desperately she longed to remove her blindfold but refrained. Men were yelling, swords were being drawn, and she heard the sound of Negi's blades beside her.

"It was a snake!" Asakura yelled, her drawl strained but there. "He shot a snake!" Now endlessly curious, Setsuna reached out and grabbed Vaiden's hand. It no longer held the arrow to the bow and it was shaking slightly.

"You?" she whispered. He pulled her hand to his face so she could feel him nod.

"It was a snake, crawling down the tree above their heads," Asakura told her. "Lyle shot the snake." Her voice got louder and Setsuna knew she was addressing the Puhvalian guard. "Had he meant to hit anyone he woulda."

"Calm down, boys." The Puhvalian girl chimed in. "It's fine. Thank the man and you all may go." Her guard grumbled and protested. "I said, you may go."

"Yes, Princess. Thank you, Sir Lyle." Setsuna listened to their hooves disappear into the darkness and reached for her blindfold. A hand caught her elbow.

"Leave it," the princess muttered. "They will send one member back to shadow us until we leave the valley."

They traveled quickly, no one talking. They broke from the valley and still they kept quiet. Half an hour later Asakura finally spoke up.

"We far enough yet?"

"This will do." The princess said. Setsuna pulled the scarf from her eyes and found that Akashi had lit a torch and she turned to see their new addition. Her long blonde hair was loose and flowing to her waist. She was looking at Setsuna with bright blue eyes. The swordsman noted the point that her ears came to. Her clothes were typical traveling clothes with a dark cloak, the cowl thrown back. "Now, how about we try the introduction thing again."

"I'm Setsuna." Setsuna nodded up at her. The girl was tall. "This is Vaiden, Asakura, Negi, Kaede, Akashi, Eva, and Akira." The blonde nodded to each in turn.

"I am Ayaka. Pleasure to meet you."

Their eyes met and something tingled in Setsuna's chest and she looked at Ayaka closer. The blonde was giving her an odd look. She cocked her head to the side. Then it clicked.

"You are…"

"I am." Ayaka confirmed. The rest of the group looked confused.

Setsuna could only stare.

She had found a Dream Walker.


	40. Chapter 40

**Kailor: Forty chapters. I never expected to get this far. And 300 reviews! Pop the champagne!**

**Rikku: You don't drink.**

**Kailor: This is true, but we'll pretend I do just so I can pop the bottle! Then we'll mail it to Rakan!**

**Naruto: I'm holding the original idea for this story printed up. It's eight pages. That's it.**

**Nuriko: We've come such a far way.**

**Kailor: And all of you stuck with it to here! Keep holding on and I'll do my best to deliver! POPPING BOTTLES IN THE CLUBBBB! –pops bottle and cork hits Naruto in the eye— Oops.**

**Naruto: OW, SON OF A-!**

"Ayaka!" Asuna attacked the moment they entered camp, throwing herself on the blonde. Ayaka gasped as the redhead pulled her to the ground.

"Asuna! Wild as ever, I see!"

"You know it, baby!" Asuna cheered. Setsuna slid from Heart's back. He butted her chest with his nose and blew hard through his nose. She buried her face in his mane for a moment, pulling from his strength. Everyone was beginning to move around the central fire and she knew it was time.

Ayaka met her eyes over Asuna's head and the shorter girl turned and looked at her. "Setsuna!" Asuna smiled and hugged her tight. "You did well I hear!"

Suddenly Setsuna remembered Asuna's outburst when Negi had spoken of evil Dream Walkers.

"You got mad at the castle because you were thinking of Ayaka." Setsuna said.

"What?"

"When Negi was talking about Dream Walkers and you got angry. She's why!"

Asuna's eyes grew wide. "How did you—"

"She's one too," Ayaka whispered. Asuna's jaw dropped.

"Everything will be explained." Setsuna cut off her questions. She motioned to the fire and they joined the others. She found a place between Ashlyn and Magden. Vaiden, seated on Magden's other side, was staring across the fire at Kiona. The old woman's head was down.

"Alright, everyone," Asuna spoke up. "Setsuna has some things she wants to tell us. Be polite and stay shut up until she's done." She nodded to the ebony-haired swordsman. Setsuna sighed and sat up straight. Konoka met her eyes and Setsuna wondered for the hundredth time where she should begin.

"Some of the things I say will be hard to believe, but I ask of you, please just trust me. I'm still in shock at some of them myself. I will tell you everything I know and then some of us—" she threw a glance at Kiona, "—will fill in the blanks." She took a deep breath and told them.

Everything. She told them how she grew up with Kiona and how she was a Dream Walker and showed them her wings. She related the tale of the demon king for Vaiden, Magden, and Ashlyn's sake, and finished with Kiona coming to her in the night. The only parts she left out were who the man in her dreams was and the private moments she'd shared with Konoka. Vaiden and Magden had both shot to their feet when she released her wings but she shooshed them, wanting to finish this now while the words were still in her mind. Ashlyn had turned pale, Kiona was staring at her in shock, and the rest of the camp sat in stunned silence, waiting for someone else to speak. Setsuna felt heat rising to her cheeks as she looked around at Kiona. The old woman had yet to speak and Setsuna needed her to step up. The eyes boring into her were starting to cause panic in her stomach.

Finally the old woman rose to her feet and the camp looked at her.

"I guess it's my turn then." Kiona sighed and told everyone how she had truly come to have Setsuna and Ashlyn's part in it. The brunette turned even paler and listened silently. Kiona told them how she had helped Setsuna hide her wings all her life but had never known she was a Dream Walker. Every time someone mentioned the word she saw the fear that ran through the camp. These people she had come to be friends with were scared of her. It broke her heart but she had been prepared for it. Nagi had told her long ago that it would scare people. Kiona finished and Vaiden stood again. This time Setsuna waited for him to speak. The scarred boy opened his mouth and closed it a few times, glancing to Magden for help. Magden just sat in shock, a strange lift in his mouth, almost a smile.

Then Vaiden threw himself on Setsuna. She jumped, surprised, but he just wrapped his arms around her and laughed loud, shaking the whole camp from their trance.

"We've found you!" He looked at Ashlyn. "We've found you both!"

Now Setsuna was confused.

Magden was suddenly hugging her too and she awkwardly hugged back.

"I'm sorry," Vaiden said with tears in his eyes. "We've just been looking for years now. All we knew was you were probably in Mania. Let me explain," He raised his voice so everyone could hear. "My brother and I come from the Lost Islands. We are part of the Crow tribe." A gasp ran through the group at the mention of the legendary tribe. Disbelief was the first thing Setsuna saw in their eyes. Vaiden pulled the back of his tunic up and spread his wings wide above his head, shaking them free. A relief shot across his face and Setsuna knew that feeling too perfectly. "Our father was Makks Sakurazaki. He died when we were very young and we can rarely recall his face. He died not very long after our second little sister was born. Our mother is Fayth and she raised us alone, shunned by our tribe because of a very old legend among our people. Every hundred years a baby is born to our tribe who is 'the Crow with wings of snow'. This Crow is given to the mountain's fires to ensure another hundred years of peace and prosperity among our people. In other words, they throw the baby into the volcano." He raised his voice again, already having everyone's attention, and his story unfolded before them as he spoke. "Mother and Father had me and Magden and it was a good life. Father was the youngest Elder in the tribe and set to be the new chief. A year after our birth they had another baby, this time a girl. Exactly nine months later they had another girl." He paused and smiled at the group. "Dad was never the type to wait as we've been told." Laughter broke the tension in the camp and Setsuna sighed in relief. "However this last baby was born 'the Crow with wings of snow'. The Elders began preparing for the ceremony of sacrificing the baby but Mother and Father, who had always thought it was a stupid tradition, decided to hide the baby. The first girl was already disliked by the tribe for having special mind powers that they could not understand so Mother took her too. They left us with our grandmother and flew away from the island and a week later our Mother returned alone. The tribe went crazy. They threatened to throw us into the volcano in our baby sister's place but our grandmother, who had been married to the previous chief, talked them out of it. We grew up in the tribe, our Mother secretly telling us of our little sisters and our father. She never spoke the girl's names for fear that someone in the tribe would go looking for them. But one night, when we were eighteen, she came to us and told us we had to find 'the Crow with wings of snow' and our other little sister. She said to search out two old women who lived in Mania." He pulled his wings back under his tunic and looked at Setsuna and Ashlyn. "We went to every old woman in Mania we could find. Unfortunately after months of searching, we ended up at Fort Kinsten where Lord Ensu decided we would make good foot soldiers. We thought we'd stick around for a while and gather more supplies from the place before we left to search again. We planned to leave just a couple days ago but Ashlyn showed up and we made friends. She never said anything about being telekinetic so we just assumed she was another slave brought to fix the wall. We wanted to take her with us so she could be freed, but then we were thrown in the dungeon for talking to her by Lord Ensu's son. Then Setsuna saved us and here we are now."

Magden laughed. "And here you two are, right under our noses. It's more like you two found us. Don't tell Mother, though. Let her think we heroically saved you two from a horrible existence here."

"Wait," Konoka spoke up. "If your parents went to so much trouble to hide these two, why would she send you to find them?"

"To bring the two of you back. Our uncle was named Chief and he convinced the tribe that we've done wonderfully these last nineteen years and if we are still doing great by your twentieth year then we will drop the tradition. Also they've decided the baby with mind powers is no threat. You're both welcome back."

Setsuna sat down abruptly. She'd spent her entire life with only Kiona and Copper as family and now, in the span of ten minutes, she'd learned she had a sister, twin brothers, a mother, and an entire tribe. She dropped her head into her hands to think. A hand settled on her shoulder and Konoka sat beside her.

"After hearing what's going on here in Mania, though," Magden continued. "We've decided to join you all. Once this is all settled we can go home."

"I have a life here, Magden." Setsuna said. "A job, even." She glanced at Konoka.

"You don't have to come to stay. Mother just wants to see you. Hell, before we die we may even see the Crow tribe return to Barbaria. Uncle Tosten is a good man." Vaiden replied.

"Alright, let me get this all settled." Asakura stood up. "So Setsuna is this special Crow with wings of snow, has three siblings nobody really knew about, and is a Dream Walker?"

"I guess so," Setsuna said, feeling all of it adding up to give her a headache.

"Okay, just making sure I was paying attention." Asakura sat back down.

"Anyone else got secrets they want to share?" Asuna joked, glancing around. Setsuna appreciated her trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm wanted in five countries," said Chao. Everyone looked at her. Rakan, sitting next to her, blinked.

"There are only five countries, Chao." He said.

"Exactly." He laughed and clapped a hand on her back, knocking her off the log she was sitting on.

"I love a feisty woman!"

"Rakan, you're like fifty." Asuna said.

"I still love a feisty woman." He looked so hurt that the people around him began to laugh. Eventually the whole camp was laughing and Setsuna felt like it was suddenly possible that all these crazy revelations were acceptable. Ashlyn leaned against her arm and smiled. Setsuna smiled back.

Across the fire Negi was talking animatedly with Kotaro and Kaede. Setsuna's smile faded. There was still a secret to address. Nagi may not want his son to know but he deserved to know.

Setsuna would tell him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Kailor: Here goes! Chapter 41! I do not own the song. It's "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope. Wonderful song that I really wanted to use, but since some of it uses modern terms I had to skip parts. Plus it gave me an opportunity to express one of my favorite aspects of Setsuna and Asuna that nobody knows!**

**Naruto: We even changed a word in the song because it would rhyme so much better. We should write Ron Pope and tell him that.**

**Nuriko: Let's do it!**

**Rikku: Look, he has a website we can post it on.**

**Kailor: Oh, do it!**

**Rikku: He replied! He said 'forever' is too many syllables.**

**Kailor: Aw, crap. -.- BY THE WAY FOLKS. Stop liking me on facebook and friend me instead! I've made my own facebook now.**

The group began to retire in spurts. Chisame and Akira, Asakura's new tent mates, were the first to leave. Haruna and Chao soon followed to their own tent, bidding Ashlyn—whom they had given a space in their tent, goodnight. The men, who had been given the biggest tent, all went together to make room for the twins. Kiona, who was staying with Eva and Kaede, left but returned to drop off a small, brown parcel to Setsuna.

"I thought you might miss this," she said and was gone again. Ashlyn, Setsuna, Ayaka, Asuna, Konoka, and Asakura were left alone around the fire. Setsuna opened the package and a harp fell out into her lap. Its deep brown color looked almost red in the firelight and the strings glowed orange. The thick leather carrying strap felt rough and familiar against her skin. Her mouth fell open and tears sprang to her eyes. She'd never thought she'd see it again! It had been Collie's birthday present to her seven years ago.

"Beautiful harp!" Ayaka said, flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. "You play?"

"I do. It was my favorite pastime." Setsuna gently ran her fingers along the strings, playing a little of a song Collie had taught her. Asuna sat up straight, mismatched eyes widening.

"I know that song!" She rounded the fire and sat beside Setsuna. "Can you play it? I can sing along." Setsuna grinned, excitement flooding her veins. She pulled the harp close to her chest, holding it almost like a lover and bent low over the strings. Closing her eyes she breathed in the deep fragrance of the mahogany harp and could almost taste the metallic scent of the strings. Gently she began to strum. A beautiful, slow melody leapt from the harp, alive in its own right. They watched in amazement as Setsuna began to rock with the music, completely entranced. Asuna took a deep breath and began to sing in a voice that was surprisingly soft for the loud mouthed redhead. The whole camp went silent.

"A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most…because you are my forever."

Setsuna leaned against Asuna and they rocked together, both singing. Their voices fit perfectly together and the other girls sat in stunned silence.

"I don't wanna waste the weekend. If you don't love me, pretend. A few more hours, then it's time to go…"

Setsuna hummed along quietly as Asuna picked it up.

"And still I can't let you be. Most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need…from me."

Setsuna joined her again for the chorus.

"A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most…because you are my forever." Asuna fell silent. Setsuna strummed faster, picking up the tone, weaving the music around them. She rocked harder and sang alone.

"Misplaced trust and old friends. Never counting regrets. By the grace of God I do not rest at all. And still I can't let you be. Most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need…from me. It's just a drop in the ocean."

"A change in the weather." Asuna sang.

"I was praying that you and me might—"

"End up together." They chorused.

"It's like wishing for rain while I'm standing in the desert." Asuna picked up.

"But I'm holding you closer than most…" Setsuna's fingers stilled on the harp.

"Because you are my…forever." They sang together. Setsuna played a few more chords and then ended the song.

Konoka and Asakura were grinning like fools, Ashlyn was still tapping her foot to the beat, and Ayaka had tears in her eyes. Asuna and Setsuna flushed red at their stares. Suddenly Ayaka launched herself across the fire and knocked Asuna off her log.

"That was so great! I haven't heard you sing in so long!" Setsuna laughed as Asuna struggled valiantly to escape and Ayaka nuzzled her back to the ground. Konoka bumped her shoulder and winked. Setsuna felt her face heat up even more. The chocolate-haired princess rose to her feet and motioned for Setsuna to follow. Ashlyn stood too.

"Night all. Thanks for the lullaby guys!" She tottered off to her tent, humming to herself. Asakura simply clapped Setsuna on the shoulder and grinned then left for her own tent. Setsuna and Konoka bid the last two girls goodnight and left together. Setsuna swung the strap of her harp around her shoulder and reveled in the feel of the instrument bumping lightly against her hip as she walked. She used to bring it everywhere she went.

"Asuna and Ayaka are on sentry duty?" she asked.

"Yes. You and I have the third shift of the night." Konoka yawned and pushed into their tent. It was pitch black. Setsuna fumbled her way to the fireplace but Konoka stopped her. "It's too cold. The fire will go out without one of us banking it often. We might as well forget it and save our tinder." Setsuna felt a small hand on her shoulder. "We can just share a cot tonight. I get cold really easy so as my bodyguard it is your duty to take care of me." She sensed the princess's sly smile. Setsuna's face flushed as she felt her way through the tent after Konoka. The princess ducked under the tent flap leading to their room and her hand closed around Setsuna's. The swordsman's mouth went dry as Konoka guided her to the nearest cot and pulled her down into it. Still fully dressed, they tucked the furs tightly around them and Setsuna found that Konoka was right: it was warmer. She lay stiffly, trying her best not to touch Konoka. It had only been a few minutes when Konoka's breathing evened out and Setsuna relaxed. She tucked her arms close to her body and closed her eyes, drifting off.

Konoka rolled over and nuzzled her face into Setsuna's neck. The swordsman stiffened, pulling away as best she could on the small cot. Konoka groaned and insistently tugged her back. Her heart began to race and she lay perfectly still as Konoka slipped an arm around her and cuddled closer. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and she could just make out the curve of Konoka's cheekbone.

The princess's breath spread across Setsuna's neck, sending a chill down her spine. Her pounding heart and racing mind fought to keep her awake, but the toll of the day pulled her into sleep, stopping her worries of being so close to the princess whose eyes enticed her so...

That night she dreamed…

_She was in a dungeon. It was dark, but not so dark she couldn't see. She couldn't tell where the light came from, it was just there. It was a long hallway that seemed to have no end. Behind her was a gate, locked and rusted shut._

_A voice called. She jumped, her pulse picking up. Carefully she started down the hallway. There were no cells like a normal dungeon. Instead there were small alcoves set into the walls, some covered by a cloth; others open like a fresh wound that oozed sobs and wheezing breaths. In each alcove she found a creature, some human, some something entirely new to her. They cowered in the corners, some silent, some crying. In the distant reaches of the hallway someone began to scream and weep. She peered closer and found they were all chained to the floor, shackled in their lonely little spaces. Dread filled her and she touched the wall to steady herself. The rock shifted, crumbling beneath her fingers. A hole opened in the stone and she looked through, uncertain what exactly she was seeing. Water flowed by the hole, steadily shifting past it but never flowing through it, like some invisible force held it at bay. _

_The screams at the end of the hall grew louder. Shaking, she treaded down the corridor. A creature on her left fell forward and clawed at the floor, gasping for air and growling viciously. It made a sound akin to retching and its tiny green eyes bugged out from its skull. Its tiny horned head looked far too big for its withered body. She stepped carefully around it. None of them seemed to see her. The screaming became laughter suddenly; cruel, deep laughter. She followed the hall. Without her having noticed, something had appeared in the hallway. It lay crumpled on the floor, shaking and sobbing. Above it the ceiling became an iron grate, letting light in. Looking up she saw water flowing past the grate, never touching it. Impossible._

_The creature at her feet was almost human. Its long brown hair was greasy and patched in places. The hands, so human, clutched its face, as if trying to hold in the tears. Its ears were human. Its curled, naked body was male. Where its feet should be, though, were hooked talons, sharp and ferocious looking. He convulsed, wracked with another sob of despair so deep she felt it too. She reached to touch his shoulder._

"_**Don't touch him.**__"_

_She nearly leapt out of her skin, yanking her hand back. Nagi was there beside her, peering down at the creature on the floor. His cowl was thrown back and the look on his face was disgust._

"_What is he?"_

"_**A demon. Just don't touch him. We should not be here. How did you get here?**__"_

"_What about you? I thought you could only Walk in my dreams because we've been connected so long."_

"_**I don't know. I just know we should not be here. We should not be seeing this.**__"_

"_Correct, sir." A tall figure stepped from an empty alcove. Setsuna blinked._

"_Ayaka?"_

"_Hi, Setsuna," the blonde said, nodding to them both. "Asuna and my shift just ended. I wanted to sleep without dreaming but for the past few weeks I have been compelled to Walk here. These things never notice me and I think I have figured out why."_

"_**Ayaka? Yukihiro?**__"_

"_That would be me."_

"_**I knew your parents,**__" Nagi said. "__**Your father, anyways. I never liked your mother. No offense.**__"_

"_None taken. She only got worse with age. Who are you?"_

"_**Just an old friend. Please, explain this.**__" He flicked a hand towards the unending hallway and with the other, pulled his cowl up. Setsuna was saddened to see his young face and red hair disappear again. She'd waited far too long to see them. Ayaka stepped carefully around the creature, ignoring it as it began to rock back and forth._

"_You have heard the legend of the river in Barbaria that captures demons?" Setsuna nodded. Nagi was motionless. "I believe we are in that river. The times I have Walked here I have looked through the few and tiny windows they have, through this grate, and through holes in the floor or walls. Water passes but never enters. These things are demons, each and every one. Even the ones who look human. Perhaps I am completely wrong, but it is the only thing I can think of." Ayaka peered down at the body on the floor. "This one is here every time I've come. He isn't shackled like the others but he seems worse off than most of them. He either cries or just stares up this grate, silent." Setsuna glanced back up through the grate._

"_So it's real?"_

"_I have no idea. Maybe this is just someone's sick idea of a dreamscape." Ayaka shuddered and wrapped her arms about herself. "Then again, any river that holds demons must be spectral. No physical river could hold this. Dreamscapes and spectral realms are sometimes intertwined. Dream Walkers can stumble onto a realm quite easily."_

"_Realm? So this is another dimension?"_

"_Not exactly. Realms are in the same dimension as ours. Realms are like sheets piled atop each other, touching but not quite meeting. We live in the physical realm. People like us can Walk in dream realms as well as create our own realms. This realm is not of my making, nor, I believe, of yours. If it is not someone's dream realm then it is a spectral realm and your friend here is correct. We should not be here."_

"_Why?" Setsuna asked. "Are Dream Walkers not allowed into spectral realms?"_

"_Of course we are. We can walk wherever we choose. However, the dreamscapes we make or visit are just that, dreams. Spectral realms, despite their names, are absolutely real. The things that live on them are what are spectral." Ayaka stepped closer, her blue eyes flashing. "In dreamscapes we are safe and can escape with ease. We are the masters of Dreams. We are Dream Walkers. In spectral realms we can be hurt. We can be killed." Setsuna's mouth ran dry and she leaned against Nagi._

"_**Why can they not see us?**__"_

"_I don't know," Ayaka shrugged. "Maybe we are only seeing this realm and are not truly in it. This would be a very good thing. It would mean we are still in a dreamscape but I haven't a clue why we would be in this dreamscape."_

"_**Can we leave?**__"_

"_Certainly." Ayaka turned and ran her hand through the air, almost as if she were caressing a current of air. The hallway disappeared and Setsuna found herself standing on the beach of white sand, waves crashing at her feet. "This is your dreamscape, sir?"_

"_**It is,**__" Nagi sounded surprised. "__**You found it quite easily.**__"_

"_Your mind is weakened. I don't know why. With a dreamscape this rich you must be a Master Walker." Ayaka looked at Setsuna. "You have no dreamscapes."_

"_How do you know that?" Setsuna asked, suddenly wary._

"_There is a part in every Walker's mind called a Dream Box, where we keep our dreamscapes. The trained Walkers, like me, keep them locked from other Walker's minds. I don't know why your friend's dreamscapes were so open but you have nothing to lock inside your mind." Ayaka reached out and touched the very back of Setsuna's head. "Here is where your Dream Box is, but it is empty." She turned to Nagi. "And yours is unlocked. Why are you not strong enough to guard your dreams?"_

"_**My physical body is held in magical captivity at the moment. I do not have my full powers and that keeps me from making any more dreams, Walking in other's dreams, or hiding my dreams. I was only able to meet Setsuna because she was young and open-minded then and her mind is trained now to accept me.**__" Ayaka nodded, turning from him to the endless sea._

"_This is a beautiful dream."_

"_**Thank you.**__"_

"_It was even more beautiful when it was real and she was here." The blonde nodded out towards the shallows. A woman was there, playing in the water. Her belly was swollen with new life and her blonde hair flowed to her thighs. Her face was damp from the salty spray but her smile was bright as the sun that was just beginning to drown in the horizon. She was gorgeous._

_Nagi was suddenly in the water, wading towards her. His cowl fell back and Setsuna could see the tears on his cheeks. Just before he reached the woman, she was gone. Nagi stopped, knee deep in the ocean, and even though his face was turned away, Setsuna could feel the lost expression on it…the longing._

"_Who was that? What did you do?" Setsuna rounded on Ayaka._

"_I didn't do anything but open his dreamscape fully. He is too weak to tap into the rest of this dreamscape: the part that is his memories." Her eyes were sad and she bit her lip, watching the man in the water. "I don't know who she was but he loved her very much." Setsuna looked back at Nagi. He was now kneeling in the water, staring down into the waves that lapped at his cloak. "Most dreamscapes are created from actual memories. We create worlds but we cannot populate them with real people. Only memories are seen in our worlds. The only real people here are us and whoever we invite to visit. Memories can live here, but we can only watch them." She quickly turned away, raising her hand to her eyes. Setsuna touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Ayaka said shakily. "It's just hard to think of. My father died many years ago and this is the only way I can see him: in my memories, played out on my dreamscape."_

"_Does that mean that woman is dead? The one in the water?"_

"_No, thankfully. It just means that he is remembering her. This place was made from a real memory and she was part of it. He's too weak to find her it seems. Only his memories of her can live here. She may be dead though. Only he knows." She shrugged. "Then again, maybe he doesn't." Setsuna rubbed her forehead, trying to process everything she'd learned. Nagi had yet to move from his spot in the water. Her heart broke for him._

_What would it be like to live in a dream all by yourself with only memories of someone you didn't know was alive or dead? She sat in the sand and Ayaka sat beside her. For a while they just watched the red-haired man stare at the ocean._

"Hey," Konoka said, shaking the sleeping swordsman. "It's our turn for duty." Setsuna blinked, unable to adjust to the sudden darkness of the tent. Unsteadily, she rolled off the cot and fumbled around for her bag. She pulled her fur cloak Konoka had given her from it and wrapped it around herself. It was very warm. Half asleep, they stumbled from the tent and out to the sentry fire. Killik lay curled around it, his blind eyes searching the plains. Behind him Heart was laying down, but his head was raised and alert. When they saw Setsuna approaching Heart pushed to his feet and trotted towards them. Killik lifted his head and happily wagged his tail, knocking the stallion clean off his feet again. Heart snorted indignantly and butted Killik's flank with his hooves. The dragon ignored him. Konoka hopped over to the dragon's big belly and nuzzled close, hands towards the fire. Setsuna sat beside her, leaning against the giant scales of Killik's underside. Heart managed to avoid the dragon's still wagging tail and lay on the other side of the fire, blowing hard through his nose.

"It is colder than I thought." Konoka shivered and eyed Setsuna's cloak pointedly. Setsuna took a moment to understand but eventually parted the fur to allow the small princess to slip inside. Blushing, she closed it around them and Konoka happily snuggled closer. Killik whined and Setsuna had the sneaking suspicion that Killik knew exactly how she and Konoka were positioned and he didn't like it. She shook her head and looked out over the plains. "So how did you sleep?" Konoka asked, striking up conversation.

Setsuna remembered the sobbing creature at her feet and the tears on Nagi's face. Her heart clenched.

"Fine. How about you?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Kailor: Chapter 42! Someone put me out! I'm on fire! Ha!**

**Naruto: -throws a bucket of water on Kailor-**

**Kailor: …I'm gonna kill you.**

**Naruto: Uh oh. 0.0**

Dawn crept upon the camp and roused the sleepy campers. The morning sentries, Akashi and Rakan, went about shaking tents and removing traces they had camped there. The camp fell into the routine of taking down the tents and Setsuna strapped them to Killik with Asuna's watchful eye on her. When all supplies had been packed up Setsuna was surprised to find people leading their horses out towards the plains and removing their saddles.

"What are they doing?" she asked Rakan. The large man looked out to the horses that were now racing away across the plains without their riders.

"We're setting them free. They'll find that herd from before and make a life. Or they'll be captured by humans again and sold off. We'll strap the extra saddles from the freed horses to Killik and make our way across the mountain with only a select few packing horses, like mine." He patted the huge stallion beside him. "Most horses won't make it across this mountain. It's a rough journey. It'll take about four days just to reach the ice bridge then two to cross it and another three to descend on the other side." Setsuna's jaw dropped. Rakan laughed. "It's only because we're going to take plenty of breaks. No one would expect us to try the ice bridge so it's doubtful they'll follow us. If they do, we'll have to fight and we won't be able to waste time watching out for horses. Just try to keep your own feet under you." His warning set her heart to pounding and she quickly made her way through the camp to Heart. Grabbing his mane, she led him to the edge of the plains.

"You should go," she whispered to him. He stared blankly at her. "Get out of here. Go back to your herd." She smacked his flank. He slapped her with his tail. "Hey! I'm trying to look out for you!" She was answered by another smart slap across the face. "You great big as—"

"First sign of insanity is talking to your horse, babe." Asakura strode up to her, not even trying to hide her laughter.

"The damn thing is as stubborn as a mule." This earned her another resounding smack. "Mother fu—"

"Hey now. Down girl. Don't kill him. He just doesn't want to leave you." Asakura slipped her arms around Setsuna's waist. "I know how he feels," she cooed. Setsuna swatted her friend off, laughing.

"Shut up. Fine, you can come," she told the horse. He tossed his mane happily. "I swear sometimes he speaks our language."

"Oh, good. Maybe his crush on you can be realized and you can get married and have lots of little hybrid babies!" Asakura laughed at her own joke. Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"No, I already like someone e—oh." She snapped her mouth shut, biting off the last word, but too late. Asakura's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Setsuna's tunic, pulling her close before the swordsman could run.

"Who! Come on, fess up!" Setsuna shook her head savagely, pressing her lips together. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Give me a hint!"

"NO!"

"Is it Konoka?"

"How the—I mean—"

"Ha! I knew it!" Asakura cheerfully did a victory dance. "You've got it bad for the princess!" Asakura paused. "Well, a princess. Seeing as we have three here now."

"Asakura, shut up!" Setsuna desperately tried to hush the redhead. "I don't know for sure."

"Oh, I see." Asakura nodded sagely. "It's just the sex."

"ASAKURA!"

"I'm just kidding! Our tents are next to each other. I think I'd know if you two were getting busy."

"Asakura!"

"Ok!" The redhead clapped a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "I won't tell. Honest." Setsuna glared at her. "I mean it!"

"Alright, folks! Let's move out!" Rakan yelled. Setsuna glanced around. Asakura's mare had refused to leave, probably because Asakura had carrots in her pocket. Heart was marching happily to the front of the line, carrying Setsuna's supplies away from her. Rakan's giant stallion huffed and cantered ahead of Heart, obviously not liking this newbie taking his place. The white mare Ayaka had arrived on was loaded down with nearly as many supplies as Rakan's horse and two more of their supply horses were tethered to Rakan's belt. Setsuna had a feeling if they slipped off the ice bridge Rakan would be able to simply flex his butt and pull them back up. The mental image had her cracking up. Asakura was very upset that she was not in on the joke and begged Setsuna to tell her.

Konoka turned around from her place next to Asuna and saw the two of them marching along behind Rakan giggling. She dropped back to walk beside Setsuna.

"What's so funny?" Rakan asked loudly. The two girls nearly fell down laughing. Soon the mental image of big, muscular, manly Rakan pulling horses up a mountain with his butt had circulated the group and they were all gasping for breath between laughs.

"Hey," Vaiden caught up to Setsuna after the hysteria died down. "I was wondering if you wanted to train on our breaks today."

"Train?"

"Yeah, I could touch up my sword skills."

"Will you teach me to use a bow?"

"Sure," Vaiden grinned, obviously thrilled at the idea.

"Hey, me too!" Magden appeared at Setsuna's other side. "I only know the pointy end of the sword goes away from you and I know you can't even make a whip crack. Let's trade skills too!"

"Alright," Setsuna agreed, grinning. "Hey, Ashlyn!" The brunette looked up from her conversation with Haruna. "Want to train with us too?"

"I'd kill someone. I'm very clumsy. I will, however, use all of you to practice my telekinesis."

"Why does that not sound as fun as learning archery?" Setsuna whispered loudly.

"Want me to telekinesis a rock at you?"

"Bring it!" Setsuna challenged.

Konoka was suddenly at her side, slipping her arm through the swordsman's. "Seems you and your siblings are bonding well."

"I guess so," Setsuna grinned. Ahead of her Ashlyn was laughing at something Haruna was saying. Vaiden and Magden were chatting about the training that was to take place. Her grin widened. "It's just hard to believe a few days ago we were strangers."

"A lot has changed these past few days." Konoka peered behind them at the sweeping plains. The wind caught her hair and tossed it across her face, moving like waves of brown, capturing the sunlight. Setsuna flushed and looked away, locating Heart. The stallion was marching happily between Asakura and Ayaka's mares. Setsuna rolled her eyes as he tossed his mane and neighed loudly.

She excused herself and quickly ran over to Heart. It was getting cold again and she wanted her cloak. The stallion saw her and broke away from the mares, meeting her halfway. She patted his flank and opened her bag, pulling out the thick fur cloak. Something fell out at her feet. Heart bent and sniffed curiously at it. She picked it up.

It was the book she'd knocked the guard out with. Why had she kept it? She probably just didn't think about it. Now that it was in her hand she paused to examine it closer. The pages were yellow with age and bound tightly in cracked leather. There was no title on the cover or spine. She flipped it open.

"_I have been given this journal and a mission today. My Lord wishes me to write everything that happens from hence forth. He told me to write every night that I can and tell what I have seen, what I have done. He says this first person point of view of war will help deter future wars and that if my journal can truly portray war the way it is, it will be copied and distributed throughout the kingdoms, to show people what is really happening. I have been assigned a special guard and I am to stick close to My Lord. I feel so undeserving. What if I can't convey war the way it really is? I will try, but forgive me if this turns into nothing but a pathetic man's diary. So here goes…_

_My name is Loyalty and I am a War Scribe in the Barbarian War._"

"Setsuna, are you coming?" She jumped, yanked back to the present. The entire group had passed her and Asakura was staring at her, waiting.

"Yes, I'm coming." Setsuna closed the journal and raced ahead, Heart trotting behind her. She passed Asakura, who looked quite offended. "Asuna! Konoka!" She slid to a halt beside the two princess's. "Look what I found."

Asuna took the journal and opened it, glancing over the page. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she read. "Where did you get this?"

"I took it from my room back at the palace. I used it to knock out a guard and never noticed I was still holding it. You put it in your satchel, remember?"

"I do now," Asuna nodded. "It was in your room?"

"Yes, it fell off my shelf while I was fighting. I just happened to grab it." Setsuna took it back, flipping through the pages. "Why was this in my room?"

"The books in the nobles' and royals' rooms are rotated out regularly and replaced with a new selection from the main library. The maids choose at random which books go where." Konoka said. "It was just fate, I guess."

Fate. There was that word again. Setsuna ran her finger down the dried ink on the pages, feeling where he had pressed harder.

"It's probably just a journal. You read it and let us know if it's interesting." Asuna waved it away, interest fading. Setsuna nodded and tucked the tiny journal into her pocket. She wrapped her cloak tight around herself and fell back to walk beside Asakura. She showed her friend the journal. Asakura immediately forgot how Setsuna had ignored her a few minutes before.

"Wow, this is cool. Can we read it together?"

"Sure. Want first sentry tonight?"

"Yes. We can take turns reading it aloud." Asakura grinned. "Think it'll turn up anything interesting?"

"I don't know, maybe. Perhaps it's just a journal but maybe we can learn something."

Asakura suddenly eyed Setsuna's cloak. "That looks warm. Where'd you get it?"

"Konoka gave it to me. Apparently there's a legend that it once belonged to Kieran."

"The god?"

"That's right."

"Well, look at you. Princess's bodyguard wearing a god's cloak with a mysterious War Scribe's journal. Ain't you important?" Asakura laughed and Setsuna blushed.

It was true. She now had all these things surrounding her and making her feel important. What is she was like this scribe? Would her story one day be in a journal that just happened to land in someone's hand?

Asakura walked ahead and Setsuna touched the bulge in her pocket, her curiosity tugging at her mind. Somewhere in front of them Ayaka yelled.


	43. Chapter 43

**Kailor: OMG, can't breathe. XD**

**Naruto: What happened?**

**Kailor: I'm watching Wanda Sykes. Pahahahaha. Hi-ho! Hi-ho! The dick don't work no mo'!**

**Nuriko: What? XD Start that video over!**

"Setsuna!"

The swordsman jogged through the group and met Ayaka. "Yeah?"

"I heard your brothers ask you to train earlier. I know Asuna wants to train more with you and so does Eva. Probably everyone else too. That would be great but you won't have much time to train with all of them during the breaks. I can help you there."

"What do you mean?"

"Walking. If they let you, you can Walk in their dreams and train there. The way you did with your mentor."

Setsuna blinked. She hadn't thought about that.

"Plus, it will help you practice Walking." Ayaka stepped easily over a fallen tree. Setsuna scrambled over after her. "For now you will have to have their permission. Then we can start trying your skill against people who know how to erect mental barriors."

"Haha," Rakan chuckled as he passed. "Erect."

Ayaka rolled her eyes as the big white haired man passed them up. "He's an idiot. Anyways, we Walkers have to be careful because people fear us. I've already asked Asuna to make sure nobody outside our group knows about you being a Dream Walker and nobody but you and Asuna knows about me. So just diving into these people's dreams is a very bad idea. You have to make sure it's ok with them first. Are you on sentry tonight?"

"Asakura and I were going to take first watch."

"All right, go for it. Asuna and I have last watch. I'll come to you in the between time and teach you Walking. Will your friend be there?"

Setsuna shrugged. "He shows when he wants to. Otherwise I just dream like normal." The thought of Nagi brought back her most pressing issue at the moment: Negi.

She's looked for him after the meeting the night before but he was deep in conversation with Kotaro and Rakan and she hadn't been able to bring herself to disturb him.

"Well, we'll see. Look, when you go to sleep just think of me. It will help open your mind to me so I can bring you onto my dreamscape." Ayaka flagged down Asuna. "See you tonight!" Setsuna watched the tall blonde hurry ahead to Asuna's side. Konoka approached on her left and the swordsman turned to smile at her when she saw Ayaka slide her hand into Asuna's.

"Are they-?"

"They are." Konoka giggled. "Have been for a few years. They argue like an old married couple but they'd do anything for one another. Ayaka used to attend school on the border of Mania and Puhvalia and Asuna would sneak into the dorms to meet her."

"How did Ayaka find out Asuna was alive?"

"Asuna wanted her to know so she found her and told her. Ayaka was devastated when she'd found out she was never going to see her best friend again. Then all of a sudden there she is, walking up to her." Konoka smiled fondly. "Asuna could have gone forward and told her people what Byron did. Even at seven years old, though, she knew she didn't want the life of royalty. She feels horrible about it all the time. At seven she didn't really understand how bad her uncle was but when he started turning her country into the trash it is now, she started feeling guilty. It's too late now. She thinks her people would blame her for leaving them and she really doesn't want that life."

"Hard-headed, isn't she?" Setsuna said, only half-joking.

"As a rock. Oh, hi, Negi." Konoka waved to the boy as he joined them. Setsuna felt her stomach flip as she looked at him. It was time.

"Negi? Can I talk to you?" He looked surprised but followed her away from the group. Konoka cast her a quizzical glance but Setsuna whistled through her teeth, letting her know it would all be explained. The red-haired boy fell into step beside her and she watched the rest of their companions pull ahead a ways. Carefully, she chose her words. "Negi... About your father..."

"Yes?" His voice was quiet and inviting her to continue.

She stopped and seized his shoulders, gazing into his brown eyes-his big innocent brown eyes. "Negi, your father is alive."

The look that crossed his face first was confusion, then suddenly he looked the way she thought she must have when Kiona told her about her parents. He backed away, shaking his head.

"Negi, listen. The man I spoke of? The one who trained me? It's him. I only found out recently-"

"The man you've been training with for nine years?" The betrayal in his tone broke her heart. She rushed to explain.

"Negi-"

"Don't mess with me, Setsuna. This isn't funny."

"I know it isn't. I know. Please believe me. I think we can save him."

"He's dead," Negi snapped, swatting his hands around as if that could make her words disappear. "Has been all my life. He's dead!"

"No, he's not!" Setsuna yelled, grabbing his shirt. "Listen to me! He's not dead and he needs our help." Tears spilled down his cheeks. "Stop, listen. This is important. Please."

"He's DEAD. Leave me alone!" Negi shoved her hands away and ran back to the group. Asakura and Vaiden watched him pass as they made their way back to Setsuna.

"Well, I see that didn't go very well. What happened?" Asakura muttered.

"I told him the man who trained me is his father and is still alive but trapped. He won't listen. I thought he'd be happy to know. I was just worried about him getting upset that he can't do anything right now." She sighed heavily. "I didn't think he'd react like that."

"He's scared you're telling the truth." Vaiden offered, running his hands back through his hair. "Can't blame him."

"I don't. I just-" she growled in frustration. "I just wish he'd have let me finish."

"He'll come back to you when he wants to hear it." Vaiden elbowed her lightly. His small smile gave her a little relief and the three of them started back to the group. Asakura lagged behind a bit.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah," Asakura assured through gritted teeth. "I healed up really nicely at Konoka's gramp's, but not enough. My legs are still pretty weak."

"Well, you should have said so sooner." Setsuna bit down on the sides of her tongue and whistled sharply. As she had hoped, Heart turned and galloped down the slope towards them. NOT as she had hoped, so did Killik. The dragon and the horse raced towards them. When Heart got close Setsuna motioned him to stop and hoisted Asakura onto his back. For a moment he looked unhappy about this but then the redhead splayed herself across his back and lightly combed her fingers through his mane. He neighed and trotted away with his new rider. Killik mewled and wrapped his tail around Setsuna, smacking her with his silver tongue. "Oh gross! Come on, Killik!"

Vaiden simply laughed at the spectacle.

As she, Vaiden, and the dragon made their way up the steep slope he suddenly spoke. "Hey, you said the guy is a Dream Walker right? You meet him in dreams?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't you bring him to Negi that way?"

She stopped walking and gawked at him. "That's genius."

Vaiden cocked his head to the side and closed one eye. "I still don't understand much about this whole Dream Walking thing, but I've got the general idea."

Setsuna cocked her head the opposite direction.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest?" Magden wrapped an arm around each of them. "What're we talking about?"

"Actually I needed to ask you both something." Setsuna shoved her hands into her pockets and bit her lip. "Ayaka thinks our time would be better spent if we trained at night by using my Dream Walking."

"What's that mean?" Vaiden asked.

"Meaning I would bring you into my dreams and we could train there for all the hours our bodies sleep. When you wake you'll still be as rested as if you'd slept dreamlessly, but all the skills you learn will be clear as day. It's ideal for teaching." She could see a slight hesitation in Magden's face but Vaiden nodded.

"Sounds good. What do I do?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of it. You just go to sleep. We can take turns each night." Finally Magden lifted a shoulder.

"I'm in. Who goes first?"

"I will." Vaiden volunteered. Setsuna nodded.

"All right. It's a plan."


	44. Chapter 44

**Kailor: I apologize again for the delay on these updates. :( Not enough time.**

**Naruto: Where's Rikku?**

**Nuriko: She got a new car. She said we won't see her for a little while.**

**Kailor: Where'd she get a car?**

**Nuriko: Your garage.**

**Kailor: :O**

_"We have just entered Kirah and are marching for Ahriman as I write this. My Lord and Lady are the only ones who do not seem to tire. I envy them greatly."_

"So who are his Lord and Lady?" Asakura asked, scooting closer to the fire. Setsuna flipped forward a few pages and scanned for names.

"I don't know. I don't see anywhere he states them."

"Maybe a Manian noble?" Asakura suggested.

"Maybe," Setsuna turned back to the first page. "He goes on to talk about normal day life with the soldiers. He got bullied a lot because he was a scribe, not a soldier. It seems the only ones who were kind to him were the Lord and Lady."

"Poor fellow," Asakura took the journal and picked up reading where Setsuna had flipped to. "_We fought our first battle today. I have heard the legends of the Barbarians but was not ready for my first encounter with them." _Asakura flipped through the pages idly. "Another battle...another...Oh look, something interesting."

Setsuna cast a cursory glance out over the mountain and the plains below while Asakura read.

"_My Lord ordered me to stay back today. I fear for him and My Lady. He was injured in our last battle and I harbor doubts that he is up to this one. He says it may well be the last battle of the war. I hope this is so. If you are reading this, you know that the events of this war have brought me no glory, no honor, no pride; only sickness. I am sick at heart for the things I have seen, the things I have done. I have watched many a man die. I have let men die to save my own life._

_I will not do so again. My Lord needs as many loyal men at his side as he can get and my name is nothing else makes me perfect for the job. Though to disobey is to disrespect, I would rather him live to find me disrespectful. I will follow his legion on the morrow."_

"So Loyalty followed him even though his Lord told him to hang back." Setsuna nodded, impressed. "Good man."

"Boy, I think. He writes well but I get the feeling he was only in his teens when this was written. Why else would the Lord tell him to stay?"

"Maybe he's not that good a fighter." Setsuna offered, shrugging. She turned a log on the sentry fire.

"Maybe," Asakura muttered and turned the page. "Oh, wow. His handwriting got really bad all of a sudden. Look at this." She handed the journal back to the swordsman. Sure enough, the small, neat handwriting had become large and loopy. Words were written over quickly to hide mistakes and the paper was indented deeply where he had rushed to sink the ink into the page. She read.

"_My Lord is dead as is My Lady. I am writing this before I rush to get my things. I must disappear for I was a witness to this horrible crime committed. I don't know if anyone will ever read this but I'm going to give it to a young Manian soldier who can hopefully get it spread around. This is no longer a journal to document our times in this war. It is a testimony. This will be my last entry. I hereby swear that the following is the truth so far as I know it:_

_Today as My Lord rode into battle, his Lady at his side, I followed. I managed to stay close to him and he noticed me. Even though I could tell he was angry that I had disobeyed, he smiled and nodded to me. I turned to fight an opponent and when I looked to My Lord again he was locked in battle with a hooded soldier that did not wear the colors of our army. I tried to leap to his aid but it was too late. The soldier ran My Lord through. My Lady took over the fight, pushing the soldier back. The soldier was skilled, though, and pulled My Lady into a choke hold. I battled closer but took a blow to my chest, forcing me to the ground. My vision went black but when I could see again I turned to where My Lord has fallen and saw My Lady prone across him. The soldier who had killed them stood over their bodies. His hood had been ripped off and I saw clearly his face; a face I knew well. The one who killed My Lord and Lady-_oh my god."

"What is it?" Asakura leaned in close, trying to read over her shoulder. "What?" Setsuna turned wide eyes on her friend, unable to believe what she had just read. "What does it say, Setsuna?"

"It says, '_The one who killed My Lord and Lady, Maximus and Silia, was Lord Byron Kagurazaka: the second heir to the throne of our beloved Puhvalia'."_

Asakura just stared at her for a moment. As the Ahrimani's eyes suddenly flashed with recognition, Setsuna leapt from her seat on the ground and dashed to Asuna's tent.

"Asuna! Asuna, wake up!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" The princess sat up, blearily grasping around for her sword. Ayaka was already up out of the cot, at attention.

"Asuna, you have to read this." Setsuna shoved the journal into Asuna's hands.

"I can't even see it, kid. What is this? That journal you found?"

"Yes." Setsuna pulled the grumbling redhead out of the tent and towards the sentry fire. "At first it was all just about his time in the war and I never clicked who his Lord and Lady were because he only called them Lord and Lady. He never mentioned what army he was part of or where he came from. He just described the horrors of the war. But on the last page he wrote on-look, just read it. Sit." She pushed Asuna down onto the grass beside the fire and began to pace behind her. Asuna huffed and read. As she got closer to the bottom her brow wrinkled and she pursed her lips. Setsuna waited. Ayaka bent close to read with Asuna.

"So I wasn't the only one he went after then," Asuna whispered, closing the journal. "He killed my parents..."

"I'm sorry, Asuna." Setsuna bit her lip, feeling her gut tighten with pity. "I wish you hadn't found out like this."

"No," the princess offered a shaky smile. "No, this is-uh-it's okay. Really." A small drop of salty pain slid off her cheek and she put her head down, hiding. Ayaka's blue eyes filled with empathy and she wrapped her arms around the girl, nestling Asuna's head into her shoulder. Setsuna watched as the redhead's shoulders began to shake and she curled into herself. Closing her eyes, she turned away.

Collie's face flashed through her mind.

"Ah, Setsuna?" Konoka and Kaede had approached, standing just outside the ring of firelight. Konoka's voice was soft but Asuna turned to the sound and motioned her friend over. Ayaka sat back as the two girl's embraced. Kaede gave Setsuna a questioning glance but Setsuna just shook her head and shrugged helplessly.

Konoka took the journal and flipped to the page Asuna indicated.

The book fell from her hands, which then flew to her mouth. "Oh, god. Asuna-"

"I know." Asuna looked at Kaede. "My uncle killed my parents." Kaede opened both eyes in shock. Konoka handed her the journal.

"What do you want to do about this, Asuna?" Kaede asked when she had read the condemning words.

The princess didn't even pause to think.

"I want to kill him."


	45. Chapter 45

**Kailor: Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving :D**

**Naruto: Is it your favorite holiday or something?**

**Kailor: Right after Mardi Gras and tied for second with Halloween!**

**Nuriko: Let me guess why.**

**Rikku: The food!**

**Kailor: That's right! I-Hey! Where's my car?**

**Rikku: Oh, uh...about that...see what had happened was...uh...**

Asuna and Ayaka made their way back to their tent. Setsuna watched them go silently. She really felt for the princess but, like Asuna had said, stopping the upcoming war was more important right now. Turning back to the fire she closed the issue in the back of her mind.

"Second sentry?" Asakura asked Kaede. The ninja nodded. Setsuna helped Asakura to her feet and they started their way to their respective tents.

"Asakura?" Konoka called the redhead back. She held out her closed fist. Asakura frowned but moved back to the princess's side and turned her palm to take the gift. The tiny silver locket with the initials engraved in it fell into her hand. Setsuna felt her heart swell as tears grew in Asakura's eyes.

The Ahrimani turned the locket over between her fingers and let out a bark of laughter. "Thank you. I had nearly forgotten you had it."

"I'm glad it could be returned to you," Konoka smiled sweetly. Asakura bowed her head and, clutching the locket close, left the firelight. Konoka's gaze met Setsuna's. Setsuna cocked her head to the side, grinning. Konoka blushed and shrugged, then turned to Kaede and her sentry duty. Setsuna trotted over to their tent and pushed inside, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. Fumbling to her cot, she pulled her furs aside and gratefully slid into them. As she closed her eyes she thought of Ayaka.

_There was only mist. For once there was no music threading through the tendrils of water droplets. She licked her dry lips._

_"Ayaka?"_

_"Here. Follow my voice." _

_Setsuna stepped carefully through the mist towards the sound. Suddenly the curtain of fog lifted and she found herself standing on a grand balcony of a great castle. Above her stretched towers and walls of gray and black stone. Below the sound of waves crashing against rock echoed up, multiplying and growing until it was a constant roaring. The castle rested on the edge of the ocean, allowing for a breathtaking view out over the water. Ayaka sat neatly on top of a nearby parapet. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun and she wore flowing robes of gold._

_"Welcome to my favorite dreamscape," she sighed contently. "This is the castle I wish to live in one day but never will for I am now heir to the Puhvalian throne and this castle lies in far southern Ahriman and belongs to their royal family." _

_Setsuna stepped up between the parapets and seated herself beside Ayaka. "It's gorgeous."_

_"I know." Ayaka smirked. "And here, in my dreams, it's all mine." Her smile faded a bit. "But dreams and reality, however closely intertwined, are seperate and immobile." Something suspiciously wet appeared in the corner of her eye but Setsuna couldn't tell if it was a tear because the blonde suddenly swept around off the parapet and landed neatly on the balcony behind them. "Let us see if we can summon your friend. What's his name?"_

_Setsuna hesitated. Ayaka turned back to her. "Uh, it's Nagi."_

_"Nagi." Ayaka turned the name over on her tongue. "Alright, Nagi. I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me."_

_Her last sentence seemed to echo out from her chest and resonate in the air. Setsuna felt the hairs on her neck stand up and she shivered. _

_Then Nagi was there, standing beside Ayaka. His hood was down and he looked slightly dazed. __**"Oh my, been awhile since someone invited me."**_

_"Hey," Setsuna waved. Nagi waved in return, happily bouncing on his heels. "I need to tell you something."_

_**"What would that be?"**_

_"I told Negi." Nagi stopped bouncing. His smile disappeared and he stepped away from her. One of his hands moved up to his eyes and covered them, blocking her out. "Look, he deserved to know."_

_**"And what if he never sees me? What if there is no way to save me?" **__She blanched. He'd never raised his voice at her before. Nagi pressed both palms against his forehead. __**"It wasn't your place to tell him!"**_

_"Then who's place was it?" Setsuna snapped. She slid to her feet and grabbed his sleeve. "You can't tell him and I'm the only other one who knew. He needed to know!" Nagi turned away but she pulled him back. "Stop turning away from me! Listen! You know he deserved to know! And if you'd give me a chance I think I know a way you can see him." _

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_"It's so simple, so obvious. Of course you would never have thought of it." Setsuna couldn't keep her excitement in and she tugged hard on his sleeve. "I can invite him into my dream!"_

_**"Hold o-"**__ Nagi stopped, staring at her in shock. __**"That...wait, that could work. Oh my. Hang-hang-hang on. Let me get my head around this." **__He walked away from the two girls, palms pressed to his head again. _

_Ayaka looked at Setsuna, questioning with her eyes._

_"Negi is Nagi's son." Ayaka's mouth opened into a perfect little 'o'. "Nagi is trapped in the Lightning Caves of Ahriman. He's not even certain he's still alive though we think he is. He's been in his dreamscape since he ventured into the caves. I told Negi. Well, tried. All I got out was that he's alive and we may be able to save him and Negi told me off and ran."_

_"I see," Ayaka sighed. "He's scared to believe in what he's always known isn't true. I'd be angry too, if you came and told me my father has been alive for years." _

_Setsuna sighed. "Maybe I was wrong about this."_

_"No, you did the right thing. Nagi must be scared too." Ayaka gave her a soft smile. "Someone had to be brave for them. I see now why Asuna sees you as a potential leader. You should start acting the part." Setsuna blushed._

_"I keep hearing that." Her gaze fell to her feet. "I could try, maybe."_

_"You can succeed. Shush, here he comes."_

_Nagi stopped a foot from Setsuna and opened and closed his mouth. No sound came out and he looked like a fish on land. Finally he managed to utter one word._

_**"Okay." **__With that profound remark, he raised an eyebrow and shrugged, half-smiling._

_"I'll invite Negi here." Ayaka said. "I don't mind the boy knowing about me. And you don't know how to invite or build dreamscapes yet, Setsuna. So here goes. Negi. I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me."_

_For a moment the three of them just looked at each other._

_Then the air next to Nagi coalesced and Negi appeared, glasses glinting in the bright sunlight. When he saw Setsuna his tiny face scrunched up in anger and he turned to Ayaka._

_"Is this some Dream Walker thing?"_

_"Negi, I'm a Dream Walker too, so you'd better watch that tone." Her blue eyes flashed and he backtracked, licking his lips. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. What am I doing here?"_

_"We thought you might want to meet your father." Ayaka nodded to Nagi. The man opened his mouth but Negi spoke first._

_"Is this some trick?"_

_"No, Negi." Setsuna shook her head vehemently. "I tried to tell you earlier..."_

_She told him everything about how she had met Nagi and how they had trained for nine years and Nagi, when he finally found his voice, filled in the part about his situation and how he had asked her not to tell Negi. Slowly, Setsuna and Ayaka were shut out of the conversation and they wandered to the other side of the balcony. The boy and the man looked so alike that Setsuna kept feeling her gaze drawn back to them._

_"All right, time to start learning." Ayaka patted Setsuna's arm lightly. "It's actually quite simple but it's one of those things that you have to practice to get better at. Some people can create a dreamscape so vivid that everything, from the clouds in the sky to the worms below the ground are there. This takes a lot of practice and mind control. For now we'll start simple. The easiest way to start a dreamscape is to think of a place you've been before."_

_Setsuna closed her eyes and pondered it. Finally she settled on the river that she had met Collie at. Suddenly the sound of crashing waves became a slithering whisper and children laughed nearby. She opened her eyes and two little girls sat, panting and wet, on the bank of a rippling river. _

_The little one with black hair lay flat on her back, water dripping into her eyes. Next to her, the tiny brunette smiled._


	46. Chapter 46

**Kailor: Thanksgiving's over and I'm done sleeping off all the food I ate! Time to write!**

**Naruto: Put on some Theory of a Deadman!**

**Nuriko: Finally, music I like!**

**Naruto: Hey, where's Rikku?**

**Kailor: Being punished. Let's just say she won't be around this chapter. :)**

_"Stop."_

_Setsuna ripped her gaze away from the little girl's at their feet. Ayaka reached out and placed her hand over the swordsman's eyes._

_"Memories are something you must guard with your life. That is why we have a Dream Box. Only places and times are stored in it. Memories are separated to conceal our privacy. Clear your mind of this memory. Think only of the place and the feeling you had here."_

_Setsuna licked her dry lips and focused on the sound of the rushing river, the call of birds, the rustle of trees...Ayaka removed her hand._

_The bank of the river now sat empty but something else was different._

_"Well, I'll be damned," Ayaka muttered. "You're a complete natural." A flock of birds flew overhead, chirping to each other joyfully. Ayaka's blue eyes drifted across the treetops, the birds, the river, then to Setsuna. "Even my dreamscapes aren't this detailed."_

_Setsuna felt a smile tug at her lips. "I didn't mean to."_

_"Which makes it all the more amazing. I think all we really need to work on is separating your memories from the places you create and building walls in your mind. For now, inviting." Ayaka clapped her hands, getting down to buisness. "Which brother are you training with first?"_

_"Vaiden."_

_"All right. All you have to do is think of him and say his name, then 'I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me'. You can only invite people into your own dreamscapes. If they aren't asleep they simply won't come. If they are they can reject you if they have a strong mind or accept. From there you can take them with you to other dreams but don't worry about that for now. I'll teach you to break barriers later. I'm heading back to my dreamscape to check on Negi and Nagi. Remember only one thing," Ayaka held up one slim finger and smiled. "This is your dream. You control it."_

_With that, she promptly disappeared._

_Setsuna sat in the grass and looked around her dreamscape. A bit of pride grew in her chest as she realized this was her first dreamscape. She thought about the little girls who had been there when she and Ayaka had arrived. Her heart sank._

_"Come on, Patches! We're gonna beat all the others!"_

_Setsuna spun to the new voice. A tiny brunette flew past her, pulling her dirty gray tunic over her head. In her underclothes, she leapt into the river. Behind her stumbled a black-eyed, wild-haired girl. She stopped at the edge of the river and tugged at her little brown tunic, fighting with the ties at the the neck. When the cloth was halfway over her head the brunette grabbed her and pulled her into the water, laughing._

_"Awww, Copper! Kiona's gonna be mad I got my shirt wet!"_

_"We'll stay gone til it dries! She'll never know."_

_On the bank, Setsuna watched, a lump forming in her throat. Kiona had known. She always knew._

_For a few minutes she simply watched the two girls wrestle in the water. Copper, being taller, waded out farther and little Patches doggy-paddled after her, spitting out water the whole way. _

_Finally Setsuna closed her watering eyes and cleared the memory from her dreamscape, focusing only on the place. The giggling stopped and when she opened her eyes again the river played alone past her perch._

_"Vaiden," she pictured him in her mind. "I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me." The words seemed to vibrate off her lips and fall down onto her chest where they exploded and spread out from her, echoing off every part of her little dream world._

_Then Vaiden was there, sitting beside her, blinking. He wore the same outfit she'd seen him in the day before and his bow and quiver were strapped neatly to his back. He took in their surroudings and nodded appreciatively._

_"Pretty place." He cocked his head to the side. "Where do we start?"_

_Setsuna smiled, realizing she loved how accepting this boy was. "I'll train you first." Hoping she was doing it right, she pictured two sturdy shortswords in her mind, twins of each other. Something landed heavily in the grass in front of them. She looked down._

_Two shortswords lay beside each other, simple but strong with no adornments on the hilts. Vaiden hefted one in his hand and stood. She followed him to her feet and helped him unbuckle his bow and quiver, placing them aside. Slipping her toes under the sweet spot of the second blade, she kicked it up into the air, catching it and flipping it around her wrist a few times to check the balance. Perfect._

_"Show off," Vaiden huffed, grinning. She winked._

_"You're just jealous."_

_"Possibly. But the student will soon surpass the master and I'll beat you for that little trick." _

_"Not if I don't teach you everything." _

_Vaiden laughed and she set to teaching him ALMOST everything she could._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Setsuna collapsed onto the grass, Vaiden's bow in her hands. She'd been at it for hours, aiming for everything Vaiden said to. Her arms ached something fierce and her chest felt tight and stiff. Archery was way harder than swordplay!_

_She'd thought it would be easy. She could throw a knife and hit dead center of her target nearly every time, but it proved more difficult to aim a small stick with a sharp rock tied to the end. _

_Vaiden was a good teacher though. He circled her, correcting her stance and her hold, muttering things like, "Keep both eyes open. You don't want to waste the second it takes for your one eye to focus on a target.", "Don't draw back, that turns your body. Push the bow forward. Hold the string to your cheek to start with.", "Don't hold the string that close. The fletching, going that speed, can easily cut your cheek.", "Hold at the bottom of the grip of your arrow won't sit right."_

_She breathed deeply, letting her arms hang limp. They felt much better that way. Vaiden sat beside her and clapped a hand on her knee._

_"You did good!"_

_"I only hit the target twice."_

_"That's more than I hit it the first time I tried. Mother was very patient, but I was not a good student at first."_

_"Your mother taught you?"_

_"OUR Mother did," he corrected gently. She smiled sheepishly. "She can do anything she wants. The woman is a marvel."_

_"I hope I get to meet her." Setsuna said, her voice softer than she'd intended._

_"I do too," Vaiden whispered back, looking down at his hands._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, each deep in their own thoughts. Finally Setsuna stood and dusted off her tunic. "I guess we're done for tonight. I'll see you when we wake."_

_Vaiden pushed painfully to his feet. "I'm not going to feel all this cramping and bruising tomorrow am I?"_

_Setsuna laughed and shook her head. She debated for only a moment then tried to think of Vaiden going back to his own dreams. She pictured her dreamscape empty but for her and focused in on the image._

_Vaiden was gone. Feeling a little proud of herself, she glanced around, just to make sure he was gone. Then she licked her lips and said, "Ayaka. I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me."_

_"So you figured out how to release him from your Dream, eh?" Ayaka appeared beside her, grinning. _

_"Wasn't hard."_

_"True. Come with me to my Dream. You need to see this." The blonde clasped her hand and Setsuna felt a little dizzy. The river's hissing turned into waves crashing and she was back on Ayaka's balcony. Nagi and Negi were sitting beside each other on the parapets talking animatedly. Nagi's face lit up when he saw her and he hopped to his feet, closing the distance between them. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she felt her breath rush out of her lungs._

_"Oof!"_

_**"Thank you, Setsuna. Thank you so much." **_

_"You-uh-you're welcome. Let...go...can't breathe...Nagi."_

_**"Oh, sorry." **__He relinquished his hold. __**"Just very happy, love."**_

_"Setsuna," Negi spoke up, his eyes on his feet. "I acted very childishly. I wanted to say I'm sorry." His glance flickered up to her and back down. Her smile grew._

_"I accept your apology." She opened her arms. He dropped from the parapet and threw himself into them, hugging her tight. She ruffled his hair. Nagi bounced happily on his heels._

_**"I wanted to wait until you got here," **__he said. __**"I had something to show Negi and Ayaka says she can extract it from my mind. But I wanted you to see also." **_

_He nodded to Ayaka. The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The balcony disappeared below their feet and Setsuna's stomach flipped, a rush of air cascading into her lungs. Then she was standing outside a great tan castle, its doors thrown open wide. Inside a long hallway stretched away from them, reaching into the epicenter of the incredible stone building. _

_**"There I am," **__Nagi pointed to the hooded figure cresting the stairs that led to the castle's double doors. A guard stepped through the doors and ordered Dream Nagi to remove his hood. He did._

_This Nagi was in his mid-teens, his red hair blowing wildly around his face. He followed the guard into the castle and Setsuna and her friends followed him. At the end of the hall the guard pushed open another set of double doors and stepped aside. Younger Nagi led them into a large round room painted white and blue. Ahead sat a throne and Setsuna was reminded of the throne room of Mania._

_**"This is the day I met Negi's mother." **__Nagi said, smiling softly. Setsuna glanced around at the handmaidens moving about the room, remembering the beautiful blonde that had played in the waves of Nagi's dreamscape. A small man with bulging muscles clapped his hands together as younger Nagi approached him. _

_"My Lady, he's here!" the man yelled. A door behind the throne opened. "All hail, Arika Entheofushia, Queen of Puhvalia!"_

_The beautiful blonde stepped into the room, also in her mid-teens with her belly flat and her eyes on the red-headed teenager in her throne room._

_"Well, you don't look like much do you?" she sighed, obviously unimpressed._

_Younger Nagi simply stared at her._


	47. Chapter 47

**Kailor: AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Negi's mother was Queen of Puhvalia? What next!**

**Naruto: I miss you, Rikku. :(**

**Rikku: I'm back! I survived!**

**Naruto: Where have you been! **

**Nuriko: We dropped her off at the mall and made her walk around all day with a sign on that said, "I've been bad. Ignore me." And had Kai's cousin follow her to make sure she was ignored. XD**

**Naruto: You guys are cruel!**

**Kailor: Well, as they say, "as you slide down the banister of life, hope the splinters don't point the wrong way".**

**Naruto: That makes no sense.**

**Kailor: Why the hell not?**

"Setsuna, wake up. We're preparing to continue on." Konoka's breath caressed her ear and a chill raced down her spine. She sat up and quickly thought back to her dream. She'd been awoken right after Queen Arika appeared. Sighing, she stood to dress for the day. She would have to wait until night to find out more. "Setsuna?"

Konoka was still standing beside her cot, fidgeting with the hem of her tunic. Setsuna stopped lacing up her breeches. "What is it, Konoka?"

"I...um...look, I dreamt of you last night." Konoka blurted, turning crimson. "I've _been_ dreaming of you and I was wondering is that a Dream Walker thing? Am I really dreaming of you or are you actually coming to me in my sleep?"

Setsuna blinked. "I don't know how to control my Walking yet. I'm learning. You must be dreaming of me." The two girls stared each other down for a moment, sizing each other up. Obviously finding truth in Setsuna's gaze, Konoka's face turned even redder, if possible, and she turned back to collapsing her cot. Setsuna watched her silently. "Are they good dreams?"

"Yes," the princess whispered. Setsuna nodded, satisfied for the moment, and continued dressing. "How's your lip?"

Setsuna touched the small white scar. "It's healed now. Yours?"

"About there." Konoka stepped closer to show her the pale peach line that cut diagonally across her lower lip and dropped neatly off the edge into that smooth patch of tanned skin above her chin. Unbidden, Setsuna's hand lifted and she traced the scar on the princess's mouth. Konoka's eyes fluttered closed for a moment then opened wide, locking on hers. Setsuna felt her mouth run dry.

Konoka kissed her.

It was just like the first time yet completely different. Her head spun, her stomach twisted, her heart began to beat against her rib cage, and all of her breath was stolen so quickly she felt as though her lungs had ceased to exist. The beast in her chest howled. The princess's hand stole into her hair, and like a thief, stole her last ounce of sanity. Her wings pushed against her skin and the tight layer of muscle rippled out of the way to let them emerge.

She recoiled, backing away. When the coarse fabric of the tent hit her hands she pushed back against it, letting the boiling in her blood subside and the ache in her shoulders grew to a powerful throbbing.

"What's wrong?" Konoka looked hurt. Setsuna wanted to punch herself.

"My, uh, my wings. They were trying to come out."

"Why?"

Oh, how simple a question. How to answer it?

"I don't know. You make me forget how to control them somehow. I've never had difficulty with them before. Never. Then you came along and kissed me and I don't know what happened and I'm-" Konoka smiled as she babbled on. "-confused by it. I can't think straight sometimes when I look at you and-"

Konoka cut her off with a soft kiss. "You're cute when you ramble. Now, get packing." The princess sauntered out of the tent but stopped to stick her head back in. "Will you take me flying some time?"

Setsuna's heart clenched. Collie had asked the same thing.

"Yes," she managed and the princess was gone in a furl of brown hair. With a heavy heart, she commenced packing.

Asakura was waiting outside the tent as Setsuna pushed through the flap. "Morning, hero. How did you sleep?"

"Well as you can on a cot a foot away from someone who makes you uncomfortable while at the same time comfortable."

"Women," Asakura sighed. "Can't live with 'em..."

Setsuna laughed as Asakura trailed away to find her mare. Negi bounced over and offered to help her drop her tent. They made quick work of it and carried it over to Asuna who was strapping them to Killik's back. On their way over Setsuna noticed Ayaka looked angry. She caught the blonde's eye and cocked her head to side. Ayaka huffed and shook her head.

"What's wrong with Ayaka?" Setsuna asked Asuna. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"I didn't take the tent down properly or something like that."

"You're going to break the brace pole just knocking it over like that, idiot!" Ayaka yelled over.

"Well, then YOU take it down tomorrow, Miss Camping Goddess!" Asuna snapped back.

"Want to come say that down here, you monkey-faced wench?"

"Oh, you're asking for it, babe!" Setsuna shook her head at the two and carefully dismissed herself from the arguement as it grew louder.

Negi trotted along happily at her heels. Ashlyn fell into step beside her.

"So will you help me train my telekinesis today?"

"Sure. I'll throw rocks at you as we climb." Setsuna quipped.

"Funny," Ashlyn stuck her tongue out. "I meant during breaks. I have to find Haruna. She said she'd help too."

Setsuna watched her sister disappear into the throng of people congregating around the dead sentry fire. Heart pushed his way to her side and butted her shoulder. She patted his nose as she turned to Negi. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really. Ayaka told me to keep her, uh, ability a secret. Dad told me we'd continue the dream tonight and I'm more confused than I've ever been in my life."

"Nothing, huh?" Setsuna chuckled and ruffled his hair. Negi grinned.

"Everybody packed up?" Kaede called. There was a collective murmuring of affirmatives and together, they all began the slow upward march again. Negi walked to Setsuna's left, Asakura to her right, Magden beside Asakura, and Ayaka next to Negi. Asuna was ahead of them with Konoka and Rakan, pointedly ignoring the blonde.

"Lovers quarrel?" Eva laughed, coming up beside Ayaka. The princess sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business, Evangeline, but yes."

"Kiss and make up."

"I'll kiss her when she admits I was right."

"WELL THEN DON'T PLAN ON KISSING ME ANYTIME SOON!" Asuna shouted back at them, overhearing Ayaka.

"SHUT UP, MONKEY!"

"MONKEY! YOU GOT A DEATH WISH, BLONDIE?"

Ayaka marched ahead to confront her lover and Setsuna looked at Asakura. The Ahrimani shrugged. "It's love. What can you do?"

Negi suddenly tugged on Setsuna's sleeve, jerking his head away from the group. She followed him until they were out of earshot and bent her head to his.

"If my mother was Queen of Puhvalia how is Asuna princess?" Setsuna stopped walking. She hadn't made that connection! Negi's eyes were as wide as hers. "Am I related to Asuna?"

"I don't know. Asuna's mother's name was uh...Silia. Yeah, Silia and Maximus. Wait," her breath caught. "My father's name was Makks."

"Maybe it's a coincidence."

"Maybe." Setsuna cocked her head, feeling a headache coming on. Up ahead Asuna's laughter echoed back to them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Kailor: I know the last chapter was short but I wanted it to be centered around the KonoSetsu moment and the little twist at the end. So I'm adding this one at the same time to make up for it!**

**Naruto: Can we turn on the lights in here?**

**Nuriko: I wouldn't if I were you.**

**Naruto: It's my room. I'll turn on the lights if I -turns on lights- OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!**

**Kailor: Well, you left the door open and my dog got in...and ate...pretty much ya know...everything?**

**Naruto: NO!**

They settled down for a break and Setsuna found Ashlyn and Haruna.

"Ready?" She asked. Ashlyn nodded. "So what do we do?"

"You're mostly here in case I pass out. If I try something too heavy I get dizzy. I'm going to start small." She focused her eyes on a rock Haruna held.

"Diana didn't want people to find out. I didn't understand it then but now that I know where we came from I guess I do. She didn't want someone to realize who I was. She hid my wings and my talent." The rock lifted a foot into the air and slowly revolved. "I practiced a little bit when I had some time to myself out in the forest."

The rock began to dance through the air, looping and twirling past them. Ashlyn flicked her hand and the rock sailed across the clearing to thunk into the trunk of a tall tree an inch from Rakan's head.

"Oy! Watch where you're throwing that stuff!" Rakan roared at them. The girls fell into a fit of giggles.

They spent the rest of the break watching Ashlyn try to nail targets they chose and laughing when she missed and hit one of their companions. Finally Asuna approached, nodding to Setsuna. The swordsman sighed and lifted herself on aching legs, slipping the strap of her satchel back across her chest. Negi joined her and she, the boy, and Asuna started trekking upwards again. The group quickly followed. A few hours later they stopped again. Rakan and Vaiden called Setsuna and Asuna over.

"What's up?" Setsuna asked.

"We're going to need to start stocking up now. It's going to be a harsh trip across the ice bridge. I feel a blizzard coming." Rakan frowned at the sky. Setsuna glanced to Asuna to see if this was anything she should put stock in. By the look on the princess's face she could see it was.

"Can we make it to the Echo caves before the blizzard?" Setsuna said.

"Maybe so. Why?"

"We can take shelter there can't we?"

Rakan contemplated. "I guess. Some people are scared of the caves but if we stay near the entrance and away from the walls they'll survive. The entrance is a large antechamber with a much smaller entrance so it should be good protection. We should cut out some breaks today."

"How many more were we planning to take?"

"Three," Asuna answered promptly.

"How about we make it one?" Setsuna suggested. Rakan nodded.

"If we cut our breaks down to only two or three a day we could reach the ice bridge in tomorrow instead of the day after. It will be hell to march but I think we can do it. Everyone can take turns riding the horses we kept with us and Killik."

"Sounds like a plan." Setsuna nodded. "Now what about stocking up?"

"Oh, on food. Vaiden here says he's a fair hunter and wants to take a group scouting. Who do you want to go, Captain?"

She blushed as the large man stood waiting for her orders. _Be a leader_, she thought. "Uh, I'll go. I'm not too bad with throwing knives. Kaede is probably better, so she can come. If Kotaro's leg is up to it he's fast enough to catch pretty much anything. And...anyone else?"

"I'll come," Chao said, joining them. Her double buns were freshly fixed and she was carrying a pair of gauntlets that had small triangular blades set into the leather in an erratic pattern.

"Wow, what are those?"

"I call them razor arms. All I have to do is get close enough to throw a close punch. Even if I miss dead on I can still land a good blow." She slipped her hands into the gauntlets and hefted them into a fighting stance. The razors glinted dangerously.

"Okay, you're in." Setsuna whistled sharply, drawing everyone's attention. She motioned Kaede and Kotaro over. "How's your leg?" she asked the Wolf.

He bounced on it a few times and grinned. "Good as new. Negi and Kaede fixed me up. What you need?"

She explained their mission and they all set forth. Once the sounds of the camp faded they split off: Vaiden and Chao going one way, Kaede and Kotaro going another, and Setsuna taking the treetops alone. They agreed to meet back at the camp in an hour.

She crept silently from branch to branch, using everything Kaede had taught her to silence her footfalls and keep the trees from rustling as she passed through. When she was a good distance from her starting point she slipped down to a lower branch and closed her eyes. Wind whistled merrily through the leaves around her, setting them to dancing to a song she couldn't hear. A squirrel chattered angrily somewhere to her right. A bird sang. A bush rustled.

There.

To her left something was bounding through the trees. She looked down. A deer shot under her tree and past her. She quickly leapt to another branch and followed, silent.

The deer finally stopped in a clearing a mile farther. He bent his magnificent antlered head to the ground and munched on a clump of grass. She sidled closer, dropping down to the lowest branch possible. Sending her chi down into her double dagger sheaths to silence the draw, she pulled them free and took aim. She reared her arm back, focused...

And a scream shattered the clearing. The deer bolted, Setsuna's dagger landed quivering neatly in the earth where he had stood, and she spun to the sound.

A mass of tan fur shot from above and smashed into her side, throwing her to the ground and following to pin her with its sharp claws, heavy paws, and vile breath. Dirt filled her mouth as she landed face first on the forest floor. Fire raced down her back as the mountain lion clawed through her tunic, digging canals through her flesh where her blood ran heavily. Reacting on instinct, she clasped her hands over the back of her neck. Teeth slashed at her fingers and wrists, and the beast screamed again. Her heart pounded and she struggled to think of an escape. With a tremendous shove, her wings erupted from her torn back and threw the cat a few feet away. She tucked her wings in and rolled onto her back, grabbing for her sword. The lion leapt into a second assault. Her sword was half materialized when the lion bit into her left wing. Catching it on the leading edge, the lion's teeth sank through the feathers and met in a crunch of breaking bone. Setsuna screamed and her vision went white.

A whistle.

A scream.

White.

Yelling.

She roused as Vaiden hefted her onto his shoulder. Slowly color crept back into her world and painted her surroundings. Vaiden's black tunic rubbed against her cheek and someone's hand clutched painfully around her right thigh. She tried to lift her head but couldn't find the strength. Her eyes felt so heavy...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Put her on the cot."

"Shit, look at her wing."

"Oh my-"

"Get Negi!"

"Water, get water."

"Kaede's not back yet."

"Send someone to find her."

"I'll go."

"Look at her wing!"

"Shut up, Magden."

"It's broken. We'll worry about it later. Turn her over, Chao."

"Water!"

Kiona was leaning over her, pulling on her shoulder.

Rakan's large arms were around her.

Asakura's white face flashed by.

Killik's mewl followed her.

A tent.

A cot.

Water in her mouth.

A pillow against her face.

Pain...


	49. Chapter 49

**Kailor: Hey Nuriko check this out. -lays in bed and sings- I really can't stay.**

**Bed: But baby, it's cold outside.**

**Nuriko: WTF! 0.0**

**Kailor: I've got to go away.**

**Bed: But baby, it's cold outside.**

**Nuriko: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? -runs out of room-**

**Naruto: -slides out from under bed- Think he'll figure it out?**

**Kailor: Hard to know with Nuriko.**

"Ah, you're awake." A voice broke through the stillness of the tent. Setsuna turned her head, searching for it's source. A girl with dark brown hair and large, round glasses was sitting beside her cot, a book open in her lap.

"Ch-" Setsuna cut off, her dry throat protesting at the effort of speech. The girl set aside her book and rose to help Setsuna fight down a few gulps of water from a canteen at her hip. Setsuna licked her lips and tried again. "Chisame, right?"

"Correct," Chisame nodded. "Manian historian and head of research at the palace." She seemed to rethink her words. "Well, I guess I used to be. Now that I've run away with you lot I guess I'm a fugitive. Or a conspirator. Whatever you want to call it."

"Where are we?"

"After your incident your group went back out hunting with a few more members. They brought down quite a few nice deers and hares for food. Rakan brought back the body of the mountain lion that attacked you. He was rabid, Kiona says." Chisame shook her head. "You're lucky to be alive. Once again, you've gotten yourself close to death by straying away from the camp. Ever think maybe you should just stay in the group?"

Setsuna sighed. "Maybe you're right."

Chisame shook her head, sighing even deeper. "Don't listen to me. I'm just tired of being dragged along."

"Who's dragging you along?" Setsuna asked.

"All of them. The princess-"

"Which princess?"

"Konoka."

"Oh. Continue."

"She thought I'd be helpful to have along."

"Why?" Chisame's eyebrows rose. "I mean, no offense. But why a historian?"

"I'm also quite handy with a spear. But, it was the historian part that got me stuck doing this." The girl removed her glasses and wiped them on her tunic. Setsuna blinked. Behind her large specs, the girl was quite pretty. "They want me to research the Kirahn and Ahrimani libraries and see if I can find any more information on Cairo, Chiora, Camrin, Barbaria's legendary river, and demon possesion. I swear, you tell one ten-year old boy a tiny bit of info and suddenly you're dragged out into the woods to join a 'Let's Kill The King' party." Chisame rolled her eyes, looking disgusted with herself.

"Negi?"

"Yes. I'm the one who told him about the Barbarian river." She settled back into her seat on the ground, just far enough that Setsuna could still see her easily. "I read about it in the royal library. He asked a question about demons. I mentioned it. I'm here."

Setsuna lifted her hand to scratch her neck and her right wing shivered as the back of her wrist brushed her plummage. Her wing?

"Why are my wings out?" She sat up and the tent began to spin. Chisame was suddenly there, laying her back down.

"They're healing. You released them during your fight with the mountain lion. Remember?"

Vaguely, she did. "I think so."

"Well the lion bit through the bone in your left wing. It took quite a while to fix and they were more worried about sealing up your back first. That cat clawed you good. Plus, they had to get the rabies out of your blood stream."

Setsuna carefully lifted her left wing where she could see it. Boards had been tied tightly around it, holding the bone in place so the magic could do its work. Someone had cleaned the blood from her feathers and body.

"How long have I been out?"

"The attack happened yesterday. We're very nearly to the ice bridge." Setsuna's jaw dropped.

"I've been out for a day?"

"Kiona has been feeding you special herbs to make you sleep. They wanted to continue working on your wing a bit. Bone is harder to heal than tissue, apparently." Chisame said, matter-of-factly. "We've been strapping you to Killik's back. Your horse didn't seem to like it."

Setsuna couldn't help but smile.

"How do you feel? Should I call Kiona?" Chisame leaned down over her and carefully examined her eyes.

"I feel fine. Did you get dragged into watching over me too?"

Chisame smiled for the first time. "No, actually. I wanted to meet the girl everyone's buzzing about. Apparently you're becoming quite popularly known as our leader."

Setsuna looked away, feeling her face heat up. "I don't know why."

"Asuna has been acting as leader but she hates it. She knows she's too hot-headed and, though she can sure give a good pep talk, she isn't much of a tactician." Chisame rolled her eyes again. "Rakan says he won't lead us because if we fail he doesn't want fault on himself. Konoka can't has nearly zero fighting experience and Eva says she can barely stand the lot of us when we aren't running to her every few minutes for orders so she damn sure isn't going to lead us. Which leaves you." Chisame propped a hip against the cot, crossing her arms.

"What about me?"

"Apparently you have a mind for battle and tactics." Chisame said. Setsuna remembered when she'd reasoned that Reed could not be allowed to kill the king and her plans to infiltrate Fort Kinsten. "Kaede and Asuna seem to see something in you that could be a great leader. What do you say to that?"

Something about her tone was challenging and Setsuna set her jaw. Chisame was searching for a certain answer. Challenges were made to be met. "I say they give me too much credit. I'm a good swordsman, but Asuna is just as good. Kaede can move in silence. Kotaro is faster. Ayaka is smarter. Rakan is stronger. Negi and most of the others have magic. My only magic is a borrowed spell. I get hurt. I get scared. I get uncertain. Someone else would do much better leading us."

For a moment Chisame simply stared at her. Setsuna met her gaze evenly, licking her drying lips. Then Chisame stood and strode to the tent flap. Lifting it, she said, "Good answer. That's why I have no problem following you, Setsuna." She offered another fleeting smile and ducked through the opening.

"Wait," Setsuna called. Chisame paused. "You said you're a historian. Do you know an Arika Entheofushia?"

Chisame contemplated, biting her lip. "I do, actually. She was queen of Puhvalia before Asuna's parents were. Most records of her have been destroyed but I know for a fact a few survived and are in a very special part of the Manian library."

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows," Chisame shrugged. "She removed herself from the throne and gave it to Silia and Maximus Kagurazaka."

"Why?"

"Some say she was too young and the pressure's of being a queen got to her. The more popular belief is that she ran away with her court magician because he disappeared at the same time she did."

Setsuna's heart beat faster. "Her court magician?"

"Yeah. Some kid she hired to guard her. They disappeared one day, leaving a letter naming her step-sister, Silia, queen."

"Who was her court magician?" Setsuna asked eagerly, half sitting up.

Chisame sighed. "None of the records stated his name, what he looked like, or any way to find him. He's a mystery."

Setsuna found herself smiling. "Yeah, a mystery."

Chisame gave her an odd look, obviously thinking she was a wacko. "I'll go get Kiona. You better lay down." She left.

Setsuna stared at the ceiling of the tent and digested the new information she'd learned. So Negi's mother and father had been royalty and bodyguard. But why did they run off? Why not just marry and become king and queen?

She sighed and looked back at her injured wing. Right now, she'd focus on healing.


	50. Chapter 50

**Kailor: Nearly 400 reviews now. 50 chapters. And it can only get better! I want to take a moment to thank all of you that have stuck with it this far! I apologize for the breaks and waiting and I can't promise there won't be more. But I can promise I'm going to finish this one. Definitely.**

**Naruto: We're back home! IRELAND BABY! Well, not me...I'm from Japan.**

**Nuriko: Me too.**

**Su: I'm not!**

**Kailor: Su! :D You're back!**

**Rikku: Who is Su?**

**Kailor: From Love Hina. Mah buddy! -cuddles Su-**

**Rikku: Where are you from Su?**

**Su: It's a secret. :)**

"Alright, everything seems healed perfectly. What do you think?" Kiona stepped back, holding the make-shift brace that had been latched to Setsuna's wing. Setsuna slipped carefully off the cot, catching Chisame's offered hand to steady herself. "Sorry, I guess I overdosed you a bit on the sleeping herbs. It'll wear off once you get some fresh air."

The swordsman stretched her wing up and above her head, letting it brush the tent top, then flapped it twice before pulling it in to wrap around her body. "It feels fine."

Kiona seemed relieved. "Good. Come." She, Setsuna, and Chisame exited the tent. The forest had changed from dense and green. Snow fell in a slow drifting pattern across their group, painting the world white. The trees had thinned out, leaving large open clearings like the one they had settled in. The rest of their companions were gathered close around a wide fire, eating. Setsuna shivered as the cold attacked the bare bottom of her back where her wings held her tunic up. Chisame waved a hand to Asakura and the redhead quickly produced Setsuna's fur cloak, handing it over. Chisame fastened the cloak to Setsuna and stepped back so Setsuna could fold her wings under it.

She was still a little scared to retract them into her body.

Konoka raced over, her tiny feet disappearing into the snow with each step. She stumbled to a halt a few feet from Setsuna, eyes questioning. Setsuna cocked her head to the side and smiled. The princess closed the distance between them and hugged her tight. Setsuna breathed her in, sighing.

"Hey, you're awake." Vaiden approached, tugging down the scarf her had tied around his face. He held out a hand.

"Thanks to you." She grasped his forearm tight. He cocked his head to the side, looking a little surprised.

"All I did was carry you back to camp. Thank yourself."

"No, you killed the lion." Her eyebrows drew down in confusion. "Didn't you?"

"No. It was dead when Chao and I got there."

She dropped his arm, pulling her hand back into her cloak. "I didn't kill it. I don't think."

"It didn't skewer itself with your sword, Setsuna." Vaiden rationalized.

"I don't remember killing it. I just remember it biting into my wing. Oh, and a whistle. I thought it was you shooting an arrow."

"I didn't shoot any arrows."

They gazed at each other, confused. Finally Chisame broke the silence. "Maybe it landed on your sword on accident."

"Maybe," Setsuna agreed, secretly doubting it. Her sword had only been half there when the lion attacked the second time. It was the only thing that made sense. But what was that whistle?

"Hey, kid!" Asuna waved from her spot by the fire. "Ready to eat?"

"Not yet, Asuna." Kiona interrupted. "First I want her to go test out that wing. Will one of you three go with her?" She indicated Vaiden, Magden, and Ashlyn. Ashlyn stopped with a large chunk of deer meat in her mouth and blinked innocently. Magden made to speak but Vaiden beat him to it.

"I will." He dropped his pack to the ground and unbuckled his cloak, letting it pool at his feet. When he yanked his tunic off Setsuna had to bite her tongue.

His chest was criss-crossed with jagged white lines that intersected and followed each other in erratic patterns through his skin. From collar bone to navel he was marked, leaving only small patches of unharmed flesh in the mesh of scars. One scar led up over his collar and faded slightly as it followed his hairline up behind his ear before emerging and dancing across his face to his forehead: the scar she'd come to use to identify him against his brother.

He met her gaze easily, unaffected by the shock in her eyes or in the faces of their companions. "I had a run in with the Eagle tribe in Barbaria when we first arrived to look for you. I was captured and marked up pretty good before Magden managed to save me." He ran a hand down his chest, fingers jumping lightly along the webwork of lines. "I think they're pretty," he joked, easing her mind with a wink. "You gonna strip?"

"Uh..." She flushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh come on." Magden joined them, wrapped tightly in a blanket. "You can't fly with a tunic on. It kills the thrill!"

"It's freezing out here!"

"It won't be in the air. There are thermals to catch. You know that." Magden narrowed his eyes. "You're just shy."

"No, I uh-"

"Strip her!"

"Wait, I'll do it!" She raced back into the tent, closely followed by a cackling Asakura and the laughs of their friends. She quickly removed her tunic and adjusted her breast band so it sat comfortably under her wings. Asakura took her tunic and cloak from her and they rejoined the group outside. Konoka gave Setsuna a conspiratorial wink as she passed and Setsuna tried not to blush and wrapped her wings tighter around herself. Vaiden was bouncing lightly and shaking his arms, his breath frosting. As she reached his side he closed his eyes and his jet black wings pushed free of his body, stretching wide.

"Ready?"

"When you are," she replied.

His only answer was a grin. Then he was in the air, flapping his wings hard to rise higher. She pushed her chi hard into her feet, springing into the air without the use of her wings. When she was level with Vaiden she whipped her wings out and let them cup the wind, hovering. He laughed and swooped away, leaving her to follow him. Setsuna flapped after him, blinking snow from her eyes.

Suddenly singing filled her ears.

"Twenty years have gone by and I've ended me bond. And comrades' ghosts are behind me! A rebel I came and I'll die the same! On the cold winds of night you will find meeeee!" Magden flashed past her, black wings pumping to the beat of his song. She recognized it and wished she had her harp with her to play it. She settled for singing along. Ashlyn was suddenly there, twirling over her and sweeping down to wave to Vaiden, a chunk of chicken still in her mouth. Setsuna caught a thermal and rode higher, still singing. Magden flipped onto his back and glided lower, still singing.

Looking down at the three pairs of black wings below her she felt her stomach flutter. These were her siblings: her sister and brothers. When this war was over she would take her time and get to know each of them better. They had a lifetime to catch up on the lost years.

From her higher vantage point, she was the first to see the ice bridge. With a shrill whistle she silenced Magden and the three Crows ascended to float beside her. Her whistle echoed back up at her from the mountain.

The bridge extended into the gap between the mountains, jutting out over the dark valley below.

The clouds were thick here and the air was thicker, clogging her lungs and pressing against her ear drums. They hadn't been kidding when they called it an ice bridge.

The "bridge" was really a shelf of pure ice. It's surface gleamed dark blue against the white background of the mountain. The edges were jagged and layered, broken off in places. It was wide enough that nearly their entire group, with the exception of the horses and Killik, could probably walk abreast of each other without straying too close to the edge though in places chunks had fallen, slimming the bridge down to a mere ten feet or so. The mountain sloped up higher past the bridge, disappearing into the gray clouds that hugged the peak close.

"Whoa. That's really pretty." Ashlyn whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Higher." Setsuna said. They flapped their wings in unison and the four of them rose up into the clouds. Her body shivered from the sudden onslaught of cold and she pumped her wings faster. Breaking through the sheet of cloud she gasped with pleasure at the sight before her.

The clouds lay flat, as if held down by an invisible barrier that kept them from reaching towards the sun any farther. The great heavenly body shown far above them, painting the canvas of clouds orange and red and pink and yellow. As she raced along, just above the billowy clouds, it looked like fire flashing by her eyes.

The air was thin and she quickly lost her breath so with great regret, she led them back down through the clouds cover. The ice bridge appeared again and they swooped over it, heading back to camp.

Then something on the bridge caught her eye. A long line of people were shuffling across it, some carrying weapons.

And they were heading towards her friends.


	51. Chapter 51

**Kailor: Don't be afraid to friend me on Facebook people! Reviews are appreciated! Anything else?**

**Naruto: I have new socks.**

**Rikku: What's that got to do with anything?**

**Su: Five bucks he says nothing.**

**Kailor: Ten he says everything.**

**Nuriko: Twenty Kailor's right.**

**Naruto: Uh, everything! Duh!**

**Su: Dammit!**

**Kailor: YES! Wait... 0.0 Dammit!**

**Nuriko: Thank you, thank you.**

In a flurry of snow, the four Crows landed hard, surprising the group. Asuna was already on her feet and rushing to Setsuna's side.

"What's going on?"

"There's a caravan on the ice bridge heading toward us. Armed." Vaiden answered, his wings wrapped tightly around himself.

Asuna looked at Setsuna. "What do we do?"

"We need to find out who they are. We don't want to fight if we don't have to," Setsuna rattled off, without thinking.

"Can we get close enough to see who they are?"

"Kaede can." Setsuna said with confidence. The tall woman joined them immediately. "Who else?"

"I can." Akashi joined them. "I was a guard in Mania who specialized in infiltration and extraction."

"Good. Then you two go. Find out who they are and what they're doing." Setsuna pulled her wings in, relieved that it was without discomfort. "The rest of you, kill the fire and get ready for anything."

Kaede and Akashi quickly conferred then moved to the supply horses. They returned dressed all in white, and left, blending into the landscape. The fire was doused and the camp erupted in frenzied movement.

"So much for not being much of a leader."

Setsuna turned to find Chisame there, holding out a tan tunic and pants. Flushing, Setsuna accepted them. "I'm not. I just-we don't have time-"

"Yeah, yeah, Captain. Just get dressed." Chisame sauntered away.

The tunic and pants she had brought turned out to be padded heavily inside. They were good for the cold, easy to move in, and would offer some protection from attack. Setsuna whistled for Heart and the stallion raced over, dodging between the moving group members as they scrambled to prepare. Most of them already wore padded armor like Setsuna's, but others were strapping on additional armor and weaponry. A few feet away, Akira adorned herself with a metal breastplate that had a shark fin etched into its surface and Haruna produced a chain mace from her satchel and a heavy wooden shield from one of the supply horses. Behind them Chao was slipping on her Razor Arms.

Setsuna pulled on her padded armor and dug for her daggers, assuming someone had put them in her bags. Sure enough, they were in the second bag she tried. She strapped the belt around her waist, setting her daggers correctly behind each hip.

Konoka appeared beside her. She wore armor much like Setsuna, thick and padded. In her hand was a weapon that closely resembled a sledge hammer, but the shaft was steel and the head was smaller, both ends sharpened to points.

"What is that?" Setsuna gaped.

"My weapon?" Konoka raised an eyebrow, as if this were obviously the only weapon in the world she would use. "It's a hammer. Like to hit stuff with?"

"I just didn't expect you to have a weapon." Setsuna admitted, shrugging apologetically. "I heard you have no battle experience."

"Well, from what I've learned, neither do you." Konoka quipped. "Besides fighting our way out of the castle have you ever been in actual battle?"

"No."

"Then we're on equal footing. I've trained my whole life just like you." She noticed Setsuna's wide eyes. "You think they just let a princess run around without some way of protecting herself? I'm good with a slingshot because it's the only weapon I can inconspicuously carry in my princess outfits, but war hammers are my favorite." She hefted the one in her hand, spinning it in a blur of metal. "This one was made for me. Daddy's fourteenth birthday present to me." With a grin she bounced away, leaving Setsuna stunned.

This princess was just full of surprises!

"Catch!"

Setsuna turned and barely caught the plated gauntlets Asuna tossed her. "What're these?"

"Swordsmen like us depend on speed and skill," Asuna was tightening a matching pair of gauntlets around her wrists. "So shields are too bulky and hindering. These are our shields."

Setsuna nodded appreciatively and laced hers on.

Asakura and Chisame appeared at her side. Asakura cheerfully clapped a fist to her chest in salute. Setsuna fought the urge to punch her in the arm.

"All ready to move out, my hero," Asakura chirped. "Just give the word."

"Ah, well...let's go." Setsuna said.

"Alright, folks! We're moving out!" Asuna gathered the troops, heading off to get them all marching.

Asakura saluted again, grinning knowingly. This time Chisame also raised a fist to her heart before turning away to join the group. Setsuna wanted to slap herself for liking the move. Instead she caught Rakan's eye and motioned him forward. As the group trotted past she caught Kotaro's arm.

"Stay close to the three princesses. If things go wrong you two get them out of here no matter what you have to do." Kotaro's little chest puffed out and he nodded seriously, immediately turning to find Konoka, Ayaka, and Asuna. Rakan pounded a shovel sized fist to his chest and followed the boy.

Setsuna turned and walked right into Heart's flank. He neighed and tossed his mane in something that sounded suspiciously like a horsey laugh. With a glare at her steed, she swung up onto his back. Thanking their long ride across the plains for teaching her how to ride, she spurred him forward, past the group. Using her higher vantage point, she scanned ahead for their returning scouts. Vaiden and Ashlyn fell into step on either side of Heart. Vaiden held his bow with an arrow nocked and ready to be drawn. Ashlyn carried the chain they'd removed from her collar on her rescue from Fort Kinsten. Unlike Setsuna and Vaiden, she wore a full metal chest plate, arm guards, and shin guards. The ensemble made her look even smaller than normal and Setsuna had to choke her laugh back. Ashlyn was the first person she'd ever met who was older than her but shorter. _I think that makes you my favorite sibling, _Setsuna thought, holding her mirth in check.

Finally two small parts of the white scene ahead of her moved. Kaede and Akashi appeared from the drifting snow, both panting. Heart halted without her input and faced the two scouts. Setsuna dropped from his back.

"Setsuna," Kaede greeted briefly. "It is a slave caravan. Most of the slaves look to be Ahrimani but a few are Kirahn. The men running the caravan are Puhvalian. There's twice as many of them as there is of us. The slaves number fifteen adults and two children."

"We get the impression that there were more," Akashi scowled. "They are all chained together in a line and some of the spots are empty along it."

Setsuna bit her lip to keep from cursing. Slaves like her and Collie had been lucky to have the masters they did. Kirah did not allow slaves, Ahriman was supposedly in the process of eradicating slavery, and Mania had a two slave limit as well as multiple ways to be freed from your bond. Puhvalia was the only country that fully allowed slavery and she had heard once that this acceptance had only started after the previous royalty had died.

_Been killed,_ her mind corrected, darkening her already stormy mood.

"I thought there was a law against taking people from other countries into slavery."

"There is," Kaede confirmed. "In Kirah it is punishable by death to enslave anyone. These slave caravans have started to get more frequent over the years though. We've recovered some of our people who were taken by force but the Rani's advisors have been turning their heads and ignoring it. They don't want to piss off Puhvalia or whoever else these people work for because the Rani's apparently 'not ready'." Her lip curled and one eye opened, glittering with anger. "The Council has gained too much power. The Rani's family needs to step up."

Setsuna nodded. "I see that. For now, though, we have to handle this caravan." She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, deciding quickly. "I have to help them."

"I thought you would say that," Kaede grinned, raising her fist to her breast in salute. Setsuna suddenly realized this must be something they had all decided to do together. Feeling her cheeks run red, she knew it was going to be something she had to get used to. Turning away she pulled her cloak from her bag, needing its warmth wrapped around her for what she was about to do. The group had halted and were waiting for word of what was going on. With her cloak wrapped tightly around her she stepped forward to address her friends.

She relayed what Kaede had reported. They listened silently. Finally Setsuna got to her point. She hopped onto Heart's back.

"I grew up a slave and I was one of the lucky ones. I admit I have a personal agenda for wanting to engage these people. So I want to leave it to you if you will join me or not. Nobody will hold it against you." With that simple speech, she pulled her cloak tighter and tucked her knees into Heart's strong shoulders. The stallion tossed his mane and stomped the ground, as if urging an answer from the quiet crowd.

"Well, I'm going where you go, my hero. If only because you look so damn sexy on that horse." Asakura seperated herself from the pack and joined her. Her mare trotted up behind her, whinnying to Heart. The stallion ignored her. Setsuna gave Asakura a relieved smile.

"I can't let my bodyguard go alone," Konoka stepped up, offering Setsuna that sweet private smile that set her blood on fire.

"I'm definitely in," Asuna marched purposefully to the forefront. "So is Ayaka."

"I can make my own decisions!" Ayaka griped, but she joined Setsuna's group. She touched Setsuna's leg as she passed and whispered, "I would have joined you of my own accord anyways."

Vaiden silently moved forward, cocking his head to the side. She cocked hers, nodding to him. Magden shrugged and followed his brother. Ashlyn made her way forward, swinging her chain and whistling happily. Kiona appeared from the back of the crowd, a large crossbow hefted over her shoulder.

"This is stupid," Eva sighed, but she also moved to Setsuna's side. Kotaro and Kaede joined her. Negi was right behind them. Rakan and Akashi glanced at each other then stepped forward together. Haruna and Chao linked arms and skipped across the invisible line everyone was crossing. Setsuna laughed.

Akira slapped a fist to her chest plate and moved to Kiona's side.

Chisame, standing alone, looked at the group of them. She had a bundle of spears stuck in the snow and was leaning lightly against them. Slowly she shook her head. Then she yanked her spears from the snow and stepped forward, looking straight up into Setsuna's face. "You look a hell of a lot like a leader now." She raised her fist to her heart and winked.

Setsuna took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart. Every one of her companions stood behind her, ready to fight for her. Chisame was right. She FELT a hell of a lot like a leader. Even the supply horses were pressing forward and Killik sat up on his haunches, his long tail wagging back and forth, throwing snow. Closing her eyes, she gathered her composure. It would probably ruin the whole thing if she started crying now.

"All right. Rakan, lead the way to the ice bridge. Asuna, I want you to stay to the back with Killik. He'll be our secret weapon. Kotaro, scout just ahead of us and as soon as you see the caravan send word back. When we get the signal from Kotaro, Asuna, release the tents from Killik's back and stay with him until I whistle. Vaiden, I'll approach them alone first. You wait for my signal then start firing. I want to make sure we get the first strike but I also want to warn the slaves what's coming. The rest of you, hold up your weapons."

They did as instructed. She glanced around and quickly drew a sketch in her mind of where she wanted everyone.

"Chisame, Kiona, and Asakura-Asakura, can you even use that sling?"

"Want me to peg you with a rock real quick?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You three stay back behind the group with Vaiden. Everyone else get into them and through them as quickly as possible, leaving them open to attacks from those of us who stay back." She raised an eyebrow. "Those of you who stay back? Try not to hit us."

"I can't promise anything," Asakura said.

"What about those of us who fight with magic?" Negi asked, raising his hand. Good question.

"Stay back or charge in. Whichever you choose," she said.

"Oh good," Haruna sighed, swinging her chain mace. "I thought I wasn't going to get to use this bad boy!"

"Remember everyone: these mountains throw back any sound higher than a single voice. We're about a mile from where voices begin jumping," Rakan indicated a large outcropping from the face of the mountain. "As soon as we pass that rock we're gonna be listening to everything we say forty times over."

"Then I want silence." Setsuna glanced around for acceptance. "Anything that needs to be said will be whispered and only if it's life and death. I don't want these people to know we're coming."

Rakan took the lead and Heart kept pace with him, the others falling into line. Setsuna motioned Kaede and Vaiden to her side. "Kaede, who usually buys slaves?"

"Wealthy nobles, mostly." Her fox eyes opened and she appraised Setsuna. "You have a plan."

"I want to pretend I'm interested in buying a few of them so I can get close enough to warn them."

"I'll get you the outfit you wore as Cora. Don't give your name. Traveling nobles like to keep things anonymous."

"I can do that. Vaiden." Her brother raised an eyebrow. "When I touch my shoe, start firing."

"Unless they attack you before that." He chuckled.

"Well yeah. Definitely start firing if they attack before that."

Kaede fell back to the supply horses and Konoka took her place. "How're you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"Me too. But you've got my back and from the way Rakan and Kotaro have been sticking to me, I assume they do too."

"I asked them to keep you safe."

"Ordered them, you mean. You're the leader." Konoka smiled. "You can say you ordered them to. It's okay. We're all following you by our own free will."

Setsuna sighed. That just made it worse. These people were trusting her. What if she screwed up?

Kaede ran up, clutching the indigo outift Setsuna had worn. Slipping off Heart's back, she handed her cloak to Konoka while she pulled the tunic and pants on over her padded armor. The princess immediately flipped the cloak over her shoulders and bundled into it, only her eyes still visible.

The ninja woman rolled her eyes at the princess then looked at Heart. "We're going to have to have him saddled up. Nobles don't make a habit of riding around bareback." She smiled. "Messes up their clothes."

Setsuna grimaced. Saddles hurt.

A few minutes later Asuna had sent one of their extra saddles from Killik's back with Haruna to Setsuna. Setsuna held Heart's mane tightly as the Puhvalian mage saddled him. Heart didn't like it one bit.

Rakan suddenly held up a hand, silencing the few whispers that were threading through the group. The outcropping was just ahead.

They marched on, exchanging nervous glances and fighting the snow that was growing heavier with each step. Nearly an hour later the snow beneath their feet turned to ice.

The air swirled with thick flakes of snow, obscuring their vision. They marched single-file, silent. Then Kotaro appeared through the mist of white.

He opened his mouth and she put a finger to her lips, cautioning him to stay quiet. "They're just ahead," he whispered.

"Get by the princesses." He tapped a fist to his chest and disappeared into the group.

She traded a nervous glance with Vaiden then swung up into the saddle. Waving a hand back and forth behind her, she motioned for everyone to spread out into lines. Rakan took up position in front of Heart, a double-headed battle ax the same height as Setsuna on his shoulder. Vaiden carefully moved himself to the extreme inside of the ice bridge, where the mountain rose above them.

Then the snow ahead darkened, and grew darker, and then became shapes moving towards them. When the lead man of the caravan saw them, he held up a hand to halt his people. Setsuna repeated the gesture, tugging Heart to a stop.

The man moved forward alone. Setsuna folded the reins and laid them across Heart's shoulders. She slid to the ground and moved to meet the man. Rakan dropped back into the group. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vaiden slowly making his way closer to the caravan. She stepped farther towards the edge of the bridge, drawing the caravans' eyes to her so Vaiden could get close enough to be able to see her signal.

When the man was a few feet away he stopped. Setsuna halted. He was a good two foot taller, and three foot thicker. Nearly Rakan's size, he was more fat than muscle. She quickly decided speed was going to be her best bet.

He pulled a heavy mace from his belt. Setsuna tensed, but he simply threw it to the snow a few feet away. Then he raised his arms and turned in a slow circle, showing her he had no other weapons. She drew her daggers and tossed them beside the mace, silently reveling in the fact that her sword was still there, ready. She turned in a circle.

Like her friends, his caravan was completely silent, standing at attention. All of them were focused on the leaders meeting. She fought the impulse to glance at Vaiden.

The man hooked his thumbs in his belt. "Didn't think we'd be meeting anybody up this way." His voice was low and hoarse, nearly a whisper.

"I could say the same," she replied just loud enough for him to hear.

"It's a uh...a hard travel over this bridge." He eyed her up and down.

"It's harder to pay cross-country tolls these days, isn't it?" she quipped. "Or do you just enjoy the view?"

"View. I've got no problem paying tolls. Or at least, I won't soon. I have a very...lucrative...business."

She suddenly realized this was a game of words where neither of them were going to say anything that really meant anything but also meant everything. She couldn't help but smile. This was fun. "This...business...you speak of, sir...would it be of interest to me?"

"Possibly."

She turned and purposely glanced at her group. When she turned back he was eyeing her again, looking intrigued. She licked her dry lips. "Let's say I'm interested. What have you got for me...?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You can call me Errik. And you are?" He challenged. She loved challenges.

"You can call me beautiful, but that's not my name." She strode past him confidently, holding her breath. His chuckle was a little too loud and it rang in her ears and over the bridge, slowly fading. He cut himself off quickly and fell into step beside her.

"Anyways, I've got a fine selection of uh...supplies. You can take a look around and see if any of them are to your liking, Beautiful."

"I shall." She stepped past him and he waved a hand. The slaves knelt as one.

His men were nearly as big as he was, all armed and watchful. As she approached the line of slaves her heart clenched. They were all different sizes and shapes but each one was dirty and shivering violently. They wore no shoes, no cloaks, no pants. Each one was dressed in a raggedy gown with no sleeves and no sign of ever being washed. Their eyes were on the ground and their shaking grew as she approached. The chains rattled just loud enough to send echoes down into the valley leaving a continuous sound that she intended to take advantage of. She glanced at Errik. He was leaned into another man, whispering. She bent to look into the face of the first slave in line. She was a woman not much older than Setsuna and she kept her eyes locked on her knees. Setsuna bent in close, pretending to study the woman's shoulders.

"Don't panic. I'm here to help you." The woman's head snapped up and her bright blue eyes were wide. "Head down." Setsuna hissed. The woman dropped her head again, shaking harder than before. "Carefully, quietly...pass it down the line. Tell everyone to stay down and when the arrows start flying push back towards the mountain." She pushed back to her feet and carefully strolled along. The woman leaned a shoulder into the man beside her and Setsuna barely saw her lips move. She moved to the center of the line where two children were kneeling beside each other, cuddled close.

One was brunette and his big brown eyes fixed on her face. He looked scared but he kept eye contact, his little jaw set. Curled into his side and shaking harder than any of the others was a little black haired girl. Her face was buried into the boy's chest. Setsuna took a deep breath to keep from attacking immediately and ruining the plan.

Setsuna stopped in front of them and she saw the tall thin man beside them tense up. He slid closer to the children. She made to kneel beside him but suddenly Errik was there. She straightened up, silently cursing. She hoped someone took care of them. There was no longer any time to warn them herself.

"See anything you like, Beautiful?" Errik asked, standing much too close for comfort. His hot breath brushed her neck and she resisted the urge to shudder.

"These two are quite cute. What are you asking?"

"Package deal?"

"Yes."

"Forty Goulas." He stepped closer, and she felt his body push against hers. "For fifty I can throw in a special treat from myself." His seductive whisper made her skin crawl and she bit her tongue. Not yet...

"I believe I have fifty. Let me get my coin." She stepped away from him a little too quickly and marched back towards her people. She glanced to the side and could not see Vaiden. Snow crunched behind her.

"Wait," Errik said, when he caught up. "Are you sure you want those two?" He sounded suspicious suddenly. She licked her dry lips. "They're barely going to make the trip over the mountain much less if you're bringing them back the way we came. What do you need them for?" The word game was over. He knew something was up.

"Uh," she stalled. "I have a home in Mania and it needs younger service. I'm just going to Kirah to visit a friend."

"A friend?"

She eased her foot up, stretching her fingers to reach her shoe. Errik took a step closer.

Her fingers brushed the sole of her shoe.

Then his head snapped back and the whistle of an arrow echoed into the canyon below. Setsuna hit the snow. One of Errik's men yelled. She heard Rakan shout.

The world exploded with sound.


	52. Chapter 52

**Kailor: Dude, what song should I write this battle to the beat of?**

**Naruto: Hmmm...Nuriko?**

**Nuriko: Something bad ass.**

**Rikku: Porn Star Dancing?**

**Kailor: Hell...yes... 0.0**

The mountains reverbated the sounds back a hundred times over, each one magnified and copied and repeated as she struggled to steady her mind. The sudden blast of sound had stunned her and the cold snow stuck to her cheek and slipped into her mouth, melting on her tongue. Snow crunched. People yelled. Metal clashed with metal. Arrows whistled. Someone screamed. Her senses were overwhelmed. Her vision swam for a moment. Snow flew into her eyes.

Setsuna rolled to her back, trying to block out the steady roaring of the echoes. Drawing her sword she bent her knees and flipped up onto her feet. A thick man swung a sword at her head and she ducked, spinning under his attack. He parried. She attacked, throwing her weight against the man to shove him off. His bulk shifted and she barely dodged his thick fist as it aimed for her side. Jumping back, she collided with another man, sending him face first into the snow. Haruna's surprised face appeared in her vision.

"Thanks!" The Puhvalian mage turned, her mace whirling above her head in a blur of silver.

Setsuna turned.

Konoka and Ayaka were back to back. Ayaka expertly wielded two crescent moon scythes, whipping them around her wrists and through the armor of the man she fought. Her blonde hair was matted with blood on one side. Konoka's teeth were bared as she spun her hammer and brought it slamming down on a scruffy man with a huge nose. The sharpened end stuck into him, right where his neck met his shoulder. With a cry the princess yanked her weapon free. Blood spurted from his neck and he clutched at the wound, falling back. Konoka met her gaze over the fallen foe. Her grin was quick and then another man fell on her, sword raised. Setsuna spun to the slaves.

The line of them had pushed back to the mountain. Two of them along the line lay still, downed in the crossfire. She cursed, turning to the nearest fight. Kaede was on the ground wrestling one of the slave traders. Setsuna leapt into the fray, pulling the man off by his hair. He turned on her and she lost her sword in the confusion as he swatted at her. His fist landed a glancing blow on the side of her head and she tasted blood. Fiercely, she threw punches, forcing him to take the defensive. Someone bumped her back, shoving her into him and she and her enemy went down. He grunted, winded by the hard fall. She took the opportunity and slammed her stiff fingers into his shoulder, numbing him for a moment. Kaede landed on him and her knife danced across his neck, slicing through his oily beard and into his throat. Setsuna pushed away, frantically searching for her sword.

A foot connected with her ribs. Someone had her shoulder and was flipping her over. Errik was on her, stradling her. His thick body shoved her down into the snow. Something flashed in his hand. Desperately she fought to throw him off. A knife slashed at her, nicking her nose. She grabbed his wrist, rolling him over. His foot caught her under the ribs and she was suddenly airborn, flipping over Errik's head. The ice caught her none too gently. She slid a few feet and ran into Heart's leg. His large head butted against her and she grabbed his mane. The stallion's head lifted, pulling her to her feet. Bodies writhed against each other all around her. Swords sang as they ripped into flesh. The mountains repeated the tune, singing in time.

She lifted a hand to her lips and pushed her forefinger and thumb into the edges of her mouth. Above the din her whistle rang loud and shrill and rang again and again.

A roar sounded.

Killik was suddenly there, Asuna perched on his shoulder. The dragon slithered past, his tail taking out as many people as his claws. His eyes swirled with color and short bursts of dragonfire leapt from his teeth and crawled along the ice, pushing back the slave traders.

Heart neighed urgently. She grabbed the buckle on his saddle and loosed it, letting the gear and her bags fall to the ice. Her things scattered and Heart galloped into the fight, kicking and stomping with reckless abandon.

"Hello, Beautiful." Errik appeared from the swirling snow, mace raised high. She back pedeled. The strap of her bag caught her heel and she went down hard on her backside. The caravan's leader advanced on her, swinging his mace. She scrambled backwards. The ground suddenly disappeared from under her left arm and she gasped, clutching for something to hold onto. Glancing back she saw the chasm between the mountains yawning wide and dark. A foot landed on her hand. Crying out, she yanked it free and found Errik above her. His dark eyes glittered as he raised his mace again. This time she had nowhere to run. Her breath stopped. Her hand closed around something metal.

A large chunk of rock suddenly connected with the large man's head and he stumbled dropping the mace. Confused she looked past him. Asakura was loading another chunk of rock into her sling.

Errik overbalanced and fell forward. She pressed against the ice as his weight slid over her and off the ice bridge. His hand caught her tunic. The ice bridge slid away from her. She tumbled head first into the abyss. Just before her legs vacated the bridge she tried to release her wings, shoving them out hard to rip through her tunic.

But the padding of her armor was too thick. Her wings were halted halfway out and her heart seemed to jump into her throat as the realization hit her. She couldn't get her wings out. She was falling.

The metal in her hand scrapped against the edge of the bridge and she automatically clutched it tighter, scrambling for something else to hold onto. The ice ripped into her hands, taking off skin. Her shoulder bounced off a protruding chunk of ice and she flipped over, gasping with pain. She was falling.

Then the metal in her hand caught something and her body yanked to a halt. Her shoulder screamed in protest but she held tight to the object. Her hands immediately sought hold and she managed to find an alcove to slide her aching fingers into. One of her feet found bracing below and she hugged the cliff face tight. She closed her eyes, letting her breathing return to normal before she looked down. Just a foot below her the edge of the bridge ended and the air opened below her. Quickly she snapped her eyes back closed. The ice against her cheek hurt but she dared not lean out. Somewhere above her she heard Asuna's voice. The sounds had died down and she knew the battle must be over. The princess's words echoed around her.

"Well, that was fun. I missed most of the battle! I'm so complaining to our lovely leader. Where the hell is she?"

"Setsuna?" Kiona's voice sounded scared. Setsuna carefully glanced up, opening her mouth to call out.

She stopped when she saw what had stopped her fall.

A slave collar was clutched tightly in her gauntleted hand. A thick chunk of ice had slid through it, catching it as she fell past. Dimly she realized it was probably the chunk her shoulder had smashed into. Just next to her thumb was a nick in the collar. A nick where a little girl had fallen out of a tree...

_I won't always be there to save you._

The voice echoing in her head did not come from the mountains. She stared up at Collie's collar, remembering her friend's smiling brown eyes. Her tears froze on her cheeks.

"Setsuna?"

She looked past her hand. Asakura was leaned out over the edge of the bridge, her white face staring down. "She's here! Everyone, she's here!" The Ahrimani spun to call the others over, her red hair whipping across her face. Setsuna felt a little dizzy looking up like that so she put her forehead against the ice and focused on breathing steadily. Something slapped her arm and she felt coarse fibers brush her cheek. They had dropped her a rope with a loop tied into the end. Carefully she slid her arm through then ducked her head into it.

"You in?" Asuna called.

"Yeah," she managed. She leaned back, testing her weight against the rope. It held. With trembling legs, she removed Collie's collar from the ice shelf it had caught and pulled it close to her chest, grabbing the rope with her other hand. Slowly she was lifted back to the bridge. "That better not be Rakan's ass hauling me up," she yelled. Asakura's wild laugh bounced around her and she felt a small smile creep onto her frozen face. Finally hands gripped her shoulders and she was tugged up onto the bridge. Chisame and Chao dragged her a few feet away from the edge, laying her down beside her saddle and bags. Collapsing on her back she took deep breaths, letting her heart rate return to normal. Kiona knelt over her, checking her over for major wounds. She lay limp letting the old woman tend to her.

"You'll live. Just a bunch of bruises and a pretty little cut on your nose." Kiona patted Setsuna's stomach and stood to continue her work on the rest of the company.

Setsuna jumped as someone jerked on her tunic. Konoka yanked her into a deep, fierce kiss. Taken completely by surprise, Setsuna's arms floundered for a better hold on the ground. Cat calls and whistles rang around them, laughter following. Just as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended. Konoka dropped her tunic. Setsuna landed back in the snow, dazed but smiling. The princess suddenly turned red and laughed, dropping her gaze. She peered back up at Setsuna through her lashes, looking all too adorable. Setsuna cocked her head to the side.

"Get over here, little lady. Let me see that side." Kiona pulled Konoka away, sitting her down and making her lift her tunic. The princess's right side was split open and bleeding profusely. Setsuna scrambled to her knees and watched as Kiona pulled a drawstring bag from her pocket and pulled out a glob of nasty green paste that she spread over Konoka's wound. Konoka winced. She caught Setsuna's eye.

"Not bad for my first time, I think."

"Not bad at all," Setsuna sighed, shaking her head. She turned and looked around.

Asakura was sitting alone, swinging her sling in careless circles. Chisame was making her way through the bodies laying around, gathering her spears. Vaiden was doing the same for his arrows. Magden had a large gash in his cheek and Chao was holding a spare shirt to it. Akashi was stripping off his armor. Ashlyn was wrapping a bandage around Ayaka's head.

Asuna looked up from her place beside Ayaka and yelled to Rakan. "Hey, old man. Get over here and give us a little help cleaning up!"

He stood on top of a pile of men, his war ax buried in the snow beside him. "Hell no! I'm not moving until someone counts my slain. I beat you this time Haruna!"

"You dream, you old pervert!" Haruna yelled from atop her own pile.

"Why do we keep returning to the 'old' thing?"

Eva was rolling bodies toward the edge of the bridge. Kotaro was moving down the line of slaves with a key he'd obviously taken off one of their foes. Each slave was freed, even the two fallen. Akira lay on her side not far away, Kaede and Negi bent over her. The Shark's tunic was ripped open and her blood was soaking into the snow, painting it crimson. Setsuna rushed over, slipping a few times on the ice.

"Is she ok?"

Kaede's forehead was beaded with sweat. Her hands were covered in blood. She held the wound closed, focusing. Akira's breathing was ragged and soft. The ninja opened one fox-like eye. "No. The wound is right on top of a chi point. Negi thinks he can heal the flesh but if that chi point is too damaged then she may lose the use of this side of her body."

"What can I do?" Setsuna knelt. For a moment Kaede just shook her head then she stopped and opened both eyes, looking at the swordsman.

"Do you remember when I showed you my chi?" Her voice was suddenly warbling, nervously excited.

"Yes, when we were training."

"Try to do that again, but on Akira. Focus hard."

Setsuna nodded and set to it. At first all she could see was the blood. Then soft blue light filled the wound, dancing along it's torn edges and deeper into Akira's body. "I see it."

"Focus harder. Can you see a point inside her that glows brighter?"

She bit her lip, staring harder. The blue light that led into Akira's wound suddenly encompassed her vision. The ice bridge disappeared and she saw darkness surrounded by blue light. The light moved and shifted and coiled before her. It all seemed to be moving in one direction. Her eyes followed it. A small point in the light glowed dimly, pulsating and flickering.

As if from far away she heard her own voice. "I see it."

"Focus," Kaede's voice seemed even farther away. "Can you see my chi?"

Setsuna blinked. There was a green light shimmering along the edges of the blue light. It glimmered like green fire on water and she found a point in it that shone brighter than the rest. "I do."

"Focus your chi into that point. That's all you need to do."

Setsuna took a deep breath and strained her mind, feeling her chi rise in her stomach. She forced it down into her hands and out into Akira. As soon as her chi entered the Shark's body she saw it. The red light flared to life, shooting down the blue chi lines, racing the green, twining with it, dancing beside it. When it hit the chi point she held it there. Somewhere in the distance Akira moaned.

"Hold steady. Here it comes."

Pain shot through her side and Setsuna hissed between her teeth. The red chi line faltered.

"Hold, Setsuna. Help me."

She held, holding her chi steady on the pulsing blue speck of light. Kaede's chi wrapped around it, running through it, pushing it. The pain grew worse and ebbed then repeated. Akira moaned again. Her hands felt warm. Her legs quivered.

_Come on, Akira..._ She silently prayed to Keiran and Sora. She'd never been much of a believer but she felt they needed all the help they could get.

"Ow," Akira said.

The world appeared again around Setsuna and she rocked back onto her heels, blinking in the brightness of the day. Kaede had fallen back on her rear, her head bent between her knees. Negi's sweat glistened on his skin and with a shaky hand he removed his glasses, wiping them off. Setsuna looked down at Akira. The Shark's wound was closed and scarred lightly. Her eyes were open. She lifted her arm and flexed her fingers, grinning. Setsuna gave her a tired smile and flopped back into the snow.

Asakura dropped to sit beside her. "Well, my hero, do you still think my skill with a sling should be questioned?"

"Definitely not, Master Slinger." Setsuna laughed, placing a shaking hand on Asakura's knee. The redhead suddenly looked at the hand, her smile half fading.

"So you and the princess?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I haven't a clue what to say about that." She chuckled. "What about the slaves? Are they safe?"

Asakura was watching Konoka. "Yeah, they're safe." She sighed.

Setsuna frowned at her. Why did she look so sad?


	53. Chapter 53

**Kailor: What're we watching?**

**Naruto: Rio. :)**

**Kailor: Oh, that bird was Wanda Sykes! I love her!**

**Nuriko: You know that from her voice?**

**Kailor: ...I said I love her. 0.0 By the way, Happy New Year all. :D**

"That man was not ordinary." Vaiden said for the third time since they had continued their journey.

"You're just mad you missed," Setsuna rolled her eyes, nudging him. He did not smile.

"Vaiden doesn't miss." Magden appeared at her other elbow. The unscarred twin looked as serious as his brother. "He hasn't missed a shot since he was eight."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Magden said.

Setsuna frowned. "His head snapped back when you shot. I thought you hit him."

"No, he evaded it. Barely, but he did. That man was not ordinary."

"You've said that four times now."

"I'll keep saying it too."

"Hey," Asakura panted up beside Setsuna. "All the slaves have been fed and we've scrounged up enough blankets and such to keep them warm."

"Good. Where's Rakan?"

"Here, Captain." The white-haired man said from behind her. "If you're asking how much farther to the Echoes then don't bother. We're here." He pointed over their heads into the mist before them. As they moved closer darkness appeared and they found the entrance to the caves. The face of the mountain was cut away as if by a large hand and set back from the ice bridge was the Echo Caves. The entrance was small, only ten feet high and seven feet wide. Above the opening the alcove in the mountain continued up in a jagged pattern, disappearing into the clouds. The ice bridge ended and there was a good deal of solid land covered in snow between it and the caves. In the yawning mouth of the cave she could see only black.

"Well that looks really creepy." Asakura raised an eyebrow. Then she slapped an arm around Setsuna's shoulders and grinned. "What're we waiting for?"

"A torch perhaps, good lady?" Asuna swirled past, a torch already lit in her hand.

"Just so, my dear!" Asakura bounced after her, laughing. Setsuna could only follow, shaking her head.

The group piled into the dark cave. The single torch barely lit a five foot circle so multiple torches were made and placed around their camp in niches in the rock face. Inside the caves it was warm enough that Setsuna had to remove her cloak but a chill still hung in the air and the air was thick with humidity. They built a central fire and gathered around it, cooking soups and deer steaks. Their food supply had grown during her day out of commission and she found herself eagerly delving into a bowl of steaming soup with Kaede and Negi.

"Eva's still outside?"

Setsuna looked up at Konoka's voice and saw Rakan nod. The little vampire sat about ten feet from the entrance, bundled tight in a blanket. The swordsman quickly filled another bowl of soup and made her way out to Eva. "Hey," she greeted, offering the soup.

"Vampires drink blood, dimwit." Eva griped.

"Then stick your head in it for all I care. I just thought you could use the warmth." Setsuna plopped down beside her, nursing her own bowl. Eva glared but she took the soup and started to eat. "So why are you out here? It's much warmer inside."

"I can't go in there." Eva said.

"Why?"

"Too stuffy."

"You're lying."

"Indeed."

"It's because you're dead, isn't it?" By the shocked look on Eva's face, Setsuna knew she'd gotten it right. "You think if you go in there you'll become an Echo."

"How did you-Nevermind. You're too smart for your own good sometimes."

"I thought you had to actually die in the Echoes to become an Echo."

"Well, that's the legend but I'd rather not risk it." The vampire shrugged. "I just tell them I don't want to chance having to listen to the dead sob when we come here."

"How often have you been here?"

"Konoka visits at least once a year."

"Why?"

Evangeline opened her mouth then closed it, no sound coming out. She gave Setsuna a calculating glance. "That'd be her story to tell, I guess." She suddenly glanced up at the sky. "The blizzard will be here soon. Bring me out a tent, would you?"

Sensing she would say no more on the subject of Konoka's visits, Setsuna finished off her bowl of soup and stood. She dropped her cloak beside Eva. "You'll need it before I do." The blonde grunted and Setsuna assumed that was a thank you. The vampire kept her eyes on the ground as Setsuna left.

Inside, Setsuna employed Haruna to help carry out and set up the smallest tent for Eva. They staked it down best they could, as close as she would allow to the cave entrance. When they were finished they were both shivering and rushed back into the caves.

"Setsuna?" She turned at the sound of her princess's voice. Konoka was standing just outside the firelight, holding an unlit torch. "Would you come with me?"

Setsuna quickly made her way through the seated group members and joined the chocolate-haired girl.

Konoka led her into the darkness, pausing only long enough to light the torch with flint she pulled from her pocket. Together, they trooped deeper into the caves, rounding two corners. They stuck close to the center of the trail, careful to avoid contact with the walls.

The firelight danced eerily across the rock face and Setsuna realized the walls were coated in a fine layer of moisture, little droplets slowly climbing down to the floor. Beneath her feet the ground grew slippery and she carefully watched her step, not wanting to find out how it felt to fall here.

When Konoka finally stopped Setsuna ran into her. "Sorry," she muttered, smiling nervously. Konoka smiled back, shrugging it off.

"I wanted to show you this." The princess turned and moved a few steps deeper into the passage then bent and pointed to a space between the rock wall and the floor. A few feet below them was a slightly steaming underground river. It rushed by below their feet, trickling over the rocks deeper and deeper into the mountain. She could see it was shallow enough that she could step in it and barely get her pants wet. It had apparently found a way to carve through the mountains warmer depths without being affected by the freezing temperatures outside. Konoka led her a little ways farther, following the flow of the mountain stream. They emerged into another part of the tunnel that was even larger than the one they'd just passed through. The ceiling flung drops of water down on them. The princess stepped closer to the wall and Setsuna followed warily.

"Go ahead," Konoka nodded to the wall. "Just touch it softly at first. Let your mind get used to it. This deep into the caves you'll mostly only find Echoes who don't remember how to talk to you anymore. They'll just repeat their stories over and over. If you focus on a single one you can pull it to the forefront of your mind and listen but it takes a couple practices." The fire reflected on the stones as Setsuna reached forward moved away as if scared of her touch. She hesitated only briefly before pressing her fingertips to the wall.

Whispers began to thread their way into her. They filled her ears slowly, almost comprehensible but there were so many crawling over each other that she could only hear a droning cacaphony. She pressed farther until her palm met the chilly, wet surface.

Like she'd been hit by a small piece of lightning, her mind jolted. The whispers became voices, all speaking at once as if clamoring for her attention. She didn't even know how it was possibly to choose just one to focus on. Her mind was so full of their voices she couldn't hear her own thoughts. Grasping for some sturdy mental ground she focused on finding a single voice. A sweet, soft feminine voice rose above the others for just a moment and she latched onto it. The other voices were still there but now she could make out the woman's words, as if they were written on her mind.

"_We've heard too much of that before. Right now I only want to be with you."_

Wrenching her hand from the wall she fell back a few steps, stumbling and gasping for air. She realized she must have stopped breathing for a moment. Konoka's worried face swam into view as her world settled back into place. The torch flickered in her hand.

"Are you all right?" Konoka asked, grabbing her arm like she thought Setsuna looked ready to collapse. Setsuna didn't doubt that was exactly what she did look like.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken. That was intense."

"It always is. I wish I could tell you it gets better each time but it doesn't. You just learn to deal with it." Konoka pulled her back to the wall, just close enough to reach out and touch it.

"Why do you come here every year?" Setsuna asked the thing she'd been yearning to know since Rakan's comment on the plains.

The princess's gaze dropped from hers and traveled down the wall, following a water drop. "I've always wanted to be able to record some of the stories here. Some of these people did amazing things that the world will never know because they died in this hole in the world that nobody visits. I bring ink and plenty of parchment and write all I can. I never find the same voice twice and I get a surprise each time." Her voice suddenly dropped to a near whisper. "But I never find the voice I want to hear most."

Something about the way she said it, with such longing and pain, made Setsuna move closer to her. She wanted to offer some bit of comfort best she could. Konoka leaned a shoulder into her, smiling gratefully.

"My mother died here." Her soft admission was nearly lost in the trickling of the river below them. Setsuna's jaw dropped.

"Your mother is an Echo?"

"Well, I believe so...but I've been back over and over these past years. As soon as I got old enough to climb the mountain I started coming out here and I've searched through the voices but never found her. She should still be able to talk back to me. I've called for her and asked the others Echoes but none of them know her. They seem to talk to each other when no one is here to listen to them but not a hint of my mother. Sometimes I-well, I sometimes think she...doesn't want to talk to me." Konoka's voice caught on a sob and she turned her face into Setsuna's neck, her tiny fists clutching at the swordsman's tunic.

Setsuna felt like her stomach was full of lead. Unsure if she should say something or just hold Konoka close she licked her lips and her hands fluttered up to hug the princess then back down to her sides, and up again.

Then Konoka decided for her.

The princess pulled back and then pushed up onto her toes, pressing her lips to Setsuna's. Momentarily caught off-guard, Setsuna gathered her wits and kissed back, tasting the salty tears that had caught on Konoka's soft lips. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt a shiver run down her body. She reached up to run her fingers into the princess's long chocolate locks.

And the back of her knuckle brushed against the wall for just a moment.

_**"RUN!"**_

With a gasp she yanked her hand away from the wall and jerked back from Konoka.

"Setsuna, what-?"

"We've got to go." Her pulse had immediately started to throb faster and she fought to calm the blood rushing in her ears so she could listen. Something was wrong. Every hair on her arms and neck stood up and the voice continued sounding in her head despite the fact that she was no longer in contact with the wall. "Something's here."

For a moment Konoka half-smiled, bemused. "Are you really scared of that monster legend? I've never seen it and I've been here multiple times." Then she saw the way Setsuna's eyes flickered back and forth and her smile disappeared. Immediately she moved back towards the way they'd come.

From farther in something growled. Setsuna's skin crawled and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming at the immediate terror that coursed through her veins. Konoka had frozen in step and her eyes were large and round with terror. The swordsman reacted by pure instinct as another growl sounded-much closer this time.

She seized the torch from Konoka's hand and ran back to the hole in the floor where they could see the river. Reaching back, she grabbed the princess's arm and then threw the torch into the river, not waiting to watch the flame die. She and Konoka were already running before the light was gone and darkness consumed them. They ran as quickly as they could on the damp ground, slipping a few times, hurting both of them. As soon as they hit the floor, they were back on their feet, moving. They ran smack into the wall a few times and each time her skin met the cold clammy surface she heard that single male voice, filled with terror repeating it's command. No other Echoes spoke to them and she pushed on faster. If whatever was behind them scared long dead people she did NOT want to meet it in the dark. Beside her racing heart her mind was running rampant. What if they had gotten turned around one of the times they'd fallen? Why weren't they back to the entrance yet? Had they really gone this far? Was there a branch off in the tunnel that she hadn't noticed on the way in but they had accidently run down? Where did the growling go? Was Konoka all right? Where the hell was the camp?

Finally a speck of light caught her eye. Just ahead was a bend in the tunnel and the light beyond it flickered.

Like firelight.

Like at camp.

She sped up, her lungs burning as she sucked in gasp after gasp of frigid air. Her muscles screamed in protest but the only screams she could hear were the Echo's spine-tingling, _**"RUN!"**_

Suddenly a growl sounded again.

And a breath fluttered across her neck.


	54. Chapter 54

**Kailor: Cliffy. :D Sorry everyone. You all know how much I love cliffhangers.**

**Naruto: WHAT HAPPENS?**

**Nuriko: RUN BITCH, RUN!**

**Kailor: Calm guys. I'm working on it!**

With a surge of adrenaline, she flung Konoka ahead of her towards the bend in the tunnel. They skidded around it and she slammed hard against the outer wall, her shoulder banging against the rock. Using the force of her recoil, she shot out of the tunnel into the antechamber where the group stood, all having suddenly become aware something was wrong.

"Everyone out!" She screamed, racing towards the exit. Claws raked her back. She screamed again but it was Killik, lifting her from the ground. He placed her on his back and she clung to one of his spines, forcing herself to look back for the first time.

A dark shadow detached itself from the dark of the tunnel and was heading for them. Her eyes, unaccustomed to the light still, could only see the hulking bulk of a creature nearly Killik's height-when he stood on his hindlegs.

The group jostled each other, companionship momentarily forgotten in the hustle as they shoved and heaved their way towards the exit. Killik hung back just long enough for the last person to race out into the snow then he slithered out and spun about to face the creature coming for them. Setsuna slid from his back, shivering more from fear than the cold. Snow slapped her face hard, stinging her skin and throwing her hair about wildly. The blizzard had begun.

Eva was at her side in an instant. "What's happening?"

Setsuna had no time to explain.

A blood-curdling scream rent the air like a sword, shattering the quiet of the mountain. Setsuna clapped her hands to her ears as it echoed back a million times over, growing louder and louder somehow.

_"They even say it gave birth to a beast that would continue the mage's torture on anyone who entered the cave. It's a creature that was dragged up from the deepest level of Hell. A creature that can break bone with its littlest finger. It is a thing of evil, born to kill, born to hate. The bards write songs of its infamy but none can truly describe it, for they have never braved the caves themselves and those who have did not see it. Or if they have…they never returned."_

Asuna's words swirled about her like the snow and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

The darkness in the caves moved, slowly stepping out into the gray light of day.

It was shaped almost like a bear, with a great hunched back. It's body was covered with mottled brown patches of coarse hairs. It stood on it's hindlegs but the arms draped down to end in stubs where it looked like whatever had once passed for it's hands had been ripped off. In their place, protruding from the stubby ends of it's forearms, were seven long claws black as night. They dragged the ground as it lumbered forward, lurching towards them. The creature's toenails were long and hooked like talons and they scratched against the rock with a sickening screech. Most unsettling of all, though, was the horrifyingly human face, stretched in a permanent scream. Sharp, jagged, and yellowed fangs filled the mouth in four rows. The thing's tongue swiped across them, dripping putrid green pus that crawled down the creature's chin and to the white snow-defiling it. Where there should have been eyes were two tiny flaps of skin that were folded back to reveal fleshy pink holes that wept blood. Throwing back it's head and massive shoulders, the creature shrieked again, shaking with the force of it's call.

Setsuna froze in place, unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing. Killik, though supposedly blind, shied away from the creature. His tail curled under him and the dragon's ears sat down on his head.

First the dead, now the dragon. She shook all the more, reaching for her sword out of instinct.

"Get out of here!" Rakan's voice bellowed. The creature's head swung towards him and Setsuna reacted instantly even though her entire being said to run.

She attacked.

Barreling into the thing's hip, she shoved it back, hoping to throw off it's balance. Instead it just angered the beast and she was barely able to dodge the claws that swung at her head. Rakan was still yelling for the others to run and she pulled her knife too. With both weapons in hand, she launched herself at the thing, sliding between it's legs. Swinging her arm backwards, she drove her sword through the back of one thick ankle, right where the muscle met the bone. The thing roared and it's leg jerked backwards, smashing into her side. She flew into the darkness of the caves, landing just before their extinguished campfire. Something gave a sickening crunch and she gasped as pain exploded in the side. Someone yelled her name. Spots floated in her vision.

Shaking her head, she pushed to her feet. When she tried to straighten completely her side flared with agony and she flinched back into her bent position. Her dagger had fallen from her hand.

And the beast had turned around to face her. It's hulking bulk filled the cave entrance, silhouetted by the daylight. Even in the darkness she could still picture those blood-seeping eyes and that tongue that lapped at rows of teeth that clashed together as it growled.

"Rakan, get them out of here!" Someone leapt onto the thing's back, grabbing it's mangy fur. Someone else slammed a shoulder into the back of the creature's knee. The beast dropped to a kneeling position and she limped towards the exit. Eva pulled harder on the fur she clutched, her arm writhing with lightning. With a squelching sound, she thrust her fist into the creature's neck, blood spraying across her face. Kaede, who had felled the beast, leapt to Setsuna's side.

"Are you all right?"

"I-"

They were interrupted as the beast lifted a clawed stub and batted at the little vampire on his back. She ducked and wrenched her fist free of the thing's flesh, only to plunge it in again higher up. On the second swing the creature clipped her with it's claw and Eva's blonde hair was suddenly streaked with red. She tipped backwards, landing between the creature's knees in a heap of yellow and red. Setsuna and Kaede moved in to help. From outside Rakan roared and tackled the beast. Despite the man's giant size, the creature barely jolted at the impact and Kaede drew knives from her belt, slinging them hard as she could. They stuck in various places, turning the creature into a giant pincushion.

It only shrieked again and swung a mighty blow towards the ninja woman. Setsuna winced as she moved. Forcing her chi into her feet hard, she flew directly at the creature's face. Dimly she was aware of Kotaro joining the fray and Rakan being knocked onto his back. She heard arrows whistle through the air and thunk into the thing's thick hide. A whip cracked. A girl yelled.

But she could only see the thing's face now. She landed with her knees on it's collarbones and her left fist gripped the creature's hair, bending it's head back so she was looking down into the gaping holes that bubbled with blood and the mouth filled with mashing teeth searching for her throat.

With a ululating cry, she lifted her arm and drove it into one of the empty eye sockets. Her blow sank her arm into the creature's skull up to the upper arm and a great shuddering, gurguling sound erupted from near her chest where the creature's mouth gaped open. Around her arm the creature's flesh had ripped, soaking her tunic with blood and pus. The beast lurched, tipping to the side. She yanked on her arm but the creature's skin seemed to tighten around her appendage. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the landing. With a earth shaking smack, the beast fell. She wrapped herself around it's head and managed to land virtually painlessly.

For a moment she stayed as she was, clasping the disgusting creature's head and breathing heavily. Her side ached with each breath but she dared not move yet.

"Setsuna. Setsuna, let go. We've got you." Vaiden's voice shook slightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ah, watch my side!" She winced. Vaiden shifted so one arm was around her chest and the other was at her hips. "My arm's stuck."

"Here, boy. Let me try." Rakan's shovel-sized hand appeared in her vision and gripped her arm, pulling it free of the creature's face. It hurt but she was glad to be free. She flexed her hand, nearly retching at the feeling of the thing's brains between her fingers. It felt like she'd shoved her hand into the soft but sticky mud at the bottom of a river and she held her arm away from herself, trying to ignore the way it made her skin crawl. Vaiden lifted her carefully.

"Eva," Setsuna moaned as her side protested painfully. "Is she ok?"

Vaiden stopped beside the tiny vampire and lowered Setsuna to the ground. Evangeline's face had been torn open on the right side but she was sitting up against the beast's leg, right where she'd fallen. "Hey, idiot," she greeted, keeping her right eye closed and the whole side of her face staying still. The left side of her face was smiling though. "Just your luck to actually find the Echo Creature."

"Just my luck," Setsuna sighed, forcing herself not to stare at the torn flesh dangling from the vampire's exposed cheek bone. Instead she glanced up at the rock entrance overhead. "Did you know you came inside the caves when you attacked that thing?"

"I did," Eva admitted. Setsuna looked back into her good eye. "But hell, now you owe me one." She reached up and felt her face, wincing. "A BIG one."

"Anything you need," Setsuna whispered, shaken by the look in Evangeline's eye. She was happy Setsuna had survived. The swordsman couldn't repress a grin. "Within reason."

"Oh, no indeed. This wasn't within reason! There's no conditions to this! Hey, bring her the hell back, boya! I'm gonna kick your ass, Setsuna!" The vampire yelled after them as Vaiden carried his chuckling sister from the caves and Kiona and Negi moved in to help heal her face.

"She likes you," Kaede said, falling into step beside Vaiden. Her neck had a shallow cut across the front and her tunic was ripped open, exposing a fair amount of cleavage, and her chin was starting to bruise, but she was otherwise unharmed. Setsuna looked at her questioningly. Kaede tossed her head back towards the still grumbling blonde. "Eva."

"Oh," Setsuna laughed, wincing as her side twinged. "That's good. I like her too. She's like a grandma to me. A great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YA MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND MAKE MYSELF A NECKLACE IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD!"

"-great-great-"

"THAT'S IT! LET ME GO! LET ME AT 'ER!"

Setsuna just laughed harder, tears in her eyes both from mirth and from pain.

"Setsuna!" She looked up. The group members that Rakan had rushed away were returning through the roaring snow, huddled together, except for a lone figure that was out front, running. Konoka panted to a stop as Vaiden lowered Setsuna to sit carefully in the snow. She quickly rubbed her hand through the snow, trying to remove some of the thick gray goo that clung to her gauntlet. "You look horrible!"

"Well, thank you. I do try to make myself presentable for you." Setsuna quipped with plenty of sarcasm. Konoka rolled her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"I think something broke in my side."

"I'll get Negi."

"Let him finish with Eva first." Setsuna insisted. "I'll be all right for a little bit."

"So will we go back into the caves?" Chao asked from a few feet away. Asakura appeared at Setsuna's head, her face white. She reached out and brushed a hand down Setsuna's cheek, as if reassuring herself that her friend was really there. Setsuna offered her a shaky smile.

"Once they get the beast moved, I'm sure." Konoka said, not noticing the exchange between her bodyguard the Ahrimani. "The blizzard is getting worse." Suddenly she spun and winked at Setsuna. "We can all pick up _right where we left off_." Though the others all took this statement at face value, Setsuna felt her cheeks flush and she pointedly stared at the princess. Konoka's grin showed just how guilty she felt.

Meaning-not at all.


	55. Chapter 55

**Kailor: Oh I love this song. Turn it up!**

**Naruto: Mr. Jones :D**

**Nuriko: Counting Crows! Whoohoo!**

_Setsuna dropped to her rear beside the river, flexing her wrist and wincing. "Lord, this takes some wrist strength." She threw aside the whip Magden had given her. Then she gave him a sly smile. "No wonder you're so good at it."_

_Magden turned red and snapped his whip in her direction, barely missing her. "Yeah, well. You got to be a stiff ass to weild this thing." He drove his sword into the ground with an exasperated sigh. "We should have known this wasn't going to work."_

_"I know. Swordplay is more in the arm and body than the wrist and the whip is nothing but wrist." Setsuna sighed. "I guess this will be our first and last training session."_

_"Hell yes. Screw your sword," Magden laughed, picking up his whip. _

_"Well, thanks for trying."_

_"You too. You didn't do too bad. Just not too good either."_

_"Same to you." Setsuna winked. Magden stretched and snapped his whip around his chest._

_"I'll be going then." He paused, glancing around. "Okay, where's the exit?"_

_Setsuna laughed and closed her eyes. She heard Magden start to say something then silence. She opened her eyes and was once again alone in her dreamscape. "Ayaka. I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me." _

_The blonde appeared instantly, dressed in her sleep tunic. "Well, it seems like it's been ages since we were here."_

_"I know."_

_"Invite Nagi and Negi here. It's time we finally continued their story."_

_Setsuna did so, smiling as the two shimmered into being before them. Nagi helped her to her feet._

_**"Hello there. I thought you'd forgotten me."**_

_"Despite how hard I try, I can't." she joked. Nagi stuck his tongue at her._

_**"Alright, now where were we?"**_

_"You're not very much are you?" Setsuna supplied helpfully._

_**"I believe her words were, 'You don't LOOK like much do you?' Quote it right or shut it." **__Nagi glared but she knew he was laughing behind it._

_Ayaka yawned and ran her hand through the air. They were once again standing in the blue and white throne room. Dream Nagi was staring at the blonde who'd just entered and she still wore her expression of contempt. "Well, you don't look like much do you?"_

_**"Told you."**_

_"Shut up." _

_Arika descended the four stairs that led up to her throne and approached the young wizard. He stood perfectly still as she circled him twice. Finally she gave a light hugging sound and started back for the door she'd entered through. "Come, wizard."_

_Nagi's eyebrow rose and he followed but under his breath he muttered, "It's Nagi. I have a name."_

_Arika ignored him, if she'd actually heard him. Setsuna and her friends followed the young Nagi and Arika out of the throne room and down the hall. Suddenly the scene shifted to a field littered with dead bodies. Young Nagi was sitting cross-legged on top a man whose lifeless eyes stared up at him. Nagi crossed his arms. "Don't give me that look. You hit me first."_

_"Oh, now you talk to the dead, wizard?" Arika appeared at his side, a bloody sword in her hand and her clothes torn and burnt in places. Her hair somehow still looked impecable. Nagi grinned at her._

_"Only when they give me the dead-eye. Or the cold shoulder. Or the stiff treatment."_

_"You're not funny."_

_"I see you laughing, love." _

_Arika rolled her eyes but Setsuna caught the side of her mouth turning up. Nagi did too, because he grinned like a fool and continued with his dead man jokes._

_The world shifted and it was night time. They were inside the castle and Nagi was sitting in the Great Hall with a young couple. The woman's long red hair danced over her spine as she shook her head. "This is insane, Nagi. Nobody could hurt Arika. Whoever is threatening her just wants to stir up her blood a bit."_

_"Silia, this isn't just 'some threat'." The man beside her spoke. His mismatched eyes held hers. "If the threat were simply to Arika she would ignore it. But he's saying he will kill village by village until she gives up the throne." _

_Nagi ran a hand through his red hair, sighing. "He's already started. Three villages were burnt to a crisp this week. How many will go next week?"_

_Silia shook her head again, as if the simple movement could change the facts. "If she steps down now the people will look on her as a weak queen who could not stand the position when times got rough."_

_"That's a risk she's willing to take." Nagi said, looking very upset about it. "Maximus, you have to do this. This person made it very clear that he doesn't care who takes the throne as long as Arika steps down. He's proved he has the resources to ruin our country. You can settle this and we can find out who they are. Once that is done you can tell the country the truth and give Arika back her throne." The man shook his head, hesitant. "You're the only ones we can trust." Nagi's quiet words echoed in the room._

_Finally Maximus took a deep breath and looked at the woman beside him. She shrugged helplessly. He looked back at Nagi. "We'll do it. You just make sure Arika stays safe until we can solve this."_

_"With my life," Nagi said, clapping a fist to his chest._

_Suddenly they were in a dark room and a woman lay on the table, screaming. _

_**"This is five years later. Arika and I chased the rumors of her threatener all around the five countries and never got close enough to actually find out who he was." **__Older Nagi spoke softly, watching the red-haired woman writhe, holding her swollen belly. __**"Asuna was born. I was here but only long enough to see the birth of the child then I rushed back to Arika because she was waiting in town for me. When she stepped down the whole country turned against her. It seemed like she had abandoned them when they needed her most. We had to go into hiding. Two years after this..."**_

_They were suddenly in the midst of a battle. Setsuna couldn't tell where they were because so many bodies were crashing against each other around her. A sword swung down and through her, leaving no evidence of its passing, but she flinched. __**"The war began. It lasted three years and ended with Silia and Maximus's death. With them gone, we had no way of proving Arika left to save her country, not because she couldn't."**_

_The battle was gone and they were in a small wooden hovel, looking at younger Nagi and Arika. The two had aged and they looked tired. Arika sat upright, ever the queen. Nagi lied on the bed across the room from hers. The small fire in the hearth threw shadows around the room. Suddenly Arika stood and marched across the room. Young Nagi sat up when she stopped beside his bed and lifted an eyebrow, looking a little scared. Then Arika turned and plopped down onto the mattress, never meeting his eyes. They watched as she lifted her legs onto the bed and curled up on her side. She reached back and grasped Nagi's hand, pulling it around her waist. The young wizard looked astonished. Then his face broke into a small smile and he slid his other arm under her head and pulled her close, closing his eyes. Arika's face was expressionless until Nagi's breathing slowed to a steady beat. Then she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and snuggled closer to the red-haired man, shutting her eyes. _

_**"That was the first time she let me hold her." **__Nagi said, crossing the room. He knelt beside the bed and stared down into Arika's sleeping face. __**"This was the year the war ended. I asked her to marry me a few weeks after this and she shocked me by saying yes. We were wed in secret."**_

_The scene changed to a hilltop looking out over a beach of white sand that Setsuna immediately recognized. Young Nagi was grinning from ear to ear as he slid a simple gold band on Arika's finger. The woman's face was bright red but for the first time they got to see her give a full-blown smile. The small priest placed a candle in a circle of red leaves____and lit it to signify that the union was sanctioned by the gods. _

_Young Nagi then took Arika into his arms and kissed her fervently. At first she seemed shocked but then she relaxed into his embrace and kissed back with just as much fire, looking more animated than they had yet seen her. The priest turned away, looking a little red in the cheeks and Setsuna exchanged a grin with Ayaka. Negi was staring wide-eyed and Nagi looked very pleased with himself._

_Ayaka waved her hand and the scene changed again. They were standing on the white beach and young Nagi sat at their feet, looking out over the water, his face lit with a wide grin. Waist deep in the water, Arika turned back and flashed him a smile, motioning him to join her. He scrambled to his feet and dove into the water, splashing towards her. He swept her into his arms, careful of her large swollen belly and they laughed together, water drops spraying everywhere. _

_Older Nagi looked down at Negi and smiled. __**"Five years later she was pregnant with you. We were living in Ahriman, the place where we'd married."**_

_Negi's eyes shone with tears and he furiously rubbed them, staring at the couple in the water. _

_**"Then I heard about the Lightning Caves. I went to investigate them the week after you were born. And there I remain. Arika begged me not to go." **__His voice filled with regret for a moment. __**"I told her it was just something I wanted to check in to since we were so close already and I left. I told her that if something happened to me she should go to Eishun. He and I were childhood friends and he helped us many times while we were on the run."**_

_Ayaka clapped her hands together and they were once again standing beside Setsuna's rushing river. Nagi laid a hand on Negi's shoulder. __**"I wanted to ask one thing of you, lad. Your mother...is she...is she alive?"**_

_Negi's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Setsuna suddenly realized when Negi had told her how he'd ended up as Konoka's guard he had mentioned his father and Eishun being best friends but he had never uttered a word about his mother. The boy finally gained his voice._

_"I don't know. I don't remember her. Gateau Kagura raised me and trained me for five years before sending me to Eishun. I've been there ever since."_

_**"Gateau? Good man. He was a good friend to me too. Is he doing okay?"**__ Nagi asked, obviously trying to hide his disappointment in the vague answer about Arika. _

_Negi shrugged. "I haven't seen him since I came to live at the palace."_

_Nagi sighed. __**"Well, at least you're here. I never thought I'd get to meet you. You have your mother's nose, you know."**_

_Negi grinned, pleased with this._

_Setsuna turned to Ayaka and the two of them moved a few feet away. The blonde sighed. "So Asuna's parents took Negi's mother's place to save the country and died before the man who threatened her was ever brought to justice. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Byron?" Setsuna offered. Ayaka nodded. "Why would he convince Arika to step down then murder his own brother and sister? Didn't they say he didn't care who took the throne after Arika left it?"_

_"Maybe he didn't want to fight Arika for some reason. Maybe he didn't expect his brother to be named king."_

_"You think he wanted to get rid of the rightful heir by something other than murder?"_

_"That makes some sense. Maybe he wanted to make her into a leper on society so that he could murder the replacements and she couldn't step in to take back the throne because the country would hate her. Maybe he wanted her to see him win even if she would never really know it was him."_

_"That leaves the question of did he know she would pass it on to his brother or was that an accident in his plan?"_

_"We can only guess," Ayaka sighed. "I need to go tell Asuna about this."_

_"Wait," Setsuna said, remembering something. She turned to Nagi and called his name. He looked up. "Why are there only a few records of Queen Arika Entheofushia?"_

_Nagi blinked. __**"How do you know that?"**_

_"I have my resources," she replied, silently making a note to thank Chisame later._

_**"Well, I didn't know that. Who would go destroying royal records? Especially if said royalty was out of the picture?"**_

_"Someone who wanted to make sure she couldn't step back in," Setsuna growled. "Byron is in league with Cairo. If he knows those records of Arika Entheofushia exist in Mania he can get Cairo to destroy them. Those may be the only records left. They may be the only proof she ever existed."_

_"And if she's alive and Byron is the one who forced her to leave the throne, we need those to prove she is who she is and she has claim." Ayaka sighed, her face falling. "And we left them in Mania."_

_"We didn't know we'd need them."_

_"True, but now that we may, what do we do about it?"_

_"I don't know," Setsuna admitted. "If those papers can help us overthrow Byron and put the rightful queen back in power we can't just leave them there and hope nobody notices them."_

_"Asuna could always just go back and take the throne. Byron is not popular among the people."_

_"The country would probably look at her the same way they looked at Arika. They'll ask why she waited so long to return." Setsuna bit her lip, crossing her arms. "Plus she doesn't want to be queen. Even if she wanted to she can't go back and say, 'Sorry, I just didn't really want to do this so I stayed in hiding and let you all think I was dead'. Even as unpopular as Byron is he'd still win that vote."_

_"So how can we save Puhvalia?"_

_Suddenly Setsuna's jaw dropped and everything clicked into place. "If those records of Arika include anything that mentions her giving birth to a child, that child would be the actual rightful heir. And the country could never blame a little boy for not knowing his heritage."_

_Ayaka's eyes lit up with understanding. "You mean-"_

_"Negi could be king." Setsuna nodded. "But we need those papers."_

_"First, we need to win this war." Ayaka reminded her. "We can figure out something to get the papers but we need to press on and warn Kirah and Ahriman of the coming invasion. Maybe Byron won't survive the war and we won't have to worry about all this. I would be the heir then and I could easily step aside and give the country to Negi. I could declare his heritage be made official."_

_"We should still get those records, just in case." Setsuna said. "If she and Negi can take those records to the people of Puhvalia and spread the story of what happened around, we can end this war before it really begins."_

_"But we have no proof that Byron was the one who burned those villages."_

_**"If you can get a sample of his handwriting we just may." **__Nagi approached, arm around Negi's shoulders. __**"I kept all the letters the threatener wrote to Arika in our cabin in Ahriman. It's in a very secluded spot in northern Ahriman so there's a chance, however small, that they may still be there." **__Hope flared in his eyes. __**"That Arika might still be there."**_

_"Meaning we need to get those papers and get to Ahriman as soon as possible." Setsuna said. "We could stop this thing before anyone has to die."_

_"We can only hope." Ayaka sighed. "I need to go talk to Asuna."_

_"I need to go sleep," Negi added, yawning. "My brain's too full."_

_"I need to go bash my head against a rock," Setsuna joked. "Perhaps that will make it stop hurting."_

_**"I could always hit you, love."**_

_"How about, no."_

_**"Aw, come on. We haven't fought in a while now. Let me beat on you a bit."**_

_"That's it. I'm waking up now."_

_**"Setsunaaaaaaa."**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Kailor: So I saw a story the other day that had 1,937 reviews. I am absolutely jealous and I believe we can kick their ass! Even if it takes me a lot more chapters. :(**

**Naruto: It was a Naruto story. I think they had an advantage over a Negima story anyways.**

**Nuriko: This is true.**

**Kailor: Well, fine. True. Still jealous. :(**

**Nuriko: By the way, in the last chapter we definitely put "hugging soung" instead of "huffing". What the hell? XD**

**Kailor: Okay, that is kinda funny. **

"Okay, so we're hoping that we can get these records that may or may not still be in Mania's castle that we're all now on the run from, find letters that may or may not be in a cabin that may or may not still be in Ahriman that may or may not have been written by Byron, and locate a woman who may or may not still be alive?" Asakura said. Setsuna took a moment to repeat the question in her head then nodded, no longer sure she was agreeing to the right thing. Asakura sighed. "Well, don't you guys just make this all easy?"

They had ridden out the storm in the caves, as far as possible from the dead body in the entrance. When the snow died the group pressed on, the slaves in tow, and managed to clear the ice bridge a day later. The trip down the mountain had taken them two days of hard trekking but the downward slope helped speed them along. The sun was setting for the second time since they'd left the bridge and Setsuna noticed the ground evening out. The mountain's base was met by dense forest not far below them and she relished the much warmer air. Kaede pressed ahead of the group, riding Asakura's mare.

Setsuna had just finished explaining (again) to Asakura what had happened in her dreamscape. She and Ayaka had talked it over during the blizzard and when the sky cleared she called Chisame and Eva to her. She offered up her and the princess's idea and the two quickly agreed. Eva would use magic to fly herself and the historian back to Mania, sneak in, and get the documents from Chisame's department.

Chao spent an hour after they flew off complaining that Eva hadn't just flown them all straight to Kirah. Even after Negi explained that it wasn't really flying but a weight disruption spell that only worked for a few people at once Chao grumbled on.

"Dear lord, has it been nearly two weeks since we left the castle?" Asakura asked, plodding along behind Setsuna.

"Almost, yeah."

"Let's just all sit here and one of you winged folk go do everything. I'll be waiting when you get back."

Setsuna shook her head, laughing. Asakura caught up and, with a quick leap, landed on Setsuna's back. "Asakura! A little warning next time."

"Oh hush. I weigh nothing."

"Your boobs weigh as much as I do." Setsuna quipped. The Ahrimani chose that moment to twist the swordsman's ear. "OW, I'm sorry! Just kidding!"

"That's what I thought." Asakura humphed happily. "Now, carry me like a good slave."

"Yes, Master."

"Oooh, I like it. Say it again."

"Oh shut up."

A movement ahead caught Setsuna's eye. Kaede had halted the mare and raised an arm, signaling the company to halt. Letting Asakura slide from her back, Setsuna moved to Kaede's side. "What is it?"

"We've been found." Her fox-like eyes opened and Setsuna stepped away from the horse in case she needed room to protect herself.

"State your business in Kirah, strangers." A female voice called from the trees ahead. Setsuna looked to Kaede, deferring to the ninja's judgement. Kaede hopped off the horse's back and held both hands high.

"My name is Kaede Nagase. Sister to the Rani of Kirah."

Setsuna started at this. She knew Kaede was related to the Rani but she'd assumed they were cousins or some other more distant relation.

"Kaede?" The voice moved closer and a woman appeared from behind a tree, silent as a shadow. Instinct kicked in and Setsuna pushed her weight onto her back foot, ready to fight. The woman's long dark hair was tied back on top of her head and her choppy bangs framed dark brown eyes. On her shoulder sat a small black cat, who paid them no attention. "Is that really you?"

"Sango?" Kaede's face broke into a grin. "What are you doing running border patrol?"

The woman's face fell and she glanced around. "Here is not the place to talk. Come. The Rani will speak with you." Kaede turned and gave Asuna a nod, signalling it was all right to trust this girl. Setsuna fell into step beside Kaede and the entire gang followed them through the trees. Though there was still about thirty minutes of sunlight, as soon as they stepped into the trees, it was dark. The trees grew so close together and so thick that their branches intertwined, creating a thick blanket above them that shifted and made noises every now and then. Setsuna felt the chill that passed through the group and she couldn't help but agree. This place was eerie.

"Manian soldiers have been here," Sango whispered, slowing to match stride with them. "They want you alive for now."

The way she said "for now" made Setsuna's mouth run dry. Kaede glanced at her and the swordsman cocked her head to the side. Kaede nodded and looked back at Sango. "Are we in danger here?"

"It's always possible. I would not stay long if I were you." Sango admitted. "But the Rani misses you and I know you feel the same."

"Of course."

"I will keep an eye and ear out for any whispers of your presence that may reach people we don't want knowing but I cannot guarantee your safety." The dark-haired ninja sighed. "Nearly noone can be trusted anymore." She glanced over her shoulder at their friends. "Who do you have with you?"

"Some slaves we saved on our way here and a few of my friends." Kaede put a slight emphasis on friends and Sango cut her a quick look, showing she'd caught it.

"Well, I will have the slaves brought into the village proper and seen to. A caravan, I assume?"

"Yes."

"A few of our rookies and elderly disappeared a week ago. I hope they are among the saved." Sango lifted a hand to her lips and gave a short whistle. A man materialized from the tree beside her, never making a sound. "Take the slaves. Tell anyone who asks that they were found wandering near the border. Make sure they understand silence is key." The man gave no sign he heard, but he was gone immediately.

Setsuna jumped as a hand tugged on her pants leg. The little black-haired slave girl peered up at her through her tangled locks. Her tiny body was swathed in a coat she recognized as Vaiden's. Her bright blue eyes blinked furiously and Setsuna saw little drops gathering in the corners. She bent and swept the girl into her arms, bundling the jacket tighter. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Will we see you again?" The tiny voice matched the tiny girl so well.

Setsuna smiled. "Of course. Where do you live?"

"Ahree-mon. We live with my mamma." She promptly shoved a thumb into her mouth and pointed behind Setsuna. The boy with brown hair was doggedly plowing through the underbrush, keeping close as he could to the swordsman and the girl she held. "Dat's mah brudder, Riggie."

"Reggie?"

"Richie." The boy said, finally catching up. "My name's Richan but she calls me Richie."

"Ah. And what's your name?" Setsuna asked the girl.

"Lyra."

"Like the goddess?"

"Yeah," the girl seemed very happy she'd made the connection. She even pulled her thumb from her mouth. "Mamma said it will help me be brave when things get scary."

Setsuna was about to reply when the male ninja Sango had issued her orders to appeared. He motioned that he would take the girl and Setsuna suddenly found herself reluctant to give her over. She looked at Kaede.

The fox-eyed ninja raised an eyebrow.

"They're from Ahriman. We could bring them home on our way."

"Setsuna," Kaede's voice was low. "You know it's too dangerous. And what if they live far out of our way? Sango will make sure they get home."

The swordsman sighed. Something in her gut twisted at the thought of unwrapping that tiny fist that had seized her cloak. After a moment she sighed, whispered a goodbye, and handed the girl to the ninja. Richan gave her a look that wasn't quite smile but was no longer as solemn as before. Then he followed the man into the bushes.

"I will take you all through the back entrance." Sango said. She leaned past Kaede's impressive bosom to address Setsuna. The cat on her shoulder leaned back to keep from falling off. "Only the Rani's family and personal guards know about it."

"This is Setsuna." Kaede said. "Our leader."

Setsuna flushed deep red and nodded curtly as Sango bowed her head and raised a fist to her heart. She mentally made a note to tell Kaede that in future she should probably introduce her as "the girl who seems to be leading us but just keeps getting lucky".

She stumbled out of the bushes beside Kaede. In front of them was a tree that was bent and twisted, almost horizontal. Sango bent and yanked on the largest root. The trunk split and slid open, creating a gaping hole that even Rakan could easily fit in. Setsuna turned to Kaede and Sango. "What about Killik, Heart, and the other horses?"

Kaede looked at Sango.

"Your horses can stay here. Nobody comes through these parts of the woods and you can exit this way to rejoin them. I'll send someone to feed them."

"You better tell them the dragon likes venison." Kaede said, ducking into the tree and disappearing.

Sango followed her and Setsuna heard her say, "Where exactly did you get a dragon anyways?"

"Oh, we thought he was a lizard but he just kept growing," Kaede's chuckle echoed somewhere below.

Setsuna stepped back and watched the rest of her friends enter the tunnel. She waited until Heart and Killik emerged from the trees, behind everyone else. Asakura's mare and Rakan's giant stallion stopped behind them. Setsuna pulled her light travel bag from Heart's back and a rope from Killik's back. She tied Rakan and Asakura's mounts securely to a nearby tree and used the last rope to tie Heart to a seperate tree. She left the knots a little loose so the horse could escape or leave if he wanted to. The way he tossed his mane and sank to the ground told her he wasn't going anywheres. She patted the dragon's snout as she moved into the tree. "Stay here, boy." Killik mewled in response.

The trunk closed behind her as she felt her way down a short flight of stairs and followed the whispers of movement ahead. Someone bumped her arm and grabbed her hand and and Asakura hissed, "It's so dark I can't see the inside of my eyelids. That is you right, my hero?"

"It's me."

"Good. Don't lose me."

Light suddenly filled the tunnel and the line moved towards it. She was the last one to step out of the darkness. Asakura released her and Sango gave her a smile as she dropped a tapestry back across the opening. Setsuna memorized the brilliant artwork for later, should she need to find the tunnel again. The tapestry depicted a ninja woman facing away from the viewer. In her left hand dangled a thick knife with a metal loop in the end that Kaede had told her was called a kunai. The dark colors swirling through the fabric looked like a storm closing around the woman and Setsuna could almost hear the thunder.

"Setsuna?" Sango's voice called her back to reality. The black-haired beauty and the cat on her shoulder were both staring at her, almost with identical gazes. She quickly followed the ninja woman down the hall and into a central courtyard. The ground was covered in sand and stretched out in a perfect square, surrounded by three small steps up onto the bamboo platform she found herself on. A few people sat around the edges of the courtyard and two ninja stood in the sand facing each other. When their group entered everyone went still, watching them.

"KAEDE!" She turned just in time to see two blurs of color launch themselves at her fox-eyed companion. Kaede caught them easily, swinging them around before placing them back on their feet. Setsuna finally got a good look at them.

They were twin girls, around eleven years old. Their hair was bright pink and one wore hers in pigtails while the other opted for twin buns. They're brown eyes sparkled happily up at Kaede as she turned to her friends to introduce them.

"Everyone, this is Fuka." She indicated the girl with pigtails. "And this is Fumika." The girl with buns curtsied prettily. "And they-"

"Kaede! You know better than to address the Rani in such a fashion before strangers." A tall man with a large bald patch stomped across the sand pit. "Sisters or no, they are your leaders."

Kaede bowed her head, turning back to the twins. "This is true. Please, my Rani, forgive me."

"We forgive you," the two chorused.

"Wait," Asuna spoke first, saying what was on all their minds. "These two little girls are THE Rani? As in Rani is plural?"

"Did I not mention that?" Kaede questioned, scratching her head.

"No," the whole group spoke in unison. Kaede chuckled.

"My bad. Yes, these are my little sisters, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki-the Rani of Kirah."

**Kailor: P.S. Everyone say hello to our guest star, Sango from Inuyasha. She's agreed to do a quick cameo appearance!**

**Sango: Hello! Reviews are VERY APPRECIATED!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Kailor: MUST WRITE MORE!**

**Naruto: Don't we have to get up in like...six hours?**

**Kailor: That soon already? :(**

**Nuriko: Sleep, you loon.**

**Kailor: Okay, okay...**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Kailor: GOOD MORNING!**

**Naruto: O.M.G. Cut down on the coffee.**

**Kailor: I don't drink coffee. :D**

**Nuriko: Terrifying thought.**

Setsuna felt like she was back in Mania's throne room for the first time. Once again she stood in line, no idea what to do with her hands, and trying not to fidget. Ashlyn stood beside her and from the look she gave Setsuna, she knew her sister felt the same. It seemed like forever ago she'd met this girl and knew her as Bolt.

It seemed like forever ago that she'd been Patches.

The twins, or the Rani as they now knew them to be, sat beside each other on a pillowed bench, discussing quietly with Kaede who knelt before them. On Setsuna's other side, Konoka was biting her lip and keeping an eye on the men with swords and kunai standing around them. She reached out and took a piece of Setsuna's tunic between her fingers and held it. The swordsman finally settled on crossing her arms loosely. Somewhere down the line Magden sneezed.

Finally Fuka looked up and locked eyes with Setsuna. Her body went rigid.

"So you all vouch this claim that King Eishun is possessed and King Byron and the demon are planning to attack on the Blue Moon?" Nods and affirmatives traveled down the line.

Fumika looked at her sister, looking unsure. Fuka looked at Kaede. Kaede nodded. Fuka and Fumika stood as one. Speaking together, they addressed the group. "The Rani of Kirah bids you to stay the night here before continuing your travels. We accept your words as truth and will act accordingly."

Fuka motioned for the guards to leave. Just as Sango was slipping through the door, Fumika called her back. "Sango, a moment?"

The dark-haired ninja raised a fist to her heart and stepped aside as the room emptied. When it was just Setsuna's group, Sango, and the Rani left, Fuka looked at Kaede. "We will set watchers around this room and you may stay in here."

"It's bigger than any bedroom," Fumika picked up the second her sister stopped speaking. "You probably should stick together when you sleep. Kirah is not as safe as it was. We want you, Kaede, and your leader-" she flashed a glance at Setsuna who felt herself go pale, "-to sit Council with us in an hour's time. We will send for you then. Sango, make sure their presence is as secret as possible and that ninjas are dispatched immediately to return the slaves to their homes, wherever they may be."

"Ahriman will not allow Manian soldiers to march in and start searching for you, so the sooner you can get to Ahriman, the better." Fuka said. "We have only allowed the soldiers to come here because we try to stay on good terms with our neighbors. I guess we no longer have such qualms."

The twins took a breath and spoke together. "Feel free to roam the back courtyard but keep in mind that if something happens your only means of exit are the tapestry tunnel you entered through. Stay close, stay quiet, and stay safe."

Fuka flopped down onto her bench as the group broke line to unroll furs and pillows from their supplies and Fumika perched diantily beside her. Setsuna pulled off her travel satchel and placed it beside Konoka's. Asakura dumped her things on Setsuna's other side and immediately dropped to lay on the floor. "Want to go for a walk in the courtyard?"

"Actually I want to talk to the Rani first, then we can go for a little while." Setsuna replied, catching an odd look from Konoka out of the corner of her eye. The swordsman looked at Konoka but she was suddenly very interested in digging through her bag. Setsuna pushed the odd look aside and walked over to Fuka, Fumika, and Kaede.

"Ah, the leader approaches, sister." Fumika spoke, smiling at Setsuna. Fuka wiggled her fingers in greeting and Setsuna dropped to sit beside Kaede on the floor.

"Hi," she started lamely, knowing she should have had a better greeting prepared. Something about the way the twins spoke together or continued each other's sentences without a break or flaw had her thrown off and a little unsettled. She cleared her throat. "I was coming to ask how you two became the Rani, if I may."

"You may, but I'm sure your major concern is the tension in Kirah right now. The one Sango hinted at." Fumika said, ignoring Setsuna's shock. Sango appeared beside Setsuna and sat. "Well we'll answer your first question first because it is the easiest to explain."

Fuka started talking the moment Fumika's sentence ended. "When Kirah was created, the Rani at that time was pregnant. She was a single woman who's husband died a few weeks before and she wished for nothing more than some way to take care of her people without worrying about war or unworthy rulers after her. She wanted her child to be born into a country that would always stick with the old ninja ways and would be run right. She was visited the night before her birth by Soren, the god. He told her she was to have twins and they would be the next Rani from the moment they turned five. He made a deal with her the day they reached that age. For forty years after that, they would rule, then another set of twins would be born somewhere in Kirah and they would take over the Rani position. He would choose the next Rani and when they were born, they would glow a light golden color and the family gathered to watch the birth would give their 'gifts'. Then the babes would be taken here, to the current Rani, and inherit the position on their fifth birthday."

"Every time it is a new family chosen," Fumika took over. Setsuna wouldn't have even known the other twin had started talking if she hadn't seen Fuka's mouth shut and Fumika's open. "It keeps a balance in the country so that no one family can gain power over all for longer than fifty years. Like if we decided the Shinto family deserved to be slaves and made them so, and then they would one day have the next Rani. So we treat everyone as equals because one day they may be our rulers."

"Sounds like a good plan." Setsuna said, thinking it truly was. Maybe she should speak to Soren about Mania.

"It is." Fuka confirmed. "But something has been changing. There seems to be a split alliance in Kirah."

Setsuna looked at Kaede and saw the same look of shock on her friend's face. "A split alliance? Like another ruler trying to take over?"

"No, a split alliance with Kirah and Mania." Fumika said darkly, her young face turning serious. "Someone has been whispering in our people's ears and offering them things if they slipped information to Mania. It's only been for the last year or so. Which seems to match up with your story about Eishun being possessed around that time. Do you think this Cairo could be behind it?"

"I don't doubt anything at this point," Setsuna admitted. "How did you come to know of this?"

"We caught a rookie sneaking off to speak with a Manian soldier and when the soldier left, we had the rookie brought in. It's perfectly fine to be friends with a Manian but Cora said something seemed wrong about it when she heard. Why sneak?" Fuka sighed heavily, sounding much older than eleven. "The rookie eventually admitted he'd been paid to teach the soldier some of our ways and battle secrets. He said he didn't realize the man could be teaching every Manian soldier all of it."

"Kirah is the smallest country but we are strong because we are secluded. Nobody knows how to fight like us or diappear during battle or use their chi so well." Fumika continued. "But now someone knows at least as much as that rookie taught them. We don't know how many others have been approached and suddenly word was spreading about it and nobody really trusts anybody anymore. We can barely trust our own guards and our family."

Sango finally spoke. "If Cairo is getting information about our people he may also quickly find out you are here. He has Manian soldiers set up all along the border looking for you already. All he would have to do is order them to move in and take you." Her dark eyes flashed angrily. "And we don't know who would truly help us protect you."

"We told Ahriman of this months ago. The queen said Mania would have to get through us first to get to them and she wasn't really worried about that happening. Though we appreciated her belief in us, we warned her to keep on her toes anyways." Fuka said, standing. Obviously the talk was over. "When you get to Ahriman I suggest you take on false names and move quickly to the castle. If Kirah, the land of ninja, can be infiltrated, anyone can be." She left, Fumika on her heels. Sango waved a quick goodbye and was gone. Setsuna looked at Kaede.

The fox-eyed girl sighed. "Well, home sweet home."

"We need to get the ball rolling," Setsuna said. "Remember what I told all of you in the caves?"

She and Negi had told everyone everything about Nagi, leaving out Ayaka's part in them finding out. Kaede nodded.

"Well, we need to send someone to find the cottage. Nagi told me where it should be and they can search for the letters."

"We should send someone to Barbaria to look into this demon river. I think the Barbarians would be best suited for that."

"Of course. Also, Negi wants to go try and save his father. We can send him with a few people to do what he has to."

"What else?"

"Don't we have a faction in Puhvalia, keeping an eye out there?"

"Yes."

"We should send someone there to follow up with them and bring us any news."

"We should also send a group out to Ahriman to seek news there too. We don't have an Ahriman faction."

"All right..." Setsuna glanced around the room. "Everyone, could I have your attention?" The group grew still and moved closer. She stood, Kaede at her side. "I know you're all very tired but I'm afraid some of you won't be sleeping just yet." Some of the group grumbled. "Haruna."

The Puhvalian stood at attention, grinning to show she was ready for whatever mission she was about to receive.

"You and Ashlyn will fly back to Puhvalia and check in with your faction. Stay there and send us any news you find. Kotaro, Akira." The two barbarians raised their fists in salute. "You two will go to Barbaria. Spread the word and attempt to get allies in the coming war in case we can't stop it in time. While you're there, try to find out anything you can about the legendary river."

Negi was already looking at her when she met his eyes. "Negi, I can't ask you to do anything else until you find your father. You've handled finding out he's alive well enough," he flushed, knowing that was part lie. "But it's time you take care of yourself. We will be fine. Take one other with you."

"I will go with him," Akashi spoke from the back. Negi gave him a grateful look.

"Good. Kiona, I want you to go back to Mania with Magden."

"What?" Magden spoke up, sounding a little upset. "What good am I there?"

"You two will keep an eye out for any changes or news from Mania. It won't be suspicious if Kiona says she was visiting her sister and picked up a slave along the way. You can wear my old collar." Magden did not look happy at this development but he shut up. Vaiden glared at his twin. "Vaiden, you and Chao will go to Nagi's cottage and if it's still intact, attempt to find the letters I told you about. I'll give you directions in a minute."

"That leaves me," Kaede said, glancing around the group. "Setsuna, Konoka, Asakura, Asuna, Ayaka, and Rakan. We'll press on to Ahriman's queen and warn her of the events of the past year. You will all report periodically."

"How do we do that?" Haruna asked. "How will we know where to send the letters or fly to?"

"You won't." Setsuna said, crossing her arms. "You just have to go to sleep."

This caused an uneasy stir in some of the group members as they realized the implications of that sentence but she ignored it. If they trusted her to lead them, they should trust her to visit them in sleep for a report.

She gave Vaiden directions then watched as the members she'd assigned missions to packed up and headed out through the tapestry tunnel and rethought her decisions. Ashlyn could fly Haruna to Puhvalia, Magden could do the same for Kiona, and Vaiden would carry Chao. Negi could use the same spell Eva had to get himself and Akashi across the country quickly.

Kotaro and Akira were the only ones she'd paired up who had no way to fly or magic themselves through the land. However Akira was a speed demon in the water and there were plenty of rivers on the way. Kotaro could probably keep up with a flyer with his feet tied together.

Rakan and Asakura both had horses with them, Ayaka was the only member of the group who wasn't on a wanted list besides Kiona, and Asuna and Konoka needed to stay close to her-for her own sanity. Kaede would be needed here to guide them out of Kirah and into Ahriman. It all worked out well.

She pulled her slave collar from her bag and handed it to Konoka to open and lock around Magden's throat. Her brother grumbled but did not fight. The collar fit a bit more snugly than it had on Setsuna but it was tolerable.

As the room slowly emptied a door opened and an old woman stepped in. Kiona, halfway to the exit, froze.

The newcomer was old but she stood tall and thin, looking younger in the way she stood if not in her wrinkled face. She had Kiona's long braided gray hair and brown eyes but she was different as night and day otherwise. Kiona straightened to her full height, which was barely to the other woman's chin. "Hello, Diana."

"Master!" Ashlyn dropped her bags and clamped the woman in a hug. "I was hoping to see you before we left."

"Bolt, dear. Good to see you again. I see you've gotten your slave collar removed. I did not, however, expect to find you traveling with a band of mercenaries. Praytell, what have I missed?" Diana said, smiling amiably. She turned the smile to Kiona.

"I haven't time to tell it all to you," Ashlyn sighed, retrieving her bags. "I'm leaving right now but if you ask the huge guy in the corner, he'd be more than happy to talk your ear off." She jerked her chin at Rakan who tossed her back a thumbs-up. Haruna made an impatient sound near the door and Ashlyn hugged her old master once more before joining her. Setsuna quickly made her way to Kiona's side since the old seamstress had yet to move or speak.

"Kiona," Diana spoke, moving forward. "You look ready to run as well."

"I am," Kiona said, sounding quieter than she normally did. "I have a mission to do. I believe you remember Setsuna." She gestured to the swordsman.

Diana's eyes grew wide and she looked Setsuna up and down. She didn't look quite as shocked as she should have. "My child, you've grown incredibly...well, not tall." Setsuna bit her lip to keep from making a face. "But you have grown. You've been dragged into all this too, eh?"

"Dragged is a bit harsh." Setsuna said, suddenly not liking this woman very much. "I joined of my own accord."

"Of course, dear." Diana turned back to Kiona, effectively dismissing her. "Where is the leader of your rag-tag group? I'd love to know who YOU would willingly follow, Kiona. You never seemed to listen to anyone else. This leader must have something special."

"She does," Kiona's voice suddenly strengthened back to her normal half shout. "Setsuna is our leader."

Diana's face turned to surprise twice as strong as when she'd first looked at Setsuna, this time looking like she actually cared. "A slave, Kiona? You follow a slave?"

"I follow a leader." Kiona snapped, placing a hand on Setsuna's shoulder. The swordsman tried not to flush red. "And she's no slave. Which you know. As does she and Ashlyn."

"Ah," Diana crossed her arms, leaning back a little. "So you told them."

"They found each other first. Then, yes, I told them. They deserved to know after being denied a lifetime of not knowing each other."

"I left the way I did for a reason, Kiona." Diana's voice was like ice and the room stilled, sensing the tension in the air.

"Reason or not, you never came back. When I tried to find you here so we could visit I got no reply. You shut us out of your life and forced Ashlyn to forsake her gift." Kiona's voice grew stronger with each word and she suddenly seemed as tall as her sister in Setsuna's eyes. "You were scared to face what we had been trusted with so you denied it and me in the process."

Now the other old woman looked angry. "I denied nothing! When Bolt asked questions I answered as best I could without revealing anything I wasn't supposed to!"

"Yet, you still refer to her as Bolt, though you know her collar is gone and she was never meant to wear it in the first place," Kiona countered. "I think you just convinced yourself she was really just your slave so you wouldn't have to handle the truth. You've always wanted a simple boring life and you had it before they turned up. You kept your promise and took Ashlyn in, but somewhere along the way you forgot the rest of our vows. We said we'd protect them together and tell them when they were old enough to understand. But instead, you disappear with Ashlyn before she was old enough to even remember her sister's face!"

Setsuna glanced around. The entire room was silent, watching the confrontation. Diana's face had run pale and she was breathing deeply through her nose, her lips pursed tightly.

"You think I didn't respond to your letters or visit because I wanted a simple boring life? Fine, that's half true. But in reality, it was because I knew we'd made a mistake," she hissed. "The moment the four of them washed up on our beach we should have run. We took in two WANTED children from people we'd never met and promised to raise them safely?" Diana scoffed. "We were fools, Kiona! We didn't realize then what we'd agreed to. They're Barbarians! The beasts were exiled for a reason-because they were cursed! They started the Great War and now they're leading legions of old women and children to fight a king! Do you really find it wise to continue with this sham and pretend you don't wish you'd rung the child's neck the moment the mother left?"

Setsuna felt anger flare to life in her gut and heat coursed through her, her sword on the brink of appearing.

"I regretted it every day, but I kept my promise and raised the other one. Yes, maybe she did just become a slave to me at some point. She was one of the only few slaves we had here in Kirah and she was treated just fine. But as soon as she was old enough, I shipped her back to Mania to find her own way in life. I kept my promise. Don't judge me because you are going above and beyond to keep babying your charge."

"You shunned me and Setsuna for nineteen years because you thought we'd made a mistake?" Kiona spat. "Then why didn't you bring Ashlyn to me and let me handle them?"

"Because I knew you'd be soft-hearted with yours and let her do what she wanted with her secrets and you would get yourself and her into trouble with it. Despite what you may think, I do care for you, little sister." Diana backed towards the door, glaring daggers at the other old woman. Kiona stood, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Besides, you seem to have corrupted the both of them anyhow. Maybe it was inevitable with two Barbarians in our possession."

"Possession?" Kiona screeched, suddenly finding her words. "They were children, not items to be looked after until we could shove them off on someone else!"

"They are cursed souls, Kiona. Bread is bread no matter which way you cut it and Barbarians are barbarians no matter where they grow up!"

"What has become of you, Diana?" Kiona threw her hands in the air, shaking her head as if to throw out everything she'd just heard. "You used to care!"

"Then the Barbarians killed my husband!" Diana's voice was pure venom as she threw that last retort at her sister. Hatred burned in her gaze and the words seemed to fill up the room, adding to the thick atmosphere. "He traveled south to help one of our villages and was slaughtered by a gang of them earlier this year. I knew then that I'd been right all along and these little _monsters_-" she flung the word at Setsuna, "-were our biggest mistake. I shipped mine off as soon as I could because I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. I thought about killing her." The woman's voice dropped a few octaves and her gaze faltered. "But I couldn't do it in the end so I just sent her away. I let my stupid old heart feel something for the brat. She couldn't help what she was. I just hoped I'd never have to see her again." She glared again at Setsuna. "But here she was, with the two of you in tow. So much for my hopes."

"Diana," Kiona said, still shaking her head, probably not even realizing she had continued the movement. "You had prejudices to start off with but you can't blame every Barbarian for what happened to your husband. That's just stupid." She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Can you really be so twisted in your views, sister?"

"I can," Diana snapped, turning on her heel and throwing her last words over her shoulder. "As are you, _sister._ Just hurry up and get out of my country."

She was gone.

Kiona looked at Setsuna, mouthing wordlessly. Setsuna, feeling lower than a dog after the other woman's blatant hatred, tried to smile but the expression never really reached her face. Kiona's eyes crinkled together in an apologetic squint and the swordsman shrugged, feeling her shoulder blades tingling. "It's ok, Kiona."

The old woman sighed and squeezed her shoulder tightly, then she turned and led Magden from the room. Konoka was immediately at Setsuna's side, running a hand up her arm. Setsuna cocked her head to the side, sighing. Konoka reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, saying in the small gesture everything Setsuna needed to hear. The swordsman managed a small smile.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining but I think we should move on, for now. Best not to dwell, as Skully used to say." Asakura clapped her hands, breaking the stupor that had settled over the group. "Setsuna? Shall we?"

Asakura and Setsuna left the room and asked a guard where the back courtyard was. He directed them just down the hall from the tapestry tunnel and they quickly made their way out into the open air, Setsuna realizing just how much she needed it right then. As Asakura began to chatter about random nonsense, Setsuna let herself become immersed in the conversation, trying to quell the rising feeling of self-pity that was building inside her.

She'd never felt so much like a kicked dog in her life.

And she knew she never wanted to feel that way again.

"Hey, are you listening to me, my hero?"

"Yes, Asakura. I'm hanging on to your every word."

"Good, you should. I'm very wise."

"So I've noticed."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"What? What's that? Oh, look at this tree!"

"Hey, don't change the subject!"


	58. Chapter 58

**Kailor: That's my song! Must groove.**

**Naruto: Nobody says 'groove' anymore, Kai.**

**Nuriko: Don't get Kai started. Just walk slowly from the room and don't make eye contact.**

**Kailor: By the way, readers. Sionnach is Gaelic for fox and it's the name of a Clan in Ireland. I thought it was fitting. If you look up the names of the elders, you'll find they're quite fitting as well. :) Little culture thrown in here.**

The courtyard was actually a part of the forest they'd left up between the buildings with a small path cut through it. The trees here weren't as thick or foreboding and Setsuna watched the torch lights flicker around the courtyard, illuminating the path enough that she and Asakura could comfortably walk through it. Halfway through Asakura had to sit down on an upraised root and rub her legs.

"Still getting the strength back in them?" Setsuna said, folding her legs under her and sitting on the ground at Asakura's feet. She took Asakura's left leg and rubbed from just above the knee down. The redhead groaned and closed her eyes.

"You are so much better at that than I am. But yeah, still trying to buff them up. I'll be fine though. Especially if you keep doing that."

Setsuna stuck her tongue at the Ahrimani who laughed and went back to massaging her own leg. After a minute of silence Setsuna finally spoke up. "How am I doing?"

"Wonderful. I can feel the tension oozing out of me-"

"I meant as a leader, Asakura."

Asakura stopped, blinking as if the question confused her. "Well, you're doing just fine. Who am I to judge?"

"My friend." Setsuna placed Asakura's foot back on the ground and folded her hands in her lap. "And I trust you to tell me the truth."

Seeing the apprehension in Setsuna's face, Asakura slipped off the root until she was seated on the ground, nearly eye to eye with the swordsman. "Setsuna, you're doing great. This group trusts you and you've earned it. We're all still alive, aren't we? That's something to say for yourself. You got us this far, at least, without killing anyone." Asakura suddenly took a deep breath and leaned forward. She planted a kiss on Setsuna's forehead and then rocked back to her former position. "You've got the mind to be a leader and the heart. You just don't trust them."

Setsuna sighed and felt the knot in her stomach ease a bit. Asakura had said just the right thing. She propped her elbow onto her knee and dropped her chin into her hand, smiling. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"I'm not smart. I'm insane." Asakura said, sounding dead serious. Without noticing Setsuna's eye roll, she hopped to her feet and stretched before offering a hand to the swordsman. Setsuna allowed the girl to hoist her to her feet. "So." An awkward silence fell between them, Setsuna not really understanding it. Asakura bounced on the heels of her feet. "What now?"

"We sit Council, sleep here, and get moving by first light."

"Meaning I should be passed out right now."

"Yes."

"Oh my, catch me, my hero!" Asakura pretended to faint, actually flopping into Setsuna's arms. Setsuna laughed, overbalancing, and the two went back down, with surprised yelps and hoots. "What the hell? Is that some kinda fat joke that you can't catch me?"

"No, I just wasn't ready for it!"

"You think I'm fat!"

"I do not!"

"You doooooo."

"Ahem," Kaede appeared around the bend in the path, finding Setsuna and Asakura wrestling on the ground, clothes disheveled, hair astray, and limbs entwined. "Well, you two surely look like you're having fun."

"Setsuna said I'm fat."

"I did not!" Setsuna protested, shoving the Ahrimani off of her. "What's up, Kaede?"

"Council will start in twenty minutes. We should head back." One fox-like eye opened and twinkled in the dim torchlight. "If you aren't having too much fun on your walk, that is."

"Well, if Setsuna hadn't called me fat-"

"I didn't call you fat!"

The trio departed the courtyard, Asakura and Setsuna fixing their appearances along the way. Kaede led them past the big room they'd been given for the night. Asakura waved goodbye and ducked into it. Kaede kept walking to the door two doors down and opened it. Before Setsuna could step in past her, the ninja licked her thumb and used it to rub some dirt off Setsuna's cheek. The swordsman squirmed, feeling like a five year old, and batted at Kaede's hand. Her friend just laughed and pushed her into the chamber.

A long thin table ran the room's length, surrounded by chairs. At one end sat a bench instead of a chair that Setsuna assumed was for the Rani. She waited for Kaede to take a seat, to the right of the Rani's bench, and sat beside her. The room was still empty.

"Why are we early?" she asked.

"I wanted to get good seats and be able to name each Council member that enters for you. You should know who you're going up against."

"You make this sound like war."

"In a way, it is." Kaede raised a finger to silence her as the door opened. Sango stepped in, followed by two men carrying a small pallet. Perched on it as if she were the queen of Kirah, sat a woman in a skin tight dress. Her bright red hair was twisted up into a messy bun with small tendrils hanging about her face. Setsuna knew immediately who this was.

"Sayu, right?" she whispered before Kaede could speak. "The Rani's young aunt."

"You remembered."

"You were right. She does kinda look like Asakura."

The men placed the pallet on the opposite side of the table a few chairs down and exited. Sayu leaned in, graciously revealing much of her bosom. "Well, Kaede it's been awhile."

"Years, Aunt Sayu. You look ravishing."

"More like ravished." Sayu practically purred, throwing longing glances at the door the two men had departed through. "It's hard to ravish anyone when you can't use your legs."

"True enough, I suppose." Kaede sniffed, obviously trying to change the subject.

"And you are?" Sayu rounded on Setsuna. "You could be Cora's twin."

"This is Setsuna, our leader." Kaede introduced her.

"What is she- Lyle? Can't she speak for herself?" A single red eyebrow arched high on her forehead, practically singing her contempt. And under that contempt was a challenge.

Challenges were her weakness.

Setsuna felt her neck heat up and she knew color was rapidly spreading towards her ears. She felt the words spill forth before she could stop them. "Sorry, I was trying to keep up with what you were saying but each time you opened your mouth a dick fell out."

Did she just say that! She clamped her mouth shut, noticing Kaede's eyes fly open in an almost comical look of shock. Sayu's face did not change. Immediately Setsuna started picturing the Rani's aunt freaking out and kicking her and her friends out or killing them for the disrespectful jibe. Sweat broke out on her palms and she knew there was no chance of her face being anything but bright red.

Sayu sat back in her chair, pressing her palms to the edge of the table like she was trying to get as far back as possible. Then she opened her mouth.

And she busted out laughing. Throwing her red head back, she laughed loud and hard, banging a fist into the table. Setsuna looked at Kaede. Kaede's eyes were still wide open and now her mouth was hanging open too. Sayu laughed even harder, tears in her eyes. Her laughter echoed around the room, wild and raucous. It took a few minutes for the slightly older woman to regain her composure enough to wipe her eyes and speak. "Oh-ahaha-oh, Kaede. Where did you find this one? I love her! Pahahaha!" She started to laugh again, clutching her ribs and rocking uncomfortably close to the edge of her pallet.

"I'm-" Setsuna started, so confused.

"Oh, don't apologize. That'll ruin it. That was amazing. Haven't had someone around here who could come up with a good comeback for ages. Oh, too funny. Ahahaha."

"I see you've made friends, Mother."

Setsuna turned to the doorway. A young boy stood in the entrance, his brown hair messy and wild like his mother's. Aside from the different coloring and his slightly taller build, he looked shockingly like Negi. His left arm was lashed across his chest by a special sort of harness. Setsuna struggled for a moment to remember his name. Mino. That was it. Behind him stood a man who looked vaguely like Vaiden and Magden except his hair was much shorter and dark brown instead of black. He grinned at Kaede and waved. Mino sat beside his mother and Lyle-as Setsuna assumed he was-took the seat beside Setsuna.

"This is Setsuna, Mino." Sayu said, all her initial hostility and lewdness gone in a flash. "And you remember Kaede, don't you?"

"Vaguely. How do you do?" Mino nodded curtly, his eyes swiveling to the door before either of them could answer. His right hand sat on the table, fingers jittering across the surface impatiently. He looked ready to fly out of his seat at any moment. Setsuna tried not to raise an eyebrow at him. Kaede had described him very well.

"Took you long enough, Cora," he suddenly spoke. Setsuna looked up.

Standing in the doorway was a woman who looked incredibly like Setsuna herself. Sayu had been right. Cora's shoulder-length black hair was cut the same way as Setsuna's, her short but muscled frame was nearly identicle to the swordsman's, and her face had the same shape. The only difference was the older woman's brilliantly blue eyes.

Eyes that swept the room somewhere above their heads.

In her hand was a bo staff slightly longer than she was tall. She used it to find her way to the seat across from Setsuna, beside Mino. "Well, Mino, I am blind. Perhaps I would have been here sooner if I could see where here was." She spoke quietly but with a hint of humor in her voice. Mino continued drumming his fingers on the table top. Cora looked across the table, straight at Setsuna. "You don't smell Kirahn. Kaede, good to sense you again."

"Hey, Cora. This is Setsuna. She's our leader."

"Pleasure." Cora held a hand across the table, waiting for Setsuna to complete the greeting gesture. Setsuna clasped her forearm briefly, feeling the woman's fingers tighten lightly around her own arm.

"Wow," Mino said, finally looking straight at them. "You two look exactly alike except for the eyes."

Cora's eyebrow lifted in surprise. "Ah, my doppleganger are you? Sorry about that." She winked one blind eye and Setsuna laughed.

"That's Garret." Kaede whispered, eyes on the door. "He's the Rani's father."

Setsuna eyed the tall thin man with familiar eyes and bright red hair that swept into the room and settled beside Sayu. With his hair color and nearly closed lids he looked even more like a fox than Kaede did. He noticed Kaede and nodded once, a smile gracing his handsome face. He mouthed the word "later" and Kaede lifted her head, silently agreeing. "Doesn't that mean he's your father, too?"

"He is, but the Rani's family are addressed by their relationship to the Rani not their wife or their other offspring. Tradition thing." Kaede suddenly shot to her feet, one eye opening. "Mother."

"Kaede!" A short woman with dark brown hair bounded into the room and launched herself into Kaede's arms, much the way Fuka and Fumika had upon their arrival. She pulled back, face beaming. Setsuna was immediately struck by the woman's simple beauty. Her hair was cut short and unkempt and her hazel eyes were wide and innocent. She barely came up to Setsuna's eye level, which meant she was about the height of Kaede's rib cage. She was-for lack of a better word-adorable. Setsuna felt the oddest urge to hug her.

"Mother, you look great."

"You look taller each time I see you! Or maybe I'm shrinking." Her gaze settled on Setsuna, who had risen to her feet when Kaede shot up. "Oh, hi. I'm Sionnach. Spelled S-I-O-N-N-A-C-H, but pronounced 'Suh-nuch'."

"Setsuna," Setsuna said, clasping the tiny woman's arm. "Spelled S-E-T-S-U-N-A, and pronounced pretty much the same."

"You're a friend of Kaede's?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's one of my closest friends."

Kaede beamed at her, suddenly looking very much like her mother.

"I assume you're part of the reason Council's been called." Over her shoulder Setsuna saw six more men enter the room and seat themselves. Sionnach noticed them too. "Ah, that's the elders. We should sit."

Sit they did, Sionnach taking the seat immediately to the left of the Rani's bench, across from Kaede. Kaede leaned into Setsuna's side, her large bosom pressing against the swordsman's elbow. "The littlest man is Becc. The bald one is Calvagh. Tailech is the one with the huge forehead and tiny eyes. Beside him-the tallest one-is Airard. Eunan is the one staring at his feet, and that," she jerked her head at the fattest and most unhappy looking of the bunch. "That is Ainbertach. He's a ruthless bastard. It was mostly his influence that sent me to Mania. Don't cross him."

He surely looked like a mean bastard. His jowls trembled as he settled in his seat, glaring like it was a sport. His hair was long and ratty, looking like it needed a good wash and his eyebrows were in serious need of a trimming but he moved easily despite his size and that glare wasn't all random hatred of the world-there was cold calculation in it too. Setsuna licked her suddenly dry lips and suppressed a shiver.

"What exactly is our objective here?" Setsuna whispered. "I thought we were just warning Kirah of the coming war. This feels like we're readying an army."

"In a way we're about to fight a mini-war. Fuka and Fumika may have already accepted our words as truth but the Council has to agree with the Rani for any decisions to be made here. Since the girls are still young they must submit to the elders on certain matters-such as war. We'll have to retell everything we can and hope the Council will choose to prepare Kirah for what may come. We should also be prepared for them to deny our story and do nothing. That would make Kirah easy to overcome when Mania and Puhvalia attack."

"Meaning we'd have to leave here, knowing Kirah won't even put up a fight?"

"Maybe so." Kaede admitted, sighing heavily. "Our best bet is to get Becc on our side. He may be small but the man is well loved. People will follow him. He's the first one who fought the decision to move me so maybe he'll be willing to listen. However, Ainbertach has his dirty little fingers poked in nearly everything in Kirah and he's always hated me. He has Eunan by the balls, and Tailech practically worships him. Becc and Airard are best friends and Calvagh is a good man who will be an impartial judge. So our odds of succeeding are about even."

"What about your family?" Setsuna asked, looking around.

"They will be able to give their opinions but the elders will ultimately decide. Just tell it all as true as you can." Kaede advised.

"Should I leave anything out?"

"What do you mean?"

Setsuna leaned closer, barely moving her lips. "If there is an infiltration in Kirah, is it not possible that it runs this high?"

For a moment, Kaede simply looked at the table, still. Then she opened one eye and fixed it on Setsuna's face. "You're not going to believe this, but the thought never really occured to me."

"You're Kirahn. Despite them sending you away I'm sure it's hard to think of your home like this."

"True," Kaede said. "All right, what do we leave out, if anything?"

"Uh," Setsuna cast around, quickly going over the events since her arrival in Mania's palace. "Asuna, Ayaka, Negi, Nagi. My abilities. My siblings and where we come from. All of that is not needed."

"But I thought Negi's lineage was our possible fix-it for all this before it began?"

"No. We'll make it seem like this war is inevitable. I don't want them putting too much hope into a long shot like finding those papers. They don't need to know who we have with us. But they do need to know what Byron's done-minus Asuna's attack since we have nothing except the living princess to prove that and we don't want her pulled into this."

"You mean-"

Setsuna patted her pocket where Loyalty's journal was hidden. She'd carried it on her since the day she'd read it. "Yes."

"Calvagh will love that. It's hard evidence that supports our claim. It sounds good. You ready?"

Fuka and Fumika had just entered the room. Setsuna took a deep breath and sat back, grunting lightly to tell Kaede she was.

The Rani sat on their small bench. Fumika was the epitome of a leader, sitting straight and still and attentive. Fuka flashed Kaede a quick smile and gave Setsuna a quick wink. Then her smile was gone and she and her twin spoke together.

"This Council is now in session. Seal the doors."

The doors were pulled close and Setsuna heard the faintest sound of a chain rattling. The room was probably nearly sound proof.

"The doors will remain sealed until Council has reached a decision. There will be silence until all testimony and evidence have been presented." The twins chorused. "Setsuna."

The swordsman rose, trying not to fidget under the many gazes now fixed on her.

"Speak truth. The Council listens." With that the Rani sat back on their bench.

Setsuna braced her trembling hands against the table and gathered her composure. Then she began to speak.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Thank you, Setsuna. You may sit." Fuka spoke, motioning to Setsuna's seat. The swordsman dropped gratefully into it, glad to be done with that part. She'd never really had a problem speaking to a crowd but when this crowd was using her words to judge whether or not to protect their country, she felt it like a gang of butterflies rampaging through her body. Kaede patted her leg reassuringly. "Questions? One at a time, if you all don't mind."

Immediately hands shot into the air. Fumika nodded to the bald elder. "Calvagh?"

"Forgive me, but I have to ask. Do you have anything besides your word about any of this?"

Kaede answered for her. "We have the girl that Chiora was transported in and the princess who she moved into. We have multiple people, including myself, who experienced the possessions first hand. We have the locket. And we have the journal."

Setsuna pulled the small book from her pocket and handed it to Fumika, who was sitting closest to her. While her sister flipped the book open and skimmed through it Fuka pointed to Tailech. His giant forehead wrinkled as he cocked an eyebrow. "How do we know this isn't just the princess and her friends running away and starting trouble? What if King Eishun is just trying to find his daughter and these children are having a bit of fun starting a war where he scours the land for her?"

Setsuna gritted her teeth, trying not to launch herself at that incredibly large forehead. Surprisingly it was Sayu who came to her rescue.

"Before this princess ever even left the palace in Mania we've been having problems. I think we've all known something has been wrong for a while now. Finally someone steps forward with an explanation. All they're asking is that we be ready in case this turns into a full blown war."

"They're asking us to assemble our army. That could be seen as an act of provocation and WE may be the ones who start this war." Tailech argued.

"We are ninjas, Tailech. Do you really think anyone would know if we assembled our people? They wouldn't know if we marched right into their capital if we didn't want them to." Sayu snapped.

"Someone from Mania knows. Kirah isn't what it was anymore. We've been compromised."

"We still should at least be ready, in case this is true. Why would they make up this elaborate scheme to start something? Why not just attack one of our patrols? Or send us a nasty letter? Soren knows that's all it would take to set us off these days."

"Loo-"

"Hold on, Tailech." Ainbertach spoke, clasping his hands on top of his massive gut. "There's really only one question we need to be asking. Right now, my Rani, you can't even trust your own guards. Guards who were raised from birth for this position. Why should we trust a Manian slave, especially considering the cause of the tension in Kirah right now?" The look he threw at Setsuna made her want to melt into the floorboards and disappear.

The table was silent, all eyes on the Rani. Fuka frowned. Fumika crossed her arms. Then they spoke, together again. "Our sister follows her. So we trust her."

Kaede blushed just as red as Setsuna did.

"That is touching, my Rani, but-"

"Ainbertach, that's enough. You said that was the only question we needed." Fuka spoke over him, sounding surprisingly commanding despite being only eleven. "So there will be no more. We will hear the opinions of the family now." She looked at her mother, the closest one to her.

Sionnach folded her hands in her lap, looking across the table at her older daughter. "If you say this is true then I believe you. From the position of a Council member I have to say I'd feel much better if we rallied the troops, just in case. If it sparks something in Mania we can deal with it then." She nodded, almost as if confirming to herself that she had said her piece, then she turned to Cora beside her. Cora turned to Mino, signalling she wasn't ready to speak.

The boy had spent the entire meeting bouncing in his seat, drumming his fingers on his leg, leaning his chair back, biting his lip, adjusting his arm harness, fooling with his hair, shifting constantly, tapping his feet, and just about anything else he could do to keep from being completely still. It had been distracting at first but Setsuna quickly grew used to it. But now, with all eyes on him, Mino sat with only his first finger jittering on the tabletop. He glanced at his mother, Kaede, Setsuna, Fuka, Fumika, then Garret and Sionnach. Then he sighed and shrugged his one good shoulder. "I agree," was his simple reply. He went back to fidgeting.

Sayu reached out and patted his head softly. "I think anyone who can say what you said to me earlier is a bad ass," she told Setsuna, grinning. "And I love bad asses. So even if this council decides to deny you, I'm on your side. Anything you need I've got your back. Unless it's walking." Silently she passed the baton to Garret.

Kaede's father opened one eye, looking incredibly reminiscent of his daughter. "I believe Sionnach said it all. Better safe than sorry. Lyle?" He held his hand out and Setsuna saw that Lyle had pulled a paper and quill from his pocket and written a quick scrawl. He gave the paper to Garret and the red-haired man read it aloud. "Lyle says we should tell our generals what's going on and close ranks a bit but not prepare a full out army meeting. It will set the troops on their toes but not be as much risk of alerting the other countries."

Setsuna nodded, seeing the logic in that.

All eyes turned to Cora. She was looking at Kaede, or at least facing her. "Kaede, what do you think?"

The young ninja looked surprised. "I can't give my opinion on this. It's partly my matter that's on the table. You all know what I want."

"I think even you might be surprised by what you want, Kaede." The blind girl's bright blue eyes were fixed somewhere over Kaede's shoulder. "You are one of the closest relations to the Rani. I think we would all benefit from your honest opinion."

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity. Setsuna stared at her friend, no idea what was going on in her mind. Finally Kaede opened her mouth. "I don't want this war. We're trying everything we can possibly think of to stop it before it begins. However, if we can't then I am ready to stand beside my friends to protect Kirah and anyone else who needs it against whatever Cairo can throw at us. Whether you decide to prepare just in case or not is irrelevant to me. Cairo will not take Kirah while I live."

She sighed. "If it comes down to it we may even have to retreat to Ahriman, evacuate the country. I'm not even above partnering with the Barbarians. I will do what it takes to protect my family, my people, my country." Her gaze swept down the table to where Ainbertach was grinding his teeth together. "No matter how long I've lived in Mania, I am Kirahn. I lost my home. I lost my accent. I lost my respect among these people. But blood runs whether it has those things or not. I am Kirahn. You can either help me by preparing or let me do it on my own. It's all the same to me."

Setsuna smiled, clasping Kaede's shoulder. _Well said,_ she thought.

Finally Cora spoke, tapping her staff against the leg of her chair. "Well..._tap tap tap_...I think Lyle's idea is quite sound. Sionnach and the rest have you have the right intentions. We should gather the troops, but under the guise of a new military training program. Lyle can come up with something fitting. Then, since we have them all together for training purposes, we will be ready and not suspicious. Don't tell the men anything more than the new training regime. We'll post a few more border scouts. But otherwise we stay calm and collected. Like ninja should."

Setsuna saw nods spreading through the gathered except for Ainbertach and Tailech. They simply glared, not looking at all happy.

"Well," this was Becc, the small elder. His salt and pepper hair was standing straight up from where he had repeatedly run his fingers through it over the last hour. "It seems we now need to vote. I say we do as Cora says."

"What?" Ainbertach snapped, chins squirming against each other grotesquely. "We can't just call the troops together with some bogus training program. We-"

"Ainbertach," the Rani spoke together, their voices filling the room and silencing the large man. "There is no need to argue. Just vote."

"Fine," he snapped, slamming a meaty fist into the wood of the table. "I say we kick these brats out of Kirah now before they cause any more drama. We can't up and prepare for a war that a _slave_ claims is going to happen. This Council would be remiss if they put the word of a stranger before the good of the people."

"I agree," Tailech hurriedly added. Beside him Eunan nodded his head vigorously, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Fuka looked to the only two elders who had yet to speak. "Airard?"

The tall man was looking down at Eunan. He shook his head at the timid little man. "I say we do it. It's logical and safe."

"Thank you, Airard. Calvagh?"

The bald man looked up. Some time during the discussion he had acquired Loyalty's journal and started reading through it. "This journal is too old to have been written by one of them and passed off as evidence. I believe it be the real deal, which would mean the words are probably true too. Even if they aren't, I don't want to risk it. This Byron needs to be watched at the very least. Cora's plan sounds incredibly logical and secure. I say we do it."

"That makes the vote three to three." The Rani spoke simultaneously. "Therefore we demand the right to decide for the Council. Cora's plan will be carried out immediately upon the unsealing of the doors."

"This is bullshit!" Ainbertach was on his feet, stomach pressing over the edge of the table and jowls quivering like a bulldog. "We're going to put our trust in children? This one," he shoved a sausagey finger towards Kaede. "This one has pretty words but she's a disgrace to this country! She gave the Rani NOTHING. She doesn't even count as family after that!"

"Ainbertach!" Fuka shot to her feet, suddenly looking much older than eleven. "You are out of line!"

"You are out of line!" he shouted back. "You are still a child! Without the Council to lead this country-"

"WE LEAD THIS COUNTRY." Fumika was on her feet and their combined voices dripped with power. Setsuna slid her chair back as the bright pink chi swirled through the air and raced down the table, arresting Ainbertach's movements. Even his chins quit moving.

She hadn't even focused and the Rani's chis were glowing brightly, as real as the chair she sat on. These little girls were showing just how much power they had. Setsuna stared at Ainbertach, focusing hard on his chi flow.

Like melting tar, the black energy oozed out of his body, sliding across his skin. She fought the urge to puke at the sight of his chi slipping between his grotesque fat rolls. The pink chi suddenly flared brighter. From the way Kaede's hand gripped her arm she knew the ninja could see it too.

Ainbertach began to shake.

"You dare use the powers of kontoro-ra against an elder!" Tailech leapt from his seat, backing away from Ainbertach's giant shivering form. "That is a crime punishable by removal of your position!"

"Try it," the girls chorused, joining hands. The chi jumped higher and Ainbertach's eyes bugged out of his head, looking ready to burst. He whimpered. Tailech threw himself at the doors, banging on them and screaming for the guards to let him out. Becc and Airard sat still, watching the fattest elder tremble. Calvagh and Eunan had evacuated their seats and were standing by the wall, both silent. "Ainbertach, you have chosen to disrespect a member of the Rani's family and you presume you have enough power to run this country."

The twins' voices glided along her skin, danced around the room, vibrated in her core.

Fuka spoke, "You will forfeit your esteemed position the moment those doors are opened-"

"-and you will be moved to the prison before dawn." Fumika picked up.

"You show no care for the people, despite your high and mighty words. You care only for yourself and your prejudices."

"We have known long that you are an evil soul and we are finally taking action."

Their voices joined once again. "You would have us do nothing against a potential threat, you would disrespect us and our blood, and you would dare to think you lead anything. In light of these things, we find you uncapable to sit Council. Ainbertach Siran, you are dismissed. OPEN THE DOORS."

The last words echoed around the room, painfully beating against Setsuna's eardrums. The doors quickly parted and guards rushed in, grabbing Ainbertach.

"Take him to the prison," the Rani said.

As the guards attempted to drag his incredible bulk from the room Ainbertach began to laugh.

"You've done it now!" he cackled, his eyes wide and wild. "You will regret this. All of Kirah will regret this. You have no idea what I can do. But you will see! Oh, you will see! You will see!" He laughed all the way out of the room and down the hall, his sick humor fading slowly. Tailech raced after him, shouting for the guards to release him.

Fuka motioned for the doors to be shut again and she and her twin sat.

"I guess this Council is over," Fumika sighed.

"We have made a plan," Cora spoke. Her quiet voice commanded attention. Calvagh and Eunan retook their seats. "But I believe we're all forgetting one key detail. _Tap tap tap_. The letter Cairo wrote to Byron."

"What about it?" Setsuna asked, confused. She'd mentioned it in passing, not really elaborating since she hadn't gotten to read the whole thing.

"What exactly do you remember from it? As accurately as possible, please."

Setsuna stared at her doppleganger across the table, frowning in concentration. "It said he had no fear for the Ahrimanis."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think it said he had a way to deal with them."

"Meaning what?"

"I don't know." Setsuna repeated, feeling very stupid. "I didn't get to read any further."

Cora began tapping her staff against the leg of the chair again, biting her lip. "We need to look into this. Why would someone not be afraid of sorcerers?"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side. She couldn't even remember discussing that when they'd met in her room after the letter incident. It had seemed so small at the time-the boasting of a demon. But now that Cora brought it up, could it mean more? Could Cairo have some secret weapon against magic users? Was that possible?

She looked at Cora. The woman's blue eyes were staring straight into hers, looking eerily like they could see her and the conflict going on in her brain.

What if Cairo really did possess some secret weapon? How had they missed this?

What if it was the biggest problem of all?


	59. Chapter 59

**Kailor: Just realized I kept calling chi chakra in that last chap. I was half-asleep writing it. Sorry! I've reuploaded it with the proper edits.**

After Ainbertach's removal and Tailech's disappearance Council proceded quickly. They decided Lyle would come up with a training program; Sionnach, Garret, and Mino would start looking into anything that could be used as a weapon against magic users; and Sayu would sleep with the big burly guard who was posted outside the door. (Of course, Sayu decided that last one herself.)

Kaede and Setsuna retired to their big room, finding nearly all of their companions asleep. Only Rakan was awake, packing a bag full of medicinal herbs and potions.

"What's all that for?" Setsuna asked as she passed his bedroll.

"Well, all of our healers are off on missions," Rakan said. Setsuna swore internally. She hadn't thought of that. "Now we only have Kaede and she's a Bakari so she can only do chi healing."

"Good thinking, getting that."

"Wasn't my idea. The pretty ninja girl brought it to me. She said you may need it." Rakan finished packing his bag, pulled the drawstring tight and put it aside. "Night, kid. Sleep well."

"You too." She caught Kaede's arm as the ninja passed her. "Kaede, your sisters are kontoro-ra?"

"Yes," Kaede answered quietly so as not to wake their friends. "All Rani are. That's part of what makes them so powerful. They can control people's chi, they get all the best attributes of their families, and they have a sorta psychic link between each other."

"That's how they talk at the same time or-"

"Complete each other's sentences?"

"Yes."

"Hey, look. We could be the Rani now." Kaede chuckled, settling into her bedroll. Setsuna rolled into her own, pulling the furs up to her chin. As soon as she was settled Konoka rolled over and scooted in close, as if she knew Setsuna had just arrived.

Blushing at the princess's close proximity, Setsuna turned on her side, facing the tiny healer, and curled towards her. Konoka's warmth seeped into her bones and in moments she was asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She woke to the sound of thunder.

It rolled over her, leaving sparks of tension in the air around her. She found it hard to take a deep breath, like the thunder itself was pressing down on her chest, capturing her lungs in the cage of her rib bones. As if there were lightning in the room, the hair on her nape stood on end. She felt like she needed to wake up. She fought the weariness trying to drag her back down and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Thunder struck again overhead.

The rumble played with the other sounds pressing against her sleep heavy mind: the whisper of the trees out in the courtyard, the breaths of her friends, the rapid pulsing of her rushing blood. The pressure in her chest did not recede. Instead it spread to her stomach, stealing any sleepiness left.

She was suddenly wide awake, staring into the extreme dark of the room. Only a single torch remained lit and it was sputtering through it's last bit of fuel. She couldn't see anything more than the shapes of her friends lying around her. The farthest corners of the room were black.

The thick smell of rain hovered about her. The storm outside was about to hit and it was going to be bad. She glanced down at Konoka's sleeping form beside her.

That's when she saw it.

One of the shadows in the room was moving. She stayed still, watching out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to alert the intruder to her knowledge of them. Without moving too fast or too slow, she slid her hand to her left hip, feeling the familiar heat start in her toes.

"Setsuna," the shadow hissed.

"Sango?"

"Quiet. Rouse the others. There has been treachery." Sango's face moved close enough to focus on.

"Is that blood?" Setsuna whispered, aghast.

Sango lifted her hand to the side of her face that was nearly completely coated in red. "Only part mine I'm sure. Forget it. Wake your friends." She slipped off to where Kaede was lying.

In the distance Setsuna heard someone scream. Thunder crashed again, hiding the sound. The scream was enough of a catalyst to have her flying from her bed, grabbing her bags at the same moment she shook Asakura's leg.

"Wazzit?"

"Get up. We have to leave. Now."

It was a tribute to the fear in Setsuna's voice that Asakura did not complain. In fact she was immediately up and moving to grab her things without uttering another sound. Setsuna grabbed Konoka's shoulder. "Konoka. Get up. Come on."

The princess woke startlingly easily. She asked no questions. Setsuna moved on.

The room was quickly brought to life and filled with quiet shufflings as everyone grabbed their bags and readied their weapons. Sango was waiting at the back corner of the room and she lit a new torch, rallying them to her. They watched as she lifted one of the thick bamboo mats on the floor which she laid back down a few feet away as if it were supposed to be there. This exposed a wooden board that came loose when she pried it up. Beneath was a small drop that immediately ascended back to their level, making a tunnel straight from the back of the room. The ninja went first, leading them down and then back up and away from their sleeping quarters. Kaede went last, replacing the board.

The group raced on in silence for about two minutes until Sango stopped. A moment later she lifted a thick tapestry and they filed out behind her. They were in the hallway with the tapestry tunnel they'd entered through. Sango tapped twice on the wall, quickly. Two shapes removed themselves from the dark end of the corridor.

"Fuka? Fumika?" Kaede gasped. The Rani moved closer until the fire could dance across their faces. "What are you doing here?"

"Ainbertach apparently had more friends than we thought. Nearly all of the guards were in his pocket already and now he's decided it's time to rise up. I assume he's going to make this all look like an accident." Fuka sighed, hefting the bag slung over her shoulder.

"How do you make attacking the Rani's home look like an accident?" Rakan said.

Together, the twins turned and pointed. A light shown at the end of the hall they'd emerged from. The way it danced and flickered confirmed Setsuna's suspicions. They had set fire to the Rani's home.

"The rain may put it out, but I doubt it will be in time to 'save us'." Fumika snorted. "Ainbertach will say we were caught in the fire. His people have nearly the whole place taken. We have to flee."

"You're leaving? But you're the Rani." Rakan exclaimed.

"Leaders need to know when it's time to run." Fuka said. "More than half of our home has been burnt down already and of the ten people who stood to fight for us, only Sango, Cora, Mino, Mom, and Dad have survived. Lyle was the first to fall and Sayu was killed in her bed. Sango found them, found us, and here we are. We have to go. Ainbertach will be sending in his people once the fire begins to die to make sure we are taken care of."

"There you are," a voice called softly. Setsuna spun, sword already in hand. Cora walked right past her. "Good to see Sango got you out. Let's go."

"You're coming with us?" Fumika asked.

"If you've a mind to have me."

"Of course," the twins said.

"Then let's go." Asuna hissed, racing past them to the tapestry.

The tunnel seemed even longer than before. Sango, up ahead with her torch, was rushing along, silently bidding them to hurry.

They broke from the tunnel, back into the small clearing where Rakan and Asakura's horses stood grazing. Killik was resting on his side, entwined around a nearby tree. Heart was already prancing about, ready to go. His tether hung loose.

Setsuna rushed to his side and tied her bags to his rump. He threw his head about, stomping impatiently. She guided Cora over and hoisted her onto his back.

"What about the others?" Kaede asked.

"I will try to get them out of here once you are gone." Sango replied. "For now, you just have to go. Get the Rani out of here. Prepare Ahriman because now that Ainbertach will be trying to take over, your plan to fortify us is over. I wouldn't be surprised if Ainbertach's been feeding information to Mania himself. Why else would he not want to be ready, just in case of invasion?"

"Because he hates me?" Kaede half-joked. "It's possible. Hell, it's probable. What will you do?"

"I will try to save the Rani's family. If I can, I will move them to Ahriman and find you. Don't worry, friend. I'll get them out."

Setsuna turned in time to see Kaede pull the other ninja woman into her arms. "I want to hear that you'll get YOU out too, Sango."

The black-haired beauty briefly squeezed Kaede back. "I will try." She released her, moving back. "Now go. We-"

Something whistled through the air. Sango dodged easily, the kunai sailing past her to embed itself in the trunk of the tunnel tree. "Go!" Sango yelled, pulling her own knives and dropping her torch.

Setsuna grabbed Konoka, who was closest to her, and lifted her onto Heart's back in front of Cora, ignoring the girl's gasp. "Ride. Trust Heart. Follow Killik," she told the princess. Behind her many more kunai whistled down at them. "Kaede! Get on Killik and lead everyone out of here!"

The ninja did just that, sparing one last glance at Sango.

Black shapes seperated themselves from the trees, moving to intercept them. Ayaka and the twins were already clamboring onto the dragon's back, seating themselves on top of the tents still tied to his back. Kaede dug her heels into Killik's neck and steered him away. Setsuna grabbed Heart's mane and dragged the horse's face to hers. "If you can understand me, get them out of here. GO!" The stallion lunged after the fleeing dragon and Setsuna spun, lunging at the nearest ninja. Rakan was astride his giant horse, sweeping his battle ax through the air. Behind him sat Asuna, her sword flashing in the dim light of Sango's fallen torch.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the scene with stark clarity for a moment.

Sango was locked in battle with multiple ninja. Killik's tail was just disappearing from sight-Heart and Rakan's steed right behind him. Someone swung a katana at Setsuna's face. She blocked, backtracking towards the tree and Sango. When the lightning faded she couldn't see a thing.

Her heart rate spiked. The dark was an element that would hinder her, but not a ninja. She swung wildly at the shapes that moved around her, begging for her eyes to quickly readjust to the fading light of the torch, praying Sango wasn't one of the shapes she was hacking at. Her sword connected with skin and she felt it sink into the meat of the ninja before her's neck. She yanked it free, closing her eyes briefly as blood spattered across her cheek. Pain flashed through her left arm. She swung blindly at her attackers.

"Setsuna!"

Another fork of lightning.

Asakura sat atop her mare, reaching down towards her. Setsuna reached for her hand.

The lightning was gone. She grasped quickly, feeling a hand that she hoped was Asakura's close around her wrist. She was yanked upwards and her leg lifted instinctively to straddle the horse.

She was on the horse, Asakura's body pressed tight against her front. A hand grabbed her ankle. She stabbed at it and a man cried out, releasing her.

"Sango!" she screamed.

"Just go!" The ninja's strained voice called back. "Go, Setsuna!"

Though Setsuna wanted to argue, her mind knew it was no good. Sango would not leave the Rani's family behind.

Asakura didn't need to be told twice. She spurred the mare forwards, rampaging a path through the crowd of ninja around them. They raced into the darkness in the direction Kaede had led Killik. Setsuna wrapped her left arm around the Ahrimani and let her sword hang close to her side, ready for use.

Kunai whistled through the air behind them and she and Asakura bent low over their mount, hoping to lessen the risk of one of them being hit.

It was terrifying to fly through the dark without a clue of what was in front of her or even if they were going the right way, so Setsuna clung tightly to her friend and prayed she could trust the horse to guide them.

The mare seemed to sense the trees as they appeared, dodging them with ease. The only thing that slowed them was the thick underbrush but the horse soon learned how to bust through it with minimal effort.

Rain fell softly, a few drops landing on them here and there. Then it grew harder, soaking them after a long while riding. It didn't directly strike them, not able to penetrate the thick balcony of branches above. Instead it seemed to gather in the trees above and then it would randomly become too much and break through, dumping over them. They were chilled to the bone and, though neither of them said it, she knew they were thinking the same thing: how close behind them were their pursuers? They could still hear voices behind them and they knew the ninjas were following them.

After about forty-five minutes, a voice behind them sounded, louder than the rest, and the noises behind them faded. Setsuna slid her sword away, wrapping both arms around Asakura. Fifteen minutes later they could hear the pounding of hooves and the rustle of trees up ahead.

Finally a flash of lightning showed them Rakan's profile riding just alongside them.

"Rakan!" Setsuna called to him.

The big man turned wide eyes on them. "You caught up! Where's Sango?"

"She didn't come," Setsuna replied, feeling her heart clench with regret. "Where are we?"

"No idea! The horses seem to be able to find their way through the forest easy enough, but we're hours from the border. Kaede probably won't slack the pace."

"I wouldn't either," Setsuna admitted, clutching Asakura tighter as the mare took a particularly vicious swerve to the side. "Whoa, now. Easy!"

"She's leading. I'm just hanging on and praying!" Asakura quipped.

"We all are," Asuna's voice spoke, sounding slightly sick. "If this stupid horse jumps sideways just a few more times I'm going to puke."

"Not on me, you aren't," Rakan warned.

Their horses rode hard. Above them the thunder crackled louder and louder, as if it were following them. She noticed the forest gradually getting brighter. She could see Rakan's wild white hair. The mare missed a step and she and Asakura both gasped as the horse fought to regain its footing. Asuna groaned in the darkness.

The trees finally broke what seemed like an eternity later. They galloped out of the forest and straight into the torrential downpour that had been waiting for them.

Rain stung her face and neck, forcing her to keep her eyes squinted as she gazed around them. The land dropped into a shallow valley and slowly climbed back up to their level. The storm made the day gray, hiding the rising sun behind a curtain of darkness. Setsuna signalled Asakura to catch up with Killik who had stopped at the edge of the trees.

"Kaede!"

"Setsuna!" Kaede slid down from the dragon's neck. "Where's Sango?"

"She didn't come," Setsuna sighed. "You knew she wouldn't."

Kaede shrugged half-heartedly. "I know. But I had to ask."

"Where are we?"

"The border of Ahriman. Ahriman and Kirah meet in this dip in the land. There used to be a river here but it's long dried up. We should cross quickly and find shelter."

"Then let's do it."

Kaede remounted Killik and the dragon slithered down into the valley. Asakura spurred her mount to race through it, leaving the others in the dust.

"What're you doing?" Setsuna yelled over the thunder.

"This looks just like where Eishun and I were swept away in that flash flood. It's a gully. They're prone to flash floods when there's heavy rain." She turned her mount back to their friends. "Hurry up!"

Setsuna cast around for somewhere they could set up camp and get dry. The land was flat grassland for as far as she could see-which in the storm wasn't very far. She was sure the tents were soaked but they could try to put them up and at least not get any wetter than they were.

Lightning struck, silhouetting a small shape off to her right. There was a house, not much larger than two shacks stuck together. She rolled her tongue back to get maximum volume and whistled at the others who were nearly out of the gully. When she was sure they were close enough to see her, she pointed one dripping arm towards the little house. Immediately the sodden travelers rode towards it.

As they neared the front porch the door opened. A woman stepped out just far enough that they could make her out but the rain couldn't reach her.

She was probably just entering her sixties, slightly bent with the weight of the years she'd seen. Her hair was cropped short and it stood on end as if she'd stepped a little too close to one of the bolts of lightning that were coming with more and more frequency. Her light brown eyes were scouring their bedraggled group as they halted before her.

"Well, don't the lot of you look like beached seaweed?" Her voice was laced with amusement. She lifted a hand, ushering them all to come up onto the porch. "The dragon can sleep beside the house. He'll have no problem getting wet. The horses can come up on the porch, but if they decide to fertilize it, you'll be cleaning it yourselves."

Setsuna slid from Asakura's mare, her boots squelching loudly. She lifted her feet quickly, fighting the mud that was attempting to hold her in place, and high-stepped her way onto the porch. Heart was the first one to mount the stairs after her, Konoka and Cora still astride. He stopped and Konoka dropped gracefully from her back, turning to help Cora. Rakan's giant stallion didn't fit with him still on it so he and Asuna braved the mud and led him up. Asakura's mare finished the line up, dropping to lay down before the young Ahrimani had a chance to jump off. She simply lifted her legs as the horse settled then stood up and over the mare.

"Strip," came the woman's crisp demand. They just stared at her. She was holding a pile of blankets and had a basket of laundered tunics beside her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ayaka asked.

"Strip. You ain't comin' in here with those drippin' things on. So get 'em off."

As one, the group turned to look at Rakan.

As the sole remaning male, he was forced to go stand around the corner of the house while the girls stripped down to their damp underthings. They tossed their soaked garments over the porch railings so they could dry overnight. The old woman handed around the blankets and let them inside then called Rakan up onto the porch. He stood, politely waiting for her to go inside with the other females.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

Finally Asuna stuck her head out the door and said, "Rakan, she's not going to come inside until you strip. Embarrassed?" Her suggestive tone sent Rakan into a stripping frenzy. In no time he stood totally nude on the porch. Asuna had already yanked her head away from the door and shut it, giving the girls another minute to pull on tunics that were all too large for them.

They heard the woman's voice from the other side of the door. "Well, now. A bit chilly out here, ain't it?"

"Shut up, hag. Gimme the blanket!"

The woman was cackling when she opened the door and let him in. He had the blanket wrapped around his waist and his face was dark red. No one seemed to be able to meet his eyes which only worsened his mood. Then he found that all the tunics left were much too small to cover all he needed covered so he stomped back out onto the porch to retrieve his pants.

"Now that we're all dryish and warmish, let's have some introductions." The old woman clapped her hands together and the door to the back room opened.

Setsuna, who had been emptying out her bag to set her things to dry, looked up.

Two small, bright blue eyes traveled over the group and then fixed on her. The little girl's mouth fell open at the same time Setsuna's did. The old woman continued talking, not noticing the stunned expressions.

"I'm Renae. This is my granddaughter, Lyra. Her mother's in the back and my grandson, Richan, will be back soon with his father."


	60. Chapter 60

Renae's face hadn't changed since they'd started talking. Setsuna, with Asakura's and Rakan's help, told the old woman what had happened on the bridge and how they'd brought the two kids to Kirah just the day before. Lyra spent the entire time curled up in Setsuna's lap, still wrapped in Vaiden's jacket. Setsuna hadn't realized they'd taken it with the girl.

Finally they fell silent and Renae sat staring at them. Then she fell to her knees before Asakura-the closest to her- and hugged the girl tight. Asakura took it in stride, hugging the old woman back just as fiercely. Then Renae moved about, hugging each of them-even Fuka, Fumika, and Cora who really had nothing to do with that part of the journey. "You saved my babies." Renae sniffed, searching around for something to wipe her face with. "Oh, let me get Addie. Adelaide! Get your lazy arse out here!"

"It's the middle of the night, Mamma." A voice called from the back room, sounding full of sleep.

"It's just past dawn, fool!"

"That's even worse." But the woman trailed her way into the main room, rubbing sleep from her eyes and adjusting her nightgown so it covered the right bits. Her light brown hair was loosely braided and pulled over her shoulder where it fell to her hips. She stopped when she noticed they had company. "Oh, hello. Is that Lloyd's clothes you're all wearing?"

"I gave it to them. Poor fools showed up soaked to the bone. Nothin' else I could do for 'em. Might as well get 'em warmed up." Renae explained, ushering the girl into the room. "They're the ones who saved Lyra and Richan."

Instantly, her daughter was awake. Her wide brown eyes swept the room, finding Lyra still snuggled into Setsuna's chest. "That was you lot? Lloyd and I spent days trailing them but we lost them in Kirah's forest so we had to come back to try and get help from the queen. We got back just as the ninjas showed up with them last night." She looked again at the black-haired swordsman holding her little girl. "Are you Setsuna?"

"I am." Setsuna was surprised the children had mentioned her.

"Well, well. Lyra's hero, you are." Setsuna felt her cheeks flushing. "She told us in detail about the slavers and the cave monster. We only managed to quiet her down when Lloyd said he was going to go and get breakfast for later. Richan refused to be left behind so the boy's are off hunting. Foul weather be damned I guess." She chuckled. "Mamma, shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Lloyd said they'd return at dawn if they had anythin' or not. I hope he found enough to feed all these bellies."

"We have food, ma'am." Asuna said, motioning to their bags. "We'd be obliged to share after you so graciously opened your home."

"Well there we go." Renae moved across the room to stoke the small fireplace to a brighter life. "Bring me something good and I'll get it cookin'."

Setsuna settled back against her bedroll, dozing lightly as breakfast was prepared and the storm outside began to slack off. She was vaguely aware of Asakura snoring beside her and Konoka's body on her other side. Lyra was attached to her side, napping as well. When the door creaked open she forced her weary body to move, sitting up.

For the first time since their reunion, Lyra moved away from her, instantly awake as Richan entered with a middle-aged man. She leapt into his arms, ignoring his dripping wet state.

He looked to be about the age "Brace" had been when she'd met him, with a bit of salt in his pepper black hair. His bright blue eyes showed exactly who Lyra took after and they took in the gathering without a hint of surprise.

"Mum, you said you'd only take two pets at a time from now on," he said, kissing his daughter on the head then lowering her back to the floor. She skipped back over to Setsuna's lap and settled her now slightly damp form on the swordsman.

"Shoosh, now, boy. They're guests. They're the ones who saved the kiddies."

"Are you now? Well, welcome. I'm Lloyd. I assume my mother, sister, and daughter have been treating you well?"

"Sister?" Fuka and Fumika asked together. "We thought she was your wife."

"Addie?" Lloyd laughed, pointing to the beautiful woman sitting by the fire. "She's my sister! My wife's been dead since the year Lyra was born. Addie's stepped in as a sorta substitute mum for my children while I'm away."

"Away?" Ayaka questioned.

"I work for the queen. Odd jobs mostly. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Who're you?"

"I'm ah-" Ayaka paused, obviously realizing she needed an alias. "Aya."

Asuna snorted and Ayaka threw her a glare.

"Aya," Lloyd repeated, sounding like he didn't believe a word. "Right." Then he stopped, taking a proper look at Asuna. The redhead blinked at his sudden scrutiny. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I doubt it." Asuna replied slowly, looking him up and down.

"You just look strikingly familiar but I can't place you." Lloyd squatted down to her level, staring for all he was worth. Asuna stared back, as if it were a competition of who could remember the other first.

"No idea." Asuna finally concluded.

"None." Lloyd straightened, frowning. "I'll get it sooner or later though. What's your name?"

"A-Asuta." This earned her another glare from her girlfriend. Asuna gave her a wide-eyed expression that clearly said, _well it beats Aya!_

"Which one of you is Setsuna?"

The swordsman sighed, realizing the children's tales of her had ruined any chance of her returning to using Patches as she'd planned to. She lifted a hand. "That'd be me, sir."

"Oh, well pleasure's mine. Heard a lot about you." He moved towards her to shake her hand and suddenly stopped. "What's that there?"

She looked.

He was indicating the small area where she'd laid out her things to dry. "That's my things. They got wet in the storm-"

"No, no. Not all of them. Just that. The book."

She looked again. The small journal had survived most of the water damage but a corner of the book was dried at a bent angle. She picked it up and Lloyd's face changed to the oddest expression: recognition.

"Is that a war journal?"

"Yes? How did you-"

"Who's it by?"

"Why? What're you-"

"Is it by a man named Loyalty?"

The entire house grew still, watching them. Setsuna slowly lifted her head then let it fall, indicating a yes. Lloyd's knees seemed to give out and he collapsed heavily to sit before her. "Where did you find it?"

"In the palace of Mania," Setsuna admitted, still holding the tiny journal close to her chest. Lyra was looking back and forth between her and Lloyd, curiousity written all over her face. "How do you know it?"

"First tell me who you are and why you're here." His demeanor suddenly changed to one of command and she felt a bit of her pride bristle at the tone. That shocked her. She'd never really thought of herself as having a strong pride before this whole ordeal.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ayaka asked, jumping in for her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lloyd countered. "We've let you into our home."

"We saved your children. We're about even if we're playing this game." Rakan argued.

For a moment Lloyd debated that, staring from one to the other of them. "Fine. I will tell you, but then I want a full and accurate story of who you all are and why you're here." He sighed and crossed his arms.

Thunder rumbled outside, farther away than before. The group waited in silence. Renae was stirring a pot that wasn't on the fire yet. Addie and Richan were sitting beside each other, so still they must have been holding their breaths.

"I was but a lad when the war began. We were Ahrimani but we had moved to Puhvalia when I was very small. Mum begged me not to go to war, but I wanted to help protect my country. I was a guard in the Puhvalian palace already and even if I hadn't wanted to go, I probably would have been drafted in. We marched to southern Mania then worked our way towards Ahriman, beating back the invaders. By the time we reached Kirah I had made friends with a few very high up people. I was given the job of War Scribe. In Puhvalia Scribes are very respected and well protected because our people hold the written word in high regard. One day, out in the midst of battle, I saved a man's life."

He paused, his eyes fixed on some faraway place. "That man gave me a new journal and a new mission. He didn't want a telling of what went on during the war. He told me and all the other Scribes to start writing it as if it were our own personal journal. He wanted us to tell what WE did, what WE saw, what WE felt. He said it would be more effective in helping future generations see that war is a mistake. So I wrote it just like he told us to."

"And this Loyalty? He was a friend of yours?" Rakan probed.

Lloyd laughed. "You could say that. But I sometimes find it hard to like myself, much less be my friend."

Everything clicked into place in Setsuna's head. "Wait, so you're-"

"That's right." Lloyd nodded, drawing himself up. "My real name is Loyalty Kearney. I was once a War Scribe and now I am a father of two who works for the queen." Ignoring the completely stunned expressions from his guests, the man lifted an eyebrow and calmly said, "Now. Your turn."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Setsuna enjoyed sitting silently while her friends told the story. She'd had to repeat everything multiple times over the last few days to her siblings, to the Rani, and then to the Council so it felt good to just be a listener. Lyra, indifferent to the storytelling, had gotten a tiny brush and was working it through Setsuna's hair. The swordsman sat with eyes half lidded, noting that Kaede and Konoka left out that she was a Dream Walker and 'the Crow with wings of snow' and Asuna and Ayaka's identities. When they were done, Lloyd-or Loyalty as she now knew him to be-was holding an empty bowl of soup that Renae and Addie had ladeled out during the story. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, you're the princess of Mania?"

Konoka nodded.

"Your grandpa was a good friend of mine years ago. How's he doing?"

"He's good. He wanted to join us but decided to hang back and keep an eye on Mania for us."

"Well, he was good to me and my Paw. Anything you need, I want to help."

Konoka turned to Setsuna, meeting her eyes for the first time since before the Coucil meeting. "Well, what do you say, Leader?"

Somehow her voice sounded...condescending? There was something cold in her tone, as if she were acting like Chiora again. One glance at the raised eyebrows on Asakura told her that she wasn't imagining it. "Uh, well, you could do two things for us actually. We want to keep low profiles, so Killik-our dragon- won't be able to come with us. If you wouldn't mind keeping him here, he's very well behaved."

"I can handle that."

"And point us in the direction of the queen. You work for her, so you should be able to help us influence her."

"Well," Loyalty laughed. "That's a bit harder. I would guide you to the castle myself but I have jobs to do that are impossible to get out of. However, if you head south you'll find a small fishing village that has plenty of travellers and merchants passing through constantly. It's also a big home for thieves, so keep an eye out. It won't be hard to find a guide there. The majority of folks there are friendly as they come. The village is called Iascaire. If you leave by noon you can make it probably two hours before dark. That should give you time to secure a guide and a place to sleep if need be. Do you have any Goulas?"

"We've enough." Kaede said.

"Good. Then rest some more, eat, and do what you got to. Mum will make sure your clothes are dried and ready to go. I don't suppose I can have that journal back?"

"Well," Setsuna hesitated. "We may need it to convince the queen we're telling the truth. It was one of the things that helped us in Kirah."

Rakan stood. "I'm not tired anymore. I can help Renae with our clothes." Renae flashed him a grateful smile.

"I'll go too," Asuna said, hopping to her feet.

"Ok, so Asuna and I will help around here. The rest of you can get some sleep a-" Rakan then realized he'd used Asuna's real name and he hurried to fix his mistake, but it was too late.

"Asuna?" Loyalty's voice halted the big man.

The redhead stared at him, suddenly looking ready to bolt. Loyalty was on his feet, a look of disbelief on his face. "Asuna Kagurazaka? Silia and Maximus's daughter?"

"How'd you know that?" Asuna whispered, backing towards the door slowly. Ayaka was at her side instantly. Setsuna joined the blonde, leaving Lyra sitting where she had been.

"Now I know how I know you." Loyalty said, voice shaking. "You have Silia's hair. And Maximus's mismatched eyes. You don't remember me?"

"I think so, but I can't remember anyone named Loyalty or Lloyd."

"Well," Loyalty said. "That's a little hurtful, seeing as I saved your life."

For a moment Asuna's face stayed confused and suspicious. Then her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "You-you were the assassin!"

"The one that brought you to Mania?" Setsuna asked, feeling her brain throb from all the new information.

"You were but a child then." Loyalty shook his head, moving closer to her. "I haven't seen you since I left you with Konoemon."

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Asuna stuttered.

"Say you've had a good life," Loyalty answered, just as quietly. "Say I did the right thing. I wanted to take you with me but-" he shook his head softly. "But I knew you needed a home and at that time I was going about doing missions for the crown. Say I did right."

"You did," Asuna laughed, tears sparkling in her eyes. "You did exactly right. Can-" she paused, blushing hard. "Can I hug you?"

He didn't answer. Instead he crossed the room and gathered her into his chest, clutching her tightly. Though Setsuna had come to see Asuna as an unstoppable force in some ways, she now saw that even she had her moments to break down, for that's exactly what she did. The once-princess buried her face in the man's shoulder like she was a child and cried.

Setsuna felt like crying too. So she turned and lifted Lyra back into her arms and hugged the child close, suddenly feeling the need to hold someone. For just a moment Konoka's hand touched Setsuna's arm, her eyes strayed to the swordsman's, and her mouth tilted upwards at the edges. Then she turned away and walked over to get a bowl of soup. Setsuna stared after her, not sure what to make of the way the princess was acting.

"This is all so beautiful." Asakura sniffled, a hand on her heart. Rakan, beside her, pulled a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose hard in it then offered it to her. She declined it and he took it back, confused about why she wouldn't use it. Setsuna couldn't help but laugh.

That laugh broke the tension in the room and a minute later they were all laughing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, anyone else wish they had multiple brains to store all the things we've learned in?" Asuna called to the group as they mounted up.

They had taken the extra saddles from their old horses off of Killik and strapped them to Heart and Rakan's steed so they could sell them in Iascaire. The dragon, obviously upset at being left behind, was sulking beside the house despite the tiny black-haired child who was sitting on one of his claws and talking to him. Setsuna had tried to offer Konoka the position behind her on Heart's back but the chocolate-haired princess was already sitting on Rakan's stallion, engaged in conversation with Fuka and Fumika. So the swordsman glanced around for Asakura, the girl she considered her closest friend in the group.

"Want to ride with me and let Kaede take Cora on your mare?"

"Sure," Asakura grinned.

So Kaede and Cora took Asakura's mare, Setsuna and Asakura took the first shift on Heart's back, and Konoka rode with both Fuka and Fumika on Rakan's giant horse. Asuna, Ayaka, and Rakan chose to walk the first part of their journey.

As they started out Killik mewled loudly and glared after them with soulful blind eyes. Setsuna turned back to comfort the dragon but Cora suddenly slipped out from behind Kaede and used her staff to find her way to him.

As she neared, Killik dropped his head low to the ground and sniffed at her. The blind girl reached out, with no searching, and found his nose, patting it softly. "What a good boy."

"Going to play with the big lizard all day, Cora?" Kaede joked, riding over.

"Just saying goodbye to my fellow disabled." Cora said lightly, turning to wait for Kaede to pull her up onto the mare. "He's going to miss us."

"We're already missing you, Killik," Setsuna reassured the beast. "Just be good and play with Lyra and Richan. We'll come back for you."

The dragon lifted his head and blew a short blast of flame into the air. Then he dropped back onto his haunches and lifted his back leg to scratch his ear. Setsuna assumed that meant he was going to be fine. She patted Heart's neck and the stallion leapt forward, carrying her across the grasslands. She glanced once more back at Konoka.

The princess averted her eyes just as Setsuna looked at her.

Wondering what was wrong, but knowing she'd get no answers on this ride, Setsuna faced the front again. It seemed a lot easier to face the unknown world before her than the possibility that she had done something wrong to the beautiful girl behind her.

The girl she couldn't seem to keep her mind off of anymore.


	61. Chapter 61

**Kailor: I do so love great reviewers! So to thank the few stand outs of the last few chapters: I dedicate this chapter to speed killz, Yuki, Lance58, and moonlightwolfwhisperer! **

**Naruto: And we don't know where Vanui went, but you're still a stand out because of the time we checked our email and found over forty reviews, one for each chapter!**

**Nuriko: So, c'mon and be a stand out folks! Review please!**

**Kailor: P.S. Speed killz? Definitely agree. It could go either way with SetsuKono or SetsuAsakura! We'll see. :D I wanted to make this one longer but it ended just perfectly.**

Iascaire was busier than she'd ever expected.

The little village she'd grown up in had nothing on this. The streets were filled with people moving from booth to booth, yelling to each other or at each other, trading things, selling things, buying things. The crowd was so thick that Setsuna felt Asakura latch onto the hem of her tunic to keep from losing her. They walked the horses through the streets, trying to go with the flow. They were jostled, bumped, shoved, nearly trampled, and all around battered by the mass of people stampeding around them. The hustle and bustle had her head spinning and her eyes rolling around trying to take everything in at once. This proved futile and she ended up with a headache instead. She finally noticed a sign above the crowd that said, _Harkin's Inn._

Battling their way towards it, she and Asakura leapt onto the little platform before the door and called out to their friends. Once the whole gathering had made their way over, she pushed the door open and they filed in.

It was roomy and well-lit inside. Tables spanned the whole bottom floor, looking like a tavern. To their left was a long bar running around to the opposite end of the room and a man with a beard he could probably sweep the floor with was sitting behind it, wiping the counter. He looked up as they entered.

"Mornin'. Well, afternoon I guess eh? What can I do you for?"

"We need three rooms." Asuna told him.

His left eyebrow lifted slowly. "Just three? I count you as havin' ten members. Sure you don't want four?"

Setsuna glanced around, debating quickly.

"Give us a minute," Asuna held up a finger and the group huddled together. "Okay, so we could probably afford to rent half the hotel with all the money we have on us. Plus, we're going to sell all those saddles so I say we go all out and pair up for rooms."

"Five rooms?" Kaede said.

"It'd be easier. I mean I feel sorry for whoever has to squeeze into one of these beds with Rakan, but they'll live." Asuna dodged Rakan's elbow to her ribs. "What say we do this-me and Ayaka, Fuka and Fumika, Kaede and Cora, Setsuna and Konoka, and well..." She smiled apologetically at Asakura. The Ahrimani grimaced.

"He's going to hog the bed."

"I will not," Rakan protested to deaf ears.

"Well, switch with me." Cora compromised. "I'm tiny. I doubt I'll even notice Rakan is there."

"Sounds good," Asuna decided before anyone else could complain about the arrangements. "Let's do it."

"Five rooms, please." Setsuna told the man.

"Five?" His eyes sparkled happily. "Well, I have the feelin' I'm gonna like you bunch. Tell you what, I'll give you a discount. Since every room only has one bed, I'll only charge you half price."

"That's mighty generous of you," Setsuna remarked, surprised. "Will your boss like that?"

The man laughed, throwing back his head so that his insanely long beard tossed about. "My boss? Lovey, I'm Harkin. I'm my own boss. I'll tell me off right proper when you're gone but for now I'm bein' nice. Forty Goulas."

They counted out the asked amount and Harkin hopped around the bar to show them up to their rooms. They had five rooms right next to each other and Setsuna let Konoka go into theirs first.

She'd been hoping to be paired with Konoka so she could try and figure out what was going on with the princess. However, the moment she dropped her bags on the bed, Konoka exited the room. Setsuna sighed and placed her bag beside Konoka's. While the rest of the group gathered in the hall, she opened her bag and removed her small traveling sack. She'd moved her most important possessions into it during the ride there. Inside was Collie's collar, Loyalty's journal, the cloak Konoka had given her, and her harp. She climbed onto the nearby dresser and stashed the bag in the rafters, making sure the strap didn't hang in sight. Finished, she joined her friends.

Konoka was walking with Ayaka towards the stairs. Asuna caught Setsuna's eyes and crooked a finger, calling her over. The swordsman and the redhead stepped back from the group, heads bent together.

"Look, something's up with Konoka." Asuna dove right in.

"I can see that. But what?"

"I don't know. That's why I paired you with her. I figure you've got the best shot at getting to the root of the problem. If you need anything though, Ayaka and I are right next door. Oh, and be careful. She has a mean right hook." On that cryptic note, Asuna left her.

Setsuna suddenly doubted this was a good idea.

"Hey, my hero. You coming?" Asakura materialized beside her.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

The group split into little sections, agreeing to meet at the inn at nightfall. Ayaka and Asuna took the saddles to be sold so Asakura and Setsuna, with Rakan in tow, decided to explore the docks and see the wares of the street vendors.

The village was built within the curve of a large cove and boats by the dozens were docked all along where the village met the coast. People were climbing in and out of the boats, cleaning them, repairing them, sleeping on them, and preparing to launch them. They made their way slowly down the line of sellers, pausing occasionally to oooh and aaah at the different trinkets and garments and baubles that interested them. Setsuna eventually gave in and ducked into a little archery shop. She wished Vaiden were there to see it.

"Can I help you, lovey?" A short man with bright blonde hair said. "Lovey" must have been a common term in Ahriman.

"I was wondering what kind of bow would be best for me," she said, admiring a bow that was longer than she was tall.

"Well, it really depends on what you're doing with it. Longbows are more accurate but shortbows are faster and stronger. Do you want to sacrifice that bit of speed and umph for a better aim?"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side, contemplating that. "Well, let's say I was running from someone. Which bow would be easier to run with?"

"Ah, the shortbow definitely."

"How much do they cost?"

"Shortbows run from twenty Goulas to seventy and longbows run from thirty Goulas to ninety."

"Do the ones that cost more work better?"

"Not really. They cost more because they're newer. The older the bow gets the less it's worth. However, if it's used regularly and taken care of right it works just as well or better than the new ones." He grinned, showing a single missing tooth on the right side of his mouth. "I oil each one every other night and shoot them once each morning. So the cost difference is only if it's been here longer than the others."

"Then let me see your best bows."

The blonde motioned her to follow him. She glanced back at Asakura and Rakan who were staring at the selection on the wall then moved into the back room with the salesman.

An hour later she, Asakura, and Rakan returned to the hotel. She'd ended up buying a long bow and a short bow, both pleasantly cheap but worked wonderfully when the seller let her try them out. She had both strung over her shoulder in a thin carrying case, a quiver of arrows at her left hip, and a box with the right oils needed to care for it and extra strings. Asakura had talked her into buying her a leather bracelet and Rakan had bought the three of them bowls of some slightly spicy soup. They parted ways at the top of the stairs and Setsuna fetched out her key to let herself in the room.

Konoka was already inside, laying on the bed. She didn't move as Setsuna stepped in and locked the door. She didn't speak as Setsuna crossed the room and began to strip off her gear and boots. She didn't react at all when Setsuna sat on the other side of the small bed.

Setsuna sat silent, unsure of how to broach the subject of Konoka's odd behavior the last two days. The princess had kissed her back in the Echo Caves and had seemed perfectly normal until they reached Kirah. Despite wracking her brain all day long, Setsuna could find no reason for the complete turnabout in the girl's personality. She fought the urge to sigh heavily.

"Well, speak." Konoka's voice was barely above a whisper.

Setsuna jumped when the princess spoke but remained seated and quiet. Something told her that now was not the time to open her mouth because, with all the tension in the tiny room, she was certain she might get a fist stuck in it at any moment.

"You've got something to say, say it." Konoka's command was a bit louder than the first and she felt the bed shift as the chocolate-haired girl sat up. "Come on, Setsuna. Tell the truth."

"The truth about what?" Setsuna asked, unable to hold her tongue any longer.

Konoka was suddenly off the bed and pacing the room. "Oh, don't give me that. Tell me the truth. That you don't want to be here with me. You'd rather be in the room with _her._"

"Who're you talking about, Konoka?" The swordsman was beyond confused now and had yet to move from the bed. Her stomach clenched as she saw a sparkle of wetness in Konoka's eye.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't!" Setsuna stood, angry now. "You've been acting weird for two days now and nobody knows why. I don't know what you're talking about and I don't know what you want me to do about it!"

"Asakura!" Konoka practically screamed the name. Setsuna could only stare at her. "I know why you kept her with this group. I've seen the way you are with each other and how you're always touching and how she looks at you."

"Konoka, you're insane." Setsuna covered her face with her hands, not able to believe what she was hearing. "I don't like Asakura."

"She sure likes you!" Konoka snapped, rounding on her, fists clenched at her sides and teeth bared. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Setsuna dropped her hands, mouthing wordlessly and moving her hands to try and convey the absolute confusion she felt. Konoka suddenly stopped and crossed her arms, her anger turning into something more like disbelief. "You HAVEN'T noticed. How the hell have you not noticed?"

"She's my friend, Konoka."

"She doesn't want to be your friend, Setsuna." Konoka copied her tone, mocking her. "She wants to be what I thought I was."

"And what's that?"

"Yours!"

The princess spun away, starting up her pacing again. Setsuna felt the anger in her stomach recede just a bit and she licked her dry lips. "Is that what you want to be?"

"Yes," Konoka whispered to the wall.

"Then be mine, Konoka." Setsuna crossed the room and touched the princess's slightly shaking shoulder. "I want you to be mine."

"Then kiss me, Setsuna." Konoka turned, pressing her back against the wall and for the first time, really looked the swordsman in the eye. "Kiss me like you mean it, because right now I REALLY need you to mean it."

So she did. She kissed Konoka hard, the way she'd been wanting to. The taste of Konoka's tears tingled on her lips and she fought her own urge to cry as the princess's body went slack against her. The little moan that escaped Konoka's lips fed the beast in her chest, bringing it back to life. It roared and raked fiery claws down her ribs into her stomach.

Konoka's arms were around her neck. Their lips seperated just to come back together with even more fire. Teeth closed on her lip and she gasped, feeling the sensation all the way to her toes. Her hands shook as she ran them into Konoka's hair, digging her fingers through her soft cascade of chocolate. They pressed closer, unable to get close enough. Each kiss led to another. Each breath became harder to draw. Konoka's tongue slid across her lip and she gave in, allowing her princess to delve into her mouth, taste her more thoroughly. Somehow they left the wall. She felt her calves hit the bed. Konoka's nails trailed down her collar bone and her knees went weak.

The bed sighed as they collapsed onto it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Kailor: Some people are so stupid. Thanks to my wonderful readers for defending me from Lincoln lol. That reviewer who wanted to take his dagger to my throat? Uh...I'm sorry. But back to the story, someone once told me that when everything is looking up for you, it's because you've reached the top of the roller coaster and it's all downhill from here. Thus is Setsuna's life...**

She awoke to the sound of thunder. For a moment she laid still, remembering the rumble from the sky had woken her the same way back in the Rani's home. The thought of what had happened that time blasted away all sleepiness and she sat up.

Konoka wasn't in the room, but her spot beside Setsuna was still warm. She righted her dishevled clothes as best she could and crossed to the door. Before she could open it, the knob spun and Chisame pushed into the room, a spear in her hand and her breath coming in short, quick gasps.

"Setsuna, we've got to get out of here."

"What's going on? When did you get here? How'd you find us?" The swordsman was already grabbing her bags, suddenly realizing Konoka's things weren't there.

"I'll explain later. There's been a huge fight downstairs and these thugs said they're going to torch the place. The inn keeper woke some of the group and warned them to get moving in case the threats were real. We ran into them in the hallway. Where's Konoka?"

"I don't know. I just woke up."

"Then let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't we help the inn keeper?"

"No, we don't have time."

"But Chisame-"

"Setsuna, listen." Chisame grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, as if trying to shake the arguement from her. "We have much bigger issues than this little inn. We have three princesses with us that need to be taken care of and a bunch of fugitives from around the world. We can't get caught up in some bar brawl gone wrong. Find Konoka and come on."

Chisame was out of the room in an instant and Setsuna cursed under her breath. She hopped up and grabbed her satchel from the rafters then dashed into the hall, tossing her bags across her shoulders and doing a quick headcount. Asakura was immediately at her side. "Where's Konoka?"

"I don't know. I woke up and she was gone. Where's everyone else?"

"Some are getting their stuff. Some are getting the horses. Maybe Konoka's with them."

"Maybe." Setsuna hoped she was right.

The inn was crawling with people fleeing into the night. Harkin stood outside on an overturned bucket, watching as everyone exited. She caught his eye and he nodded, slapping a quick salute over his heart. She returned the gesture and followed Asakura to the stables. Heart was already free and pawing the ground. Rakan and Ayaka were directing the group to their steeds. Asuna and Kaede each had one of the Rani in their arms as they raced through the crowd to their horses. Cora was latched onto Rakan's tunic. Eva and Chisame were astride Rakan's giant stallion. Konoka was nowhere in sight.

"Asuna! Where's Konoka?" She called over the din but the redhead didn't hear her. She fought her way to Ayaka's side, raising her voice again. "Ayaka! Where's Konoka?"

"I haven't seen her. I assumed she was with you!"

"I woke up alone!"

"Shit," Ayaka cursed, sounding more like Asuna than her normal self. "Where the hell could she be? ASUNA!" She managed to flag down the other princess. "Konoka's missing!"

"What!" Asuna practically tossed Fumika to Kaede and shoved her way over to the two of them. "Wasn't she with you?"

"I woke up alone and her things weren't in the room."

"Where could she-"

"Who're we talking about?"

The three of them spun and found Konoka, bags over her shoulders, standing beside them. Her wide eyes swept the crowd leaving the inn and she turned to Setsuna. "What's going on?"

Setsuna didn't answer. She grabbed the princess close and hugged her tight, letting herself breathe again. Konoka made an "oof" sound and Setsuna just held her tighter.

"Okay, okay, break it up. We've gotta get out of here." Asuna pulled them apart, smiling. "Get on your horses. I see torches."

Setsuna followed the redhead's gaze. She barely recognized the road without the hundreds of people that had been crowding down it earlier that day. It was dark and empty except for the crowd leaving Harkin's Inn. But at the end of it, and growing closer, were little torch lights. She couldn't see the people holding them but the eerie flicker of the fires froze her blood in her veins. She turned and hefted Konoka onto Heart's back. She motioned for Ayaka to join the chocolate-haired princess and Heart carried the two of them away, following Eva, Chisame, and Cora on Rakan's steed. Asakura's mare cantered past, carrying Fuka, Fumika, and Kaede. Asuna and Rakan followed on foot and Setsuna cast around for Asakura. She caught sight of bright red hair by the door of Harkin's Inn and she ran towards it, noticing the crowd was nearly gone now and the torches were getting closer.

"Asakura!"

"Setsuna!" The Ahrimani motioned Setsuna over to Harkin's side. "Is everyone else gone?"

"Yeah. We've gotta go. Why weren't you on your horse? You can't keep up."

"Oh, I figure I'll find a ride." She patted Setsuna between the shoulder blades, winking. "But first, we've gotta help Harkin."

Setsuna blinked. That had been her first thought too but she remembered Chisame's words. "Asakura, look-"

"I know. I also know they're already gone. They've got plenty of people to keep them safe. But this guy has nobody to protect his inn. I'm not leaving." Asakura's usually smiling face was set and determined. "Follow your princess if you must, but I'm staying here."

Seeing she couldn't change her friend's mind, Setsuna sighed. "Fine, Asakura. Stay here then."

The redhead's lips tightened but she just nodded and turned away. Setsuna caught the gleam of tears in her eyes. She smiled. "Hey, dumbass. I'm staying too."

The glow in Asakura's face when she spun back around was all Setsuna needed.

"You two don't have to do this, ya know." Harkin spoke up. From the way his hands shook, she knew he was only saying it as a courtesy. He really wanted them to stay.

"We know." Setsuna glanced at the approaching torches. She could see the faces below them now and her mouth ran dry at the amount of them. "Asakura, drop back down the street. Stay in the shadows. Get your sling ready." The redhead immediately disappeared beyond the torch light and she turned to Harkin. "You ready?"

Harkin hefted a battle ax. It was nowhere near as large as Rakan's, but it was sharpened to a deadly sheen. "Ready as ever."

Together they stepped out into the middle of the road. Now the town was silent except for the crunch of the approaching boots and her racing heart.

The torches stopped a few feet away and one man came forward alone. "Harkin! We told you before ya don't wanna mess with us!"

"And I've told you before that I ain't scared of ya! What're you here to do? Gonna kill me? The queen will track all of you down." Harkin spat at him. The man stepped away just in time. His lip curled.

"That was a bad idea Harkin. All this over a little bar brawl."

"You bad-mouthed Her Majesty. You deserved my fist in your face."

"Then you deserve this."

The man turned and heaved his torch at the inn. Harkin yelled and Setsuna drew her sword, knowing the flying torch was just the start of this fight.

A rock flew through the air and knocked the torch astray. It landed beside Harkin's Inn and sputtered out. While the men jerked around to find the source of the rock, Setsuna attacked.

The first man she ran into never saw her coming. She clubbed him hard with the hilt of her sword and he went down, out cold. Throwing her chi into her feet she flipped over the group and attacked from the back. She heard Asakura yell. Men crowded around her, swinging pitchforks and rusty swords. She countered their blows and attacked, trying not to kill anyone.

A roaring sound caught her attention. The group had managed to set fire to the Inn. Harkin shouted something. The fire rushed higher, overtaking the first floor. The men fell back from the blaze, the sudden rush of heat driving them away. Setsuna yelled for Harkin. There was no reply. Someone grabbed her from behind.

"Stop fighting," a woman's voice snapped. Setsuna craned to see who had her, but suddenly she was flying through the air above the group. She landed beside Harkin's still form and rolled back to her feet. Asakura appeared at her side, twirling her sling. She let fly and took out one of the men fanning the flames.

"Stand back," the woman's voice said. Setsuna turned. The woman was tall and dark-haired, carrying a longbow. She lifted her hand, palm facing Setsuna and Asakura and suddenly the swordsman was once again flying through the air, her friend and Harkin beside her. They landed a little ways down the road, throwing up dust and rocks. Asakura groaned and Harkin made no sound. Setsuna pushed back to her feet, wondering what the hell had just happened. Hoofbeats caught her attention.

A horse rushed past them, carrying a single small rider. The rider's bright blonde hair glowed in the firelight and they rushed straight towards the burning inn. The horse bucked and spun, throwing the rider's face into view and with a start, Setsuna realized it was a young girl. She threw her hand out, palm facing the inn, like the other woman had. The air between her and the inn shimmered and then turned to water. The water spun, turning into a snakelike geyser that shot into the inn and through it, extinguishing the flames.

Unable to believe her eyes, Setsuna just stood back and watched.

The girl pulled her hand back and swung it towards the fleeing men who had attacked them. The stream of water left the smoldering inn and chased after the men. It spread out, like a living thing, and became a sheet of water that overtook the men and then closed around them. Men screamed and fought, but the waves were too strong and the water dragged them all back to lie before the stomping horse and it's rider. The dark-haired woman joined her, notching a long arrow to her bow.

When the men realized there was no use fighting, the water receeded then shimmered and disappeared. Asakura made a "huh" sound, still seated at Setsuna's feet.

"How is Harkin?" The tall woman called to them.

Setsuna dropped beside the old man and looked for any sign of life. His chest rose and fell steadily, but the side of his head still bled from a nasty wound. Asakura moved and pressed the bottom of her tunic to it. Setsuna turned back to the woman. "He lives. Pretty nasty head wound."

"Bring him here," the blonde said to her companion. The tall woman nodded and flicked a hand at them. They flew through the air, landing much softer this time. The blonde was looking down at them but in the darkness she couldn't make out her face. A few torches lay off to the sides of where the battle had happened. The dark-haired woman picked one up and blew on the dying flame, bringing it back to life. Her black eyes seemed to resist the fire's attempt to light them and they turned on Setsuna, lifeless. The rider's green eyes, however, seemed to gobble up the light and they glowed in the torchlight. She gave them a grin then turned back to the group of men who huddled before her.

"What happened here?"

"We was just handlin' a dispute between us-" One man started.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, we was-"

The dark-haired woman kicked him back onto his back. "You dare address M'lady in such a way?"

The man's eyes grew wide and he shook his head vehemently. "No, no. I'm sorry! Please, forgive me Your Majesty!"

Your Majesty! Setsuna looked up at the blonde. "You...you're-?"

"I am," she said, green eyes glinting. "I am Fei Ku, queen of Ahriman."


	63. Chapter 63

**Kailor: Friend me on facebook wonderful readers :)**

**Naruto: Dude, why're you so sunburnt?**

**Kailor: Nuriko and I went tubing down the river the other day! I found this wicked cliff that was like thirty feet up and I climbed it and jumped off a bunch of times!**

**Nuriko: He didn't even check the water below first to see if it was safe to jump into.**

**Rikku: Wow, you're fearless!**

**Kailor: Awww shucks, I'm not-OMG IS THAT A SPIDER? -yelps and flips out of chair-**

**Nuriko: Does everyone see what I have to live with?**

"So that's the whole story, Your Majesty." Setsuna finished, taking a swig of the ale Harkin had brought out of his fairly untouched storeroom.

"Oh please, call me Ku. I hate being called Your Majesty. Unless you want to call me Her Royal Amazing Goddess of Everything." Ku said.

"I don't think I can remember all of that," Asakura laughed.

"Then Ku will be fine." The blonde motioned to her dark-haired attendant. "Forgive my rudeness. This is my lead guardian, Mana Tatsumiya. Say hi, Mana."

The intimidatingly tall woman nodded to them. "Hi."

"So where did your group go?" Ku asked Setsuna.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking they'll come back here tomorrow once they're sure it's safe. We never did find a guide to the castle. Though, since you found us I guess that doesn't matter now."

"Good point. I'm going to sleep on all this new information. We can continue this discussion once your group has reassembled. Harkin?"

The old man rounded the corner of his burnt bar. His bandaged head bobbed low in a nearly slave-like manner. "M'lady?"

"It's Ku, Harkin. You've known me since I was a babe bouncing on my daddy's knee. Call me Ku."

"Yes, M'lady." His beard drew up in the corners. "Now what is it you were asking about?"

Ku sighed. "We'd like some rooms for the night if possible. There's still quite a few hours before dawn and we've been traveling for days now."

"The rooms on the third floor weren't even touched by the smoke. You can pick two up there. No charge."

"Oh no, no, no. We'll pay full price. You'll need it to go towards restoring the first floor."

Harkin protested again but Ku quickly talked him into taking the money. He escorted them up the stairs and they chose two rooms.

Setsuna and Asakura locked their door and Setsuna hopped up onto the dresser to place her satchel back in the rafters. Asakura sat on the bed, rubbing her legs and grimacing. The swordsman sat beside her and motioned for her friend to put her legs up on the bed. The Ahrimani happily obliged and Setsuna began to massage from her knees down.

"Ooooh," Asakura groaned, eyes closed. "That feels so much better. So what do you think about tonight?"

"I think you're amazing."

She grinned as Asakura's face flushed pink. "I meant about accidentally meeting up with the queen and saving Harkin's Inn. Where'd that come from?"

Setsuna shrugged, working her way down Asakura's left calf. "Just saying. I mean, when Chisame showed up and told me what was going on my first instinct was to help, but she told me I had bigger responsibilities to handle first. But you did what was right. I was going to run. If you hadn't stayed I wouldn't have either."

"Well, she was right. But, then again, right's not always right. I just want to know how she and Eva found us and what happened in Mania."

"Me too. I'll go to them tonight and find out." She moved to Asakura's right calf. "But still, you were the only one of our group to stay. I know the other's are good people and they're doing what they have to, but I really respect you for staying."

Asakura opened her eyes, watching Setsuna's face. "Why'd you stay with me?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Because I wanted to help Harkin too. And because I didn't want to leave you behind."

"Why not?"

The swordsman stopped rubbing Asakura's legs and looked up. "You're my friend. Everyone else we're traveling with is great, but you're one of the few who can really make me laugh. I have fun with you...and well, sometimes you kinda remind me of Collie."

"Your friend who died?"

"Yeah..." Setsuna cocked her head to the side. "The first time we met she saved my life. I almost drowned in a river near our village and she pulled me out. We were both soaked and out of breath and terrified, but she just grinned, slapped my leg, and introduced herself. It was always the same with her. She'd get us in trouble and when we got caught, which was every time, she'd just grin and make some smart ass remark. You do that."

"I have yet to get us in trouble."

"I have no doubt it'll happen eventually, though. You just haven't had a chance yet."

"Your faith in me is incredible."

"Tell me about it," Setsuna laughed.

Asakura shifted, leaning closer. "Setsuna..."

"Yeah?" The swordsman started massaging Asakura's left calf again.

"What happened last night?"

She felt the blood rush to her face and she quickly turned away, but Asakura caught the look. The swordsman yelped as Asakura tackled her and pinned her to the bed. "Asakura!"

"Tell me!" They wrestled for a moment and to Setsuna's surprise, Asakura managed to position herself perfectly so that Setsuna couldn't get up. "Quit holding out. I won't tell anybody!"

"I don't wanna tell you!"

"Why? Was it that wild and kinky that you can't put it into words!"

"NO, get off!" Setsuna struggled to throw her friend off but she was laughing too hard. "Nothing like that happened!"

"You didn't do anything? C'mon. Don't try to feed me lies. I ain't hungry. Spill!" Asakura tickled the swordsman until she was nearly squirming off the bed.

"Nothing happened!" Setsuna blinked away tears as Asakura's fingers continued their torturous attack on her ribs. "Really-pahahaha-she just kissed me. Oh haha, that was it. Please-hahaha-stop!"

Asakura did, allowing Setsuna a reprieve. The swordsman clutched her ribs, working her sore cheek muscles.

"So that was it?" Asakura lifted an eyebrow. "Just a kiss?"

"Yeah." Setsuna said. The sober expression on Asakura's face brought back Konoka's words from the night before. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why do you wonder what I do with Konoka?"

Asakura unstraddled her, letting her up. "Just curious. I mean, everyone's been talking about the two of you since that kiss up on the ice bridge." She let her red hair out of it's ponytail and combed her fingers through it.

The memory brought on another blush and Setsuna sat up, pushing her own hair out of her face. "Asakura, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away, my hero."

"How do you feel about me?"

The Ahrimani stopped fixing her hair. For a minute the room was silent and Setsuna shifted nervously, scratching an imaginary itch on her arm. Finally Asakura spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side and tried to think of a way to reply. "Asakura, I-"

Asakura's hand slid behind her neck and she gasped as the Ahrimani rocked forward and kissed her. It only lasted a moment but it was so different than the kisses she'd shared with Konoka. There was no anger, no claiming passion, or heart-wrenching need. It was soft, but the noise Asakura made deep in her throat sounded suspiciously like a sigh threatening to turn into a sob.

Asakura released her and swept out of the bed, moving across the room to her bag. She gathered it up and tossed it over her shoulder. The door knob was in her hand before Setsuna could manage to speak.

"Asakura, I just-I-"

"I know," Asakura cut her off. She turned just enough that Setsuna could see the small tear that raced down her cheek. "Don't say it. Thanks again for staying with me."

The door closed behind her with a soft creak and Setsuna sat alone in the bed, her pulse racing and her stomach feeling like it had just been kicked.


	64. Chapter 64

**Kailor: -takes A1 out of the fridge and holds it to my sunburn-**

**Nuriko: What the hell are you doing?**

**Kailor: ...yeah...it's that important.**

**Naruto: LMAO**

**Kailor: By the way, sorry last chapter was so short! I really just wanted to focus it on Setsuna and Asakura! This one will be longer, I promise!**

_Setsuna listened to her dreamscape's river swish by for a few minutes, enjoying the solitude. Her lips still tingled, even in this dream world, and she sighed deeply. What would she tell Konoka? Should she tell Konoka? What was she going to do about Asakura? Finally she rolled to her feet and called Konoka. "Konoka. I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me."_

_The words once again seemed to explode from her lips and fall to her chest then radiate outwards. The air rang with them for just a moment, then Konoka was there, blinking in the bright sunlight._

_"Setsuna?"_

_"Hey, Konoka."_

_"Am I dreaming of you again?" The princess stepped closer, reaching out to brush Setsuna's bangs out of her face._

_Setsuna cocked her head to the side. "No, this is Dream Walking. It's real this time."_

_Konoka smiled, the small peach scar on her lip stretching a bit. One of her eyebrows cocked up suggestively and she said, "We can't make my dreams real?"_

_Setsuna blushed hard, turning to pat her red cheeks as Konoka laughed behind her. Her stomach clenched as she thought again of Asakura's kiss. "We can talk about this later. Asuna. I invite you into my Dream to Walk with me."_

_"Where in the name of Kieran have you been?" Asuna was already talking as she shimmered to life beside Setsuna's river. "Wait, is this Dream Walking or am I dreaming of you? Because our relationship just got very weird if I am." Then she noticed Konoka. "Very, very weird."_

_"It's Dream Walking," Setsuna laughed, hugging her fellow swordsman. "I'll explain all that's happened in a minute. Let me call Ayaka and the others."_

_When she had assembled every member of their group, including the ones off on side missions, Nagi, and the Kirahns, she motioned for everyone to sit in a circle beside the river. Rakan and Fumika did not appear when she called them and Ayaka explained that they were on sentry for the group. _

_"Can I start?" Haruna asked, bouncing on her seat. Asuna hushed her and said they'd let Setsuna tell everyone what had happened with the main group first, then hear from everyone else. Haruna protested but Asuna shushed her again._

_Setsuna related all that had happened since the group had split up in Kirah. Asakura was sitting beside Kiona, smiling as if nothing had happened between them. She even interjected a few times once Setsuna got to the fight for Harkin's Inn. Haruna spent the entire time jittering about, looking a lot like Mino._

_On Setsuna's left side Konoka slid her hand across the grass and clasped a piece of Setsuna's tunic. It was a tiny action she hadn't done since they'd left the castle in Mania, but it felt good to have that small connection again. _

_"So you met the queen?" Kaede asked._

_"Got saved by the queen, actually." Asakura corrected._

_"You told her everything?" Kaede continued._

_"Everything."_

_"And?"_

_"She said she'll sleep on it." Setsuna shrugged. "She didn't say she believed me but she didn't call me a liar either. I think you guys should all just hurry back here. Where are you anyways?"_

_"We made camp a couple miles outside town," Ayaka answered. "We actually retreated back towards Kirah and we're very close to the border."_

_Kaede sighed. "I'm very worried. We have to find out what's going on in Kirah. I hate to say it, but the Rani need to go back to Kirah and make it known that they're fine and Ainbertach's a traitor."_

_"I agree," Cora nodded, her blind eyes sweeping towards Kaede's voice. "It may not be the safest thing, but it's the only way to find out if we can expect any help from Kirah at all. Plus I'm sure Kaede would like to know how Sango and the others fare."_

_Kaede grunted an affirmative._

_"So we'll go back," Fuka said, as if it were nothing. "We'll enter the smallest villages and gather as many loyal soldiers as we can."_

_"I will go with you. Setsuna can Walk to us again and let us know what the queen decides," Cora added._

_"Alright," Setsuna agreed. _

_"Can I go now?" Haruna asked. _

_Setsuna almost said yes, since Haruna seemed so eager to speak, but Eva cut her off._

_"No, you're in your home country where nobody suspects you of being a traitor and you weren't required to sneak into any castles! So I'm going first." Without waiting for a reply, the vampire started talking. "We managed to get inside the castle and we found the documents Chisame wanted."_

_Chisame sighed. "Unfortunately, there are no records clearly stating that Arika Entheofushia was the queen. There is no birth record for her, no declarations from her, nothing. However, we did find a midwife's testimony that a Puhvalian named Arika Entheofushia gave birth to a son in Mania. It spoke of her Manian husband," she glanced at Nagi. "And it mentioned her son was born with Manian ears and named Negi."_

_"So we have proof that she's my mother?" Negi said, voice cracking on the last word._

_"Yes, but no proof that she was the queen." Chisame pointed out. "The older people in Puhvalia will remember she was queen, but not kindly. I doubt they'll blame a boy for his parents' mistakes, but still. Had she been remembered in a good way by the people they'd probably overlook the fact that we can't prove that this Arika is the one who ruled Puhvalia. Especially if Byron's disliked."_

_"So you're saying we need to prove Arika left because she had to and clear her name before they'll accept Negi." Kiona said, nodding to herself._

_"Right." Chisame nodded. "Otherwise, it's just a boy's word that his mother is THE Arika not just AN Arika."_

_"How did you find us?" Asuna piped up._

_"We were flying over into Ahriman and Eva spotted Killik by a small cottage. We landed, the family said you'd passed through and left Killik with them, and pointed us towards Iascaire. We figured Killik wouldn't have stayed if they'd done anything to you so we went ahead and listened to them. We were asking Harkin if he'd seen any of you when the fight began." Chisame said. _

_"And before anyone asks, there's been no news of anything suspicious going on in Mania," Kiona said. "The army doesn't seem to be assembling, nobody's mentioned a tiny vampire and a librarian breaking into the castle, Cairo's taxes still suck, and the blue moon is still a month away."_

_"In fact, it's incredibly boring." Magden huffed, scratching at the slave collar around his neck."_

_"Which leads us to you," Kiona turned to Vaiden and Chao. "You two are the ones who went to Nagi's cottage, right?"_

_Haruna and Ashlyn exchanged an annoyed glance as everyone turned to Vaiden and Chao, once again passing over them._

_"Yeah, we found it," Vaiden said. "It's pretty torn up but the half of the house with the letters was still standing. We found the letters, but..."_

_"They got pretty wet," Chao sighed. "Only a few lines in some of the letters are visible."_

_Nagi dropped his face down into his hands and Negi scooted closer to him, looking crestfallen._

_"We're camped in the cottage, waiting for you to tell us where to go," Vaiden looked to Setsuna and cocked his head to the side. Setsuna cocked hers the other way and her brother smiled._

_"Haruna," Kaede said and the Puhvalian's eyes lit up. "What have you found in Puhvalia?"_

_"Finally, my turn!" Haruna leapt to her feet. "Unlike everyone else, we actually have some news!"_

_Ashlyn scrambled to her feet too, not wanting to be left out. "We've found a window into the great hall of the castle that was broken and nobody ever bothered to fix it. We've been spending a few hours there each night, listening in as people reported to Byron."_

_"My faction kept mentioning a certain man who's been in and out of the castle frequently the past few months. They said each time he comes Byron shuts down the great hall and meets with him. At first, we thought this must be the messenger going between him and Cairo, but-"_

_"Then he showed up." Ashlyn cut Haruna off. The Puhvalian looked very peeved. "We were sitting at the window, listening in and a guy came in. Byron had the room cleared, locked the doors, and the man took off his hood and-"_

_"And we recognized him!" Haruna jumped back in. "It was the guy who was leading the slave caravan over the ice bridge!"_

_Setsuna's pulse jumped and for a moment she heard that rough voice whispering, "See anything you like, Beautiful?" The words slipped down her spine like a cold hand and she shivered, trying not to gag._

_"Didn't he fall off the bridge?" Asakura asked. "I knocked him off, didn't I?"_

_"He fell with me," Setsuna said, nodding to Asakura. "I saw him fall."_

_"Is there any way he grabbed a handhold like you did?" Kaede asked._

_"No way." Setsuna shook her head vehemently. "I was only feet from the bottom of the bridge and I didn't see him when I looked down. There's no way."_

_"Well, there must be some way. Was his name Errik?" Haruna raised her eyebrows._

_Setsuna's stomach threatened to unload. She hadn't mentioned his name to anyone and there was no way they could have heard him introduce himself. "Yes."_

_"That's what Byron called him."_

_Ashlyn nodded, confirming Haruna's words._

_"So has Byron been buying slaves?" Konoka asked Haruna._

_"I don't think so," the Puhvalian said. "Since the guy was talking about the army being ready now and why they had to wait for the blue moon."_

_Setsuna fought the nausea in her throat. "So, did he say why? Did he mention anything about what Cairo's going to use to get rid of the threat of magic users? Does it have something to do with the blue moon?"_

_Haruna took a deep breath and rocked back on her heels, shaking her head. "He asked why they have to wait for the blue moon and Byron said, 'We don't'."_

_"What-what's that mean?" Fuka stammered._

_"We haven't heard anything about the Puhvalian army being gathered or anything but-" Ashlyn said._

_Haruna looked straight at Setsuna, her brown eyes dead serious. "We think he's starting the war early."_


	65. Chapter 65

**Kailor: If you haven't seen it already, here's an advertisement for my other story, "Same As It Never Was"! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Naruto: Isn't that your car?**

**Kailor: DAMMIT, where's Rikku?**

**Nuriko: Haven't seen her.**

"Setsuna? You awake yet?" Asakura's voice called through the door, jerking her out of the remnants of her dreamscape.

"I am now."

"It's dawn. Harkin's made breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be right down."

She rolled out of bed and stretched, feeling all of her bruises complaining loudly. She twisted, attempting to crack her aching back. No luck. Pouting, she gathered her things and headed out.

Asakura was just exiting the room next door, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Mornin', my hero."

"Morning," Setsuna whispered back, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Why're you walking all bent? Your back okay?"

"Actually no. It's aching pretty bad."

"Lay down."

Setsuna simply blinked at the Ahrimani.

Asakura laughed. "Lay on your stomach. I'll fix it."

Cautiously, Setsuna lowered herself to the hardwood floor and let her cheek rest against the grain. Asakura dropped her bag and kicked off her boots. Before Setsuna could say anything the redhead had stepped up onto her back and a sharp crack came from her spine. "Ooooohhhh," she moaned, eyes closed. Asakura walked up and down her back, cracking her spine from tailbone to neck. Setsuna nearly cried with relief.

"Well, we can leave you two alone for a bit if you need."

She lifted her head to find Mana by the stairs, her eyes still as lifeless as the night before, but her lips cocked up in a smirk. Setsuna quickly got Asakura to step off and scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bags. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she hurried past Mana, hoping she hadn't noticed. The way the guardian laughed assured her that she had though.

Ku and Harkin were seated at the same table they'd sat at a few hours before as Setsuna and Asakura recounted the details of their travels. Ku lifted her mug to them and Harkin quickly moved to pour them some drinks. Setsuna took a seat beside Ku and Mana sat on the queen's other side. Asakura rounded the bar to help Harkin. The two Ahrimanis brought heaping plates of eggs and bacon to the table.

"Well, I've thought about it." Ku stated, skipping all small talk. "I'm gonna go ahead and trust you. Better safe than sorry, they say. I'll send word back to the castle to gather the troops and prepare the borders."

"Actually, you may not have time for that." Setsuna sighed, putting down her mug. "We have reason to believe Byron is going to attack without waiting for the blue moon."

Ku paused with a bit of egg halfway to her mouth. "And you found this out in the last few hours, how?"

Sighing again, Setsuna told her about being a Dream Walker. Just like when she'd told her friends, Ku and Mana exchanged fearful glances and her heart sank. But when she finished, Ku looked thoughtful instead.

"What is your group doing now?"

"Most of them are on their way to Iascaire right now," Setsuna said. "The Barbarians in our group have gathered a few tribes and they're marching towards Ahriman to join us. Meaning, you should warn your people not to attack them." Ku nodded. "Our Puhvalian couple are staying there and keeping close watch. When Byron's army moves out they're going to fly here as fast as possible."

"Alright," Ku said. "So we need to get word to the castle of all this and we need people to guard the border, just in case."

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright. Come with me." Ku rose and they followed her out of the inn. "Mana, you will go and tell Lloyd what's coming. Stay there and prepare with him. Asakura, is it?" The redhead nodded. "You stay here with Harkin and wait for your group to arrive. Setsuna, you're coming with me."

"I'm-wait, what?"

"Get on the horse, Setsuna." She nodded to the steed already saddled up beside the inn.

Setsuna grimaced. She hated saddles...and any horses besides Heart. Why couldn't they just fly? Oh, because she hadn't told them about being a Crow and couldn't. Damnit. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to ride full-speed to the castle, spreading word along the way to allow the Barbarians in and for soldiers to start towards the border."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Setsuna sighed.

Ku grinned.

As the queen swung up onto her horse, Setsuna turned to Asakura. "I guess I've gotta go."

"Of course, you do. You're the leader."

Setsuna snorted. "Stop saying that."

"Why?" Asakura raised an eyebrow. "You are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are, because you don't think you are."

Setsuna cocked her head to the side.

Asakura laughed. "Come on, Setsuna. You're a leader, because you know when to follow. You listen to Asuna and the others and think about things before you make a decision. I overheard Ayaka and Kaede talking about you, ya know."

This surprised her. Why were they talking about her?

"Kaede said you impressed them with your quick mind and strategy skills, so they knew you were going to be a vital member of the group. But then, when you were attacked on the plains, Kotaro told everyone how you sacrificed yourself by leading the soldiers away so he could get back and warn us." The Ahrimani lifted her shoulders, and pursed her lips. "Kaede said that was when they started seeing you as a leader. And slowly everyone started seeing it too. Apparently, you're the only one who hasn't seen it."

"What about you?" Setsuna whispered, touched by Kaede's words.

"You're my hero." Asakura grinned, unabashed. "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Setsuna! We must go!" Ku's voice broke the moment.

Setsuna sighed and hugged her friend quickly. Despite the awkwardness she'd felt earlier, she knew things weren't going to change between them anytime soon. Asakura made her laugh and she seemed to accept that Setsuna didn't like her that way. Maybe one day they would barely remember that small kiss in an Ahrimani inn.

She hurried over and climbed up behind Ku. It felt like that first time with Kaede all over again and she clumsily clutched Ku's midriff.

"Oof, not used to horses?" Ku laughed, loosening Setsuna's hold a bit.

"Only one horse and he's no ordinary horse."

"Well, fear not, lovey." There was that term again. "We won't be on this one long. Horses aren't really allowed into Ahriman, so there are ranches all along a certain point not far from here."

"Why aren't horses allowed?" She tried not to gasp as Ku laid her heels into their mount and the stallion shot away from the inn.

"Because we have other, faster, means of transportation." Ku's words whipped back to her with the wind. "And those other means of transportation don't mix well with horses."

"Why not?"

"Because horses are their favorite snack."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "We're going to ride something that considers horses _'snacks'? _Can't I just go get my dragon?"

Ku laughed, probably thinking she was joking, and spurred their steed faster.

Setsuna tried not to whimper. She really wanted to go get Killik.

At least she knew he was friendly...and not going to eat her.


	66. Chapter 66

**Kailor: Just fyi, I'm about to twist the hell out of your minds in the remaining chapters. :) Have a nice day.**

**Naruto: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

"Whoa, boy." Ku yanked up on the reins.

"Can I get off now?" Setsuna muttered through gritted teeth.

"Sure." Ku laughed as the swordsman slid carefully to the ground.

She rubbed her butt, certain the saddle had bruised the hell out of it.

Before them was a tall wooden fence that circled around a thick field of waist high grass. About a mile beyond it the land became woodland. The trees weren't as thick as Kirah's and she could see paths cutting into them. Beside the pen was a two story cottage. A girl with long blonde pigtails was standing on the porch, gazing out at them. Ku noticed her and lifted a hand. The girl slapped a fist to her heart in salute and whistled. Two more girls joined her from inside. The darker skinned girl's blonde hair and glasses caught the sunlight as she leapt off the porch and jogged towards them. The last girl's short black hair and white skin was starkly different from her companions', but all three sported the blue wrist tattoos of the Ahrimani.

Ku dismounted and met the group halfway. Setsuna limped behind her, mentally setting fire to the saddle on their steed.

"M'lady! We didn't think you'd be back so soon!" The girl with shorter blonde hair slid to a halt and made a quick salute.

"I didn't either," Ku chuckled. She motioned to Setsuna. "This is Setsuna, a swordsman from Mania. Setsuna, this is Collet." The girl with glasses waved merrily. "Emily." The blonde with long pigtails nodded politely. "And Beatrix." The black-haired one bowed. "They run this ranch, which is the largest we have."

Setsuna bowed low.

"What do you need this time, M'lady?" Emily asked. "Are you returning that horse or getting another for your friend?"

"I'm returning this one. And I need to speak with the three of you. Inside, please."

"Of course, M'lady." Emily turned and led the way into the house.

As they walked, Ku turned to Setsuna. "Ahrimani culture lesson: these girls run the ranch by taking care of the horses and guarding them from those other modes of transportation I mentioned. They rent them out to Ahrimani heading west and buy them from travelers going east."

"What exactly are these 'other modes of transportation'?" Setsuna asked.

Ku smiled, looking very much like a little kid instead of a queen. "You'll see soon."

Ku explained to the girls that a war was about to start. She gave them a quick rundown of the need-to-know things. When she finished Collet's smile was gone and Emily was tapping her lip.

"Damn Yue for leaving. She would have been a great help in this war." Emily cursed. "But you have us, M'lady. I'll send our horses to Kurt's ranch. That will leave all of our land open for your forces to come through."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Ku smiled. "That's perfect. I'm heading to the castle now and we'll march straight back through here."

"We can have the fence down in hours, M'lady." Emily turned to her black-haired companion. "Beatrix, take the horses to Kurt's. Collet, get started on the fence."

"Yes, ma'am." The two chorused, then excused themselves.

Emily turned back to Ku. "Would you like me to call you some steeds?"

"That would be very helpful. I left my horn at home."

Setsuna, completely confused, simply kept quiet and followed the two blondes outside.

Beatrix had mounted up on Ku's steed and rode to the far end of the fenceline. Collet was already there, standing beside the fence. She raised her hands and bent her knees slightly, as if she were lifting something above her head. A large section of the fence began to shake, then ripped up out of the ground and floated over behind the cottage. It landed neatly in the grass, laying down. Collet straightened, flicking her wrists around then fell back into postion to remove the next section of fence. Beatrix rode toward the large crowd of horses riding towards the fence and whistled. "Follow!" The herd turned as one and obeyed, right behind her as she galloped through the gate.

"She's a Tamer." Setsuna gaped, watching the horses file out of the pen.

"Yes," Emily muttered, focused on digging through a box beside the cottage. "And Collet is Telekinetic. I am a Divinator."

"And I'm an Elemental Mage," Ku supplied, grinning.

"What's a Divinator?" Setsuna questioned.

Emily produced a foot-long, curved horn from the box. Its dark brown shade faded to white near the small end and a leather cord had been tied from one end to the other to make a shoulder strap. "A Divinator can see flashes of your future by making skin contact."

"Sounds like a hard power to have."

Emily froze with the horn halfway to her mouth. "You know...you're the first to ever say that. Most people think it's some great gift."

Setsuna frowned, cocking her head to the side. "Can you see your own future?"

"No."

"Then why would you want to see everyone else's?"

Ku's eyebrows were arched higher than ever and her lopsided grin gave her a goofy look that Setsuna had to laugh at.

Like the laugh had snapped her out of a trance, Emily raised the horn to her lips and blew hard. The deep bugalling cry echoed out over the field and into the forest beyond. Collet moved to the section of fence directly between them and the forest. Just as it floated out of sight behind the cottage, something moved in the trees. Ku and Emily began walking towards the forest and Setsuna hung back, still wondering what kind of "transportation" thought of horses as snacks. Her first thought was dragons, but after the Great Dragon Ban, she doubted there were enough in Ahriman that every traveler passing through had to leave their horse and find one of them to ride. So...

The first thing she saw was the muzzle.

Wolves. Giant wolves.

Four of the colossal creatures stepped out of the forest and stopped a few feet from the trees, as if some invisible force held them back. Since this was Ahriman, she didn't doubt there was.

Their snouts were long as her arm and their noses were larger around than her head. With their thick, barrel chests and huge paws they definitely looked like they could eat a horse in just a few bites.

Ku turned, motioning for Setsuna to hurry along. She did, keeping behind the queen as much as possible. When they reached the wolf closest to them Ku knelt and bowed her head. A dark brown wolf off to their right suddenly approached, pushing past the other beasts until he stood directly before the queen.

Setsuna fought the urge to grab her sword as the wolf lowered his gargantuan head down to Ku's level.

The wolf's long tongue snaked out and he licked Ku's forehead. Then he crouched on the grass, his fluffy tail wagging across the grass. Ku stood and turned, her bangs standing straight up where the wolf's tongue had caught them.

Emily coughed, sounding suspiciously like she was trying not to laugh.

"Your turn," Ku said. "Let one choose you."

"What if it eats me instead?" Setsuna eyed the biggest of the bunch, noting the pink scars combing across his muzzle.

Ku laughed and dragged her forward. Setsuna knelt, grudgingly, trying to get some moisture in her dry mouth.

"Put your head down," Emily instructed. "All you have to do is expose the back of your neck to them."

Oh, gee is that all she had to do? She bent her head forward, staring at her own knees. She didn't want to die with her knees the last thing she saw!

Well, she'd probably see teeth before her body shut down, so she didn't have to worry about her knees being-

_Hey, hey, hey, no._ She mentally shook herself. Best not to think things like that.

A paw landed before her. She froze. Without lifting her head she glanced at the paw. It was the size of a chair's seat and it's rusty reddish color reminded her of leaves just before winter came. The huge, curved claws kneaded into the grass for a moment, dragging up dirt and leaving ruts. Air hissed across her cheek and she bit her lip, trembling. Her breath caught in her chest. Chills raced down her spine.

Something wet and slimy smacked against her forehead and shoved her head back, bringing her face to face with the rust-colored wolf. Trying to ignore the saliva sticking to her forehead and the fact the her bangs were also standing up now, she blinked into molten gold eyes. The wolf was the smallest of the group that had come when Emily blew the horn, but, unlike most of the others, this one wasn't scarred up. And it was staring straight at her. Then it cocked its large head to the side.

Setsuna copied the movement, feeling her pulse slowing down.

_**"My name is Faolchu."**_

She jumped and jerked around, looking for the source of the deep, distinctly female voice. Emily's eyebrow cocked up. Ku was trying to make her bangs sit back down.

_**"Here, Setsuna. The wolf."**_

She turned back to the beast, eyes wide. "You?"

_**"Yes. I am Faolchu."**_

"I'm-"

_**"I know who you are. Setsuna. Slave turned guardian. The Crow With Wings of Snow. You don't have to speak out loud for me to hear you."**_

_"Are you in my head?" _she thought.

_**"That's the nature of bonding with an Ahrimani wolf. I know everything about you now. Even things you don't know yourself."**_

_"What-"_

_**"Like how you hated that kiss last night more than you want to admit." **_Faolchu's large golden eyes narrowed slightly. _**"And I know why. And so do you."**_

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Asakura had let it go. She just wanted to drop it.

_**"What's wrong, Setsuna? Scared of the truth? Then you're going to hate what I say next."**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**"You don't think you deserved it."**_

"Alright, hop on. We've got to get moving." Ku clasped Emily's forearm for a moment then hopped onto the dark brown wolf's back with practiced ease.

Setsuna noticed that Ku had been careful not to touch anything except Emily's sleeve and Emily had done the same. It must be harder than she thought to be a Divinator. She shook her head and ignored Faolchu's comment, despite it ringing through her head.

She skirted the wolf's giant muzzle and quickly clambered onto her back, settling between the thick shoulder blades covered in reddish fur.

Ku's mount surged to his feet and trotted off towards the woods, the other wolves in tow. Faolchu paused, however, as Emily stepped forward.

"Be careful," the blonde said.

Setsuna nodded and gave her a small smile. She laced her fingers into Faolchu's ruff and held tight. As Faolchu rose to her full height, Emily suddenly reached out and her fingers brushed Setsuna's forearm. All of the hair on Setsuna's neck stood on end and she sucked in a breath through her teeth. Emily jerked back, her lips parting in a small gasp.

The wolf didn't seem to notice the transaction. She started off towards the trees. Setsuna held tighter, glancing back at Emily. "What did you see?" she called back.

"It wasn't him!" Emily yelled, just as the trees closed her off from sight.

_"Go back!" _Setsuna thought at the wolf.

_**"We must go. You will see her again when we return."**_

_"No! What did she mean?"_

_**"I don't know. Hold tight."**_

And with that simple warning, Faolchu drew all of her paws together under herself and bent low, muzzle nearly clipping the ground. Then she launched herself after Ku and the other wolves. Setsuna threw herself flat on the wolf's back and clung desperately to as much fur as she could. This was _way _faster than Heart. Everything around her was a blur, even when she tried to look back. The motion made her stomach turn so she buried her face in the thick fur at Faolchu's neck, closing her eyes.

_**"Ready for the truth now?"**_

_"What?"_

_**"The truth. That you're nothing. You deserve nothing."**_

Her throat closed and she felt tears bite at her eyes. _"Why are you saying this?"_

_**"Because you're thinking it."**_

"Hey, Setsuna!"

She lifted her head a little bit, catching a flash of dark brown and yellow beside them.

"We'll be at the first village soon. You okay?"

"I'm fine," she yelled over the rush of air against her face. She was sure the wind had ripped the words away so she repeated her statement a bit louder.

"Alright," Ku called back. "You'll get used to the speed soon. Getting along well with your wolf?"

She didn't answer. She thought she'd be sick if she opened her mouth once more and she didn't really know what to say anyways.

Ku's laugh suddenly whipped past her. "Yeah, they get into your head. And they're very blunt. Just remember, they only say things that you were already thinking. Doesn't make it all completely true."

The dark brown wolf leapt ahead of them and Setsuna was left alone again, clinging to her bouncing mount. Faolchu was silent. And for a while, Setsuna just concentrated on staying attached to the wolf's back.

Then, _"I was thinking that..."_

_**"I know." **_There was a deeper growl to the voice now and Setsuna thought it might be something like sadness. _**"You think you're worthless. Not deserving of the love you have."**_

_"Tell me why. If you're in my head, tell me why I feel this way. Because I sure can't figure it out."_

Faolchu slowed, keeping pace with the riderless wolves accompanying them. Ku's wolf up ahead slowed too. Setsuna sat up, shaking slightly and a little cold. Her skin stung where the wind had been beating at it. Faolchu turned her enormous head enough that her gold eye could meet Setsuna's black ones. _**"You're not the best swordsman. You're not the smartest in your group. You've been saved far more times than you've been the hero. You wouldn't know what you were doing without your friends. You may be a Dream Walker, but you can barely understand your powers, much less control them. Your father died to save you, and you can't do a single thing on your own. The fight that got you into all of this? You were fighting a ten year old in reality.**_

Setsuna thought back on her sword battle with Negi when he was still disguised as Brace. The wolf was right. All of it. Her stomach suddenly felt hollow and her eyes burned. She ducked her head, trying to blink the itch away.

_**"But you are a leader, Setsuna."**_

_"How? What out of all that you just said could make me a leader?"_

_**"You're still here. You made a plan and followed through, despite wanting to run every step of the way." **_Faolchu's large head ducked and she leapt forward again. The other wolves sped up too and the group raced through the trees together. _**"Sometimes the best leaders are the ones that don't want to lead. Your people trust you. Believe in you. Isn't that enough reason to believe in yourself?"**_

Her bangs slapped at her face. She still felt sick. And her eyes were watering from the stinging wind. But the beast in her chest seemed to swell, giving a proud toss of its head. She was still here. Still fighting. Still trying.

_**"There is...one more thing. One more reason that kiss made you feel so upset."**_

_"Why's that?"_

_**"She reminds you of Copper."**_

Like a punch in the gut, the truth of the words took Setsuna's breath for a moment. It was true. She was funny, sarcastic, steadfast, and quick to smile. Just like Copper.

Faolchu slowed again. _**"Copper was your first love, wasn't she?"**_

Setsuna didn't answer. Her eyes burned yet again and she swiped at them, trying to stop the tears.

_**"Fear not, little one. It is okay to love again. The princess has taken your heart now, but it does not change the fact that Copper was your first love. And you will see her again." **_

The wolves stopped, in a line. The village had appeared before them, almost out of nowhere. Ku was already dismounting.

Setsuna slid from Faolchu's back, her legs numb and full of invisible needles. She patted the wolf's shoulder. "Thank you."

_**"No need to thank me. It all came from your head." **_There was a deep rumble in the voice and Setsuna had a strong suspicion the wolf was laughing. _**"Now go. Get to work. I will be here when you return."**_

**Kailor: I'm back!**

**Naruto: As are we!**

**Nuriko: Please, forgive our incredibly long hiatus!**

**Kailor: I beg all of your forgiveness. This chapter is short, but I'm just getting back into the swing of the story. Life's been hectic around here, but finally I have returned to continue. Thanks so much for all your reviews and your support! Without you guys, I would have never come back. So here's to all of you. -bows-**


End file.
